


遗忘之地（KTK、歪宽、宽软）

by zezezezeze



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 155,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zezezezeze/pseuds/zezezezeze
Summary: 架空，ABO，雷，生子，狗血，OOCKTK   alpha x omega伪歪宽 alpha x omega（朋友关系但开车）伪宽软 omega x omega（朋友关系但开车）罗伊策 alpha x omega螺丝鱼，猪厄（写文的时间早，没有合适的角色能换掉他。戏份少，当做原创角色吧）--18万字，已完结--
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Toni Kroos, Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus, 克洛泽/克罗斯, 克罗斯/莫德里奇, 罗伊斯/克罗斯
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. 01-02

遗忘之地

01

·

半醒未醒时，罗伊斯想起他今天要和父亲见面。  
父亲回来之前让人传话给他，说要讨论他的婚事。

那天晚些时候在剧院里，罗伊斯收到了父亲的信。  
“他还记得自己有个儿子，”他展开信纸看了看，很是惊讶，“我都忘了还有这么个爹。”  
“他要回来了？”克罗斯问，“那么远的路，马车要把骨架都颠散了。看来这次他是认真的了……你废了，马尔科。”  
“我废了。”罗伊斯把信交还给仆人。  
他们在剧院的包厢里，等着这出戏结束。克罗斯今天特意来给人捧场。快结束时罗伊斯收到他父亲的信，催促他结婚。  
“你知道人选是谁？”克罗斯问。  
“不知道，太多了。可别是你。”  
“呸，就好像我愿意要你似的。”  
他们拌起嘴来。

实际他们很适合彼此。在外人看来，两人一样“声名远扬”——有过的情人太多，算不得是好名声。这其实算是他们共同的责任，总是混在一起，对方的名声和自己的搅和到一起，更差劲了。  
混在一起不假，但他们从没睡过。他们睡的都是别人。  
多几个伴侣不是稀奇事，何况他们都未婚。只是两人家世好，地位高，眼红的人多，风言风语自然也多。  
说是“没睡过”，只能指代“没发生关系”。他们常常一起睡，从小就是这样。  
离开剧院，他们去罗伊斯家喝了个痛快，最后一张床上昏睡过去。

·

第二天醒来时，罗伊斯想起来今天要去见父亲，更觉得头痛欲裂。  
想起要讨论婚事，他已经想逃了。  
“托尼，你帮帮我吧，”罗伊斯翻身，迷糊地爬到克罗斯身上、骑着他的腰，“你嫁我，这事就解决了。”  
罗伊斯迷糊，克罗斯也没睡醒。  
“滚。”  
“帮我，托尼，婚后你找多少人我都不管。”  
“看不上你。”  
“谁说要当真，就和现在一样，多个身份而已，我不会真和你上床……”  
说着话，卧室门开了。两人一齐望过去。  
进来的是一个身材修长的年轻人。黑发，脸颊消瘦，眼睛很大，耷拉着眼皮，没什么兴致的样子，像没睡醒。  
“他好看。”  
几年前见到梅苏特第一面后，罗伊斯就这样说。  
梅苏特扫了眼床上的两人，眼皮再度兴致缺失地耷拉下去，拿着浴袍和衣裳走去床尾。  
“梅斯，我和马尔科是清白的，你不要误会。”克罗斯困倦地咕哝，还伸出胳膊困倦地挥了挥。  
“我没有和他怎么样，梅斯，你别吃醋。”罗伊斯也说道，嗤嗤地笑着，还是醉酒未醒的样子。  
“快起床，洗澡之后去吃饭，都准备好了。”  
“好啊，我起床，你过来让我亲一个。”罗伊斯继续笑。  
梅苏特放下为两人准备的浴袍和今天穿的衣服，又把他们昨天脱下来的衣服规整到一处，等着仆人收起来去洗。  
收拾好了，他走到床边，站到罗伊斯面前，闭眼吻了上去。  
罗伊斯的两只手还撑在克罗斯身上。与梅苏特吻了吻，终于抬起手去搂他，舌头向他嘴中探得更深。随着他亲吻的动作，梅苏特的下巴抬高了，嘴也更张开些，任由他动作。  
克罗斯这时才清醒，看着他从小的玩伴与别人吻得入迷，而且那家伙还骑在自己身上，重死了。  
“梅斯，你都不伸手抱着马尔科，太冷漠了。”克罗斯笑道。  
梅苏特抬起手来，环住罗伊斯的后背。  
梅苏特显然不打算让这场亲吻没完没了地继续下去，终于拉开些距离，最后作为安慰似的在罗伊斯嘴唇上轻吻几下。  
“快起床。”  
哄着他似的。  
罗伊斯这才答应。他从克罗斯身上下来，两人各自穿上浴袍，去洗澡了。  
·  
吃饭时两人互相嘲笑。  
各种流言蜚语落到头上来，说他们勾搭了这个那个，给他们安排结婚人选。凡有爵位的，恨不得都给他们安排一遍，有些人他们纯粹只是点头之交——但只要点了头，就要传言说这两人有一腿。  
“你和穆勒睡过没有？”  
克罗斯摇头。  
“他去你那儿住。”罗伊斯道。  
“他来打牌。”克罗斯答道，舀了一大勺草莓酱。  
“我见过你和他在外面，你还挽着他的胳膊。”  
“我记错了什么事？”克罗斯抬头看罗伊斯，“挽胳膊的礼节已经过时了？我要木头一样站在别人旁边？”  
“就是感觉不对劲罢了，”罗伊斯答道。他觉得克罗斯挽着自己的胳膊很正常，若把那人换成他们其他玩儿得好的人，那也算正常。  
“其实我不大喜欢挽着别人，”克罗斯想了想道，“最近和托马斯走得近，觉得他亲切了不少，挽着他的胳膊也不觉得烦。”  
“所以我们更应当结婚，”罗伊斯又提起这茬，“你不介意挽着我的胳膊，不介意和我一起睡，还不介意我和梅斯的关系。”  
“先去说服你父亲吧，”克罗斯笑，幸灾乐祸，“说不定他已经给你安排好人选了。”  
克罗斯对他假笑，罗伊斯也回以假笑。  
“你也是要被催婚的人，托尼。我还好，大不了就是上一个不喜欢的人，你就惨了……”  
两人继续挂着假笑，克罗斯答道：“不用担心，他要是不能让我爽，我会让他很惨。”  
“万一对方地位比你高，又能牵制着你父母，你就真的惨了，托尼。”  
“不会的。我会变成寡妇和杀人犯。”  
克罗斯用果汁对罗伊斯干杯。罗伊斯大笑，让人去拿酒来，两人在早上又喝了一场。  
“如果有一天你真的穿着丧服、戴着有黑网的帽子来找我……”罗伊斯说着，想着那场面乐不可支，“我会好好安慰你的，托尼，一定好好安慰你。”  
两人又举起酒杯。略有些醉了，还喝起交杯酒来，最后微醺着环住对方接吻，险些从椅子上摔下来。  
他们从没真正睡过。但不是从不亲吻。  
·  
克罗斯带着酒气回家了。  
还没有到脚步不稳的地步，他就只是亢奋，步子迈得快，下了马车大步流星地向房子里走。  
“有客人来了，是——”下人来接他，话说了一半，克罗斯抬手挡住了。  
“别，给我个惊喜。我今天预感很好。”  
他哼着歌迈上台阶，然后又上楼，向他的房间走去。走进他那一侧的起居室，他并没见到任何人。克罗斯脱了外衣丢在沙发上，去会客室看了一眼，也没人。这种时候当然也不可能在小餐厅。  
哦，这人倒是不见外，直接去卧室等他了。  
喝了酒更觉得热。克罗斯解开衬衫的两颗扣子，推开卧室门进去。  
他今天的预感相当好。  
“卢卡！”  
他带着醉酒的热切叫道，然后开始笑。他控制不住，酒精让他亢奋。  
“我就说我今天的预感好——我最想见的人。”  
莫德里奇也笑，但困惑又无奈，不明白他何以大清早就醉酒。他丢下书下床过去扶他，怕他摔了。  
“昨天结束得早，我半夜就过来了。”  
“早知道这样，我就告诉你去马尔科那儿找我了，昨天我们就喝了一晚上，”克罗斯继续扯衬衫的扣子要解开它们，“马尔科惨了，他爸让他结婚，他要和素未谋面的人共赴黄泉了。”  
“你是要说‘共沐爱河’？”  
“一个意思，”克罗斯笑。他和莫德里奇移动到床上。莫德里奇躺好了，克罗斯靠过来，贴到他身上去，压着莫德里奇的肩膀，脸埋在他衣裳的褶皱里。  
“昨天有什么有趣的人？”克罗斯问。  
他昨天去莫德里奇所在的剧团捧场，但演出之后的晚上向来忙碌，他们要应付许多人，晚上还有庆功宴，克罗斯就没去找他。  
“伊万来了。”  
“他不有趣，”克罗斯道，“还有谁？”  
“没有比他更有趣的。”莫德里奇答道。  
“哦……他为什么没钱？”  
“他本来就没钱。”  
克罗斯翻过身来，侧躺着看莫德里奇。“他要是有钱，我就让你跟他了。”  
“你又不是我爸妈。”莫德里奇笑了声。  
“那人看着还算不错。但没钱不行。”克罗斯摇头。  
莫德里奇忽然笑起来。  
“笑什么？”  
“看你一脸老谋深算的样子。”  
“我可是为你着想。”  
克罗斯掐他的脸，枕到他身上睡了。  
他今天不大有兴致和谁干，但如果是卢卡，他不介意。他的多数情人都是来上他的，但也有例外——例外中的例外。卢卡不是情人，卢卡不介意被他上。  
克罗斯愉快地迎来浑噩且随心所欲的一天。他在醉酒中醒来，在醉酒中回到家里，和莫德里奇做了一场，与他一起睡到下午才起床。  
这次醒来之后，克罗斯忽然头痛欲裂，简直动也不想动。他在餐桌旁呆呆地坐着，吃东西都无法咀嚼似的。头疼。莫德里奇耐心地哄他吃东西，克罗斯艰难地吃了一会儿，直到莫德里奇满意。他心情很好地照料克罗斯，还揉他的脸，让他打起精神来，别一副呆若木鸡的样子。  
“现在好点儿了？”  
克罗斯还呆着。  
“喝酒好爽。”  
他崇敬地感叹，眼睛里要闪出星星来。  
莫德里奇觉得再这样下去克罗斯的脑袋要出毛病，为他套上衣服，拉着他出门去了。  
他们认识的时间其实不长，也只有几个月。但他们在刚认识的第一天就如胶似漆。罗伊斯说两人都撞邪了。  
·  
在这之前莫德里奇就知道克罗斯。他“名声在外”，大家都知道。  
莫德里奇在一个小剧团工作。  
克罗斯没正经事可做，他也不用做。某天他决定找个更不正经的事来做，跟一把潮流——学别人捧戏子。  
他不捧当红的。一个个要上天的样子，看不顺眼。就算在他面前低下姿态，克罗斯也觉得不满意，没有成就感。别人都捧当红的，他就更想把无名小卒捧红。  
他和罗伊斯提起这事。罗伊斯说他神经病。  
“听我的，再去挑一匹马。”  
“我不去，我现在心如死灰、痛不欲生、惨绝人寰，不做荒唐事就难受。”  
“惨绝人寰。”罗伊斯歪着嘴重复一句，托尼又在胡说八道。  
克罗斯最好的一匹马摔断了腿。眼看着残废了，而且也活不久，克罗斯当场开了枪，杀了那匹马。之后大费周章地让人去他狩猎的地方把马的尸体抬回来，好好地安葬了。他母亲为此特意写信来骂他，险些就要本人亲自赶来执行这场责骂，因为路途太远才作罢。那次马摔断了腿，克罗斯也险些摔断脖子。  
“你要捧人……没了马，所以这次要换个人来骑？”  
“啊——”克罗斯拖着声音，夸张地道，“真是个阴险的男人啊，马尔科，肮脏的脑子里就只有这种肮脏的东西。”  
“不然你捧戏子干嘛？”  
“因为我高兴。”  
克罗斯拉着罗伊斯，让他现场观看、体验自己是怎么捧人的。  
结果无功而返。那天克罗斯去了最大的剧团，但没有一个看顺眼的。罗伊斯为此笑话了他六个星期。每个星期都提起来一次。  
“你捧的人在哪呢，托尼？说真的，你要是实在心情不好，满城的男妓哪个不是随你祸害？”  
“托你的福，我还没变态到那个份儿上。”  
“你什么都有了，别执着在这破事上，”罗伊斯道，“你有家世，有地位，有钱，还有我赠与你的伟大的、暧昧的友谊，你的人生已经圆满了。”  
“谢谢，我还不想去死。”克罗斯婉拒道。  
他又去寻可以捧的戏子了。罗伊斯觉得他在给自己找宠物。  
谁知道这货竟然给自己找了个朋友。货真价实的朋友。罗伊斯险些吓死。  
·  
克罗斯去打牌，赢得连放筹码的地方都快没了，但还是板着脸。  
乌烟瘴气的厅堂，乌烟瘴气的牌桌，周围的陌生人、熟人、他的朋友（只有罗伊斯一个）和情人们（当天有两个在场），他只觉得烦。  
赢钱也赢烦了，克罗斯去一旁喝酒了。但很快就在屋子里待不下去了，有人来和他聊天，但他今天没心情。  
他想走，但想到回家更觉得烦。他最近就是做什么都觉得不爽。正发着呆，眼看着房间另一端有个人在看他，并开始向他这边走。克罗斯实在没心情应付，抓着身旁的人和他说话。  
“您觉得这地方怎么样？”克罗斯匆忙问道。一转头，才发现是个彻头彻尾的生面孔，从没见过，而且一眼就看得出来不是和他们一样的人。  
“这里？”莫德里奇不明所以，“这地方还能怎么样？”  
那人还在看着克罗斯，还在向他们走。克罗斯和他周旋过，很是厌烦，但若他这时离开，那人十有八九要追到他家去——他必然是误会了什么，以为克罗斯在欲擒故纵。但克罗斯不是这样的人，他直来直去得可怕。  
克罗斯厚颜无耻地握住莫德里奇的手，并缓缓拉着、放到自己大腿上，向他笑道：“别介意我的话，我只是非要找些东西和您说不可。”  
见他这样的神色，莫德里奇向旁边扫了一眼，果然有个人犹豫地站在不远处看着他们。  
莫德里奇会意，他放在克罗斯大腿上的手更向两腿中间滑去。  
“您可真是大胆。”克罗斯忽然对这陌生人刮目相看。  
“我介意被占便宜，但不介意占别人的。”  
克罗斯笑起来。他细细打量着这人，显然对方是被某个人带到这里来的，否则也不会出现在这样的场合。不是和他们一样的人，也不像是风月场上的，却并没有不自然的感觉，对一切都不在意似的。克罗斯猜不到他的身份，很是困惑。  
“我还没自我介绍——”  
“我知道您，克罗斯阁下。我是卢卡·莫德里奇，在一家小剧团工作。”  
“为剧团做财务吗？”克罗斯问，觉得他不像是演员。  
“偶尔客串一下，场面不堪入目。我负责在后台安排演员。”  
“偶尔客串”或许也可以算是演员……妙极了。  
克罗斯觉得他找到那个人了。但莫德里奇实在不像是能成为男一号的人，他看上去存在感太低。  
两人有一会儿没说话，白痴似的对看。  
在一旁打牌的罗伊斯见到这一幕，瞟了他们两眼。啧啧，有一对傻瓜一见钟情了。  
旁人也以为他们陷入爱河无法自拔，眼看着要淹死在里面。在淹死之前，必然要先找个地方干柴烈火一场。  
在别人眼里就是这样，但克罗斯只是实在觉得眼前这人顺眼。他已经好久没见过这样让他看着舒服的人了。对方没有出众的长相，不妖艳也不漠然，就只是让人喜欢……让他喜欢。  
“我喜欢您。”  
克罗斯说。他向来厚脸皮。再者，这一刻他确实喜欢卢卡。  
“我翻身的日子到了。”莫德里奇答道。  
两人一同大笑起来。  
·  
下了牌桌，克罗斯继续做赌徒。  
捧戏子这事他是认真的，他让剧团老板挑选的人都是有条件的，年龄，外貌，身高，性格等等。莫德里奇一件也不符合。再者，就算是符合，克罗斯也要与他接触一段时间再做决定。  
但这夜他心情太糟，又赢了太多钱、运气太好，于是在他要做的所有事上有着过多的信心。他过分相信自己的眼光——过分到了狂傲的地步。来啊，赌一把，反正他不会输掉任何东西。  
“您介意再亲近些么？”聊了一会儿，克罗斯问他，胳膊搂在莫德里奇腰上碰了一下。  
莫德里奇摇头。  
这天晚上他和克罗斯一样着了魔。  
于是克罗斯把他拉到自己腿上坐着，上半身在沙发上靠着，懒洋洋地抱着他，懒洋洋地打量他。弄假成真。  
旁人都向他们这里看，每一双眼睛都至少从他们身上扫了一遍。克罗斯更觉得舒坦。  
“我还没问您今天和谁一起来的。被我抢了他的同伴，我要遭埋怨了。”  
莫德里奇回答了一个名字。那人也是位高权重的，但克罗斯不必在乎。  
“您没有结婚吧？”克罗斯忽然想起这事。  
“如果答案是‘有’呢？”  
“那我就要准备和人决斗了。一个雨天，在悬崖上，说不定要为您中弹而死。”  
克罗斯说得夸张，他们又笑起来。  
“我没有结婚，也没有情人。”  
“再好不过。”  
他们聊得兴致正高，罗伊斯不解风情地出现，不解风情地打断他。  
“移情别恋了？”他望着克罗斯。  
后者点头：“托卢卡的福，我已经走出被你伤害的阴影了。”  
莫德里奇站起来，与罗伊斯打招呼，做了自我介绍。  
“我是马尔科·罗伊斯，很高兴认识您，”他答道，又寒暄几句，最后转向克罗斯，“我要回家了，一起走吧。”  
“我想请卢卡去我家，今天晚上就不和你一起走了。”  
“登徒浪子。”罗伊斯骂道。  
·  
克罗斯带了莫德里奇回家，但并不是要和他上床的打算。  
他对莫德里奇这个人感兴趣，远大于对他的身体或对他的占有。莫德里奇也是一样的念头，他也认为克罗斯是个有趣的人。  
那天下了一整夜的大雪。他们知道得清楚，因为两人一直坐在窗边喝酒，看着雪落下，看着雪厚厚地铺满庄园，压上枝丫。  
克罗斯感觉到前所未有的满足，精神上的满足。卢卡是他的礼物，卢卡是他的朋友。  
他草率地、鲁莽地如此认定。傲慢地如此认定。他相信他的眼光，他相信的就是事实，毋庸置疑。  
·  
罗伊斯再见到克罗斯，已经是三天以后的事了。刚一见面他就摸克罗斯的肚子和小腹。  
“你三天没下床吗？肾虚么？哥帮你补补？”  
“胡扯，我和卢卡呆在一起，没上床。”  
“在一起呆了三天？”  
“也不全是，有一天他回剧团去了，那天有演出。”  
“这么说你找到要捧的戏子了？”  
“我现在不是当初的念头了，”克罗斯哀叹，继而注视着罗伊斯，“马尔科，我们结束吧，我移情别恋了。”  
“呸。”  
·  
克罗斯到底开始干捧戏子这事了。  
他宣布了他的计划，莫德里奇平淡地拒绝了。  
“我不登台。我说了，只有没人了我才会上去充个数。”  
“你就甘心一辈子在后台吗？”  
“让我上台才是折磨。没有我在后台安排，演什么都要乱成一团。但如果你要捧人，我可以推荐几个人给你。”  
克罗斯发现他实在对此没兴趣，才放弃捧莫德里奇的打算，只有另选个人了。  
“就只看你捧人是想干嘛了，”莫德里奇介绍了几个人之后说，“这四个人里最可能大红大紫的是埃伦娜，不为别的，她实力最好，但她不可能和你乱搞。如果你要捧个能和你乱七八糟的，只好把她排除在外。”  
“说这样的话伤我的心，”克罗斯板着脸，“我不是已经在和你乱七八糟了？还要别人干什么？”  
“说真的，托尼，你真能捧红埃伦娜？”莫德里奇没理会他的玩笑。  
“说真的，卢卡，我连你这样的木头都能捧红，何况埃伦娜比你出众一百倍。”  
莫德里奇还是半信半疑的态度。  
“打个赌好了。我如果捧红了埃伦娜，你就要和我上床。”克罗斯忽然道。  
莫德里奇耸耸肩，乏味地看着远方。“就算你不捧红她，现在我也可以和你上床。”  
“这么大方？”克罗斯满脸惊讶。  
莫德里奇又耸肩。  
“你有过多少人？”克罗斯问和他上过床的人数。  
“这个……三四十吧。”  
克罗斯更惊讶，眼珠子掉了出来。“比我还多！卢卡你好棒！”  
“这么恶心的话都说出来了，我们还是上床吧，不然你白说了。”  
到了床上，克罗斯那句话果然派上用场了，但场合换到了卧室里，听着也不恶心了。  
卢卡没有辜负他的夸奖。  
他的人生舒心极了。没有比现在更好的时刻……不，每一刻都是最好的。  
·  
在罗伊斯之外，克罗斯终于又多了一个朋友。  
上个月他父母来都城办事，得知克罗斯结交了“有个人样”的朋友，都很惊讶。无论家里还是外面都有人看着克罗斯，对亲王夫妇汇报他最近的举动。克罗斯知情，也不在乎。父母知道他荒唐，但父母所需要的仅限于“知情”，并不会插手。他们知道儿子和许多人乱七八糟，但只要不惹出事、不染上病就好。  
眼看着连亲王的身份都要名存实亡了，还有什么可抓着不放的。  
有种末日感。  
那些登徒子，那些和克罗斯乱搞的人，都被亲王夫妇划到“没个人样”的范畴里有很充足的理由：他们都是来上托尼的，父母对他们不会有什么好印象。但托尼的新朋友卢卡听起来比那些人好上许多。至少他没有上托尼。  
亲王夫妇来都城见他们的君主，并告诫克罗斯在这段时间乖巧一点。克罗斯听话照办。他喜欢乱搞，但安静上一两个礼拜不是难事。  
本来父母还想带他去见陛下，想想没有必要，还是算了。因为种种原因，现在的君主与当朝的几个亲王都没有正经八百的亲戚关系，亲王们也都没多少实权，犯不着和君主套近乎——对方又不傻。实权少，但地位还是有的，足够克罗斯目中无人，也不耽误他耀武扬威——但克罗斯还没干过这事。  
父母来都城住的那几天，罗伊斯也来做客了，整日在克罗斯府上住着，和亲王夫妇说说笑笑，一家四口似的。  
新戏首演那日，克罗斯与父母和罗伊斯一起去看。那出戏的编剧是克罗斯选的，演员也是莫德里奇推荐给他的那人，首演大获成功。  
克罗斯请了不少人来看，无论是否和他有一腿都被他请来了，熟人又带了熟人来，热闹非凡。演出结束，人们流水一样地围过来同他说话，把他忙坏了。  
穆勒就是在这时候冒出来的，约了他明天一起“无所事事”。克罗斯同意了，在父母面前也不觉得尴尬——他和穆勒没一腿。  
不满的反而是罗伊斯。  
“你和他凑到一起干什么？”  
“你又对他不满干什么？”克罗斯问。  
“我对他有偏见，”罗伊斯直接道。想了想他又补充：“和他搅到一起没好事。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“这是我第二个偏见。”

·  
马尔科说的还真对。  
克罗斯湿了大半的衣服、站在吵闹的集市时想。  
和穆勒一起打发时间的坏处在于这人的不可预料性。他拉着克罗斯去集市逛，一转头的功夫就买了一大捧白色的花塞给克罗斯。  
“这是什么？”克罗斯问，“我丢人现眼的还不够？”  
两人刚刚淋了雨。穆勒好心做坏事，他拿着外套要为克罗斯遮雨，结果不慎绊倒了克罗斯。他身上湿了一片。  
克罗斯不计较衣服湿冷地贴在身上。但他介意这些花。  
“胡说，谁敢说你的不是？”穆勒笑，把花向他怀里塞。  
克罗斯觉得反正已经够丢人了，多一捧花也没什么。接过了花，挽着穆勒的胳膊和他一起走。  
他们在集市上。贩卖服装和手工艺品的小贩们叫卖着，向客人们推销产品，和他们讨价还价。在混合着蔬果、青菜、鲜肉、鱼腥与花香的空气中，两人从成排的摊位前走过。  
穆勒轻轻“诶”了一声，忽然高兴地挥舞起空闲的那只胳膊。  
“米洛！”  
他咧着嘴冲克洛泽打招呼，拖着克罗斯就向那人走。  
“可算见到你了，”穆勒脸上笑出好几层褶子，匆忙地拥抱了克洛泽，“什么时候回来的？”  
克罗斯不能像他一样叫“米洛”。他们不是多年的旧友，也完全不熟。  
“陛下。”克罗斯低了低头。  
克洛泽对他们打了招呼，说他是昨天回来的。“实际上昨天我就见到你们了，我也在剧院。巴斯蒂拖着我去的。”  
“他知道你回来竟然也不说一声！”穆勒叹道。  
闲聊几句，克洛泽问：“我耽误你们了？”  
“哪有的事，我和托尼是朋友。”  
“刚求完婚的朋友？”克洛泽示意着克罗斯怀里的那束花。  
“对啊，快恭喜我。”穆勒大言不惭地说。  
克罗斯不必做解释，穆勒笑过了，自己承认了是玩笑。  
站着聊天毕竟不方便，他们找了家咖啡馆进去。多数时候都是克洛泽和穆勒说话，克罗斯与他不熟，也没什么好说。  
穆勒正滔滔不绝地说他最近的打算，被来送信的仆人打断了。家里有事需要他回去处理。于是他匆忙道别，剩下克洛泽和克罗斯对坐。  
两人礼节性地说了几句穆勒，不知道他家里是什么事、大概很容易解决云云后，克罗斯准备走了。  
“能再陪陪我？”克洛泽问。  
身为君主有一点很糟糕——他做什么都像个君主。微笑着说出这样的话也是。这话本应轻佻，但从他口中说出就只有礼貌与请求。简直是与生俱来的说话技巧。  
克罗斯只得留下。  
“昨天那出剧里的女演员是你认识的？”克洛泽问。  
“我朋友推荐的。我不过是推了她一把。陛下也喜欢这样的喜剧？”  
“这一次的很有趣，其他的倒没有特别喜欢的。”  
克罗斯理智地得意着。这可是他捧的人，他挑的剧。  
聊了会儿闲话，克洛泽问他是否能和自己去朋友家里。他需要个伴儿。克罗斯正好是现成的。  
克罗斯其实不想。但他又不是个白痴，好端端的拒绝君主，岂不是疯了。  
“让我去？”克罗斯问，微弱地挣扎着，“我倒是没关系，只要您不介意就好。”  
“介意什么？”  
“我可是名声在外的人。”  
克洛泽只笑了笑。  
他再推脱不得了。  
“您要去什么地方？我穿的太随意了，应该换换衣服。”  
“只是见朋友而已。你的衣服没什么不好。”  
克罗斯暗自叫苦。不该和穆勒混到一起的。不然这会儿就不必陪他们的君主去见一堆无聊的老家伙。  
他以后应该多听听马尔科的偏见。

陪克洛泽参加了宴会，度过了无聊的一个晚上后，克洛泽提出送他回家。  
克罗斯其实不想麻烦他，但这种事也无所谓。  
“如果您坚持的话——我要去马尔科那儿。”  
“罗伊斯？”克洛泽问，“他是你的朋友，是吗？”  
“我们从小就是朋友。”  
“我倒是没想到，”克洛泽说，“天这么晚，我以为你会回家。”  
克罗斯笑了：“我确实是回家，陛下，对我来说，回自己家是家，回马尔科家也是家。”  
克洛泽没再说什么，送他到罗伊斯家，然后就走了。克罗斯喝了些酒，摇摇晃晃地走进房子，直接进了罗伊斯的卧室。罗伊斯得了一对崭新的枪，正爱不释手地把玩着。克罗斯人五人六地晃进来，见罗伊斯在椅子上坐着，直冲着他走过去。旁边的几把椅子上都堆了大盒子，没地方坐，克罗斯直接坐到罗伊斯腿上。  
“跑哪去了？”  
“我被克洛泽拉着去陪他参加宴会了。”克罗斯答道。  
这句话一冒出来，罗伊斯果然被吓住了。  
“怎么会？”  
“我和穆勒闲逛，碰到他了，他后来说让我陪他去参加宴会，就这样，”克罗斯说着，一面脱下外衣，“人不多，只有十来个，都是他的朋友们，其他公爵和亲王。全是我们平常没多少来往的……但我听到了不少有趣的事。”  
“这时候你还有心思管八卦？”罗伊斯在他腰上拧了一把，“重点是克洛泽，他竟然让你陪他去宴会——你们根本不熟。”  
“我正要和你吹嘘这一点，”克罗斯得意地笑道，“我其实有拿下克洛泽的本事，”他握着酒杯，笑得东倒西斜，“原来我是个手腕惊人的男人，马尔科，你要对我刮目相看了。”  
“这玩笑不好笑，”罗伊斯道，“如果他真看上你，就难办了。”  
“他又没瞎，看上我干什么？”克罗斯没当回事，抓着罗伊斯和他说晚上在宴会上听到的消息。在他看来这些小道消息比克洛泽有趣多了。  
说了几句，罗伊斯又把话题转回到克洛泽身上，他还是觉得这事不简单。毕竟克洛泽谨言慎行的作风众人都知道，他如果不是对克罗斯有意，一开始就不会招惹克罗斯这样“名声在外”的人。  
“你又胡思乱想，”克罗斯根本不信，“就是见了一次面，没说什么也没做什么，被你说的好像出了大事似的。”  
他岔开话题，继续和罗伊斯说宴会上的趣事。  
克罗斯的判断果然正确。  
之后过了几个月，他和克洛泽再没见过面。克罗斯继续过他潇洒自在的风流日子，早把可克洛泽见过面那事忘了。

压力来到了罗伊斯这边。  
他父亲说得出做得到，为他安排结婚这事，而且婚姻对象正在路上，这两日就要赶到了。直接住进家里来。  
罗伊斯吓得下巴脱臼。  
“您——您这样安排也太突然了。他来了，我们就要结婚吗？”  
“先订婚，一年之后结婚——按照礼数。”  
“这太快了，您……您和母亲商量了吗？”  
“你妈让你尽快成家，别再整天闲晃。”  
“父亲！”罗伊斯抓着老亲王的袖子，“整天闲晃是我的生活、我的人生、我的目标、我的未来！您的儿子不能这么早结婚，他还没过够朝三暮四、人五人六的日子——”  
“你玩儿够了，是时候收收心思了。”  
“没够啊，父亲，”罗伊斯夸张地对老亲王耍赖，“您怜悯我，让我再逍遥二十年——都城里有我那么多情人，您让他们怎么办？我结婚了是无所谓，这可要伤了多少人的心……”  
“哎呦，这孩子怎么这么吵。”  
老亲王没搭理他，这样说了一句，就让他滚去接未婚夫了。未婚夫去接未婚夫，说起来真绕口。  
罗伊斯别无选择。这事定的死死的。

格策会在距离都城不远的驿站停下，罗伊斯就去那里接他。  
罗伊斯带上一队人马去接，还可以拖着朋友一起。他条件反射地要让克罗斯和梅苏特陪他去，迟钝地想起来梅苏特身份特殊，不好出现在未婚夫面前。  
“结了婚以后，我们怎么办？”罗伊斯问梅苏特。  
梅苏特打着哈欠坐起来穿衣服。“你问他的意思。”  
“梅斯！这么狠心！他说我们不能再来往，你就要置我于不顾、和我分道扬镳、生离死别了吗？”  
“真让人惊讶你的德语说的比我还差，”梅苏特继续打哈欠，“你先问他再说。”  
他的衣服没法穿了，罗伊斯吊在他身上，不让他下床，于是梅苏特继续补充道：“说不定也没什么，婚后各自养情人的多了去了。松手，我要洗澡去。”  
“万一他说不行怎么办？”罗伊斯还缠着他。  
“那我就变成他的情人好了，”梅苏特眼前一亮，“真是个好主意。”  
“这么狠心！”罗伊斯嚷道。

罗伊斯和克罗斯一起，带着一小队人去驿站接格策了。  
格策比预定时间到的早了些。罗伊斯抵达时，他已经等了一会儿。  
两人骑着马去接人，格策是坐马车来的。双方见面时，格策正在马车旁张望。  
克罗斯眼睁睁看着格策的表情变了。马尔科这张脸，这身段，打扮起来还真能唬人。  
罗伊斯穿着身黑色正装，华丽得恰到好处，闪得克罗斯睁不开眼睛。今天的马尔科生动地向人们解释什么叫“帅得要死”。  
显然格策也看呆了。  
距离他们还有十几米距离时，罗伊斯与克罗斯下马，一队人马也在后面停下，等着他们。  
罗伊斯大步走过去。格策身边早有人上前一步，适时为他们介绍对方。  
格策意外地让罗伊斯觉得舒服。他年纪小，模样好看，脸上肉肉的。看起来不是难相处的人。  
“很高兴见到你，马里奥。”罗伊斯伸出手去，格策握住他的手后，罗伊斯忽然改了主意，拥抱了格策——不是做作，他和克罗斯一样，向来多情，也四处留情，不然也不会是今天的名声。罗伊斯觉得格策顺眼，再者两人结婚已是板上钉钉的事，多表现出些好意没错。  
他的拥抱实心实意。他拥抱每个情人都这样实心实意。  
“我也很高兴见到你，马尔科。”  
他实在出乎格策的意料。  
格策没料到他果真这样好看，也没料到他亲切的态度。毕竟，格策所听到的确切消息都说罗伊斯是个四处留情的人，这样的人应该抵触婚姻才对。  
但如果他四处留情，必然善于与人交往，在相处时让旁人感觉舒服理应不在话下。  
“糟糕了，刚一见面我就觉得你可爱。怕不是好兆头。”罗伊斯笑起来，克罗斯见怪不怪，格策只得笑。  
“等了有一会儿了？我们这就回家吧。”罗伊斯道。他与格策和克罗斯一起上了马车。刚关好车门，克罗斯就打开他拿来的一大盒糕点。  
“吃点儿东西吧。”克罗斯把盒子递向格策那边。他们两人坐在一侧，罗伊斯坐在对面，好让双方能有机会好好看看彼此。  
倒是很随意。格策更放松了些。  
他们刚一上车就吃起来了。罗伊斯和克罗斯都是很轻松的样子，边吃边同格策说话，问他来的路上是否顺利，并说已经为他准备好了休息的地方。  
聊了些闲话，他们开始进入正题了。  
“我和马尔科认识的早，常常一起玩儿，”克罗斯解释道，“我们从小就经常一个房间睡——一张床上睡，现在偶尔也这样，你别介意。我们不做什么，顶多来了兴致亲一会儿。”  
格策捂着嘴咳嗽起来，糕点卡在嗓子里。克罗斯给他拍背，罗伊斯拿着手帕帮他捂着嘴。  
“我想这些事还是提前告诉你，”罗伊斯说，“我们要结婚，我也不想隐瞒什么。我和托尼就是这样，以后是不是能改过来也不知道——反正也不急于一时，结婚在一年后呢，是吧？”  
格策点头。不然他能说什么？他早听过罗伊斯的名声，知道他就是这样的人，却没想到情人之外还有个这样关系古怪的朋友。  
惊讶归惊讶，格策也并不十分在乎。他是来结婚的，不是来恋爱的。  
罗伊斯简单说了说他现在的状况，如今还有联系、时时发生关系的人大概有六七个。  
“要和他们断开其实也不难，但我习惯这样的日子了，要改过来还需要时间……”罗伊斯望着格策，“但其实如果你不介意，我能继续过从前的生活更好。我自己是这样的人，所以如果你有情人我也绝不会介意，无论婚前婚后，无论多少个，这些事我都不大在乎……只看你怎么想了。”  
“现在说这些太早了，”格策说，“以后看情况再说吧。”  
“我也是这个打算，”罗伊斯道，“呃，另外，还有最后一件要告诉你的事。”  
格策做好准备了。他接收了太多惊天地泣鬼神的消息，已经做好充足的心理准备了。可罗伊斯的表情还是让他心存畏惧，不知道又是件什么事。  
但格策觉得他未婚夫要弄死他。  
罗伊斯开始解释最为复杂的那一件。  
梅苏特。  
·  
到了罗伊斯家里，罗伊斯把格策介绍给众人，也带他去见了父亲。待到三人回到罗伊斯自己的起居室时，梅苏特才过来和他见面。他与格策正常地打了招呼，做了自我介绍，然后就走了。  
“他向来这样，对我也这样，”罗伊斯解释道。  
“他去做什么了？”格策问。  
“大概是发呆。”，罗伊斯答道。  
“也可能去钓鱼了，”克罗斯也说，“我会上钩的。”  
罗伊斯和克罗斯一左一右挨着格策坐在沙发上。格策觉得自己要一次性和他们两人结婚。  
“从今天开始你就是我们的朋友了，马里奥，”罗伊斯宣布，觉得他独自一人来到都城也怪不容易的，“买卖不成仁义在，在结婚之前总要先搞好关系吧，今天开始我和托尼带你一起玩儿。在别人面前我是你未婚夫，但私下我们先做朋友就好，别有压力。你来我家住——以后就是我们共同的家了——但现在，我还是要先尽地主之谊，好好照顾你。”  
格策答应了。  
他没管罗伊斯那一打情人的事，也没拦着他和梅苏特上床，更不会管他和托尼的关系。  
就像罗伊斯所说的，暂时做朋友好了，先好好相处着。  
做朋友就做朋友，谁先恋爱谁是狗。  
·  
格策抵达后，罗伊斯为了给他接风洗尘，举办了一场盛大的舞会。因为他父亲在家，罗伊斯觉得在家里办舞会拘谨，于是地点选在郊外的一处庄园里。  
要说舞会多么有趣，格策倒不觉得，但他确实感觉到了罗伊斯的诚意。罗伊斯其实很少自己举办舞会，觉得麻烦，那日的舞会就是他顶着麻烦操办的，克罗斯和他一起张罗，这种事说不上累，就只是一件件要解决的事追上来，觉得烦。  
“今天的舞会尤其‘干净’，你放心，”罗伊斯对格策保证，“和我有不正经关系的我一个都没请，省得给你添堵。”  
“其实我不太介意——”  
“我介意，怎么能让我家小圆受委屈呢。”  
“哎，你说出来了。”克罗斯提示他。  
“呃——不好意思。”  
罗伊斯私下对克罗斯说，觉得格策长得圆圆的很可爱，应该给他取很多绰号才好，他一不留心说出来了。  
旁人似乎也都这样想，觉得格策又好看又好相处，加之他是舞会的主角，围到他身边的人络绎不绝，格策与人周旋得累死了。他到底不是罗伊斯与克罗斯那样的人，不善交际，酒量也不好，在舞会上应酬着喝喝酒，竟然就醉过去了。这还是在克罗斯与罗伊斯为他挡了许多杯的情况下。  
格策在回程的马车上睡着了。罗伊斯和克罗斯一左一右坐在他旁边，身体与他紧紧挨着。有一阵格策有些醒了，听见两人低声说话。  
“再吃点儿，”克罗斯从蛋糕上掰下来一块递给罗伊斯，“不然一会吐都吐不出来。”  
罗伊斯一只手拿着酒杯，另一只手搂着格策，两只手都被占着，于是他直接用嘴去接，沾了满嘴的奶油和蛋糕屑，克罗斯拿手帕给他擦嘴。  
“看你这鬼样子，还说要结婚呢。”  
“你嫉妒我，”罗伊斯嘿嘿地乐着，“马里奥多可爱，你可没有这么好的订婚对象。你数量可观的情人里绝对没有这么可爱的。”  
“还真没有这一款。其实卢卡很可爱，但我和卢卡也不是那回事。”  
“马里奥抱着好舒服，”罗伊斯不要脸地用两条胳膊抱住格策，格策本想抗议，但他醉得厉害，说不出话，只挣扎了一下。  
“不要脸，刚认识就占人家便宜。”克罗斯说。他的话没有说服力，他的手正放在格策大腿上，这孩子肉乎乎又热乎乎的，手感好。  
“我和马里奥是要结婚的人，不像你，托尼，以后你还是孤家寡人。”  
罗伊斯继续说着，下巴垫在格策的肩膀上。  
“不，我决定和你抢马里奥，以后我们三个人一起生活好了……还有梅斯，我们四个。”  
两人大笑起来。因为格策还在睡，他们的大笑仅限于身体动作的幅度而非声音，罗伊斯笑着趴到格策身上，顺势在他脸上吻了吻。  
那天晚上他们三个人一起睡的。格策在中间，克罗斯和罗伊斯一左一右躺在他旁边。  
醒来时，格策看着天花板，问自己究竟是来都城干什么的。  
克罗斯侧躺着搂他，罗伊斯也蹭了过来，和格策枕着同一个枕头，手搭在格策的肚子上。  
他觉得自己不是来结婚的。他是来体验三妻四妾的。  
·  
这段时间舞会尤其多，克罗斯忙得够呛。  
格策对于罗伊斯有没有好感难说，却与克罗斯很合得来。罗伊斯问他要不要去某个地方、做某件事时，格策的反应通常是一句“托尼也去吗”。  
托尼这家伙，罗伊斯在心里暗骂，勾起人来不费吹灰之力，简直是种天赋。为什么他自己的未婚夫就要满眼都是克罗斯啊？  
克罗斯安慰罗伊斯，说这只是Omega对Omega的信任。他又不是个坏人，不会辜负这份信任的。  
克罗斯认为格策对自己有好感且走得近十分正常。如果他太早表现出对罗伊斯有好感，实在有种上赶着的感觉。罗伊斯情人众多，格策犯不着这样贴上去——反正无论关系如何，他们都要结婚。  
于是克罗斯一面忙着与罗伊斯和格策混在一起，一面忙着他的情人们，简直要忙死了。  
于是格策最久一连五天都没见到他，问罗伊斯托尼哪去了，罗伊斯掐指一算，推断出今天托尼和拉莫斯混在一起。  
“那明天他能过来吗？”  
“我记得他说明天要和罗纳尔多打猎去。”  
“他的情人们就那么重要。”格策咕哝一句。他在都城没有其他朋友了，又不愿总是和马尔科在一起，就好像多离不开他似的。  
又过了两天，他们终于见到克罗斯了。克罗斯来了就倒在沙发上不动弹，枕着格策的大腿。  
“我要累死了，”他叹道。这时候正是狩猎的季节，他打猎打得太过火，滚着床单时都险些睡过去，于是床单滚得更厉害，他也更累了。  
“但是好爽。”  
格策正要安慰他，克罗斯补充道。格策闭嘴了。  
“只剩下明天晚上的最后一仗，然后——”他伸了个懒腰，“然后我就要休养生息一阵子了。这就是劳逸结合，马里奥，你可以学着点儿。”  
“在我眼皮底下，你就不能教马里奥点儿好的？”罗伊斯问。  
“马里奥已经够好了，我没有好的再能教给他，只有把他教坏。”克罗斯答道，又对格策问，“明天的衣服、面具都准备好了？”  
格策点头，“但我觉得也不见得有什么意思。”  
“如果你想给自己找个情人，就一定很好玩，”克罗斯笑道。  
“我其实真不介意你找——”罗伊斯又说。  
“我拒绝。”格策说道。  
“你要尊重马里奥的想法！”克罗斯故作严肃，“不许带坏马里奥！”  
罗伊斯其实没有恶意，他只是希望格策高兴。但小胖子对这些事似乎真的不感兴趣。  
“我们中出现了一个异类。”罗伊斯对克罗斯说。  
克罗斯倒是无所谓，但他很惊讶罗伊斯这么快就把格策算作自己人了。说起来，他们三个的关系倒是实实在在地进展飞快——只说做朋友这事。

02

那晚的假面舞会是社交季节的最后一场盛会。克罗斯说到做到，在舞会上玩儿得开心极了。他理所当然地喝醉了酒，他的一个舞伴扶着他向外走，克罗斯迷迷糊糊地跟着他，完全不介意对方是谁、他们要去什么地方。  
上了马车，两人还带着遮了半张脸的面具，就这样亲吻起来。  
吻了一会儿，克罗斯觉得头晕，于是停下了，他摘下面具，在对方怀中靠着歇了一会儿。最近一段时间他异常地放浪形骸，有些体力不支。今晚其实没喝多少酒，但就是累，怕是一会儿连床单也滚不了。  
克罗斯把这话对对方直说了。  
“没关系，你到我那儿只是歇歇也好。”  
克罗斯嗤嗤地笑着。“您可真是好心，”他依旧伏在那人怀里，抬手去摸他的面具，“好了，这位好心的先生，我们自报家门吧。托尼·克罗斯。”  
他摘下了那人的面具，但没有抬头去看。克罗斯闭着眼睛，手指在那人脸上摸来摸去。  
“米洛·克洛泽。”  
克罗斯脑中狠狠震了一下。  
他抬起头来看抱着自己的是谁，果然是克洛泽。  
“停车！”他大声叫着。  
车停了。  
克罗斯跳下车去，在路边大吐特吐。他吐得直咳嗽，眼睛里全是泪。  
克洛泽拿出手帕，又从马车上拿了水。克罗斯吐过了，接了他递来的水漱口，一面漱口一面难以置信地看着他。  
克洛泽用手帕给他擦嘴，克罗斯赶快自己接过来擦了。擦好了嘴，他后退两步。  
“陛下，您……怎么开这样的玩笑……”  
“我和旁人一样地参加舞会，一样地带舞伴回家，怎么到我这里就成了开玩笑？”  
克罗斯干笑着，头晕脑胀，也接不上话。  
“我还是……我不敢招惹您，还是不给您添麻烦，我这就回去了，您不用送……”  
说着他就要逃。克洛泽上前两步，揽住他的腰。  
“半夜里喝的醉醺醺的，又是独自一人，你要怎么回去？”  
“没事的，陛下，我还能挣扎一下——”  
克罗斯嘴硬道。但最终也只是嘴硬了一下而已，他今天身上不舒服，站都站不稳，他说要自己回家，腿却软了，又被克洛泽扶着拖回到马车上。  
后面的事克罗斯记得迷迷糊糊。等到他再有意识时，已经是第二天中午了。  
·  
克罗斯醒了，捋了一遍自己出现在这里的经过。昨晚在舞会上他遇到个相谈甚欢的人，舞会结束他们一起离开，在马车上克罗斯摘下他的面具发现对方是克洛泽……不对，在这之前他们接吻来着，没羞没臊地险些吃了对方的舌头，然后才知道他是克洛泽，紧接着克罗斯就吐了……  
克罗斯摸摸肚子。怪不得这么饿。  
他继续回忆。  
接下来他要跑，克洛泽不让他跑，然后他就回了马车，进了皇宫，上了龙床——  
克罗斯一把掀开被子，发现内裤穿得好好的。再拉起内裤检查一下——  
他克罗斯今天也白璧无瑕！不对，他不是这个意思……  
总之克罗斯放心了。他懒洋洋地躺回床上。啧啧啧，他们这个陛下，真是名副其实的绅士。也对，君主嘛，就是要克制，就是要守礼，就是要遵从民意……  
·  
克罗斯去浴室洗澡。穿好了浴衣哼着歌出来时，克洛泽已经在等着他了。  
“中午好，托尼。”  
“中午好，陛下，”克罗斯从容答道，“谢谢您昨天照顾我。”  
“应该的。你现在好些了？”克洛泽问。  
“我都好，没事了。”  
克洛泽请他留下来吃午饭。  
他们此刻在皇宫里，正在克洛泽的寝殿中，但克罗斯不觉得有什么可拘谨的地方。克洛泽始终是轻松的样子，与他聊起天来也随意，克罗斯没记性，又和他高高兴兴畅聊起来。和克洛泽说起话来很舒服倒是真的，不然昨晚不知道他是谁时双方也不会聊得那么好——如果他不是君主，克罗斯很愿意让他也变成情人。  
即将吃完饭时，克罗斯的脑子长了回来，想到应该跟克洛泽说说正事。  
“我是什么样的人您一定知道，名声不好，个性也不好，和我搅在一起对您有害无利，我实在不该打扰您。以后我会注意着些，不再给您添麻烦了。”  
克罗斯要拒绝克洛泽，但总不能对他们的君主说你以后离我远点，于是只有说成是自己的错。这样的说法也足够克洛泽明白过来了。  
“你想得太多了。”克洛泽给他倒了果汁，只这样说了一句。  
想得太多？  
克罗斯忽然觉得脸皮薄了起来。  
这话的意思是——克洛泽根本对他无意，他却自作多情，还说出这种拒绝对方的话……对方根本没当回事……  
克罗斯原本不会判断失误。可对方君主的身份到底迷惑了他，扰乱了他的思绪。  
确实，是他想得太多了。他们不过在舞会上聊聊天，又吻了吻，这能代表什么？克洛泽把他带回皇宫照顾，但依旧没有与他发生关系——这不是已经很清楚了？  
托尼·克罗斯，一个在大清早失去脑子的人——克罗斯呆呆地想着。  
“您说的是。”克罗斯答道。  
克罗斯回家时，克洛泽给他带了一大盒草莓。克罗斯在马车上捧着草莓吃，觉得克洛泽在哄孩子。  
与其说陛下在找情人，克罗斯更觉得他想认个儿子。  
·  
回到家，克罗斯让人请莫德里奇过来，如果他有时间的话。  
他度过了乱七八糟的一天，眼下只想见他可爱的卢卡。  
莫德里奇很快来了，竟是比克罗斯还荒唐的样子。他似乎一夜没睡，异常疲倦，衣服上都是褶皱，满身酒气。而这时已是中午了。  
“这是怎么了？”克罗斯惊诧地将他请进门。  
“这是社交季节的尾声。”莫德里奇张开双臂，舞台上的演员一样优雅地做出这动作。  
“已经中午了，你一直没睡？”  
“正要睡，你的人就来了，”莫德里奇扯着衬衫扣子，“在你这儿睡也是一样。”  
“你们剧团的活动？”  
莫德里奇点头：“感谢出资人，感谢客人，感谢天知道是哪里冒出来的什么人……”  
他在剧团里也很难做，克罗斯知道。莫德里奇虽很少登台，但他是剧团的一员，于是和旁人一样被看做是戏子。出名的也一样被人看低，何况他又是个根本没有名气的。  
如今的剧团都是要求着人的，免不了姿态低些，应酬起来很折磨人。  
昨天克洛泽照顾他，今天轮到克罗斯来照顾别人了。  
说了几句话，莫德里奇这就睡过去了，克罗斯帮他脱衣服。他不会照顾人，脱衣服时不得章法，费力极了，几次弄醒了莫德里奇，于是一边道歉一边继续为他脱。  
莫德里奇睡到晚饭时才醒。他去洗澡时，克罗斯闯进浴室里，拿着克洛泽给他的草莓喂给莫德里奇，一边说他昨晚和今天早上的遭遇。  
克罗地亚人一边听他说一边吃，眼睛望着克罗斯，吃草莓时嘴唇一次次吮着克罗斯的手指，有意无意地。  
“后来什么也没发生，我就回来了。你说是不是很神奇？”  
“你们的君主这么拐弯抹角？”  
“他们那群人啊，习惯把人玩弄于鼓掌之中了，”克罗斯了如指掌地说着，“我觉得他就是在玩儿我，不过无所谓，只要他没看上我就什么都好。”  
草莓吃光了。克罗斯在浴缸壁上坐着，低头去吻他。莫德里奇抬起湿漉漉的手臂，将泡沫也沾到了克罗斯身上。  
两人吻了一会儿，莫德里奇从浴缸中缓缓起身，带着满身的水湿漉漉地跨坐到克罗斯腿上、继续与他吻着。克罗斯的衣服也湿了。  
社交季节以他与卢卡的亲密告终，克罗斯很满意。  
滚了床单，莫德里奇继续睡，克罗斯在床上吃了晚餐。他懒得下床，吃的食物残渣掉的到处都是。吃饱喝足后，克罗斯草草扫掉床上的食物渣子，拿了本书躺在床上看。他的腿和莫德里奇的挨着，微微发热，有种亲密的欣喜。  
几个小时后，莫德里奇在夜里醒了。克罗斯不让他在晚上多吃，说对胃不好。于是宵夜就只是些蓝莓与牛角包，垫垫胃而已。  
克罗斯摆弄他，让莫德里奇坐起来、靠着床头。他自己靠到莫德里奇身上，在他胸前舒舒服服地枕着，拿着蓝莓喂给他吃。  
“少吃点儿，已经十一点了，”克罗斯抬手把食物喂到他嘴里。其实这姿势很别扭，但克罗斯就是要这样做。  
莫德里奇搂着他，按照克罗斯的步调吃着东西。  
“又要半夜睡不着了。”他叹道。  
“如果能推掉，以后这种应酬还是躲开，”克罗斯说，“你要不要考虑做其他工作？”  
“我喜欢在剧团里，”莫德里奇答道，克罗斯又撕了块牛角包喂给他，“做喜欢的事，就算是死了也甘心——但还是不要死太快得好。”  
“呃，这样说的话，我怕是要死在情人的床上。”克罗斯说。  
“在朋友的床上也一样，”莫德里奇笑道，“选我好了。”  
克罗斯抬起头去，莫德里奇吻他，满嘴蓝莓的香味。  
“罗伊斯要结婚了？”  
“一年后。”克罗斯答道。  
吃过了东西，两人躺在床上聊天。  
“以后你们怎么办？”  
他们都侧躺着，莫德里奇的手搭着克罗斯的脸颊，每次克罗斯开口，莫德里奇都能感觉到他说话时的震动。  
“还没想那么远的事。其实我不想他结婚，更想事事都保持现在的样子……你、我、马尔科，我们都是。但也知道不可能。”  
“我可以永远是这样。”  
克罗斯的目光原本落在莫德里奇的睡袍上，这时他抬起头来向克罗地亚人看。  
“为了我吗？”克罗斯笑道。  
“为了你。”莫德里奇回答。  
克罗斯依旧望着他笑。他们的额头挨到一起，继而合上眼睛。两人的睫毛碰到了一起。  
·  
克罗斯休养生息，过了段算得上是安分守己的日子。这期间很少有舞会或沙龙，他有意要“养养身体”，所以连情人也少见，只去贝尔家住了几次，其他时候就在罗伊斯家打发时间，或请卢卡来家里玩。  
克罗斯在临近的小镇上有个庄园。因为格策说要换换空气，于是他们三人一起去住了几天。格策玩得快活，但崴了脚，于是没多久就气鼓鼓地回来了。  
克罗斯和罗伊斯一起笑话他，笑话过了，出门去给他买糖吃。  
克洛泽是被众人催促着出门的，说他总是忙国事、太辛苦了，应该出门去散散心，穆勒把他拖出去了。  
国外的商人在前一日到了，带了许多有特色的商品来。他们在集市上走了一会儿，始终也没见到有趣的东西。  
正在这时，两个身影忽然闯入视野，不由分说地将周围所有目光都吸了过去，只有他们本人没留意。  
克洛泽也望了过去。

克罗斯穿得很随意，但意外地引人注目。白色很适合他。他身旁的罗伊斯穿着黑色，两人远远地站在一起，正是光彩夺目的一对。  
克罗斯回头对仆人嘱咐什么，那人离开后，罗伊斯揽着他的腰继续向前走，一面聊着天。两人的步子停了停，这一次不知说了什么，罗伊斯在克罗斯唇上吻了吻。  
“……就照你说的做。”  
一阵风将这句话吹进克洛泽耳中。是罗伊斯说的。  
“你确定要买杏仁的？”克罗斯问。  
“杏仁的有什么不好？”  
“万一是苦杏仁呢？马里奥还怎么吃？”  
两人说着话，忽然听见穆勒叽叽喳喳的声音传过来。抬头望去，穆勒已快走到他们跟前了，身后是克洛泽。  
“托尼！”  
穆勒高兴地叫道，向前迈了两步走到他们身前。克洛泽也走过来了，双方打了招呼。  
“怎么有兴致来这里逛？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯他们所在的一片是卖甜品的地方。  
“给马里奥买吃的。”罗伊斯答道。  
“家里有个小胖子。”克罗斯也笑。  
“是你未婚夫啊，他怎么没来？”穆勒想起来这事，对罗伊斯问道。  
“前几天我们去托尼在外面的庄园玩，他崴了脚。”罗伊斯说。  
“所以在家休息，这几天都不出门了。”克罗斯答道。  
他们俩说起话来有种双胞胎式的默契。  
穆勒问他们是否买到什么有趣的东西，他和克洛泽这一会儿都没找到什么新奇的。  
“这恐怕帮不上忙了，我们买的都是吃的东西，给马里奥挑的甜食。”罗伊斯答道。  
“而且还不能太甜，怕他吃坏了牙。买糖都不知道买什么，刚刚选了些牛奶做的东西，看上去还不错。”克罗斯也说。  
穆勒就食物和他们探讨起来，但他自己也不吃甜的，到底给不出实用的建议来。  
他们闲聊几句就可以道别了。克罗斯正要走，克洛泽向他问道，“你能留下来帮我个忙吗？我有些东西要买，不确定选什么。”  
“哎呦，米洛，我的眼光不好吗？怎么不让我帮忙？”穆勒故意打趣他。克洛泽只向他笑笑。  
“荣幸之至。”克罗斯答道。  
上次克洛泽那句“你想得太多了”，让克罗斯更确信他们的陛下与许多位高权重的人一样，喜欢将别人玩弄于鼓掌之中。刚刚那句话也明显是调情的打算。  
说到调情，他克罗斯还没怕过谁。  
“杏仁糖就别买了，你再给马里奥挑些水果，”克罗斯对罗伊斯嘱咐，“一会儿陪陛下办好了事我再回去。”  
又说了几句后，双方道别，罗伊斯与穆勒各自走了。克洛泽伸出胳膊给克罗斯，年轻人挽住了。  
“陛下要选什么东西？”  
“给你选件礼物。”克洛泽答道。  
克罗斯笑起来。“您怎么这样突然？调情要一步一步，您这样着急，会把人吓跑。”  
“你这么大胆，应该不会被吓跑。”  
“您这样说就是笑话我了。”  
说是要选东西，但克罗斯并未松口可以送他什么礼物，于是两人也没个目标，随意闲逛着。  
克罗斯在一个糖果摊位前停下，买了许多种，吩咐送到克罗斯府上。  
“你也爱吃甜的？”克洛泽问。  
“招待客人罢了，”克罗斯道，“不知怎么，大家都以为我爱吃甜食，总要带甜的东西来。我把它们都拿出来招待客人，更让人以为我嗜糖，还引了几个爱吃甜食的，成了个死循环。”  
克罗斯看着异域的糖果觉得新鲜，于是又添了些。  
“那该送你些什么好？”  
克罗斯笑了。“我不要什么，更不向您要礼物。”  
“我只是好奇。”  
“这样的话我可听多了，到最后非惹出麻烦来不可。有朝一日礼物收到了，还要费心想用什么去还，太麻烦。”  
“就连当做你今天陪我的谢礼也不行？”克洛泽问。  
“陛下怎么这样咄咄逼人？”克罗斯道，“我和旁人相处，就不能只是为了自己高兴？”  
“现在我让你高兴了吗？”  
“我不觉得讨厌，”克罗斯笑道，“但您再说奇怪的话，我可不敢保证了。”  
明知道是调情，还堵着调情的话不让克洛泽说。  
呵，这可是他克罗斯的地盘。  
克罗斯心中有了些小孩子的幼稚，觉得上一次在皇宫丢了面子，他这次可再不要被人看扁了。  
·  
克洛泽到底没能买成东西送他。于是邀请他一起吃饭，回宫里。  
克罗斯答应了。他是情场里的老手了，无所畏惧。  
这一次他们依旧聊得愉快。克罗斯是天生的情人，嘴上不用抹蜜，也能叫人高兴——大概是他原本就快活的缘故，旁人也受他的影响。  
克罗斯第二次到克洛泽的寝殿里，留意到这里和上一次不大一样。  
“您是重新装修了吗？为什么看起来不一样了？”  
“换了换家具、地毯这些东西，还有窗帘。原来的东西旧了。”  
他们在起居室里。克罗斯来回走了走，打量着这地方。  
“看起来比从前漂亮多了。”  
“你喜欢？”克洛泽问。  
“我喜欢。”他点点头。克罗斯已经参观好了房间，这时走回到克洛泽身边了。克洛泽所在的沙发旁有个茶几，克罗斯还刚刚只来得及看看上面那雕塑，就被克洛泽拉了一把，跌坐到他腿上。  
“啊呀，这样心急，陛下要把人吓跑的。”  
“只有你满嘴胡说，我并没打算怎么样。”  
“到底是谁说您谨慎克制的？这不是撒谎吗？”克罗斯做出气鼓鼓的样子，“欲擒故纵玩儿得这么好，怕是早就伤了一打人的心，我迟早也要败给您不可。”  
这次克洛泽没回答他的话，只搂过克罗斯吻着。克罗斯的亲吻与调情一样熟练，拥住克洛泽与他亲了起来，直到仆人通知他们午餐准备好了。  
皇宫里还是有些好处的。克罗斯对食物挑挑拣拣，向来只有在家里才能吃好。他去罗伊斯那儿都觉得饭菜只是勉强混的过去，这还是在罗伊斯府上的厨房费尽心思迎合这位小爷口味的前提下。  
但皇宫果然不一样。上一次留在这儿吃饭，克罗斯根本没在食物上留心，这次仔细尝尝，觉得合胃口极了。  
“您哪里还用得着说那么多话来逗我，就凭您这儿的厨房，还怕不勾着我每天都跑来？”  
克洛泽听说过他口味挑，这顿饭也是花了心思的。  
“你果真能每天都来？”  
克罗斯笑了，“我每天都来，一定有人要眼红我了。”他示意克洛泽还有其他情人。  
“一时半刻还不会有这种情况，”克洛泽放下餐巾，“我认真问你，托尼，你对情人有什么要求吗？”  
克罗斯摇头：“没有，只要能哄我高兴，什么都好说——但不能是君主。”  
“怎么会有这样的条件限制？”  
“当然是因为我不想惹麻烦喽。”  
克罗斯也吃完了。克洛泽让他过来，又把他拉到腿上坐着。克罗斯身后靠着桌子，克洛泽的手搭在他腰上。  
“如果陛下真要选个情人，也要选个安分守己的，像我这样的人太乱套，您和我搅到一起，说不准朝里会怎么议论您呢。好好的名声被我毁了，我不是成了罪人？”  
“说这么多，无非就是拒绝我。”  
“这是为了我们各自的幸福着想，”克罗斯头头是道地说，“和我搅在一起，您就要背上昏庸的名声，而我呢，情人们一定跑的一个不剩，对我避之不及——那我的生活就毁了，陛下。您可别再拿这事吓唬我了。”  
克洛泽听了就只是笑笑。他摸着克罗斯的肚子，问道：“那我今天好好招待了你，你总要报答我吧？”  
“这不是欺负人吗？要我报答您——您还说要给我礼物呢，礼物在哪呢？”  
克洛泽笑起来。“你一会儿什么都不要，一会儿又问我要礼物，我都不知道该拿你怎么办了。”  
“还不是您反复逗我。”  
克罗斯在他腿上坐着，两人又调笑一会儿，虽是没一句正经话，但克罗斯已经把他的态度表示得很清楚了。他和克洛泽怎么调情都可以，但不能真成了情人——有几个人敢上君主的情人？别说是情人，到时候，就连马尔科和卢卡，恐怕都不能和他保持现在的关系了。  
但克罗斯不必担心这些。只要克洛泽想，全国上下，哪个人不是随便他上？克罗斯这样情人太多、名声太糟的，君主又怎么会看得上？  
克洛泽不过是逗逗他、拿他打发时间罢了。  
·  
那日吃过了饭，克洛泽没再留他，由着他回家了。  
他根本没这个心思。克罗斯在回程路上想。克洛泽连提都没提滚床单的事。皇宫里的详情克罗斯不清楚，但若克洛泽真想上谁，也不过是一句话的事，根本不用眼巴巴地来哄着、求着一个不识抬举的浪荡公子哥。  
克洛泽履行诺言，送了克罗斯礼物，是一大块烤好的肘子。克罗斯那天要回罗伊斯家，于是带着肘子，与罗伊斯以及格策一起吃了。  
“这礼物倒是实用。”罗伊斯说，三人吃的高兴极了。  
“他有没有和你怎么样，托尼？”格策问。  
“没有，就在他腿上坐了一会儿。”克罗斯道。  
“喔——到我这儿来坐吧，托尼。”格策向后坐了坐、慷慨的把大腿从桌子下露出来，把克罗斯拉倒自己腿上。  
罗伊斯呆呆地看着他们。  
“你这幅样子干什么？”克罗斯问。  
“你们两个当着我的面红杏出墙，我竟然不知道该对谁发火。”  
克罗斯抬起一根手指，“我和他还亲了一会儿。”  
“喔——”格策噘着嘴要去亲他，被罗伊斯用肘子肉堵住了。  
“不许和托尼亲。”  
“为什么？你都可以和托尼亲的！”格策吃着肘子肉抗议道。  
“托尼是我朋友！”罗伊斯说。  
“那你还那么不要脸！亲自己朋友！”格策说。  
“你爱上马里奥还不知道，马尔科！”克罗斯也说。  
罗伊斯呆了呆，“还——还没那么快。”  
“是不是有一点点？”克罗斯问。  
“我很喜欢马里奥，”罗伊斯的声音低了，“就像喜欢其他人那样。”  
他的意思是其他情人。  
格策继续吃肘子。“但我是不会给你上的！”他宣布道，“我宁愿是托尼！”  
“咳，这话就别加上去了。”克罗斯说道。  
三人继续吃肘子。  
克洛泽还是很够意思的，这肘子特别大，三人啃了半个下午，晚饭都没吃。  
·  
在那之后克洛泽常常让人来请克罗斯。有时克洛泽甚至没时间和他调情。通常情况下，基本是克罗斯不明所以地被他叫去，不知道是什么事，也不知道是什么场合，只能闭着眼睛选衣服。到了宫里，他被人带去克洛泽所在的地方，经常会见到克洛泽和许多人在一个大房间里说话，或是国事，或是半公半私的聊天。见到克罗斯，克洛泽招手让他过来，在自己身旁坐下，然后继续与旁人说话。这样的情形出现过许多次，他们甚至都说不上几句话，克罗斯就只是在一旁陪着克洛泽——有时候甚至要陪上一整天。  
渐渐地，克洛泽也开始让克罗斯陪他出席各种活动，宴会，舞会，皇亲国戚的婚礼，生日派对，赛马，打猎等等，把克罗斯忙得心烦意乱。  
有些时候克洛泽留他在宫里住，他们在一张床上睡着，但从没发生关系。克罗斯也没心思想这事，陪克洛泽做这做那，一天下来不累死也要无聊死。  
身为君主有太多糟糕的地方了。克罗斯尽管不愿意，也还是要一次次被克洛泽召到宫里去。  
人们知道最近陛下对他青眼有加，比从前更巴结着他，也更忌惮他。但这并不耽误克罗斯在有空时和他的情人们亲密上一阵子，反正他和克洛泽并没有怎么样，克洛泽也管不着他和谁滚床单。

有一次克罗斯又被克洛泽叫走，去参加他们的露天烤肉会。  
那天克洛泽也试着烤了几块肉，并亲自选了佐料加在上面，拿回到桌旁给克罗斯尝。  
那块肉不大，克罗斯一口吞了。他以为这是一整块肉，没想到里面还有块骨头。克罗斯嚼了嚼，觉得味道很一般。  
“怎么样？”  
“不好吃。”  
嘴里还有东西，他说话也有些含糊。  
“吐出来。”  
克洛泽把手伸过来，克罗斯也忘了想，低头就把那块带骨头的肉吐出来，然后才反应过来克洛泽是用手来接的。  
克罗斯眼睁睁看着他用手接了自己啃过的骨头和肉。克洛泽站起来去把东西扔掉，擦了擦手回来了。  
“我就知道我做不好，”他坐回到克罗斯身边，“下次还是不费这个功夫了，毕竟不是擅长的事。”  
“那你擅长什么？”克罗斯接上话，心里还在想刚刚那一幕。太亲密了……就算是他爹妈都会嫌弃他的，根本不可能直接用手接他吃过的东西。  
“在你面前似乎什么都不擅长，东西做不好，也不能惹你高兴。”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯也笑，笑得战战兢兢。  
他怂了。  
·  
克罗斯越来越觉得事情不对。  
他不讨厌克洛泽，但他太讨厌被束缚。给克洛泽换个头衔，亲王或公爵，哪怕是平民也好，总好过他现在君主的身份。他们现在还只是见见面而已，克罗斯就已经觉得拘束了。若克洛泽认真些，以后的日子只有更难。  
他在马车上想了一路。回去以后就着人收拾行装，对外声称父母要召他过去同住。  
家中立刻为他整理行装，克罗斯匆匆赶到罗伊斯家里，告诉他自己要跑路了。  
“我要在外面住上三个月或者半年——说不定一整年。等到我们的陛下迷上别人之后再回来。”  
罗伊斯看了克罗斯半晌，“你是过来跟我永别的？”  
“还说这种话！”  
“我说的难道不是实话？这些年他就没看上过别人，你还是头一个！你以为跑了就万事大吉了？”  
“我不跑难道留在这里等死？眼下哪有别的办法，我先走，有段时间不回来了。你要是有空，就来看看我。”  
“给你带个人走吧，”罗伊斯提议，“你把卢卡带着。”  
“他正忙着剧团，这时候跟我去乡下喝茶打猎？”克罗斯道，“还是算了，在我爸妈眼皮底下，我还是安分点。”  
“你这一去不知道什么时候才能回来，”玩伴不得已跑路，罗伊斯愤愤不平，“他可真是的，看上谁不好！”  
“你帮我留心着，多弄几个年轻人塞到他身边去，我说不定还能早点回来。”  
罗伊斯不信他。罗伊斯觉得他们在永别。  
罗伊斯本想说让克罗斯结婚，但结婚也不是办法，亲王或公爵的夫人成为皇帝的情人，这种事也很常见。根本就没有一劳永逸的法子。  
“也只能这样了。你避避风头，我找几个人塞到他身边。”  
说着话，罗伊斯已经要叹气了。人好找，托尼这样的难，能勾住克洛泽的就更难。  
“给你带点儿什么？”罗伊斯问，到这时终于有了些离别的愁绪。  
“能带着你吗？你陪我走？”克罗斯笑道。  
他们都笑，罗伊斯的手放到克罗斯的脖子上，凑过去吻他。两人吻了好半晌，就像他们第一次亲吻时那样，好奇又迷醉地试探着，口齿嘴唇上全是对方留下的感觉，谁也不想停下，奇怪这些吻会带他们走到什么地步。  
“有空来看我。”克罗斯道，在罗伊斯唇上又吻了吻。  
罗伊斯答应了。  
“梅斯呢？让他也过来跟我吻别一下。”  
“又胡说八道！”  
那天无论梅苏特还是马里奥，克罗斯都没见到，他们都碰巧出去了。  
克罗斯急匆匆去了剧团，和莫德里奇道别后离开了。  
·  
克罗斯在马车和马鞍上过了半个月，终于回到父母家里。亲王夫妇听说最近陛下常常召他去宫里，虽不知是什么事，但总觉得孩子避开些更好。他们还没来得及嘱咐，克罗斯就懂事地自己跑回来了。  
他在这边没有情人，也不好在父母眼下乱搞。但克罗斯向来不会闲着没事做，他整日缠着父母，有时把亲王夫妇哄得开心，有时夫妻俩又被他烦的够呛。  
克罗斯跟着父亲去见他的朋友们，听他们高谈阔论，在心里默默发笑或嗤之以鼻，回家路上对父亲滔滔不绝，说刚刚某人的话全是无稽之谈，某件事根本不是他们所说的那样。  
“要不是因为我爱您，我可懒得去见那么无趣的一群人。”  
父亲听他说了一路，耳朵被磨出茧子。  
“你不那么爱我也可以。”  
“父亲！”  
克罗斯跟着母亲去见她的朋友们，给母亲挑衣服，挑珠宝，说昨天见到的某家小姐可真漂亮，某家的夫人可真迷人，某家的孩子可真是个蠢货。母亲还不像父亲那样对他烦得过分，她应着克罗斯的话，很有兴致地同他聊一会儿，但克罗斯对着父母说起来就没完，母亲也招架不住。  
外人都觉得他谈吐漂亮，但到了父母身边，克罗斯就见了什么破事都当做新鲜事来说，父母甚至奇怪哪来的那么多人看上他——克罗斯在父母面前实在太没有包袱，放松过头。  
“我觉得陛下没有看上他。”父亲说。  
“可能是想让孩子去当个文官之类的。”母亲也说。  
两人站在窗前，看克罗斯大清早地握着牵狗的绳子，在庄园里精力充沛地跑来跑去。他说他在遛狗，但哪里就用的上他去遛什么狗，他就是要找个理由拉着狗四处跑。  
·  
克罗斯在父母这里住了半年。社交季节又要开始了，克罗斯精力充沛地回都城了。  
听说他要回来，罗伊斯提前去接他，定好了在都城外的一处驿站见面。格策没去，说给他们点儿空间，让他们好单独“亲近亲近”。  
罗伊斯抵达时，克罗斯已经到了，正站在马车旁和仆人闲聊。  
罗伊斯勒住缰绳下马，直冲着克罗斯走过来。克罗斯还没来得及打招呼，罗伊斯大步走来、一把抱住他吻了上去。克罗斯被他吻着压到马车上。  
克罗斯被他吻得喘不过气。好一会儿才终于能推开罗伊斯，骂道：“干什么？你的朋友刚一回来你就要上他？”  
“还说风凉话！一走就是半年，怎么好意思说这些的？”罗伊斯也道。  
两人上了马车，罗伊斯仍旧搂着他，克罗斯被他圈在怀里吻得嘴唇发麻。  
“手往哪儿放！马尔科！”  
罗伊斯故意逗他，手滑下去碰他两腿中间。听了这话才罢手，笑道：“叫什么。”  
克罗斯推开他。“胡闹，一会儿有反应了怎么办？”  
“我给你吸出来，还能怎么办。”罗伊斯笑道。  
“呸，”克罗斯瞪着他，“我不在，都城里没人能管住你了是不是？”  
两人胡扯几句，克罗斯问道：“克洛泽怎么样了？”  
“我托了好几个人，找了一堆年轻人送到他面前去，但目前还没看到效果，他对谁都没怎么上心。”  
“我觉得他就是铁了心要玩儿我，”克罗斯说，“也不为什么，就因为他有权力这么做。”  
“可别是真的喜欢你了。”  
“哦，也有这个可能：他瞎了。”  
“要说我们这个陛下，也真不一定……”  
两人又说了几句，但克洛泽那事完全不是他们所能控制的，说多少都没用，于是聊了聊，就说起其他事了。  
罗伊斯这半年也和从前一样，只是要和某个情人见面之前都对格策提一句。格策始终是无所谓的样子，甚至和梅苏特相处得很好。

克罗斯去罗伊斯家里住了两天后才回家，急匆匆地让人把莫德里奇接过来。许久没见，两人当晚就聊了一整夜，第二天下午才起床。  
天气暖，克罗斯和莫德里奇在草坪上散步，边说边聊，一圈圈地走着。仆人送了樱桃过来，两人坐在草坪上吃。克罗斯给莫德里奇喂樱桃，喂着喂着，他们开始两个人分享一颗樱桃。  
“来，卢卡，今天给你机会勾引我，”克罗斯递过去一颗樱桃给他，莫德里奇拔掉梗，把樱桃咬在牙齿之间。他原本坐着，这时身体向后倾斜过去，手掌撑在身后。  
“这招也不怎么新鲜嘛。”  
克罗斯虽这样咕哝着，还是凑过去吃他嘴里的樱桃了。  
两人的嘴唇碰到一起。克罗斯啃着果肉，终于咬下来一大块。莫德里奇的位置低一些，汁水流到他嘴中，莫德里奇咽下去了。  
被克罗斯咬了一口，果肉薄了些，更不好咬。他向莫德里奇压过去，努力吃他嘴里的樱桃。  
刚刚樱桃吃得不顺利，他更追着莫德里奇向他口中咬，克罗地亚人原本是手掌撑在身后，现在已经变成胳膊肘撑在身后了，被克罗斯半压着。  
克罗斯还没吃到，眼角余光发现有人走近，这才停下来。  
樱桃肉厚又多汁，克罗斯的嘴唇红着，汁水流到了下巴上。

克罗斯完全能想到克洛泽是怎么进来的。仆人迎他进门，克洛泽问他们克罗斯在哪里，得到答案后，他说一句我自己过去就可以，然后就这样大摇大摆地走进来了。  
他回到都城才三天啊。  
“陛下。”  
克罗斯站起身来。莫德里奇也起来了，对克洛泽问了声好。  
“你是卢卡？”克洛泽问道，脸上还带着丝笑，“托尼对我提起过你。”  
“卢卡·莫德里奇，”他答道。  
克罗斯找了个理由把莫德里奇支走了。他一个人尴尬就够了。  
“您怎么亲自过来了？”克罗斯问。  
“想看看你，就来了。刚刚你们在吃樱桃？”  
“您看出来了？”克罗斯有点惊讶，他以为克洛泽这死板的脑袋根本不会明白这种情趣呢。  
“怎么看也不是亲吻的样子。”克洛泽答道，示意着他们手边的那一篮樱桃。  
克罗斯坐回到樱桃旁边继续吃。这次吃起来就没趣了。  
他还是坐在草坪上，克洛泽坐在他旁边。克罗斯不想应付他，觉得六个月前已经应付得够了，调情都懒得和他调。他以为克洛泽的新鲜劲儿过了，这事就该过去了，没想到躲出去半年，结果还是这样。  
“跑出去那么久，是要故意躲着我吗？”  
“是啊，我怎么好招惹您。陛下再不放过我，我就要跑得更远了。”  
克洛泽大概没怎么听人说过这样直白难听的实话。过了一会儿才继续说道：“我不是要为难你，托尼，我其实很喜欢你。”  
“我不敢让您喜欢。您知道我过的是什么样的日子，如果不能按照我自己的意愿继续生活我会死，所以还请陛下怜悯我，给我一条活路。”  
“这就是胡说了。”克洛泽捋了捋他的头发。这动作让克罗斯想直接问他是不是缺个儿子。  
那日克洛泽没留多久，略坐一会儿就回去了。  
当天下午克罗斯收到皇宫里送来的礼物，没什么新奇的，是鲜花和糖果。克罗斯没理会那些东西，让下人分了。  
但在那天之后，克洛泽的礼物就没断过。皇宫的马车一次次到亲王府来，毫不避讳地将一车车的礼物送到克罗斯家里，恨不让全城的人都知道克洛泽对克罗斯的心思。  
克罗斯的父母远在家乡也听说了这事，二老被吓得不轻，连夜派人送信给克罗斯，让他尽早解决这件事，不要和君主纠缠不清、以免惹祸上身。  
·  
克罗斯抵达罗伊斯家里时，仆人告诉他罗伊斯出去了，过一会儿才回来。  
“梅斯和马里奥呢？”  
“梅苏特先生也出去了，格策阁下在他自己房里。”  
克罗斯去找格策打发时间了。到了格策房里，他叫小胖子的名字，格策在浴室里回答说他在洗澡。  
克罗斯拧开浴室的门走进去。  
“啊呀，你的浴缸里竟然没有泡着几个小动物玩偶。”克罗斯惊讶地说。  
“我才没那么幼稚，”格策答道，“你去哪了？怎么一身的汗？”  
“天热，越来越暖了，我还穿多了衣服。”  
克罗斯说着就开始解衣扣。  
“不给我让个地方，马里奥？”  
格策乖乖给克罗斯让了地方。  
克罗斯脱干净衣服，也下水了，和格策一起在水里泡着。  
“说真的，马里奥，你的胸手感可真好。”  
他坐在格策旁边，伸着一只胳膊去揉格策的胸。格策一副因为被夸奖而有些不好意思的样子。  
“便宜马尔科了……”克罗斯叹道，“我也想要这样的好运啊，马里奥。”  
“你又这样，”格策说，“你这样说话会让人误会，总有调情的意味。”  
“我习惯了，这又不怪我。这是天性使然，马里奥，就像你习惯一本正经一样。”  
“我就是这样的人。”格策说道，颇有些骄傲似的。  
克罗斯又揉了一会儿他的胸，手感实在好。  
没多久，罗伊斯回来了。听仆人说克罗斯在格策这边，于是他也找过来，找进了浴室里。看见克罗斯和格策并排躺在浴缸里，懒洋洋的——这浴缸实在很大，容纳两个人绰绰有余，再加上一个也能装下。  
罗伊斯也不客气，见那两人泡在水里，自己也三下五除二脱了衣服，进了浴缸。  
“你这人真是脸大，没看我和马里奥正浓情蜜意吗？非要过来当电灯泡，这点儿眼色都没有。”克罗斯说。  
“自己人嘛，那么见外干什么，”罗伊斯笑道。  
他自己在一侧，克罗斯和格策在另外一侧，三人的小腿挨着。  
“你跑哪去了？”  
“一点闲事罢了，办完了就回来了，”罗伊斯答道，“你怎么在这儿？难道社交季节没开始？”  
仆人送了酒和点心、水果过来，三人在浴缸里喝了起来。  
“开始了，毁了，”克罗斯道，“克洛泽他有种，把我的生活全毁了。你少喝酒。”克罗斯拿走格策手里的酒杯，换成果汁塞到他手里去。  
“我正想问你这事呢，你是怎么打算的？”罗伊斯问。  
“他是君主，我拿他有什么办法？”  
“万一他说要和你结婚呢，托尼？”格策忽然问道。  
“至少还是可以死一死的。”克罗斯心如死灰地答道。  
·  
社交季节开始了，但开不开始，对克罗斯都没有区别。  
克洛泽这样明晃晃地表现出他对克罗斯的兴趣，克罗斯的情人们退避三舍，谁也不敢和他扯上关系。  
他甚至都不用去社交场上了。反正不会有情人找他，就都只是要巴结他的人围上来。  
克罗斯恨得咬牙切齿。  
这些天克洛泽没再来找过他，也没让他进宫，就只是礼物下雨似的从天上落下来，砸的克罗斯头大。  
克洛泽说喜欢他，其实克罗斯可以相信这话——但他真不在乎，克洛泽哪怕真心喜欢他到要和他结婚的地步，克罗斯也还是抗拒。你不能强迫别人接受任何东西，包括爱情。  
“原本我的日子那么滋润……结果现在，只能和你们俩泡在浴缸里喝酒。”  
“他不是说他喜欢你——”罗伊斯说。  
“我不吃‘喜欢’这一套，我只上床，不恋爱，他算什么人他来扰乱我的生活？”  
罗伊斯和格策面面相觑，也想不出还能有什么应对的法子。毕竟对方是君主，他们还能有什么办法？  
“他会不会觉得你在吊着他？”格策问。  
“不知道……”克罗斯道，“怎么，他这样惹我，是因为我还没给他上过？如果是这样，他说一声不就好了？我让他上不就好了？是不是上了之后他就能心满意足地把我一脚踢开了？”  
罗伊斯也说不准是不是像托尼说的那样。整件事听起来确实匪夷所思，克罗斯是克洛泽最不可能看上的人，若只是调调情也就罢了（但对克洛泽来说，他会与托尼调情也足够让人惊讶了），没想到竟还做出认真的样子来，让人猜不透。  
“这主意我说不好……但暂时也想不到其他办法，”罗伊斯说，“再躲下去，就只能躲到海外去了。躲多久？三五年？一辈子？”  
“我不想走。”克罗斯答道。  
他在都城长大，都城是他的家，他的一切都在都城，若离开这里，简直和流放没有区别。  
“这件事还是早些解决为好……再拖下去，真的一个情人都剩不下了。”  
“克洛泽好像确实是认真的，不像玩玩而已。”罗伊斯道。  
“我不稀罕他认真，也不稀罕谁真心实意喜欢我——你们除外，”克罗斯补充，“我就喜欢和情人们鬼混、醉生梦死，他倒好，这是干什么——要拉我上岸？重回正轨？做个正派人？谁稀罕？”  
这话题让人头疼，克罗斯也不想谈了，于是转移了话题，问罗伊斯最近和格策相处得怎么样。  
“和从前一样。”格策答道。  
“那就是没什么进展的意思，”克罗斯望着罗伊斯，“你怎么回事，不能让我们小圆高兴高兴吗？”  
“我很高兴的，托尼……”  
“马尔科是你老公，他有责任让你‘更高兴’，马里奥，”克罗斯道，“你们亲过没有？”  
“没有。”罗伊斯回答。  
“你为什么这么懈怠，嗯？”克罗斯审问道。  
罗伊斯挠着头发，“马里奥又没有这个意思……”  
“亲两下怕什么？”克罗斯在热热的水中搂着格策，“马里奥，你不要太放不开，亲吻不意味着你们爱到海枯石烂，不过是让自己高兴罢了。人生苦短啊，马里奥。”  
“马里奥，你最好别听他那一套理论……呃，虽说我也是这么想的。”罗伊斯也说道。  
格策其实有点动摇了。他虽然还不想和谁滚床单，但亲一亲似乎没有什么。罗伊斯和克罗斯关系很好，他们就会接吻，也总是很高兴的样子……  
“你有没有亲过谁，马里奥？我是说嘴，不是脸。”克罗斯问。  
小胖子脸红了。  
“好极了，初吻给我吧。”克罗斯说。  
“喂！”罗伊斯叫道。  
格策也在向后躲，水在他周身荡着。  
克罗斯想了想，又道，“这么说，你其实也不会接吻，是不是？”  
“是就是，怎么样！”格策终于说话了。  
“我教你。”克罗斯笑道，说着就向格策那边亲。格策一把将他推开，抬起手时水花溅到克罗斯身上。格策指着罗伊斯道：“你去亲他！”  
克罗斯一怔，“真的假的，马里奥？当着你的面？”  
“那又怎么样，你亲他，我看看就会了。”格策说。  
“你可真会支使人。”克罗斯咕哝一句，让罗伊斯过来。  
罗伊斯有点呆呆的。“真要这么干？”  
“你还有脸啊？还怕人看？”克罗斯问，“快过来，马里奥要好好看看呢。”  
罗伊斯从浴缸那边过来了。他迟疑一下，凑过去在克罗斯唇上轻轻碰了碰。格策瞪大眼睛看他们。克罗斯放松地靠在浴缸上，罗伊斯一只手放在他左侧脸颊下托着，又吻上去。  
格策从没见过谁在他面前这样近的距离接吻。  
三人泡在浴缸里，罗伊斯在克罗斯唇上吻了吻，舌头也伸了出来，在唇瓣之间若有若无地出现，与对方的纠缠到一起。  
克罗斯更放松地向后靠去，罗伊斯凑过去压着他亲，向他口中舔吻，身体也压了过去。克罗斯仰起头来，双臂湿漉漉地从水中抬起，环到罗伊斯的脖子上。  
他们吻了好一会儿，直到克罗斯微微侧开头。  
“马尔科……”  
克罗斯唤了声。他的声音又轻又软，受不住了、哄着罗伊斯停下的样子。  
格策忽然身上发热。他第一次清楚地见识到克罗斯这种勾人的样子……也是第一次见识到这样的媚态。  
罗伊斯的眼仍垂着，望着克罗斯刚刚被他吮红的嘴唇。两人虽分开了，他仍断续地在克罗斯唇上吻了吻，舍不得停下似的。  
克罗斯唇角湿亮亮的，他自己用舌头舔了舔。  
“看清楚了，马里奥？”克罗斯向他笑道，“哎呦，脸红什么。轮到你去亲马尔科了。”  
格策有些放不开，却不是抗拒的意思。克罗斯动了动，让了地方，罗伊斯凑到格策身边。格策没看他，罗伊斯向克罗斯看，克罗斯耸耸肩。  
格策低着头，罗伊斯于是也低下头，好能凑过去吻他。格策有些紧张，但仍旧接受了。他还试着回吻马尔科。学的还算有模有样。  
那两人亲了亲，停下了。格策正觉得尴尬，克罗斯忽然倾身过来，在他脸颊上大大地亲了一口。  
“可以啊，马里奥，学得好快。下次一定要亲我了。”  
“才不会！”格策嚷道。  
·  
罗伊斯觉得事情要糟糕。  
他和格策时常共处，两人实在意外地合得来。  
与格策亲吻，他原本不该感觉尴尬或局促。他是情人多得数不清的人，和别人吻上一回又能怎么样。但亲吻格策时，他着实局促起来。  
越来越喜欢他。  
或许他们早晚会结婚这件事也有一定影响。反正，下半生要和这个人在一起，于是有些认命似的，就此随波逐流了。  
他的生活也变了。

最初格策到来时，罗伊斯与梅苏特的关系没有变化，一起过夜的时候，他仍旧让梅苏特到自己房里来。过去了半年多，现在就总是他溜到梅苏特房里去，觉得还是低调些更好，也是不想格策来找他时撞见他们。  
总觉得要偷偷摸摸的。虽说格策其实都知道，整件事也从没没避着他。  
原本梅苏特偶尔会负责罗伊斯的饮食起居，心血来潮地照顾他一下，现在梅苏特开始觉得这样不妥，于是彻底变成罗伊斯府上的闲人了。  
梅苏特也问过他，和格策相处得怎么样。  
那时性事刚刚结束，罗伊斯还抱着他，还没从他身上下来。听着梅苏特问出这句，他吓了一跳。  
“怎么在这时候问。”罗伊斯咕哝一声。  
“忽然想起来的，”梅苏特答道，“所以，怎么样了？”  
“还是原来的样子……就亲了一次。”  
“你有没有喜欢他？”  
“你干什么？”罗伊斯撑起身子看梅苏特，“我如果说喜欢他，你就要走么？”  
“我没说要走。”  
罗伊斯哼了一声。“我总觉得留不住你。”  
“你总这么说。我又没做什么。”梅苏特叹了一声。  
“你看起来像是会不声不响离开的那种人。这会逼疯我。”  
两人在夜晚黯淡的光芒下对视。梅苏特不明白罗伊斯为什么会这样想。他悄悄离开，不声不响地走掉——为什么？去哪里？孤身一人就那样有趣吗？  
“离开了，要去什么地方？”梅苏特问，“我就那么喜欢孤单一人吗？快下来，你好重。”  
罗伊斯从他身上下来了，依旧抱着他。  
“你和格策的婚期也快了……不剩几个月了。如果他有这打算，我可以搬出去住，还在都城里，你照样能见到我。”  
罗伊斯默然片刻。“你会有别人，”他说道，心为此沉沉地坠下去，带着饱胀的痛苦和嫉妒。锥心地疼了一会儿，又道：  
“我希望你有别人……好好地结婚。以后……还会生小宝宝。”  
“别说了。”梅苏特打断他。  
静默片刻，罗伊斯压住他急切地吻着。  
他们只有这几年了……从前他常常这样想。现在看来，或许只剩下几个月了。  
·  
tbc


	2. 03-05

03

克罗斯把自己关在家里好几天。  
这几天他过得很安静，没有客人上门，也没有情人来找他，唯一打破宁静的是克洛泽差人送来的礼物。  
他送来的礼物各种各样。克罗斯看也不看，让下人拆封，让他们分掉。  
仆人拆了礼物，一些吃的用的，或是小东西，就按照克罗斯所说的分掉了，其他的还是一一收进储藏室，有贵重的东西也会和克罗斯说一声。  
克罗斯从不看那些礼物。  
这次宫里又送来礼物时，他正好在门厅和仆人说话，接到了东西，于是直接打开了。  
克洛泽送来了四五件东西，大盒子装着。克罗斯打开其中一个，里面放着一条薄薄的毯子，颜色是浅淡斑驳的白与灰，手感很好。克罗斯在上面摸了摸，忽然有种悲哀感。  
他想了几日，决定还是送上门去，让克洛泽上他一次。或者几次。说不定克洛泽体会到了征服的快感，或就此过了新鲜劲儿，就把这页翻过去了。  
哪怕是多几次也好，只要能让这事结束就行。  
克罗斯有过许多情人，他和许多人发生关系，唯独这次有种屈辱感。不是因为高兴，不是因为兴之所至，不是因为他的随心所欲，而是为了他要换取一些东西。换取他能继续随心所欲的自由。  
听起来很荒唐。  
他的自由应该是他自己的，是不被任何人所控制的。现在他却不得不低头——对权力。只因为他是君主，是克洛泽。  
他和那么多人上过床，这还是第一次觉得自己下贱。为了换取东西和别人上床。  
可他没有其他办法。远走海外么？继续躲出去？若回来时还是现在的结果怎么办？  
他去宫里见了克洛泽一次，告诉他如今自己的生活因为克洛泽有了许多改变，这些改变让他非常不适应，他希望克洛泽停下，别再继续。  
克洛泽的回答很温柔。他说，我没有恶意，我只是喜欢你。  
“我知道我一定是不要命了才说出这种话，但我拒绝您的喜欢。”  
克罗斯说道，感觉他已经把脑袋拎在手里了。  
克洛泽没说什么，让人送克罗斯回家了。第二天，礼物照样送来。  
克罗斯没办法了。  
拒绝他的喜欢没用，那他就送上门去。  
上过了之后，克洛泽最好一脚踢开他。克罗斯不稀罕被他喜欢，只想让他滚蛋。  
这样的人不是很多么？克罗斯在去皇宫的路上安慰自己，向来有这样的人，睡过了就当做完成目标，去找下一个目标了。  
·  
克罗斯去的晚，已快九点钟了。他没提前和克洛泽说这事，也完全不知道他今天是什么安排、晚上会不会有时间。  
见他来了，宫里立刻有人引路，直接将他带去克洛泽的寝殿。克罗斯等了一会儿，克洛泽来见他了。有些急匆匆的，像是有公事没做完。  
“怎么这么晚过来？出什么事了？”克洛泽问道。  
克罗斯笑了笑，“没出事，我只是想着，我们也该亲近亲近了——毕竟都这么长时间了。”  
他笑得轻佻，心里也真的跟着轻佻起来似的。  
这种时候他还能说什么？  
房中静了静，片刻后，克洛泽道：“我还有些事没做完，你等等我。”  
他走了。克罗斯在起居室里呆了一会儿，起身去了卧房。  
他在床上坐着，忽然后悔起来。感觉自己蠢笨得无可救药。为什么要来这里？为什么要做这种事？  
他想走，可刚刚连那些话都说了，这时临阵逃脱，又成了什么？  
他原想在房中走走，让自己放松些，可他没力气。  
不多久，克洛泽回来了。  
克罗斯在床边坐着，向他望了一眼，嘴角还勾起一抹笑来。心里整片地空着。  
他很快收回目光，眼睛简直不知道要看向什么地方。  
克洛泽过来了，站到他面前。克罗斯的眼中只有那人的衣扣。他没低头，也没有抬起头来。  
克洛泽的手落在他身上。并不急于脱他的衣服，手掌落在他的肩上，顺着他的胳膊滑下去，握住他被罗伊斯形容为“肉垫似的”手上。  
“你的手像孩子。”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯还是没开口。他觉得自己其实没什么好，不过是年轻罢了，他的优势在于他的快活与没心没肺，还有地位，所以人们才一窝蜂扑过来。他从不觉得自己有什么地方长得好看。  
克洛泽的手指理着他的头发，然后让他抬起头来。克罗斯仰着头看他，直到对方靠近，他才想到应该闭眼。  
克洛泽说他的手像孩子，克罗斯后来想起这话觉得好笑——废话，那老家伙比他大了十二岁，在他面前自己当然是孩子。怎么好意思干这种事的！  
他事后迟钝地愤愤不平起来。  
但若说起来，那晚没有什么不好的地方。克罗斯的情人都是同龄人，他从没有过一个年长的情人，也不知是否所有年长的人都是如此模样。克洛泽很体贴，性事顺利。如不是被克罗斯的情绪影响，其实会很爽。  
克罗斯始终紧张，却说不好自己是否想背过身去。他不想让克洛泽见到他的表情，感觉自己手足无措、丢尽了脸，但他原本就后悔，于是对跪姿也很抵触——最后连自己到底想怎么着都不知道了。  
克洛泽帮他解决了这麻烦。他并没让克罗斯背过身去。  
这算不上是好事，他温柔太过，克罗斯更是不明所以。  
克罗斯抬起胳膊，几次用臂弯挡住了脸。克洛泽也几次拿开他的胳膊，看着他，吻着他。  
多数时候克洛泽都抱着克罗斯，在他唇上、脸上吻着。他的手挨着克罗斯的耳朵、手指插进他的头发里，拇指在克罗斯脸上、眼周轻轻摩挲。再然后，亲吻会落下来。  
克罗斯有过几次睁开眼睛，克洛泽始终望着他。于是他连睁眼也不敢了。  
一半以上的时间都是这样。  
它们对缓解克罗斯的情绪并无帮助。他更确信自己做错了事。  
一开始就不该来的。  
·  
克罗斯无数次在情人怀里醒来过。这还是他第一次感觉沉重。  
这还是他第一次觉得自己不干净。  
为了让克洛泽放过他，自己主动送过来给他干。  
他拿开克洛泽的手，要起床穿衣服，克洛泽搂住他。  
“不用起这么早。”  
克洛泽想让他留在床上。克罗斯拒绝了，如同昨晚拒绝叫他的名字一样。  
“我该去洗澡了。”  
他披着浴袍进了浴室，着实洗了好半晌。他此刻对自己十分厌恶。  
克罗斯抬起胳膊放在眼前看着。手腕苍白，透着青色的血管。  
你也有今天，托尼·克罗斯。  
这都是你的错。你的软弱，你的愚蠢，你的自以为是。  
他忽然明白了他的底线。比从前更清楚。他的底线成了实实在在的东西，实实在在地幻化成一条线似的，肉眼可见，已经拉到了眼前，眼看着要割上他的眼睛。  
·  
克洛泽感觉到了克罗斯的态度，待到克罗斯回到卧房时，克洛泽已经穿好衣服了。克罗斯自顾自地换衣服，也不理克洛泽。  
早餐时还是如此。克罗斯不说话，他并未流露出后悔或做错事的模样，反而暗藏怒气，绝没有人想在这时招惹他。  
吃过了饭，两人坐在桌旁歇了片刻。克洛泽找些话来说，问他今天有什么安排。克罗斯擦擦嘴角，放下餐巾。  
“回家，睡觉。”  
他直直地望着克洛泽，满心怒气，只剩下表面上的一点平静遮挡着。

克洛泽反倒觉得自己应该避开他的目光。  
毕竟昨天他与托尼发生了关系。而如果不是因为他的紧追不舍与权势、地位，托尼是绝不会来的。  
克洛泽暗自觉得自己做错了事。但若回到昨晚，他也还是一样的选择。他想要托尼想了太久，这是他的软弱，他没办法拒绝。  
他没做错事。  
·  
回家时克罗斯没坐马车，骑马回来的。其实他这时的身体状况不适合骑马，但他满心怒火，在马车里坐不住。  
一路上他都回想着这句话。他什么也没做错，落到这种地步，不是他从前过分放浪形骸的报应，不是他四处留情应得的结果，这不是他的错，他也不为自己是什么样的人后悔。  
他没伤害任何人。这不是什么“应得的”结果，只不过是发生了这样的一件事罢了。  
罗伊斯知道克罗斯去了皇宫后就来到他家等他，已等了一夜。见克罗斯回来，立刻迎上去。  
“有没有事？”  
他走到克罗斯面前，攥着后者的双臂。  
“我没事。”克罗斯答道。  
罗伊斯在他脸颊上吻着，继而额头与克罗斯的额头贴着。  
“他有没有为难你？”  
“没有，”克罗斯答道，“都还好。”  
“用歇一会儿？”  
克罗斯应了一声。“昨天没睡好。”  
罗伊斯陪他回卧室。克罗斯只脱了外套和袜子，倒头就睡。罗伊斯在他旁边坐着，手指轻轻理着他的头发。  
因为罗伊斯在一旁，克罗斯很快就睡着了。罗伊斯拿了本书，靠在床头看着。  
克罗斯睡了好久也没醒。罗伊斯也困了，扔下书，钻进被子里搂着克罗斯睡。  
没一会儿他就醒了。

听见开门声时罗伊斯还没睡实，他抬眼去看，竟见克洛泽站在门口。  
他忽然慌了。险些要从床上弹起来，感觉自己被人捉奸在床，下一秒就要结结巴巴地对克洛泽解释。  
尤其是他和克罗斯双生子似的搂在一起睡觉。  
可他立刻清醒过来了。  
搞什么？就因为他是君主，自己就要慌？还要主动背上莫须有的罪名？  
罗伊斯十分鄙夷刚刚的自己。他和托尼这样睡了二十年了，克洛泽才是第三者。  
克洛泽走进来。罗伊斯坐起身，掀开被子下床。  
他觉得自己完完整整穿在身上的衣裤从被子下露出来时，简直和他穿了一套盔甲一样熠熠闪光。让克洛泽看好了，他和托尼清清白白。  
罗伊斯还没想好是现在开口和他打招呼，还是两人先离开房间再说，克罗斯已经醒了。  
他向罗伊斯那边伸手，叫了声“马尔科”，摸着空荡的床铺醒了。  
然后他睁开眼，见克洛泽站在门口，罗伊斯站在床边。  
克罗斯阴沉着脸坐起来了。  
他掀开被子，捋了捋宽松的袖口，没费心去调整包裹着腿的长裤，光着脚下床了。  
又一套盔甲。  
他揉着乱糟糟的头发，走到桌边给自己倒水。  
“你怎么过来了？”他问了声，也没看克洛泽。  
皇宫是克洛泽的地盘，但这里是他家，他的卧室，他的朋友和他的安眠。  
“来看看你，”克洛泽答道，又对罗伊斯道：“我想和托尼单独说几句话，如果方便的话。”  
罗伊斯出去了。  
克罗斯攥着杯子站在窗前。  
门关上了，克洛泽走过来。“别光着脚。”  
他让克罗斯坐回到床上，拿来一双袜子，然后蹲下身去，对待孩子似的为克罗斯穿上。  
克罗斯没有受宠若惊感。这时克洛泽做什么他都觉得烦。  
克洛泽为他穿好了袜子。  
克罗斯还在床上坐着，手里攥着水杯。  
“你以后别来找我，”克罗斯抬头看着他，“也别再送礼物给我，别再让我去宫里。我知道我没资格威胁君主，但我至少可以威胁我自己。我的生活被你搅得乱七八糟，再这样下去，我宁愿流亡似的去海外，也不会继续留在都城里。”  
克洛泽习惯了克罗斯对他嬉皮笑脸，满嘴不正经话地调情，见到克罗斯这样认真很不适应。他对克洛泽的称呼也变了。再者，克罗斯态度强硬，若克洛泽不答应，他就立即远走、再也不回来似的。  
“我不是为了扰乱你才这样做，托尼，我确实喜欢你……我希望我们能结婚。”  
“我不想，”克罗斯答道，眼睛冷着，“我不过循规蹈矩的生活，我喜欢有一大群情人、和他们过放浪形骸的日子，和你在一起这种可能就完全被堵死了。”  
“你未来也总归是要结婚的。”克洛泽又道。  
“我和任何人结婚都好过和你在一起。我和旁人结婚，我们可以彼此继续养情人，如果是和你，还怎么可能？”  
“那样的婚姻还有什么存在的意义？”克洛泽问。  
“我的生活不需要意义，婚姻也不需要，”克罗斯答道，“我只要过我想过的生活。过着这样的日子，我没有伤害任何人，我有权力这样生活，不是吗？”  
克洛泽默然片刻，说道：“这样的生活……或许算不得正确。”  
“我不知道它正不正确，我不判断别人的对错。”克罗斯答道，停了停，又说道：“有些人严于律己，墨守成规，那确实很好，我很敬佩他们，人们想怎么做就怎么做，那是他们的自由，想做苦行僧就做苦行僧，只要他们愿意——我也是一样，只要我愿意，只要我没伤害任何人，就有权利做任何事。”  
“托尼……”克洛泽叹道，“我只是出于好意。”  
“我不敢和你搅到一起，”克罗斯答道，“我只想我的生活回到认识你之前的时候。”  
克洛泽震了震，很惊诧似的。  
他着实可以低下头来找克罗斯，来哄他，来劝他，但克洛泽始终是君主。  
“你要知道，托尼，我其实不必事事征得你的同意。”  
“我当然知道，”克罗斯笑了，“如果你非要强来，我也没什么办法，是吧？你是君主，谁又能把你怎么样？”  
克罗斯的笑容不见了，他仍望着克洛泽，头抬着，眼睛成了钢铁。  
这些话他说得坚决，实际上完全无法预料到克洛泽会是什么反应。他一动不动，血液都不再流淌了。  
克罗斯直直地望着他，反倒是克洛泽无法继续和他对视下去。确实，是他破坏克罗斯的生活，是他希望克罗斯接受他强加的东西。  
克洛泽走了。  
克罗斯挺直的背脊弯下去，佝偻着坐着。  
罗伊斯匆忙走进来，到克罗斯身前停下，紧紧抱着他。罗伊斯站着，克罗斯坐在床边靠在他胸前。血液又开始流动了。

克洛泽没再打扰克罗斯，没来找他，没让他去皇宫，也没再送礼物给他。  
克罗斯在都城住了几日，确认克洛泽那边安静了，立刻开溜。他着实不愿离开都城，但别无他法。  
克罗斯搬到他在外面的庄园去住了。那里距都城不远，坐马车要八九个小时。他不敢再大张旗鼓，特意搬到外面去，不碍克洛泽的眼。  
见克洛泽对克罗斯似乎是偃旗息鼓了，克罗斯的情人们一个个又回来了，轮流去拜访他。  
抛开住在外面的不便、路途上的麻烦，克罗斯的生活也算得上愉快。  
罗伊斯偶尔也来看他，有时带着格策一起来。克罗斯只是不能常常见到莫德里奇，剧团里三天两头地有演出，他走不开。  
过了三个月，克罗斯这才回到都城。觉得风头过了，他至少可以回来住几天。再者，他也实在想念卢卡。  
那晚他去剧团接莫德里奇。回到家里，刚走进房间，克罗斯就等不及地脱莫德里奇的衣服。两人纠缠着吻到一起，急切地扯对方的衣裳。  
“我好想你，卢卡……”  
“想着要干我么？”莫德里奇笑道。他被克罗斯抵在墙上，裤子已被对方解开、扯了下去。  
“我想你想的要死，你却说这种风凉话，”克罗斯捞起莫德里奇的一条腿缠到自己腰上，“卢卡，你是不是也在想着我……一直在等我……”他在卢卡腿间摸着一面说出这话，另有一层意味。  
莫德里奇抬起的腿缠上克罗斯的腰。“对啊……我就是在等你，等你来找我，等你干我……谁像你那么狠心，一走就是三个月……”  
“你都不知道这三个月我是怎么过的……”克罗斯开始为他扩张。  
“你、你有那么多情人去看你……不是很痛快么……”  
“特意躲到都城外面，能痛快到什么地步，”他压着莫德里奇向他口中舔去，“安慰我，卢卡，怜悯我……”  
他抬高克罗地亚人的腿，插了进去。莫德里奇被他压在墙上，后背都硌得发疼。他搂着克罗斯，接受他的插入，一面与他吻着。  
“这次……你能留在都城里？”莫德里奇问。  
“只有几天……还是躲出去安全。”  
隔着衬衫，莫德里奇抓着克罗斯的后背。“还要躲上多久？”  
“半年，一年，谁知道？”克罗斯向他身体中更深地插着，“我应该跟你结婚……嫁我，卢卡，嫁给我……”  
莫德里奇难捱地呻吟起来，大口喘着气，说不出话。  
“我们、我们到床上去……”  
“你嫁我，我就同意。”克罗斯道。  
“别胡闹……”莫德里奇催着他，满面潮红，“……不行了，托尼……求求你……”  
“嫁给我，卢卡，嫁给我……”克罗斯也是难捱的样子，向他身体中更重地顶着。两人狂热地吻了起来。  
克罗斯终于抱着莫德里奇到床上去了。  
他知道莫德里奇不可能和他结婚。  
父母会安排他的婚事。

虽说亲王的身份名存实亡，却也不该就此放手、继续下滑。放着荣华富贵的生活不要、非要衰败下去吗？  
如果罗伊斯家有实权，罗伊斯倒是最合适的婚姻对象——虽说两个当事人会觉得有些别扭——但这种可能不存在。罗伊斯家与他们是一样的情况，都需要与一个有权力、但地位不及他们的家族联合。格策的父亲是公爵，地位不及他们这些名存实亡的亲王，却有实权。  
而克罗斯暂时还没有这样的好运，仍没找到那个可以与之联合的家族。  
莫德里奇不会是那个人。他没有地位，他什么都没有。  
克洛泽更不行。克罗斯的父母宁愿克罗斯始终没有婚姻对象，也不希望和他搅到一起——风险太大，再怎么也没有拿孩子冒险的。

“你会怀孕么？”克罗斯在莫德里奇耳边吻着。  
他们做了小半日，睡了一会儿，现在在床上懒洋洋地躺着。  
“你想要？”莫德里奇问，“如果你想，生一个给你也没什么。”  
“卢卡……”克罗斯叹了一声，搂紧了莫德里奇，“我是想和你调情，你一本正经起来干什么。”  
“我说的是真的。别人没门，但你是例外。你想要男孩女孩？”  
克罗斯搂住他吻着，断续说道：“什么男孩女孩……我想要你。”  
“我其实觉得有个孩子也可以，”莫德里奇继续道，“但如果是别人的孩子，怀孕、生产那些苦又都觉得不值，只有你合适。”  
“我要什么孩子？我是怕你怀孕、把你的生活全打乱了，”克罗斯道，“我哪里就舍得让你怀孕了？难道我不会心疼？”  
莫德里奇想了想，问：“你不是有避孕吗？”  
“我当然有！所以我才说刚刚的话是调情！”克罗斯嚷道，不满地在莫德里奇胸前揪了一下。  
“轻点，托尼——”  
克罗斯咬上去了。  
两人正闹着，仆人来传话，说穆勒来了。  
“我去见他。你睡一会儿吧，不用起来。”克罗斯在莫德里奇唇上吻了吻，下床穿衣服去了。  
克罗斯如今不大想见穆勒，他与克洛泽走得近。但说起来，穆勒也没做错什么，责怪道他身上并不公平。  
克罗斯没在起居室见到穆勒，仆人把他带去会客室了。  
“金屋藏娇了，托尼？”一见到他，穆勒就笑嘻嘻地道。他是克罗斯相熟的人，来家里好多次了，这还是他第一次要被请到会客室等着、而不是起居室。  
起居室距离卧室太近，而克罗斯又一直在和莫德里奇忙着，不好让穆勒看到或听到什么。仆人自然把他带到会客室去。  
“你又胡说，”克罗斯笑着应付道，“怎么有空过来看我？”  
“你躲出去那么久，这次好不容易回来，当然要过来看看。”  
克罗斯疑心他是为克洛泽来的。  
闲聊一会，穆勒提起正事来。  
“还有，周末是我生日，你千万要过来。礼物也别忘了带。”  
“你——”克罗斯一怔，正要拒绝，穆勒握住他的手腕。  
“过来吧，托尼。我知道你怕碰到米洛，米洛当天确实会去，但你们之间又没有什么，你这样偷偷摸摸避着他干什么，又不是怕了他……”  
“我是真怕了他——我就不过去了，托马斯，礼物我会补上的——我其实明天就要离开都城了，也不方便——”他赶快拒绝，不得已，只好说自己明天就要走——也只能如此了。  
两人争了一会儿，穆勒别无他法，说了实话。  
“你就过来吧，托尼，让米洛见见你。他不会做什么……他很记挂你。”  
“我过得很好，谢谢他记挂我，但真不用了……”  
穆勒坚持让他去，克罗斯坚持不去。穆勒拼了命地劝他也没劝动，到最后，穆勒的语气都变了，脸上也挂不住，克罗斯只得不断赔礼。  
劝说无果，穆勒只得走了。  
克罗斯在额头上揉着，走回起居室去。  
还以为能好好在都城里住几日，竟然就这样泡汤了。他才刚回来……克洛泽这人怎么就……  
他推开起居室的门，见克洛泽坐在沙发上。君主来了，仆人却没有去通报他，想必是克洛泽嘱咐过。  
克洛泽对面的沙发上坐着莫德里奇。后者穿着浴袍，一动不动地坐着。  
莫德里奇浴袍没遮住的颈子与前胸上都是克罗斯留下的吻痕。克洛泽正打量着他。  
·  
克罗斯的起居室太大。莫德里奇睡了一会儿，想到起居室去等克罗斯，也想找些东西吃。他走进起居室，别扭地向沙发挪动。他和克罗斯做得过火，他这会儿走路也费力。  
他还没移动到沙发旁，忽然发现门已经开了，克洛泽正看着他。  
莫德里奇狼狈走来的这几步克洛泽已见到了，何况他还穿着浴袍，更不必说他刚刚和克罗斯做过什么。  
莫德里奇向他看，呆了一呆，才对克洛泽问好。他这时实在窘迫，身上虚弱，又只穿着浴袍，更是尴尬。  
克洛泽就只打量着他，在莫德里奇对面的沙发上坐下了。  
“坐。”他说了声。莫德里奇坐下了。  
然后克洛泽就没再开口。

见到这场景，克罗斯当即怔住了。如果只是克洛泽来找他，应付应付他也就罢了，最多也不过是被他为难，大不了上床。可卢卡竟然也被搅了进来。  
克罗斯的软肋太多。克洛泽不仅可以牵制他父母，还有他的朋友们。  
“陛下——好久不见了。”他尴尬地打了招呼。若不是这样的见面场景，他原本可以从容坦荡、甚至对克洛泽不屑一顾。  
“我打扰你们了？”克洛泽问。  
“没有的事，没有……卢卡，你快去穿上衣服，像什么话。”  
克罗斯催促道，急于把莫德里奇支走。克洛泽对此并未开口，也就是默许的意思。莫德里奇于是起身回卧室。他下身还疼着，走回去也耽误了些功夫。  
直到莫德里奇回了卧室、关上门，克罗斯才长舒一口气。  
“您近来都好？”克罗斯硬着头皮对克洛泽问道。  
克洛泽没回答，问道：“刚刚托马斯来找过你、邀请你去他的生日派对了？”  
克罗斯点点头。  
“你怎么回答的？”  
这事撒不了谎。若克罗斯说自己已经同意去了，转头克洛泽只要再见到穆勒，这谎言立刻就被戳穿了。  
“我明天就要离开都城了，所以去不了。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽有一会儿没说话。不必他开口，克罗斯也能感觉到他的怒火。许多事撞到一起，都点燃了克洛泽的火气。  
“你过来。”  
克罗斯站在几步之外，他走过去，在克洛泽面前停住。  
“莫德里奇，他在剧团工作？”克洛泽问道，并确认了剧团的名字。克罗斯只得如实称是。  
“他还没成家？也没个情人？”  
“都没有。”  
“我以为他是你的朋友。”克洛泽又道。上一次他见到克罗斯与莫德里奇接吻，但因为他们都是Omega的缘故，他以为他们之间不过是亲吻而已，就像克罗斯和罗伊斯那样，没想到两人还有这一层关系。  
“他确实是我的朋友。”  
“你和罗伊斯也这样？”  
“没有。”  
接下来又是长久的沉默。  
克罗斯迫切地希望克洛泽说些什么，他沉默的时间越久，克罗斯就觉得他越恼火。  
“过来，”克洛泽又道。这时克罗斯站在他两步之外。  
克罗斯走过去，已快挨上克洛泽的鞋尖了。  
“跪下。”  
克罗斯不敢置信地看着克洛泽。  
“跪下。”克洛泽重复。  
克罗斯跪下了。其实若克洛泽认真，克罗斯完全没办法抗拒他。克洛泽可以让着他，保持着风度。但他是君主，他习惯了得到一切。克罗斯一而再、再而三地拒绝他，他的容忍已快用光了。  
更不用说克罗斯为了躲他又一次跑出去，如今他终于回来、克洛泽特意来探望他，却见到这样的一幕。  
克洛泽的手在克罗斯脸上摸着，然后解开克罗斯的几粒衣扣，他的手伸进去，在克罗斯的乳头上轻轻揉着。  
克罗斯一动不动地跪着。他从没受过这样的屈辱。  
克洛泽把他的衬衫扣子都解开，拨开衣服检查着。  
“你也会上别人……我却是没想到。”  
克罗斯不说话。头依旧抬着，眼睛却垂下去，无法和克洛泽对视。  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，然后抬起他的下巴，俯身吻他。  
他不想强迫克罗斯接受他，但如今，眼看着用正常方式是无法得到托尼了。  
这还是克洛泽第一次以身份压制克罗斯。他所渴望的，竟如此轻易就能实现。  
虽说托尼不情愿，但托尼此刻毕竟听话地、别无他法地跪在他脚边。任由他亲吻抚摸。  
片刻后，克洛泽为克罗斯系上衣扣。“站起来。”  
刚刚跪了好半天，克罗斯站起来时有些费力。  
“不要这么不听话，托尼。我并没有对你提过分的要求，只是想常常见到你。”  
克洛泽说道。  
——这是他的新打算。  
他今天来找克罗斯时，也不过是想趁着他回都城的机会见见他，与他待一会儿就走，或许一起吃饭。与从前一样，克制且适可而止的一次见面。  
但他克制了太久——而且他绝非别无选择。  
别无选择的是克罗斯。  
克洛泽刚刚的举动让克罗斯战栗。他这一生只有被人巴结奉承的份，从没有人这样侮辱过他。   
“明天别走了，暂时不要离开都城，如果你一定要走，会发现自己走不出去。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯的身体更僵了。  
“今天你‘忙’了很久，我就不带你回宫了。你和朋友们好好聚聚，过几天我让人来接你。”  
“还是免了，”克罗斯大着胆子答道，“陛下，我之前就对您说过……我们还是不再来往比较好。请您不要强人所难。”  
“但你也说过，我是君主，如果我真要做什么，你也没办法，”克洛泽在他的颈上吻了吻，“没有那么糟，托尼，我不是为了让你难堪、不高兴才这样做的，我是真的喜欢你。只要你不那么任性，你想要什么都有——除了你那一堆情人。”  
“我不想，”克罗斯硬着头皮继续说道，“我必须拒绝您。”  
克洛泽站起来向外走。  
“三天后我会让人接你进宫。如果那时你还想拒绝，先想好后果。”  
克洛泽走了。

克罗斯的衣扣已经系好，他仍旧拉拽了几下衣裳，让它们更平整些。  
室内有些闷，他走去把窗户打开，回到沙发上坐着。  
他靠在沙发上，姿态放松，精神上残留着最后一点没散尽的紧张。  
他不常抽烟，这时却翻出雪茄来。还没来得及点燃，莫德里奇从卧室走出来了。他刚刚从窗户中见到克洛泽离开，这才又走进起居室。  
莫德里奇还没换衣服。他担心克罗斯，根本没心思换。他走过来坐在克罗斯腿上，为他点了雪茄，搂着他的脖子。  
“怎么样了？”  
“要暂时妥协一下了。”  
“这次如果不回来就好了。”  
“和这没关系……早晚的事。”克罗斯答道。就算他真的躲出去了，他也不愿意躲一辈子。而整件事根本不受他控制，完全随着克洛泽的喜好来。他无法决定这些事何时发生，或是否要发生。  
在权力面前……  
莫德里奇坐在他膝上，比克罗斯高出一些。他低头去吻克罗斯，沾了满嘴烟草的味道。  
“他怎么说？”  
“三天后让人接我到皇宫里，而且说我不能离开都城——走不了。说不定他现在就已经吩咐下去了。 ”  
“以后怎么打算？”  
“不知道。先把眼下混过去……不得不敷衍敷衍他了。”  
“这几天呢？”  
“这几天？”克罗斯笑了，抬眼看着莫德里奇，“这几天，你要让我上个够。”  
莫德里奇以亲吻回答他。克罗斯的手伸进对方的浴袍里，在他大腿内侧摸着。  
“我可以让你干到怀上孩子。”莫德里奇答道，分开腿跨坐在克罗斯身上。  
克罗斯抬起头去吻克罗地亚人，将他抱得更紧了。  
“我喜欢你，卢卡。”  
莫德里奇接受着他的亲吻，撩起浴袍。  
“我爱你。”  
他的回答简短干脆。  
·  
克罗斯想在去皇宫之前和罗伊斯也见见面，让他这两日都住在自己这边。于是派人送信给他，让他过来。克罗斯没去罗伊斯家，因为不想离开莫德里奇。  
罗伊斯抵达后，克罗斯对他说了克洛泽过来的事，还有克洛泽的话。那日的气氛很好，主要是克罗斯的功劳。他不想别人为他担心，于是说的很轻松。他也着实觉得为这事发愁没用。  
他很看得开，想着乖乖地敷衍上克洛泽一阵子，先把这一段混过去再说。说不定，他听话上一段日子，克洛泽就对他没兴趣了。  
“现在他对我有兴趣，或许是因为我没事事依着他也有可能。”克罗斯道。  
“可你什么时候能回家？”罗伊斯问。  
“不知道，说不定他如果心情好，第二天就让我回来了，晚上再叫过去，”克罗斯笑了，“我知道不可能，随便说的。在宫里住上几天也不一定。”  
“你好好顺着他，”罗伊斯劝道，“别惹他生气。”  
“知道了。”克罗斯笑道，让他放心。  
罗伊斯靠过来，揽住克罗斯吻着。莫德里奇坐在两人旁边的那张沙发上，见到他们亲吻也没有移开目光。  
·  
夜里莫德里奇回去了。他在剧团还有工作，不能每天呆都在这里。  
晚上克罗斯和罗伊斯一起睡的。尽管克罗斯说这次他只是去敷衍敷衍克洛泽，罗伊斯仍旧相信他们要有很长时间见不到面了。  
两人在床上翻滚着亲吻，克罗斯的嘴唇要被罗伊斯亲破了。  
“要不要我上你？”罗伊斯问。  
“别胡闹。”  
“我是认真的，托尼，”罗伊斯说，“……都到这种地步了。”  
“又不是世界末日，拿我们的关系开玩笑？”克罗斯问。  
“这还不是末日？”  
“这还什么都不是，”克罗斯答道，“我会解决的。”  
罗伊斯并不信服。仍压在他身上，嘴唇在克罗斯唇上碰着。克罗斯伸出舌头，罗伊斯吮着舌尖，舔了上去。  
“那我什么时候能再见你？”  
“恐怕要等等了……至少也要一两个月。”  
“一两个月？”罗伊斯十分不满，下身隔着衣料向克罗斯身上顶了一下，“那么久？我还能见到你了吗？”  
“我总不能三天两头要回家、要见朋友啊，”克罗斯答道，“不然克洛泽岂不是以为我吊着他？他要上，我让他上个够，等他腻了就好了。不然你说，还能怎么办？”  
罗伊斯想了想，好像还真没有别的办法。他又不能真的建议托尼逃去国外。再者，现在这种情况，克罗斯连都城都走不出去。  
罗伊斯不做声地趴在他身上，喃喃说道：“说不定下次见面，就是我和马里奥结婚的时候了……时间也快了。他倒是说他不介意我们的关系……”  
“你再敢乱来，我就要介意了。”克罗斯说道，指罗伊斯刚刚说要上他那件事。  
“好了，好了，听你的，”罗伊斯咕哝着，又舔着克罗斯的嘴唇，吻了上去。

04

过了三天，克洛泽果然派人来接他了。克罗斯抱着“必死”的决心，决意在宫里住上一阵子，让克洛泽上他上到腻为止。于是他让仆人把他的东西收拾收拾，整理好的东西堆了两辆马车，把来接他的人吓了一跳。  
到了宫里，克罗斯照旧直接被送进克洛泽的寝殿。克洛泽不在这儿，克罗斯指挥仆人，把他的各种衣服和生活用品放到衣帽间和一旁的空闲房间里面。他的东西太多，哪怕他只是指挥别人去干，也觉得忙坏了。  
克洛泽回来时，克罗斯正站在衣帽间门口叉腰喘气。  
见到克洛泽，他长舒一口气似的。  
“能不能给我点特权？你这里有些东西不常用的，我想丢出——我想给你换个储藏的地方。”  
“随你，”克洛泽说，“怎么精神这么好？”  
“这话说的，我哭丧着脸来，是怕您不收拾我？”  
克洛泽回来时是中午，克罗斯换好了衣服，准备和克洛泽去吃饭。克洛泽伸出胳膊给他，克罗斯挽住了。  
“我以为你会生气。”  
“生气顶什么用。我确实有脾气，但还不是个蠢货。”  
这话就算是解释了。克洛泽没再问。这事是他强来，他多少有些心虚。

克罗斯在宫里住下了。  
他经常一整天都在克洛泽身边。克洛泽与他的心腹和重臣们经常在书房里讨论要事，而克罗斯就呆在书房的套间中。有时事情多，克洛泽要忙上一整日，甚至到了夜里也没结束，克罗斯直接等得睡过去。  
套间在书房里。打开门，后面是一段短短的、宽阔的走廊，再向前几步后打开的那扇门才是克罗斯所在的房间。那里有床、有沙发、有单独的浴室，自然也有仆人送食物过来，还有许多书。克罗斯就靠着那些书打发时间。他和罗伊斯一样，看起书来如同吃书似的，快极了。  
克洛泽忙过了一阵，会到套间里来看看他。他挨着克罗斯坐下，搂着他的腰，克罗斯把书放下，和他聊一会儿。  
“下午就没事了。你想去打猎，还是在宫里呆着？”  
“打猎？说的就好像我能去似的。”  
克罗斯有些气鼓鼓的。克洛泽常常让他吃不消，昨晚又是这样。  
“生气了？”克洛泽在他脸上吻着。  
“谁想和你生气了。”克罗斯咕哝着。  
克洛泽在他腿间揉着，克罗斯紧张起来。  
“你干什么——在这里……”  
“又不会有人知道。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯不想做出扭捏的样子，可这实在别扭。隔着短短的走廊，外面就是书房，说不定已经有克洛泽的大臣在那里等着了……克洛泽却和他呆在套间里做这种事。  
克洛泽的手伸进他的裤子里，为他套弄着。克罗斯拒绝不得，更不敢出声，连喘气声也要抑制着。  
克洛泽吻着他，一只手环着他的腰把他搂在怀里，另一只手继续套弄着。克罗斯的身体重心都靠在克洛泽身上。  
过了半晌，他正紧张着，忽然听见脚步声。  
克罗斯憋闷地叫了一声，射了出来。这时敲门声也响了。  
“陛下，诸位阁下已经到齐了。”  
“知道了。”  
克洛泽拿出手，用手帕擦掉上面的浊液，又要为克罗斯清理。克罗斯可不想他继续耽搁在这儿，又是刚刚被他撸射，又是一群大臣在外面等着。  
“你快走，我自己处理。”克罗斯推开他，脸上红着。  
克洛泽又吻了吻他，这才出去了。  
其实克罗斯很放得开，前提是如果这是他自己的意愿。与他的情人们，他们怎么荒唐都好，和克洛泽多少有些别扭。毕竟他是来等着克洛泽干腻了他然后好走人的，不是为了找乐子。

有时克洛泽很晚才结束工作，就直接抱克罗斯回房睡了，也来不及做什么。但终归会补上。第二天早上克罗斯在浴室里洗澡，克洛泽进来了，搂住他压到墙上。  
再后来，克罗斯就不得不重新洗一遍澡。  
“你就不能赶在我洗澡之前！”克罗斯躺在床上抱怨，“洗个澡还要洗两遍，麻烦死了。”  
“给你赔礼道歉，”克洛泽正穿着衣服，走到床边在克罗斯身旁坐下，拿起他的手吻了吻，“想要什么？”  
克罗斯坐起来，搂着克洛泽的脖子，在他怀里靠着。“不要什么……但今天我可不要去书房里等你了。你让我在宫里玩。”  
“去吧。”克洛泽在他额头上吻了吻。  
前几日他总是不放心。见克罗斯安分，这才同意他在宫里闲逛。  
克罗斯立刻找到了好玩的东西。宫里有一处宽阔的室内场地，是用来打网球的，但已经好久没人用了。克罗斯立刻吩咐仆人找人来陪他玩。  
立刻有人去安排这事了。克洛泽吩咐过，克罗斯的要求只要不过分，就不必对他过问，满足他就好。  
克罗斯在书房里闷了好几天，如今换了场地，在网球场打球打得高兴极了。  
但他没高兴上两天。克洛泽干的他下不了床，把克罗斯气坏了。  
“我还要去打球呢！你这个人怎么这样！”  
他大清早地冲克洛泽发脾气，克洛泽也觉得他可爱。克罗斯在床上气鼓鼓地躺着，扔枕头打他，满脑袋金毛软趴趴、乱糟糟的。  
克洛泽完全明白他为什么有那么多情人。  
·  
克罗斯在宫里住了两个月，从没提过要出宫、回家或见朋友。克洛泽放松了警惕，说他可以回家去住几天，或让罗伊斯或莫德里奇来宫里见他，克罗斯都拒绝了。  
“不用了，以后再说吧。”  
他推脱过去了。不同意让马尔科和卢卡来宫里找他，是不想他们卷进麻烦；他也完全不想回家“住几日”，简直像监狱放风似的，在家里过几天舒心日子、过不多久却还要回来——想一想就有窒息感。  
他希望出宫后就不必再回来。所以如今两个月也好，两年也罢，只要让他摆脱这件事……  
·  
因为克洛泽的缘故，克罗斯许多时候都懒洋洋的——他调动不起来那么多精力，都被克洛泽占去了。  
这还不算，他的避孕药吃的太频繁，也对身体有影响。  
克洛泽已换好了衣服，克罗斯才刚刚从浴室里走出来，还穿着浴袍。  
反正也没有旁人，又不可能让克洛泽等着，克罗斯穿着浴袍就去餐桌旁了。他要到对面的位置上去，克洛泽让他到自己这边来，把年轻人拉倒腿上抱着，一面喂东西给他吃。  
“等下还要睡一会儿？”  
克罗斯点头。  
“那早上还是少吃些，不要饿醒就好。”  
克罗斯闭着眼靠在克洛泽身上吃着，简直要就这样睡过去。  
“精神点儿，宝贝，先吃饭。”  
克罗斯迷糊地吃着，咽下那一口食物后抱怨道：“都是你，我又要睡过去一上午了。”  
“以后我收敛着些。”克洛泽笑道，又拿水杯喂他喝水。  
克罗斯估摸着克洛泽大概是憋太久了。他自己也是倒霉，被这么个人看上，干得要死要活的。  
“你还是一直在吃避孕药？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯点点头，“怎么了？”  
“你还是别吃了。”  
克罗斯睡眼朦胧地看他笑，脑子里警钟轰隆隆地响着。  
“干什么？我不吃药，难道你会吃？”  
“长期吃药不好。再者，有了孩子就养着。”  
克罗斯真想打他。有了孩子就养着，说的可真轻松。听起来像穿上鞋就能出去玩似的，好容易啊。  
克罗斯笑道：“我不要，每年都有人因为生小孩没命呢，我胆小，听着就怕死了。”  
“我不会让你有事的，”克洛泽在他脸上吻着，“如果有了，会有医生照顾你，为你好好调理，不会出问题。”  
克罗斯摸着浴袍上的一块褶皱，想了想还是转移话题。  
“说起来……你怎么到现在都没小孩？”  
“这不是在等着你么？”  
“啊呀，真是把我当儿子养，你这人坏死了。”克罗斯作势要打他，和他闹起来。  
他其实不想和克洛泽搞得这么亲密，但他没办法——不然怎么办？两人就着孩子这种扯不清的话题继续说下去？为他生孩子不可能，不为他生，克洛泽又要不高兴。他克罗斯又不是个疯子，难道要和君主列出一二三四条来理论么？  
他们闹起来，这话题岔过去了。

克洛泽果真说到做到。他收敛了些，隔上几日才有一次略过分些，克罗斯还算吃得消，于是能打网球的时间也多了。  
偶尔克洛泽带些东西给他。军事会议上的模型送了新的来，旧的没用了。其中有一套堡垒模型拼装得很精巧，克洛泽拿去给克罗斯玩，像逗小孩似的。  
克罗斯觉得这东西有趣，模型可以拆、可以拼成不同的样子，他想起来就拿着摆弄一会儿，把堡垒拼出克洛泽没见过的花样。  
这天克罗斯又在捣鼓他的堡垒，在沙发上玩得专心致志。克洛泽在他身旁坐下抱住他，克罗斯把模型拿给他看。  
“现在边境的堡垒是这样么？”  
克洛泽扫了一眼。“差不多。”  
“看着感觉好安全，”克罗斯拍着堡垒模型，“像是住在里面就什么都不用担心。”  
“在边境还是小心些好，”克洛泽答道，“明天有个小宴会，人不多，你也过来吗？”  
克罗斯拆着堡垒上的零件。“我不想去……我要懒死了。”  
“你最近可懒得不像话了，托尼，”克洛泽在他脸上吻着，“都住到宫里了，反而不如原来听话，什么宴会都不参加。怎么，当君主的伴侣很丢人？”克洛泽笑道。  
“我就是懒呀，”克罗斯哼哼着，他放下模型、靠到克洛泽身上，“为什么我要去参加烦人的宴会？我只陪你不行吗？还要我去陪别人吗？”  
“你又强词夺理，就算是到宴会上，不也是陪着我一个人？”  
“陪着你一个人就已经体力不支了，还好意思折腾我做这做那？你怎么那么狠心？”  
克洛泽笑了，“好了，你不想去就不去，我早点回来。”  
克罗斯满意了，继续把堡垒拼出其他花样来。  
克罗斯其实不讨厌宴会，他是社交场上长大的，后来有了情人，也是整日热热闹闹地和旁人混在一起。现在的克罗斯当然不是转性了。  
他是觉得丢脸。  
从前他也陪克洛泽参加许多活动，但那时他们并不发生关系，他不过是陪在克洛泽身边罢了。现在呢？人们都知道他被克洛泽关在皇宫里，简直和娼妓没区别。  
从前那个随心所欲的克罗斯，现在变成了君主的玩物……  
克罗斯其实脸皮很厚，但他不想在这种事上丢脸。他可以放浪形骸、四处留情，但他不能被人轻视，不能被人打量禁脔与宠物似的盯着。他要脸。  
他几次不同意和克洛泽一起出现在宴会或人多些的场合，克洛泽也渐渐明白过来了。  
但到了克洛泽这里，他得出的结论只有一句——克罗斯将与他在一起当做耻辱。  
克洛泽没深究这事，克罗斯不爱在别人面前露面，也由得他。上一次克洛泽和几个朋友聚了聚，也让克罗斯参加了。聚会结束之前，克洛泽见克罗斯歪在沙发上，他有些醉，迷迷糊糊地笑着向施魏因施泰格看，听他说话。两人中间隔了一把扶手椅。克洛泽觉得克罗斯那模样勾人，虽说施魏因施泰格是他信任的朋友，不可能和克罗斯有些什么，克洛泽还是觉得多少有些危险。  
因为这一层，克洛泽也不再那么殷切地想让克罗斯陪他出席各种场合了。  
过些时候，克洛泽想了想，觉得那日克罗斯可能是故意的。他在用这种方式让克洛泽放弃将他带到众人面前的念头。

过了几天，穆勒来了，也见到了克罗斯。穆勒听说他与克洛泽相处得不错，这次见到克罗斯时，见他正高高兴兴地逗小狗玩。  
“气色不错啊，托尼，”他隔着些距离招呼道，走近后拥抱了克罗斯，又仔细打量着他，“啊呦，更好看了，瘦一点果然更精神了。”  
“谁能比得上你精神，你最近又有什么好事了？”克罗斯嘻嘻哈哈地笑道。  
克洛泽听到穆勒的话，却有些吃惊。他每天都和克罗斯在一起，不像旁人那样能一眼看出克罗斯的变化。但穆勒这样一说，克洛泽也发觉了，克罗斯确实瘦了许多。  
克洛泽实际上知道克罗斯不快乐。被迫做自己不想做的事，谁能快乐得起来？但克罗斯从没露出过不高兴的样子，整日正常地吃吃玩玩，与他聊天、做爱时也都正常。  
正常过头，才更有问题。  
克洛泽其实不用见到克罗斯愁眉苦脸，也应想到这问题。但最近事务多是一方面，另一方面，则是他不愿认真去想这件事。  
他自认为待克罗斯没有什么不好，也从未有过不周到的地方。  
但克罗斯不领情。他将与克洛泽一起出现在众人面前看做耻辱，拒绝怀上克洛泽的孩子，他做出嘻嘻哈哈的样子，却一日日瘦下去。  
克罗斯就厌恶他到这种地步？

下午克罗斯独自在克洛泽的寝殿里呆着，他刚睡了午觉，这会儿还没精神起来。克洛泽这两天折腾他折腾得厉害。他站在窗前向外看，继而听见克洛泽的脚步声。  
“这么早就回来了？”他回头看了克洛泽一眼，觉得后者脸色不大好看。  
克洛泽走过来从身后抱他，把他压在自己和窗台之间。  
克罗斯僵了僵，感觉到身后顶着自己的东西。  
克洛泽吻他的颈，一面脱下他的裤子。  
“我们别在这儿……窗帘还没拉……”他要转过身来，想去床上，但克洛泽依旧把他禁锢在窗台这里，而且他走进房间后一直没说话，似乎心情不好，克罗斯更不想招惹他，只得一动不动。  
克洛泽拉下他的裤子，为他扩张。克罗斯双手撑在窗台上，紧张地向外面望着，希望没有任何人出现、注意他们。  
幸好这不是落地窗……  
尽管下半身都被墙遮挡着，若有人从外面见到了，仍能很容易猜出他们在做什么。  
克洛泽很快进来了。这时扩张还没做好。克罗斯紧闭着嘴，被他顶得身体一次次向前。  
……就算是情人，也不该是这样的……一言不发地走进来，一言不发地干他，不知道是在什么地方生了气，却要拿他泻火。  
“叫出来。”  
克罗斯如他所说，叫出声来。他实在难受。心理上和身体上都是。他做错了什么要被人这样对待？  
克洛泽过了好久才放过他。他什么也没说，很快走了。  
克罗斯仍在窗边站着，动也不能动。他下身疼，腿也软了，却不敢跪下去。裤子丢在地上，衬衫盖着他的腿根，浊液正从两腿间流下。  
他就这样站了好一会儿。直到觉得能动了，才向床边移动过去。  
他其实没受过这种侮辱，在克洛泽之外，也从没被人如此对待过。克罗斯没吃过苦，也没受过挫折。他是被人呵护着长大的，和情人们在一起，也是被捧在手心里的那个。他没尝过屈服和侮辱，也无法习惯。他是亲王的儿子，不是娼妓。  
克罗斯受不了这种落差。  
他其实脆弱得不像话，什么都受不了——他生来就过着这样的日子，也不需要他成为能担着事的人。没有克洛泽，他潇洒自在地过一辈子也就是了。  
身上还脏着，克罗斯没力气去洗澡，也根本不想去。  
他钻进被子里，蜷缩着身体，淌了会儿眼泪就睡了。  
即将睡着时，克罗斯想到他快过生日了。

克罗斯醒来时已经是晚饭时间了。  
即使下身疼得厉害，他还是不想让仆人把晚饭端到床上，自己去餐厅了。  
他其实应该躺在床上休息，不该起身，更不该坐着。但克罗斯不想做出受委屈的样子来。反正他来到这儿就是给克洛泽操的，多余的事不用做，多余的表情也不必摆出来。  
克罗斯不想吃饭。现在他只想一个人独处，躺在床上一动不动，看着漆黑的房间与天花板想他的未来，想他离开这里的一日，想他再次和卢卡见面，或想他与马尔科的过去……小时候他们常常一起睡，也是这样宽敞的房间，窗帘没有拉上，窗外的星透过来，就挂在窗子上似的。他们横着躺在床上，看着夜空聊天，互相打闹、踢来踢去，在大人都睡着之后偷吃布丁。  
克罗斯在椅子上僵硬地坐着，下身疼，所以不敢动。等了一会儿，仆人来通报说克洛泽会和他一起吃晚餐，让他稍等片刻。  
克洛泽很快来了。  
克罗斯与他打了招呼，细嚼慢咽吃着东西。  
“下午都做什么了？”克洛泽问。  
“又懒又困，睡了一大觉。”克罗斯答道。  
“你身上好些了？”  
“稍有些不舒服，不碍事。”  
克罗斯回答着，感觉是另一个人通过他这张嘴说话。  
那晚他们没再上床。克罗斯躺在自己那边，克洛泽翻个身，或稍微动一下他都会紧张起来，不知道他会不会又为什么事不满、又一次暴躁地对待他。

那晚平安无事地度过了，克洛泽睡在一旁，也没如每天那样抱着他。  
克罗斯向好的方面猜测：说不定克洛泽终于腻烦了，要把他一脚踢开了。  
克洛泽忽如其来的怒火吓着了克罗斯。  
克罗斯不扛吓。他以前也从没受过什么真正的惊吓。没有人粗暴地对待他，没有人压制着他。  
第二日一整天克罗斯都做出什么也没发生的样子。这天克洛泽仍旧忙着，但没让他到书房的套间里等。克罗斯呆在克洛泽的寝殿里，做什么都心不在焉，竖着耳朵听门外的声响，怕克洛泽回来。  
他连克洛泽为什么生气都不知道，也不知道昨天为什么那样对待他，更不知这样的事以后还有多少次。  
克洛泽在对克罗斯生气。他终日做出高高兴兴没心没肺的样子，人却渐渐瘦下去了，不过是演戏给克洛泽看。他来宫里两个月了，克洛泽始终待他很好，从没有强迫过他，更没粗暴过，事事都顺着他，他求不来克罗斯的真心，至少能让克罗斯在他身边过得快活些吧？  
一厢情愿。  
他已竭尽所能地对克罗斯好，克罗斯却还是瘦下去了。再仔细想想克罗斯日常的表现，克洛泽明白过来，克罗斯确实是做出高兴的样子给他看。  
和他在一起就这样不情愿？  
昨日在克罗斯身上泻了火，克洛泽完全觉得是这小混蛋自找的，要给他些教训。克罗斯认为他在自己身边过得不好？是么？  
他还不知道什么是“不好”。  
克洛泽对他略施惩戒，却没想到克罗斯立刻被吓到了。也是，他从来都是众人捧着的那个，什么时候受过这样的委屈？  
克罗斯依旧倔强，继续做出无所谓的模样，好像什么都没发生过。  
克洛泽已经后悔了，但他是君主，让他这样快就道歉，也不可能。  
克罗斯可以为求自保在一定程度上假装，但要让他违心地去做自己根本不想做的事，他做不到。  
他清楚地意识到克洛泽可以对他做任何事。不仅仅是他，还有他在乎的人们。只要克洛泽想，他什么做不到？他对克罗斯粗暴、随心所欲，克罗斯能把他怎么样？  
那日之后，克洛泽对他冷淡了几天，然后又恢复了从前的样子。  
克罗斯却回不到从前了。  
过去他还能和克洛泽开开玩笑，用撒娇的语气说几句话，现在就什么都不敢，谨言慎行，生怕哪一句说错了——直到现在，他也不知道自己那日是因为什么得罪了克洛泽，于是更不敢开口。  
克罗斯很怕他。  
克洛泽后悔不迭。  
有两日他没和克罗斯发生关系，夜里只是抱着他，在他脸上吻着。克罗斯没有反应。从前克罗斯会和他闹，说他这样抱着不舒服，吻到他脖子上也好痒，一定要折腾上一会儿才肯安静下来。  
现在克罗斯动也不动。他睡觉的时间也晚了，总要等到克洛泽睡了之后再睡，不然就不安心，生怕在睡梦中惊醒、发现他们的君主又有了新主意。  
克洛泽对他提起那日生气的事，把缘由也清清楚楚地说了。没什么用。克罗斯听了之后更觉得要小心——他瘦了，他过得不高兴，这也会惹得克洛泽发火，他还有什么理由不小心？  
克洛泽想哄哄他，克罗斯却又做出了无所谓的样子，又是整日嘻嘻哈哈的，但在克洛泽面前很小心，绝不多说话，事事顺着他。

05

待到罗伊斯的婚礼之前，克洛泽决定让克罗斯出宫去住几天。毕竟他的朋友要结婚了，他总是要去参加的。再者，克罗斯也有三个月没出过皇宫了。  
克罗斯拒绝了。  
“我不想去，懒得动，”他们在床上，他被克洛泽搂在怀里，像只猫似的懒洋洋地说着，“婚礼之前都要忙着筹备，乱哄哄的，多烦人。”  
“你可以在自己家里住。”克洛泽提议。  
克罗斯仍旧不动心。“那也没什么意思。”  
“你不想见见莫德里奇？”克洛泽问。  
“不用了。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽揉着他的头发，过了一会儿又道：“也好，那你就等到罗伊斯婚礼那天再去参加婚礼就好了。”  
克罗斯笑了：“我不去了。”  
“他不是你的朋友吗？”克洛泽问。  
“也没那么好，”克罗斯哼哼着，“不说了，我困了。”  
他伏在克洛泽怀里睡，软软地拥着他，看起来很亲密。  
克洛泽猜到了克罗斯的想法。克罗斯有意疏远他的朋友们，以这种方式保护他们，不想有朝一日自己做错什么、克洛泽迁怒到他的朋友们身上。  
这是克罗斯这样做的原因之一。另一个，是他如今心情很不好，不想毁了婚礼的气氛。再者，罗伊斯和莫德里奇必然也为他担心。不见面，担心还少些。   
眼看着和格策的婚期近了，罗伊斯依旧没收到克罗斯可以来参加婚礼的消息。  
梅苏特进了宫，找上门去了。  
他这人没脾气的时候一汪水似的，来了脾气谁也不惯着。克洛泽刚刚和大臣们开完了会，正觉得饿，想吃些东西垫垫胃，也想让人把克罗斯叫过来和他说说话，在这时听说梅苏特来了，立即让人将他带过来。  
“你来看托尼？”  
梅苏特点点头，“你把他怎么样了？”  
“能怎么样？好吃好喝地供着。”  
“你就不能让他回家一趟？马尔科把我的耳朵都磨出茧子了。”  
“我说了让他回去，是他自己不回去的。”克洛泽辩解着。  
梅苏特上上下下地打量着他。“你没少祸害我们托尼吧？”  
“没有……只有过一次。”  
“你这人脑子可真好使，”梅苏特讽刺道，“你认为这辈子他有过几次挫折？你这么祸害他，不怕他跑的更远？”  
“跑得比你还远？”克洛泽问。  
梅苏特瞪着他看。  
“好了好了，我不说了……那你倒说说，我还能怎么办？”  
“你没有办法，米洛，放托尼走吧。”  
“我不想。”  
梅苏特抽起桌子上的一叠纸卷起来就向克洛泽头上打，克洛泽熟练地抬手挡住了。  
“你非要把他逼死不可？”  
“没那么严重。”  
“我要见他。”梅苏特说。  
“你和罗伊斯怎么办？”克洛泽忽然问道，“他马上就结婚了。”  
“和他结婚的小胖子不介意我们继续在一起，所以还是原来的样子。米洛，你真是个白痴，你如果也这样想还会有这种麻烦吗？你让托尼继续过他原本的日子，想和谁上床就和谁上床，你也别大张旗鼓的，偷偷去找他，别把他的情人们吓跑——你要让他高兴他才能接受你。你和他在一起也有段时间了，还不知道他是什么样的人？你越强迫他他就越抗拒你，说不定还会恨上你。”  
但克洛泽不想松手，也不想其他人拥有克罗斯。  
他毕竟是个君主，有君主的脾气。

克洛泽让人带梅苏特去他的寝殿找克罗斯。梅苏特蹑手蹑脚推开卧室的门，见克罗斯正睡着。  
他走过去打量克罗斯，立刻注意到他瘦了不少。  
米洛可真是个白痴。  
他打了个哈欠，也觉得困了，于是掀开被子上床。最开始他舒舒服服地躺在一边，没一会儿就改了主意，舒舒服服地抱着克罗斯。  
克罗斯乖乖地任由他抱，想必是在睡梦中以为来人是克洛泽。  
梅苏特首先睡饱了。他醒过来，见克罗斯还睡着，于是耐着性子等着。过了半晌，克罗斯左右动动，不安分起来。见他快醒了，梅苏特起身，抬起腿从克罗斯身上迈过去，骑在他的肚子上，继而俯身，忽然用手攥紧了克罗斯的头发。  
克罗斯猛然惊醒，恐惧地向梅苏特望着。  
直到回过神，发现他注视的人是梅苏特而非克洛泽时，他眼中的惊恐才消散，变成困惑。  
“梅斯？”  
“想我么？”他问，眼皮耷拉下来一半向克罗斯看。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
“你想想？”梅苏特说道。  
克罗斯想了想，依稀记起来梅苏特特殊的身份和皇室有关。他是被皇室送到罗伊斯亲王府中养着的，但其中的缘由他并不清楚。而且许多年来他似乎从未与皇室有过任何来往，克罗斯对他身份的印象也渐渐模糊了。  
“我好像明白了一点儿。”  
“那就足够了。”  
“可你——你怎么能来他的寝殿？”克罗斯又问。  
“哦，因为我是他儿子。”  
“梅斯！”克罗斯抗议他的胡说八道。  
“我是他的私生子。”梅苏特继续胡诌。  
“梅斯……”克罗斯无奈地叹道。  
梅苏特笑起来。“我被克洛泽当成儿子养……多多少少。”见克罗斯满面惊讶，梅苏特笑得更畅快。  
梅苏特的父母是克洛泽的心腹。他父母过世之后，克洛泽把梅苏特接到自己家来照料。那时克洛泽还没即位，也完全不知是否有即位的可能。那年克洛泽十九岁，梅苏特十岁。  
因为梅苏特小时候身材瘦小，看上去比实际年龄小很多，着实有被人误以为是私生子的可能。  
克洛泽在二十五岁即位，那时梅苏特也十六岁了。克洛泽愿打算让他继承父母的爵位，但梅苏特拒绝了。父母在权势争夺中去世，他抵触这样的生活，连爵位也不要，更不想进宫。  
“我住在外面就好。”  
他说得轻巧，克洛泽可不放心。克洛泽原本提议为他购置一座大宅子，梅苏特拒绝了。他认为那样太引人注目，他希望低调些。  
于是克洛泽把他送去罗伊斯亲王府。罗伊斯家没有实权，把梅苏特送过去，也不必担心他们会用梅苏特要挟任何东西。  
“别来看我，”梅苏特在去亲王府之前对克洛泽说，“我会来找你。”  
“白养了这么大的儿子。”克洛泽说。  
“你再敢说我是你儿子试试！”梅苏特越走越远，回头冲他叫道。  
话是这样说，但因为年龄差距，因为克洛泽照顾他许多年，真觉得梅苏特是他儿子似的。例如他与罗伊斯搞到一起去这事，如果克洛泽和梅苏特是朋友，对他详细问问他与罗伊斯的事也很正常，克洛泽却觉得没办法开口，好像父母要问孩子他与旁人发生关系的细节似的，根本就是不能开口的事，于是一次也没提过。  
现在想起来，克洛泽也觉得不明所以。梅苏特只比罗伊斯大三岁，但因为身份的关系，克洛泽总觉得梅苏特对于罗伊斯来说是辈分不同的人……但如今他自己和托尼在一起，也没资格这样说别人了。  
最初罗伊斯也这样想——梅苏特与他是不同的。  
一觉醒来，世界忽然变了。  
家里多了个好看的人，又有种神秘性。父母都告诉他不可以对梅苏特问东问西，也不要打扰他。但小孩子向来是这样的心性，告诉他不能做什么，他就一定要做。  
罗伊斯忍了一段日子，选了个良辰吉日，偷偷跑去梅苏特的房间了。  
梅苏特那时十六岁，也算是个半大孩子。他在房里看书，罗伊斯轻轻在门上敲门，梅苏特没有开口，只是向门口望着。门上又响了响，罗伊斯将门推开一条缝隙，眼睛在门缝中望着他。梅苏特最不怕与人对视，两人互相看了看，罗伊斯确认自己没有被讨厌，推门进来了。  
梅苏特坐在地上看书，罗伊斯走过来，并不到梅苏特身前，只是绕着圈，避开似的，以梅苏特为圆心画圆圈。他左边走走，右边走走，摸摸桌子，摸摸花瓶，眼睛始终不离开梅苏特。  
过了一会儿，他终于走过来了，也学着梅苏特的样子，在他面前坐下。两人对着坐在地毯上。  
“你真好看。”罗伊斯说道。  
罗伊斯那时十三岁，常常有人夸奖他模样好看，但罗伊斯觉得梅苏特更好看，是一种他没见过的好看。  
梅苏特没说话，笑了笑。  
在那之后罗伊斯常常来找他。多数时候他们没什么话要说，罗伊斯只是习惯了在梅苏特身旁呆着，不做声地玩他的玩具，看他的书、完成教师要求他完成的功课。有一段时期他尤其讨厌功课，做起来很费力，直到后来发现了好用的方法。他要梅苏特吻他，只要他做好了功课，梅苏特就要亲他。梅苏特却不觉得吻他需要什么条件。  
“你就算没做功课……”  
“不行！”罗伊斯非常坚持，“一定要在我做完功课之后！”  
梅苏特等着他做完功课，在他脸上亲了亲。罗伊斯乐不可支。

梅苏特不掺和别人的事。只有马尔科那个小混蛋，拉着他下水不算，这次还让他帮托尼求情。  
“我连托尼的面都见不到，也不知道他过得怎么样……这次你去找他不是没有理由啊，我和马里奥要结婚了，他总要来参加婚礼吧？”  
其实罗伊斯也不想磨他这事。但已过了三个多月，他一次也没见到克罗斯，不知道他过得怎么样了，心里实在记挂，这才不得已去求梅苏特。按照身份来说，罗伊斯其实没资格去求他的。  
梅苏特到底进宫去了，帮罗伊斯看看克罗斯的状况。他在克洛泽面前虽能说上话，却也左右不了他的决定。  
梅苏特仗着他和克洛泽的交情，当天把克罗斯带到自己房里住了。他在宫里有个住处，只是从没住过，这还是头一次。  
“他把你怎么了？”梅苏特打量着他，“看起来人模人样的，却瘦了这么大一圈。吓你一下，你就连魂都吓飞了似的。”  
“哪有你说的那么夸张。”克罗斯道。  
“你不用害怕，”梅苏特劝着，“他顶多吓吓你，只要你不惹急了他，他不会真做出什么。”  
“我这脾气，恐怕距离惹急他也不远了。”克罗斯道。他已经在很努力假装了。  
米洛这白痴，梅苏特又一次在心里怒骂，他把托尼吓得性格都变了。  
梅苏特理解克罗斯的紧张。如果是他落到了君主手里，他也会慌。何况人又不是树上长出来的，不可能无依无靠，总要有家人有朋友——在自己之外，可担心的多了去了。  
但梅苏特对感情也是一头雾水，他去劝克洛泽，也没什么效果。他去劝克罗斯，让他放心，却也没有个能让克罗斯放心的理由——说了也都是空话。  
梅苏特回到罗伊斯家，告诉他克罗斯一切都好。  
只是几天后，克罗斯就病倒了。

克洛泽好心办坏事，他带克罗斯看烟花，却连累得克罗斯染了严重的风寒。最初看着没有大碍，但是连着十几日都不见好，接下来开始发烧、不住地咳嗽，像是要转成肺炎。  
医生也疑心是肺炎，怕传染，于是不让克洛泽见他，就几个医生护士和仆人守着，但过了十几天也没有好转的迹象，就只是拖着。  
拖了段日子，克罗斯渐渐好转了，医生确认了不是肺炎，但克罗斯依旧病着，肠胃感冒，没有食欲，不住地瘦下去。  
克洛泽算是拿他没办法了，心一横，干脆把莫德里奇叫来陪他。他不放托尼走，又不能眼看着克罗斯病下去，等到莫德里奇来了，最糟的也不过是他和托尼上床。但托尼不是被上的那个，克洛泽也就勉强接受了——不然，克罗斯这样子，克洛泽简直怕他就此病下去、再好不起来。  
但罗伊斯不行，毕竟是个Alpha，就算克罗斯说他们没做过什么，也让人不放心。  
前段日子因为疑心克罗斯患的是肺炎，所以他已从克洛泽的寝殿里搬出来了。  
克罗斯病着，日子也糊涂起来了。一天他在床上躺着，剧烈地咳了一阵，忽然想起他的生日就在这几天。他向仆人问日子，这才想起昨天是生日，已经过去了。  
克罗斯躺在床上，迷糊地笑了笑。他二十二岁了。别人在他这个年纪已做了父母了……但他不想成为父母，他只想成为他自己——或许这样是不行的？旁人不能像他这样过随心所欲的日子，于是他也不可以，是吗？  
克罗斯回想自己做错了什么。然后他断断续续地低声笑起来，继而笑得难以自制，疯子一样在床上翻滚，大笑不止。  
他没做错。克罗斯止了笑，平躺在床上张开双臂，如同人们登上山顶、将整个世界踩在脚下那般。这就是他的世界，他就是要享乐，就是要随心所欲，就是要无所顾忌，他就是要过着这样的生活，若他的神不允许，那么就惩罚他好了。眼下的生活就是惩罚吗？可以啊，他接受，他不后悔。  
他觉得痛快极了。  
同时觉得他的神有点不讲道理——说真的，他没伤害谁。他不和有恋人的勾勾搭搭，也不曾欺骗过谁的感情，大家一起玩玩而已，怎么，他的神认为这样就有问题、需要惩罚？  
克罗斯眯着眼睛向天花板看。  
你这个标准定的不合理。他在头脑眩晕时对他的神指出，认为神有点不讲道理。  
这个标准太任性了……你倒是说说，我做了什么伤天害理的事……  
他迷糊地与他的神辩论起来。神当然不理他。

克罗斯时好时坏，时而清醒时而糊涂。过了几日，更觉得病得严重。  
就在这时，莫德里奇来了。  
克罗斯醒来时，见莫德里奇在床边坐着，恍惚以为是梦。莫德里奇俯身抱他，双臂在他身上紧紧拥抱着，克罗斯这才明白这是真的。  
他的生活还没有彻底完蛋。还有好事发生在他的世界里。  
“卢卡……”他叫着莫德里奇的名字，说着话就笑了。  
“你是要吓死我么？”莫德里奇几乎贴上他的鼻尖看着他，“怎么瘦成这样？”  
“当然是想你想的，你再不来，就要害死我了……”克罗斯有气无力地笑。莫德里奇觉得若他继续这样下去，恐怕真会死。  
“你瘦了好多，”莫德里奇轻声说，“你受苦了，是吗？”  
他的声音好轻，与他手指的触感一样，轻轻地落在克罗斯身上。  
“你要是不高兴，就哭一会儿……没什么的。”莫德里奇哄着他。  
克罗斯还在笑，他有什么不高兴的，他的卢卡来看他了。  
他抓住莫德里奇放在他脸颊上的手，双手攥着拉倒胸前，“我真喜欢你，卢卡……见到你真高兴，”他说话费力，喘了喘，又道：“我爱你，你知道么？”  
他笑嘻嘻的，说起话来有气无力。  
“你要吓死我，说这些话干什么？”莫德里奇紧紧抱着他，被克罗斯吓得不轻——这简直像临终遗言。  
“我给你支个招，卢卡，”克罗斯继续说着，晕晕乎乎地笑，“我写好了一封信，已经……已经盖好我的印章封上了，你拿到我家里去，他们会给你……给你好多东西，”克罗斯嗤嗤地笑着，“你拿了钱就走，别回都城了，但是以后、以后不许和别人像和我这样搞到一起，你只能有我一个……我倒是不介意你和伊万结婚……”  
他又笑起来，发傻了似的。他早就准备好了信，只是苦于无法把信送出宫外，这次莫德里奇来了，克罗斯顿时觉得松了口气，心头悬着的一块石头落地了。  
“人和钱我都要，只有钱打发不了我，”莫德里奇吻着他的脸，“不说这些了，你坐起来，吃点儿东西。”  
“你听我说呀，”克罗斯岔开他的话，“我还有一封信，你交给我爸妈……”他忽然眼中一热，“爸妈要哭的，你要安慰他们……替我吻他们，卢卡，你答应我……”  
莫德里奇忽然恨死了克洛泽。如果不是他，托尼今日也不会变成这样。又是要咽气的样子，又疯疯傻傻的。  
“罗伊斯呢？你还有第三封信写给他吗？”莫德里奇勉强笑道。  
“没有了，没有信给他，”克罗斯喘着粗气，“马尔科……他都懂。”  
克罗斯没怎么样，莫德里奇却含了满眼的泪。  
“快别说了，你吃些东西。”  
克罗斯没吃成东西。他太高兴，这一高兴也耗费了不少精神，竟说着话就这样迷糊着睡过去了。  
他没睡多久，半个小时就醒了。醒来后，发现莫德里奇的到来竟然不是梦、是真的，又高兴了好半晌。  
莫德里奇早准备好了食物，他哄着克罗斯，一点点喂给他吃。  
莫德里奇虽厌恶克洛泽，却也觉得那人至少该来看看托尼。他病得这样严重，还不是克洛泽害的？就算风寒是意外，可让克罗斯进宫总是克洛泽的主意没错。如果不是他执意要这样做，克罗斯也不会落到今天这种地步。  
莫德里奇照顾了克罗斯几天，他渐渐好转了些。这期间克洛泽来过几次，都赶在克罗斯睡觉的时候。  
克洛泽觉得愧疚，没脸见克罗斯。他心疼，也始终记挂着克罗斯，但不想克罗斯见了他心烦，于是只有赶在睡觉的时候。  
克洛泽过来，莫德里奇也没话对他说，回答几句托尼今天的情况，吃没吃东西，又吃了什么药，对话就结束了。  
莫德里奇刚到宫里时，正是克罗斯病得最严重的时候，他担心就算是克罗斯病好了、也会伤了身体。  
一连四个月，克罗斯一直在吃避孕药，也不知对身体有没有影响。  
男性Omega怀孕，只有射精到生殖腔中才有可能。克罗斯与情人们都只是玩玩，谁也不会做到这种地步，偶尔有一两次射到了生殖腔里，克罗斯事后吃药就好了——一年也只有几次这样的时候，当然不碍事。而且也没几个情人敢大着胆子这么干。  
但克洛泽不需要忍着，而且他想要孩子。他抱着侥幸心理，想着避孕药或许有失效的时候，克罗斯就此怀上他的孩子——这样一来，托尼就成了母亲，说不定会就此厌倦他过去声色犬马的生活，愿意与克洛泽一起好好生活。  
再者，有了子嗣，克洛泽要娶他做皇后，反对的声音也会少一些。  
他知道这种想法有多糟糕，可他实在想要克罗斯。而克罗斯又不是他能留得住的。  
克洛泽没有直接命令克罗斯不许吃药。他不知道克罗斯会是什么反应，不想把他逼上绝路——克罗斯是会不顾一切的人。  
克洛泽发现克罗斯实际上有种清醒的疯狂。  
莫德里奇来了两个星期，克罗斯的状态好多了，也没再继续暴瘦下去。  
克罗斯好几日没见到克洛泽，根本忘了有这个人似的。莫德里奇在这里，他一直很高兴。  
他这段日子始终肠胃不适，油腻的吃不下，也时常不想吃热的，不然就觉得恶心。莫德里奇只好让人准备不同种类的面包。连蛋糕克罗斯也不吃。  
见了食物，克罗斯常常是如临大敌的样子。  
莫德里奇为他撕面包，掰了极小的一块喂他。  
“你干什么？喂鸟？”  
“怕给你多了你又不吃，”莫德里奇说着向他嘴里送，克罗斯还看着他，“怎么，还非要我舔过了你才吃？”  
克罗斯忽然笑起来，低头把莫德里奇手上那一小块面包吃了。  
“我觉得你好看，多看你几眼，你就要说这种话伤我的心。”  
莫德里奇继续掰面包给他吃。不经他的手，克罗斯就不肯吃。  
克罗斯吃下去了一些，然后就要去吻莫德里奇，被推开了。  
“多吃点儿，不然亲人都没力气，病病殃殃喘着气。”  
“你嫌弃我！”克罗斯嚷道。  
“那你赶快好起来，”莫德里奇把面包的小块塞到克罗斯嘴里，“让你亲，让你上，全随你。”  
克罗斯边笑边吃。他吃了两块小面包，再吃不下去了。莫德里奇吝啬地奖励了他，在他脸颊上吻了吻。  
“这不行，太少了。”  
“谁让你不好好吃东西。”  
“我没有，我是不舒服……怜悯我，卢卡，怜悯我……”  
他缠着莫德里奇。莫德里奇终于心软了，捧着克罗斯的脸吻到他嘴唇上。  
克罗斯觉得安心了。  
卢卡在这里，卢卡来探望他了。他还没有失去一切。  
他在转瞬间又丢了这种安心——卢卡也被搅进来了。

他让莫德里奇赶快离开皇宫，克罗地亚人拒绝了。  
“克洛泽让我来，就是看准了有我陪着、你能痊愈得快些。你不痊愈，他不可能放我走，说不定还要迁怒到我身上——你不要连累我，赶快好起来，”莫德里奇拿着草莓向克罗斯嘴里喂，“再说你现在这样子，我简直怕一转身你就断了气，哪敢走。”  
“我好多了，你回去吧，卢卡。”  
克罗斯又一次催促他，让他到自己家里去，拿钱跑路。  
“我不走，”莫德里奇贴到克罗斯耳边，“我还没被你上够，舍不得走。”  
他吻克罗斯的耳朵，一直吻到嘴唇上。克罗斯伸手抱他，两人在床上缠着，吻了起来。  
克罗斯想他想的要命，也想上他。他一方面急切地想要莫德里奇，另一方面，却觉得还是和他保持距离为好，以免克洛泽发现、连累莫德里奇。  
他倒是不知道，克洛泽如今只盼着他好起来，如果他实在想上莫德里奇，也由得他。  
他想克制，却忍不住搂紧了莫德里奇，急切地扯他的衣服，急切地吻他。莫德里奇热情地回吻。  
克罗斯忽然回过神来。  
“不行，卢卡……如果他知道了，你——你——”  
“我怎么样？会死么？”莫德里奇问，“那就死好了。为你死，我有什么不愿意？有什么不敢？你不敢么？”  
克罗斯呆怔地看着他。  
他有什么不敢的？卢卡可以为他死，他就怕了、不敢为卢卡死么？到了这一步，还怕什么？  
克罗斯搂过他的腰、将莫德里奇拉过来，压在他身上吻下去。  
他们连是否会有来日也不知道，于是更放浪形骸起来。  
“我要死在你床上了，卢卡……”克罗斯向他身体中顶着，一面喘着粗气，“要死在你身上了……”  
莫德里奇搂着他，头向上仰着，“好啊……干得我舒服了，我陪你死……””他短促地笑了一声，指甲在克罗斯背后抓出印子来。  
莫德里奇被他插得浑身战栗，叫着克罗斯的名字射了出来。  
两人侧躺着拥抱在一起，莫德里奇抬着一只腿架在克罗斯身上，不让他拿出去。  
克罗斯搂住他继续吻着，不住地念着莫德里奇的名字，不住地告诉他他爱他。

“有些人白长了一张听话的脸，全是骗人的。”  
莫德里奇切着仆人送来的肉，喂给克罗斯吃。  
“说的那么好听，又是要给钱，又是要一起死的，还不是为了骗人上床？让你得了手，吃的干干净净，这时候病倒好了——说不定就是想着要多骗人上几次床，才舍不得病下去……简直下流。”  
克罗斯吃掉他递过来的肉，答道：“我是为了你才下流的。”  
“真是不要脸。”莫德里奇说。  
从前莫德里奇比现在要话少。过去总是克罗斯说的多，这次他病了，没精神，于是莫德里奇多说些。  
“我说真的，卢卡，在别人面前我不这样，只有在你面前，我什么都顾不得了，什么下流话都想说……都是你不好，引得我变成这样……”  
他笑起来，莫德里奇继续喂东西给他吃。

莫德里奇来了三个星期，克罗斯的病好了一半。  
虽说这一时痛快了，克罗斯却有患得患失的感觉，不知这种情况可以持续多久。他其实不愿好起来，病好了，莫德里奇就要走了，他就又要应付克洛泽，而若是病不好，他就没办法和卢卡好好上床。  
莫德里奇似乎猜到了他的想法，于是同克罗斯更频繁地发生关系，克罗斯不得不更快好转。  
越是与莫德里奇上床，克罗斯就越想要他。  
他原本还收敛着，不在莫德里奇脖子上留下吻痕，后来就全忘了，吮得莫德里奇身上全是吻痕，脖子上也有十分明显的痕迹。莫德里奇毫不在意。  
“我就只要让你舒服就好了。”他对克罗斯说道，又把克罗斯勾得浑身燥热。莫德里奇跨在他的腿上，身体热情地动着。  
“托尼……你……干得我好舒服……”  
“你嫁我，和我结婚……”克罗斯向上顶去，与莫德里奇吻着，“说啊，答应我……和我结婚。”  
唯有这句莫德里奇不会回答。他的脸更红，眉头皱着，嗓间发出些模糊的声音抗拒着。  
克罗斯咬他，在他肩膀与脖子上留下牙印。两人身上淋过雨似的淌汗，沙发上湿了一片。  
“你是我的么，卢卡？是我的么？”  
“是你的……”莫德里奇要哭出来似的，眼中蒙着泪，“都是你的，托尼，我是你的……”  
他发出一声尖锐的叫喊，瘫软着贴到克罗斯身上。  
克罗斯靠在沙发上抱着莫德里奇，摸着他的头发，在他脸颊上吻着，手掌隔着湿透的衬衫轻轻抚克罗地亚人的后背。  
“我爱你，”他吻着莫德里奇的脸颊、耳朵与头发，“我爱你。”  
克罗斯拿来扔在旁边的一件外衣，为莫德里奇披上了。两人都不想动，他们依旧拥抱着，身体连在一起。  
静默着拥抱片刻，克罗斯的嘴唇擦着莫德里奇的耳朵。  
“你该回去了，卢卡。”  
莫德里奇从克罗斯肩膀上抬起头来。  
克罗斯抬起头，在他唇上轻轻吻着。“回去吧，卢卡……我爱你。”  
克罗斯不想放开他。过去不想，现在就更不愿松手。  
莫德里奇已睡着了，克罗斯仍抱着他，偶尔在他脸上亲一下。  
把莫德里奇留在这里越久，他就越危险。克洛泽必然知道他们做了什么，只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。任何人的忍耐度都是有限的，就算他与克洛泽要撕破脸，也不能把卢卡牵扯进来。  
克洛泽过来时，莫德里奇正在为克罗斯切芒果。芒果刚刚洗过，莫德里奇手上又是水，又是果子的汁液，而且水果还没切完，于是没急着走。克洛泽也不想立即把他支开。克罗斯因为他的缘故病了一阵子，克洛泽始终觉得抱歉，认为这时两人独处会很尴尬，再者，就算他们独处，也不见得克罗斯就会给他好脸色。  
克罗斯有些变了。克洛泽暗想。病了这一场，到底有些不同了。  
他们在沙发上坐着，克洛泽在对面坐下了，问他最近恢复得怎么样。  
“好了不少，再养养就没事了。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽见他左手食指上包了块纱布。  
“手怎么了？”  
“切芒果，芒果跑了。”克罗斯回答。  
克洛泽觉得又心疼又好笑。  
这次运来的芒果小小的，却也不至于按不住。因为最近克罗斯胃口不好，克洛泽叮嘱着多送些新鲜蔬果过来，摆在他房里，免得他想不起来吃。原本是打算他什么时候有胃口就让仆人切给他，没想到克罗斯心血来潮自己动手，还切伤了自己。  
“不擅长的事就别做了。”克洛泽笑道。  
“逞强嘛。”  
克洛泽让他把手伸过来，想看看伤口深不深。纱布包好了，他不能解开，但看着纱布上没有血，想来也不严重。  
“伤口不深？”  
克罗斯点头：“幸好我躲得快。”  
“你连水果刀也不会用吗？”克洛泽又问，依旧笑着。  
“确实不大会，刀这东西太笨拙，”克罗斯答道，“但我是用枪的一把好手……我一直想和人决斗来着，但并没有人要和我抢情妇，白白请了老师、练了那么久——”他叹了一声，笑道，“没用的东西我都会。”  
这时莫德里奇切好了芒果，起身出去了。克罗斯原还指望着卢卡喂他，现在卢卡走了，他也不想吃了。  
剩下的两人尴尬片刻，克洛泽问：“你现在心情好些了？”  
克罗斯点点头。  
“你要是高兴，我可以让莫德里奇在宫里多留些日子。我知道你喜欢他。”  
“我看你是真的疯了，”克罗斯慢悠悠地答道，“别犯傻了，我已经痊愈了，让卢卡回去就好。”  
“你信不过我？”克洛泽问，“我不会和你的朋友们过不去，不会把他们怎么样的。”  
克罗斯觉得这话不能信。他最近脾气越来而大，把克洛泽惹毛不过是个时间问题。  
“还是让卢卡回去吧，”克罗斯说道，“你不是晚上要和朋友们聚聚吗？正好我身上好了，也活动活动，和你一起去吧。反正我也没时间和卢卡待在一起，让他回去吧。”  
克罗斯这样坚持让莫德里奇出宫，克洛泽也没道理一味拦着。  
“你要陪我见朋友？”克洛泽很惊讶。  
“怎么，我见不了人？”克罗斯问。  
“当然不是这个意思，”克洛泽笑了，坐到克罗斯身旁搂住他，“你好起来了，我该好好奖励你才行。想要什么？”  
“拿钱来，”克罗斯道，“我可不跟你客气。”  
“你又不缺钱。”  
“我富得流油和你有什么关系？耽误我问你要钱吗？不给就算了。”克罗斯做出生气的样子。  
“好了，你要我就给，”克洛泽笑道，“我巴不得你问我多要些。”  
克罗斯坐地起价，要了好大一笔。  
一转头，克罗斯就把克洛泽给他的钱交给莫德里奇了，并让他去自己家里，取克罗斯让他拿走的钱和东西。

克罗斯始终认为遇到莫德里奇是他的幸运，只是现在越来越觉得对不住他。  
他担心莫德里奇的安全，为了避免任何可能的风险，莫德里奇还是回克罗地亚去更好。但这样莫德里奇的生活就被打乱了，他喜欢在剧团的工作，也已经做了好久，现在只能全抛下了。  
“等到你回国，再组建自己的剧团也是一样，这次你就是老板了。”克罗斯笑道，对他劝着。  
“你真要我走？”莫德里奇问。  
“如果你留下来，我没办法保证你的安全。你不知道你对我多重要，卢卡，”克罗斯握着莫德里奇的双手拉倒自己唇边吻着，双眼向他望着，“但你就要回家了，多好……回克罗地亚去，回家去结婚，带着拉基蒂奇一起走。”  
“我没有和他怎么样，”莫德里奇答道，“他也有他的工作。我不想走，就算我留下，也不见得就真有什么风险。”  
“你不是我，你不知道我多在乎你，多为你担心，”克罗斯仍握着他的双手在胸前攥着，又笑道，“如果你没有立刻和谁结婚的打算，那就在回去之后买一座庄园，要大一些的，不然我可住不惯……过两年，我去找你。”  
莫德里奇大为惊异，“你是认真的？”  
“我是认真的。你要在萨格勒布购置房产，做好准备、极尽所能地让我过的舒服。到时候如果你还没结婚，我娶你，但你要同意我养情人。”克罗斯笑嘻嘻地加上最后一句。  
“你会到克罗地亚来？”莫德里奇仍在震惊中。  
“我是为了你去的，”克罗斯道，又是那副肉麻深情的样子，“我怎么舍得离开你？我会想办法走的，这里已经不能留了。你回克罗地亚，不用等我，一二年后我过去了，如果那时你结了婚，我做你的情人，如果被你丈夫发现，我就和他决斗……假如我杀了他，你可不能心疼，连他的葬礼你都不许去……啊呀，我真是个爱嫉妒的男人。”  
“还说这些胡话！你是认真的？”莫德里奇问。  
“是，”克罗斯回答，“我想和你过一辈子，给你生小宝宝。”  
什么乱七八糟的！  
莫德里奇的头都大了。  
克罗斯嘻嘻哈哈的，这才收了笑容，道：“回去路上你要小心，车上贵重东西太多，你就装作是运货的人，马车找那种看起来破旧些的。路途远，路上难免要受些苦……”克罗斯叹道，“所以我才说让拉基蒂奇和你一起走，你们也有个照应。”  
两人都有些伤感，有一会儿没说话。  
“我已经考虑了好一阵子，只有去国外才安全，”克罗斯说，“我没有想去的地方，但我有想要的人。我想要你，卢卡，你回家去，等着我……等不及也没关系，如果你结了婚，我就再想办法。我迟早会去找你的。购置的房子要够大，还要有马场，你养上一大群马，等着我过去和你过荒淫无度的日子。”  
“别骗我，”莫德里奇答道，“别等到我购置好了庄园、布置好了家，你却不来了，让我一年年等，等到老死。”  
“我舍不得。”克罗斯答道，抱着他吻了上去。  
当天下午莫德里奇就出宫了。  
克罗斯换了件衣服，理了理头发，没有过问任何人，直接让仆人把他的东西都搬回到克洛泽的寝殿里。他又不是来欲擒故纵的，不必装模作样、等着克洛泽开口让他搬回去。  
吩咐好了仆人，克罗斯去找克洛泽了。他今天晚上在宫廷里有一场小小的宴会，一共也只有十几个人参加。现在时间还没到，克罗斯去克洛泽的书房找他，果然见他独自一人呆在那里。  
“莫德里奇走了？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯点头。  
“不然你也不会来找我。”克洛泽笑道。  
“不找你还能找谁？宫里我就你这一个熟人，”克罗斯躺在沙发上向窗外看，“你还有多少事没做完？”  
“没多少，”克洛泽答道，“怎么了？”  
“你陪我去骑马。”  
“已经快吃晚饭了。”  
“没办法，我这人就是任性。”克罗斯答道，“你不去我就自己去，不等你了。”  
“我很快就能处理好了。”克洛泽答道。  
处理好了公务，他陪克罗斯骑马去了。

那晚克罗斯同克洛泽一起参加了他和朋友们小聚的宴会。  
克罗斯不出所料地成了人们打量的对象。没有人粗鲁地盯着他看，都是偶尔看上一眼。但偶尔的次数未免多了些。  
克罗斯喝着酒，自在地吃吃喝喝。他知道人们在想什么，他过去的恐惧也成真了。人们看着他，看着一个玩物、一个禁脔、一个不知羞耻、一味堕落的贵族子弟……  
克罗斯吃掉一小块怪模怪样的肉。  
好吃。  
让他们接着看好了。  
克罗斯不在乎了。前几天他还以为自己要死在皇宫里。  
夜里回到房中，克罗斯异常主动，他爬到克洛泽身上，骑在他腰上被他干。舒舒服服做了一场，克罗斯倒头就睡，反倒是克洛泽睡不着，搞不清克罗斯忽然的变化是怎么回事。  
早上克罗斯醒了也不起床，躺在克洛泽怀里问他要果子吃。  
“这种季节哪里来的果子？”克洛泽问，“你说的哪种果子？”  
“可以做果酱的果子嘛，你这人怎么要什么都不给，”克罗斯哼哼着，他心情好，又开始和克洛泽调情了。  
“不是有草莓和蓝莓的果酱吗？”  
“我就要果子，不要草莓什么的……”克罗斯说着，“好吧，没有果子，那你亲亲我好了。”  
克洛泽简直感觉受宠若惊。他吻了吻克罗斯，克罗斯又乖巧地躺在他怀里了，还哼起歌来。  
他们这时只是拥在一起，克洛泽却觉得比性爱亲密多了，他不想起床，只想再多抱一会儿克罗斯。  
克洛泽为克罗斯的改变心神不宁。但克罗斯对情人一向是这样撒娇调情的。不为什么，只是他高兴罢了。  
在轻松的状态下，克罗斯总是很快乐，随心所欲。他捉着克洛泽对他说着说那，简直像回到父母身边那样，絮絮叨叨说个没完。  
过了些日子，他们一起去打猎，克洛泽被尖锐的树枝刮破了一点头皮，因为是在头发里，所以谁都没留意。等到了那晚暂住的行宫，克罗斯才发现他耳朵上方有些血迹。  
一开始他还以为自己看错了。  
“你过来，米洛，”他拉着克洛泽到窗边去，借着光检查他的头发。  
“怎么了？”  
“你头发上沾的什么？”  
他伸手去摸，克洛泽这才觉得疼，条件反射地躲了一下，“什么时候刮坏的……”  
克罗斯摸了满指尖的红色，血已经干了。  
“克洛泽！”他生气地叫道。  
“刚刚在马上觉得被树枝刮了一下，没当回事。”  
“过来！”  
克罗斯鼓着嘴，不高兴地让克洛泽坐在沙发上，找出医药箱为他清理伤口。  
“你这人要笨死了。一把年纪的了，还毛毛躁躁，头上出血了自己不知道？你的脑袋是木头？”  
“不过是个小伤口。”克洛泽笑道，自己在伤口上摸了摸。  
“都淌血了，你就不觉得凉？”  
“今天本来就冷。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯放下药水和棉球看他，平板地道：“你要气死我？”  
“我不说了，”克洛泽笑道，“是我不好，太不小心。”  
克罗斯这才气鼓鼓地继续为他清理干掉的血迹，将它们从头发上擦下来。  
在暖暖的灯光下，克罗斯的脸也是暖暖的一团，带着些热气贴在克洛泽身旁。这让克洛泽想起家。  
克罗斯其实也笨手笨脚，好不容易处理好了伤口旁的血迹，他丢开酒精棉，要去洗手，被克洛泽捉了回来，拉进怀里吻着。  
克罗斯推他。  
“饿了不会去吃饭！”  
“现在只想吃你。”  
“你这人坏死了！”克罗斯嚷道，却还是搂住克洛泽，与他吻了起来。  
他的托尼像个孩子。  
他是情人，却总是孩子的模样。  
克洛泽猜测，或许这都是他偏爱托尼的关系，才认为托尼是这样的人。  
克罗斯有许多情人，他从未爱过任何一个，可在克洛泽看来，托尼有一种不可理喻的天真，以及无可动摇的执拗。  
他不能也无法长大，他不会被毁坏。

过了一段日子，克洛泽终于提起克罗斯的改变。  
“我以为你恨我。”  
“你还没有那么重要，”克罗斯直言道，“还没有哪个人能让我去恨他——没有人重要到那种地步——我这人其实相当傲慢，米洛，不愿意把谁放到和我同等的位置上。只有少数几个在乎的人除外。至于其他人，根本不在值得我去想的范围内。”  
“我强迫你留在这儿，你多少对我还是有怨气的吧？”  
“我当然不满意，但我做不到一直不高兴。人总要活下去——尽量高兴点儿活下去。”  
“你现在……其实还是很讨厌我吗？只是做出这种高兴的样子来？”  
克罗斯苦笑一下，答道：“去年在假面舞会上，我在不知道你是谁的情况下就跟你走了，米洛，如果我对你没有好感不可能这样做。但我只想要一个情人，不是一个束缚我的人。我很生气你强迫我留在宫里，但如果说我对你一点喜欢都没有，那就是说谎了。”  
克洛泽依旧清醒着。  
“这‘一点喜欢’，能支撑你走到什么地步？”  
“走到现在，”克罗斯答道，握住克洛泽的手，“我可以继续高高兴兴地陪你一段日子，然后就让我走吧，米洛。”  
克洛泽这才知道上了当。  
自从病情好转之后，克罗斯一直与他相处得很愉快，他们果真如同恋人一般。  
克罗斯把他的心拨弄软了。克洛泽原本就不愿让克罗斯难过，现在更无法狠心待他。  
“一段日子是多久？”  
克洛泽问。  
他这样说，就已经是同意克罗斯这决定的表示了。  
“一两年。”克罗斯笑着说。  
克洛泽长舒一口气。他原以为克罗斯要说一两个月。  
克罗斯并不追问、并不让他做出保证，或说出到时一定会放他走这话。  
“我知道你喜欢我，我非常感激，还从没有一个人这样喜欢过我——情人和朋友们是另外一回事，”克罗斯说道，“而且我从一开始就也喜欢你，虽说少了很多、浅薄了很多，但终归还是有感情的。我可以再留在宫里一两年。从现在开始计算，这是我人生中最年轻的两年了，米洛，我把它们给了你，不是出于被迫，不是因为欺骗，我只是希望我们都能度过非常愉快的时光，让你快乐，也让我轻松。我还从没爱过一个人（在爱情上），这是我能给出的最接近爱的东西，再多的，我就没有了。”  
他直接对克洛泽说了：这是对他们来说最好的选择。他名声不好，留在宫里再久，克洛泽也不能娶他。而随着时间推移，大臣们要求克洛泽尽早迎娶皇后的声音越来越多，克洛泽没有多少时间可耽搁了。如果他结了婚，当然可以继续把克罗斯留在宫里，但克罗斯就只能是个没身份的情人——虽说听起来和现在相同，但那时克洛泽已有了皇后，克罗斯的地位会下跌，众人对待他的方式也不会让他好过。  
毕竟，这不是那个可以三妻四妾、坐拥后宫的时代了。君主有了和他正式结婚的皇后，克罗斯就成了第三者。就算是按照君主的要求留在宫里的情人，终归还是抬不起头。  
克洛泽也舍不得让他受那样的苦。可若说要让克罗斯做皇后，又太天方夜谭。  
克罗斯所说的，实际上是最好的解决方法。  
克洛泽甚至不知道他是否能把克罗斯留在身边两年。大臣们已经在催促他尽早结婚了。  
莫德里奇离开时带走了三封信。一封是给他的，一封给克罗斯的父母。最后一封交给克罗斯府上的人。对方拿着信去和罗伊斯商量，开始行动了。  
克罗斯知道大臣中有催促克洛泽尽早迎娶皇后的声音，但这声音不够多，压力太少。再者，说着“迎娶皇后”这事，但始终没有几个确切人选。  
现在？现在什么都有了。  
克罗斯只是个没权势的贵族子弟不假，但操纵流言倒还不难。再者，罗伊斯也在帮忙。  
没有权势又不是没有人。  
克罗斯在睡觉之前就觉得不放心，在克洛泽脑袋上东摸摸西摸摸。  
“你没事吧？”  
“没事，睡一觉就好了。”  
克罗斯不信：“我觉得你要生病了。”  
“乌鸦嘴。”  
“你才乌鸦嘴！”克罗斯去掐克洛泽的脸，被克洛泽抱住了。  
克罗斯最初觉得克洛泽麻烦，因为他是君主，现在这样想，则是因为他年纪大。老年人是不是动不动就会生病的？但话说回来，克洛泽今年也不过三十多……但这不耽误克罗斯觉得他老。他觉得克洛泽有点老相，二十几岁那会儿估计看着也不年轻。  
下午他们出门去，克洛泽回来后咳嗽了一会儿，克罗斯觉得他要生病。但咳嗽很快停了，没有乱吃药的道理。于是就这样挨到晚上。  
“人是不是容易在半夜发烧？你可别病了，我不会照顾人。”克罗斯提前推脱道。  
“我不会生病。快睡吧。”  
两人在床上坐着，克罗斯只顾着担心克洛泽是不是要病倒，还没脱衣服，克洛泽帮他脱了，然后把他塞进被子里——克罗斯今天说累了。  
克罗斯背对着克洛泽被他抱着，玩着他的手指捏来捏去，又开始废话连篇了。  
“米洛，你以前见没见过菲利普？我今天看到他的画像了，他长得好可爱，像小动物。”  
“还菲利普，叫得那么亲，我都没反应过来你说的是谁，”克洛泽答道，他们在说拉姆，“没见过，他不住在都城。”  
“他家世可真好，”克罗斯开始捏克洛泽手心的肉，“年纪那么轻就是公爵了，想想吧，其他公爵都是老头子呢。”  
“你说的‘老头子’有好几个和我差不多年纪。”克洛泽答道。  
“你喜不喜欢他，米洛？”克罗斯翻过身来正对着克洛泽，“你会不会一见到他就把我给忘了？”  
“我觉得你不用担心这个。我更担心菲利普一来，就被你勾走了魂儿。”  
“干什么这么说！他也是Omega！”克罗斯鼓着嘴。  
“莫德里奇也是Omega。”  
克罗斯蔫了。“好吧，好吧，你说的有道理……但卢卡是特别的嘛。菲利普是你的皇后，我不会勾引他的。”  
“皇后的人选要来了，我要操心的竟然是你会不会和他搞到一起去……”克洛泽叹道，在克罗斯腰上掐了一把，“真是个小麻烦。”  
“哎呦——”克罗斯被掐了腰觉得痒，“你就会乱怀疑我，我会——我会帮你把菲利普留住呢！免得他看不上你。”  
“再说吧。”克洛泽答道，不想再提这事了。  
他一直在拖延迎娶皇后这事，如今眼看着拖不下去了。大臣们极力要求他从人选中选一个出来，就算不马上结婚，也要为结婚最准备，先相处试试。早些开始相处，若觉得不合适，也好好些换下一个人选。  
拉姆是最被大臣们看好的。他比克洛泽小几岁，已经继承父亲的爵位，是个很合适的人选。如今他收到了消息、已经在向都城赶来，再有三五天就到了。  
克罗斯对拉姆十分感兴趣。如果事情顺利，拉姆成为皇后，他就能脱身了。  
拉姆就像格策那样，从其他地方赶来这里结婚。到时候克洛泽要去城外的驿站接他……  
克罗斯忽然想小胖子了，也想马尔科。  
“你在想什么？”  
“马里奥。”克罗斯答道。  
“你和他也有关系？”克洛泽问。  
“没有，我们只是一起洗过澡……我还打算亲他、教他怎么接吻来着，小胖子害羞了，不同意，还是马尔科上的。”  
克洛泽暗想着他们的关系可真乱套。  
“他们还没结婚，婚期拖了又拖，”克洛泽道，“是在等着你吧？”  
“还说别人拖延婚期，你年纪一把了，不是也拖着没结婚？”克罗斯笑道。克洛泽把他搂过来吻了吻。  
“我在等着你，只是等不到了。”  
“别说傻话。我们能像现在这样相处一段时间已经很好了，”克罗斯答道，“你只要负责高兴就够了。”  
克洛泽搂着他，心事重重地睡了。

到了半夜，克罗斯被咳嗽声吵醒了。他闭着眼，伸手摸到克洛泽额头上去，恨不得直接在他脸上拍一巴掌。  
老年人发烧了。  
克罗斯迷糊着爬起来，套上睡袍，去叫仆人，请医生，并吩咐立刻拿冷水和毛巾过来。  
“醒醒，米洛，我要把冷毛巾放到你头上了，别吓一跳。”  
克罗斯叫醒了他。克洛泽有了回应，他把冷毛巾放到后者额头上，又拿了水给他喝。  
医生很快来了，立刻为他开了药。吃过药后，克洛泽又睡过去，克罗斯迷糊地趴在克洛泽身上睡，偶尔抬起手去摸他的脸，看看是不是退烧了。  
·  
“你这人一点也靠不住！”  
第二天克罗斯气鼓鼓的。“说好的不会生病呢？大半夜的发起烧来，就知道给人添麻烦。”  
“好了好了，是我不对，”克洛泽哄着他，“我现在不是好了吗？”  
“你可学着点偷懒吧，今天别工作了。不然要把自己累死了。”  
“今天我只陪着你。”克洛泽答道。他今天着实没什么工作。  
克洛泽在餐桌前的椅子上坐着，克罗斯坐在他腿上，又是撒娇又是抱怨，克洛泽一面赔礼道歉（因为他生病了），一面喂他吃东西。  
克罗斯吃东西也不专心，拿着桌子上的一个小汤匙玩。上面雕刻的花纹很漂亮。克洛泽不得不父母似的管教他——这样做竟然有种情趣。  
“吃东西的餐具不是用来玩的，放回去。”  
“我就是喜欢，”克罗斯拿着汤匙不放，“这种汤匙做的这么小，看起来就像个玩具，说不定就是要拿来给人玩的，”克罗斯看了看桌上的餐具，“以后我定做一套银器给你，当做你和菲利普的结婚贺礼。到时候汤匙上还可以随心所欲雕刻图案……”  
“你要把你的家徽刻在上面吗？”克洛泽问，喂了一块肉给他。  
“我要刻一只猫，”克罗斯兴致勃勃，“一只翘着尾巴、非常狡黠的猫。”  
他说的眼睛直放光，非常认真似的。克洛泽觉得很好笑。  
克罗斯来了兴致，要取纸笔来画猫。克洛泽顺手拿了块手帕给他，让他画在上面。  
克罗斯画了个简单的猫咪图案。虽说画的不怎么样，倒真是一只狡黠的、翘着尾巴的猫。  
“就是这样的图案，”克罗斯道，“我把它印在汤匙上送给你，怎么样？还挺好看吧？”  
“你还是不要送礼物给我。你不和我结婚，我已经够难过了。”  
“别说这种话。”克罗斯道。  
“好了，我不说了，”克洛泽笑道，舀了一勺汤喂他，“再吃点儿。”  
·  
克罗斯的缺点多如星斗——罗伊斯这样说的时候，克罗斯看起来十分骄傲。  
“我这人就是这么与众不同。”他如此回复道，被罗伊斯掐了脸。  
克罗斯和情人们只是玩玩不假，但与此同时他也是实心实意的——他不玩弄谁的感情，大家在一起玩得好，他也会真的对对方好，他的情人们有时出了事、有事要求他，克罗斯都会帮忙，然后潇洒地捋捋头发，觉得这些都没什么。  
他满口调情话不假，但他也着实是诚心诚意对待别人的。罗伊斯说这是他最大的缺点，简直是犯傻。  
克罗斯如今对克洛泽也是这样。  
他们的相处模式变了，克罗斯不用惧怕克洛泽，克洛泽也不再拿身份压着他，两人相互尊重，和其他恋人没有区别。克罗斯又是个心大的人，早把之前不愉快的事都扔到一旁了，高高兴兴地和克洛泽相处——这与他计划着离开的事实并不冲突。他着实希望在离开克洛泽之前，自己仍旧能愉快地生活。他没有办法忍受不快乐的日子。  
他关心克洛泽也是真的。毕竟，他总不能盼着克洛泽生病、见到他受伤高兴吧？他还不觉得自己有必要那么恶毒。再者，这种恶毒也怪无聊的。  
克罗斯想做有趣的事。他在宫里又是打网球、又是养马、打猎，这阵子都有些腻了，于是开始打牌。克洛泽陪他打，打了一阵子，克罗斯牌技精进，从克洛泽那里赢了好多东西。  
克罗斯又觉得无聊了，想找新的有趣的事做。  
“我想干一票大的。”他刚刚和克洛泽打猎回来，把自己向床上一扔，这样说道。  
“你要去抢劫了？”克洛泽问。  
“我就是觉得无聊，要做很厉害的事才有趣。”  
“比如说什么？”  
克罗斯完全没头绪，就是有这么个念头。他一翻身，趴在床上，脸埋在床单里。  
“不知道，好无聊啊——”  
克洛泽和他滚了床单。这下克罗斯不觉得无聊了。舒服多了。

tbc


	3. 06-08

06

克罗斯和克洛泽一起出宫去参加宴会。宴会结束后，克罗斯打着哈欠上了马车，在克洛泽怀里靠着。  
因为上次克罗斯受了风寒的缘故，克洛泽很怕他会再次生病，特意带了斗篷来，把克罗斯暖洋洋地包在里面。  
“别睡，托尼，睡着了容易着凉。”  
克罗斯哼哼一声，仍旧闭着眼。克洛泽搂住他在脸上吻了吻，克罗斯没反应，克洛泽又道：“醒醒，托尼，我要对你求婚了。”  
克罗斯闭着眼，忽然身上一抖，醒了过来。他蒙头蒙脑的，迷糊地向克洛泽望。  
“你说什么？”  
“你醒了？”  
“我当然醒了！”  
“吓你的，”克洛泽笑道，“别在马车里睡，容易着凉。我们马上就到了。”  
克罗斯向外面看。“什么马上就到了，还不知道有多远呢。”  
“我们到罗伊斯家了。”克洛泽道。  
克罗斯忽然一惊，向外仔细打量，果然已经到罗伊斯家附近了。天早就黑了，他刚刚也没留意。  
“来这儿干什么？”  
“让你见见你的小朋友们，”克洛泽笑道，“我不会连累他们，你们也好久没见面了。”  
克罗斯脸上有些僵。  
“不用来也行，我们回宫去吧。”  
“马上就到了。”克洛泽回答。  
克罗斯忽然呆滞起来。  
他在宫里、在克洛泽面前、在任何人面前都有应对的法子，都能游刃有余，唯有罗伊斯……  
马车进了大门。  
一草一木熟悉至极，克罗斯更有“近乡情更怯”的感觉。  
刚刚在宴会上厚着脸皮接受别人打量，又吃又喝又是聊天，这会儿倒胆怯起来。  
进了宅子，克洛泽让仆人直接带他们去找罗伊斯，仆人带着他们向格策的房间走去。  
到了格策的房间外，仆人在门上敲了敲，打开门后通报了来人是谁，还没等罗伊斯和格策惊讶，克洛泽就把克罗斯推进去了。  
克罗斯走进去，僵在门口。罗伊斯和格策一个站一个坐，也呆呆地望着他和克洛泽。  
克罗斯看着一旁，无法望着罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯呆怔地看他，眼睛长在了克罗斯身上。  
格策瞄了两人一眼，赶快跳起来解围，他走向克罗斯，一把将他抱住了。  
“托尼——你来看我们啦。”  
克罗斯觉得一个肉弹撞在身上，清醒了些。罗伊斯也回过神来，没再继续惊愕地盯着克罗斯，也堆了笑走过来。  
格策松开克罗斯，罗伊斯也礼节性地拥抱了他，然后请他到沙发这边来坐。  
“你们聊着，我去找梅斯。”克洛泽这样说道，让仆人带他去找梅苏特了。  
门关上了，三人坐在沙发上，有一会儿都没说话，竖着耳朵听外面的声音。罗伊斯只管盯着克罗斯看，眼睛也不眨一下。克罗斯避着他的目光。  
过了一会儿，格策去门外看了看，确认了走廊上没人。  
“你们呆着干什么啊？”格策把克罗斯拉起来，推着他向旁边的一扇门走，又回头叫罗伊斯，“你也过来，愣着干什么？有人来我会马上告诉你们的。”  
他一阵风似的把克罗斯和罗伊斯先后推到那扇门里去了。  
被格策推进书房，克罗斯在门口站着，低头向地毯上看。  
罗伊斯呆怔地打量他，走近一步，捧着克罗斯的脸让他抬起头来。  
“我好想你，”罗伊斯在克罗斯唇上吻了吻，拉开距离看他，又断续地吻他的脸颊、眼睛、嘴唇，“我好想你……你怎么不和我说话，托尼？”  
克罗斯没脸和他说话。  
他尽管在外人面前厚着脸皮，尽管和克洛泽恋人似的相处，但他知道自己变成了什么东西。他还要脸，还知道羞耻。  
“我没想到会忽然见到你，吓了一跳，”克罗斯终于开口，做出轻松的样子，尽管不太成功，“他忽然就把我带过来了。”  
“你怎么了？”罗伊斯摸着他的脸颊迫切地向他追问，“你怎么了，托尼？怎么这幅样子？”  
“我是觉得没脸见你。”克罗斯以一种自嘲的口吻答道。  
“胡说八道什么？和我还说这种话？”罗伊斯问。  
他再次吻住克罗斯，直接将他压到沙发上，亲吻带着掠夺性。  
“你不知道我多想你……六个月见不到面，你要害死我了，托尼……”  
他狂热地吻他，迫切地、渴望占有地吻着他。  
“马尔科……”克罗斯偏着头避开，“快停下。”  
“怎么了？”  
克罗斯指了下嘴唇。“被看出来就不好了。”  
按照罗伊斯这势头，吻得克罗斯的嘴唇又红又肿也不过是时间问题。  
他们到底回不去了。  
罗伊斯伏在他身上，好一会儿，又继续吻他的脸颊和脖子，抬起头向克罗斯看着。  
“你怎么样了？”罗伊斯问。  
“已经没事了。等到拉姆进宫，我就能早些脱身了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后，”克罗斯重复这个词，“恐怕还是要离开都城。在这里总觉得不安全。我要去克罗地亚了，去找卢卡。”  
“你要杀了我么？”罗伊斯问，“你不要我了？就这么走了？”  
他笑得很难看，玩笑话也说得支离破碎。  
“以后你可以去看我，我和卢卡会好好招待你们的，你们可以一住就是三四个月，每年都来看我们。”克罗斯环住罗伊斯的脖子向他哄着。  
“你真要走？”  
克罗斯点头。“卢卡已经回去置办我们的新家了……我们会有小宝宝呢。”他笑起来，仿佛真的不觉得勉强，“到时候你要来看我，马尔科，要为我的孩子洗礼，你要做她的教父。”  
天知道他说的是真是假——克罗斯是这样想的没错，但事情果真能如此顺利么？  
无论如何，终归不能盼着事情不顺，也只得这样想。  
“如果真能这样就好了，”罗伊斯轻轻吻着克罗斯的嘴唇，心头的重量轻了些，“他对你还好？”  
“都好，”克罗斯答道，“很快就能结束了。”  
“上次你说或许要在宫里住一个月，现在半年都过去了。”  
“早晚会结束的，”克罗斯抬起下巴吻了吻罗伊斯的嘴唇，“你和马里奥相处得不错？怎么还不结婚？”  
“在等着你，”罗伊斯答道，“我和他都不着急……我们相处得很好。”  
“梅斯呢？”  
“他……大概是要走了。”  
“为什么？”克罗斯很惊讶。从前格策就说过他不介意罗伊斯和梅苏特的关系，既然如此，梅苏特为什么要走？  
“他看出来了……”罗伊斯答道，“我真的喜欢马里奥。”

两人不能一直躲在书房里，还是回到起居室了。格策亲密地挨着克罗斯坐下，让罗伊斯挨在克罗斯另一边，但为了安全起见，罗伊斯还是坐到克罗斯对面去。  
过了片刻，克洛泽和梅苏特一起过来了。梅苏特大大方方地在克罗斯旁边坐下，占了克洛泽的位置，克洛泽只好也和罗伊斯一样坐在对面。  
除了梅苏特，所有人都觉得尴尬。  
梅苏特放松地靠在克罗斯身上，说了几句闲话后，他看看身边的几人，恍然大悟似的对克洛泽道：“对了，我有件事正好和你说，正好大家都在这儿……你需要给我另找个地方了。”  
“什么‘地方’？”  
“我住的地方，”梅苏特道，“我不能继续住在这儿了。”  
罗伊斯忽然哆嗦一下，惊诧地向他望去。  
“梅斯……”  
“你就算拖再久，这事也还是要说。”梅苏特指出，直直地望着他。  
“梅斯，你想要现在谈这事吗？”克洛泽问。  
“我觉得这时机再好不过。不然，我们谈你和托尼？”他问道。  
那话题显然更令人尴尬。  
克洛泽也只得由着他。  
克罗斯来回看着身旁的几人。格策脸上有些红，转头向一边看。罗伊斯低着头，身上被灌了铅似的，只有梅苏特一人坦然——或许因为他不是即将获得幸福的那个。  
“怎么忽然提起这件事？”罗伊斯问。  
“你和马里奥早晚要结婚，我总不能在你们结婚后还住在这里吧？”梅苏特问。  
“梅斯，我其实能理解你和马尔科，我不介意的。”格策说道，脸上更红了。  
“马尔科不是那样的人，他做不到，”梅苏特答道，“如果他对你没感情，那么一切好说，但现在这种情况，我非搬出去不可了。到时候你们可以来做客啊。”梅苏特对格策道。  
同一个晚上，罗伊斯两次听到这话。他的托尼要离开他，他的梅斯也要走，他们笑盈盈地对他说让他去做客。  
“你还有类似马尔科这样的人选？”梅苏特对克洛泽问，“要能让我长住的……在马尔科这儿住了这么久，我也不习惯一个人生活了。”  
“这样的人选只有一个，正在你旁边坐着，”克洛泽说道。这不是明摆着？还用问？  
“噢——”梅苏特瞪大眼睛，在克罗斯腿上抓了一把，“你说的还真对，但……我如果去托尼家住，岂不是成了你的眼线？我要被托尼当成奸细的，这事我不干。换一个。”  
“你在我的朋友里挑吧。”克洛泽道。  
梅苏特眯起眼睛。“你的朋友？说起来，我好像哪个都看不顺眼。”  
梅苏特漫不经心地说着，他不喜欢这个人，不喜欢那个。倒真是认真为自己挑人选的样子。  
罗伊斯在发抖。他的一只手紧攥着另一只手，要把这颤抖压下去，但并不成功。  
克罗斯也不管克洛泽是否在场。  
“马尔科。”他站起来，向罗伊斯说了一声，示意他跟自己出去。克洛泽并没阻拦。  
罗伊斯仓促起身，逃也似的跟着克罗斯离开房间。  
房门关上，两人站在走廊上。克罗斯紧攥着罗伊斯的两只手。“没事了，马尔科……我在这儿。”  
罗伊斯依旧在发抖。他十三岁起就喜欢的人……他的梅斯……  
过了好一会儿，罗伊斯的颤抖才停下。  
“你们从没谈过这事？”克罗斯问。  
“没有。我以为还能拖上一段日子。可他今天忽然就说出来……”  
这还是真是马尔科的行事风格——克罗斯想——在梅苏特身上马尔科无法狠心，只要能拖下去，他就会一直拖着。  
他与格策迟迟不结婚，是因为他的朋友还没重获自由，也因为他不想让梅苏特离开。  
罗伊斯发现他喜欢上格策，又花了几个月确定这件事。然后生活中的第一件改变出现：他没有睡觉的地方了。  
他不喜欢一个人睡。他从小就常常和克罗斯一起睡；后来他长大些，但还不知道发生关系是什么意思时，就开始跑去梅苏特房里睡；后来有了情人，可以陪他的人就更多。  
可现在，他喜欢上格策，但不舍得让梅苏特离开。他不能再去梅苏特房里住，也不想在与梅苏特没有决断之前就和格策发生关系。  
他连只是单纯去格策房里睡觉也不敢。怕梅苏特知道会觉得不舒服，感觉被抛弃。  
罗伊斯就这样别扭了好一阵子，夜里也始终睡得不好。  
终于有一天，他在深夜还没睡着时，梅苏特来了。  
他刚从外面回来。  
梅苏特合上卧室的门，在黑暗中走进房里，一面脱下外套、夹克、衬衣，扔到一旁的沙发上。他自顾自地打开衣柜，拿出放在这里的他的睡袍，继而走回到床边，脱了裤子，套上睡袍，爬上床躺下了。  
罗伊斯躺在另一边。  
“过来。”梅苏特说了声。  
罗伊斯在那一刻忽然被救赎了。  
他抱住梅苏特，紧紧地搂着。他不知道他还能怎么办。  
“明天你去和格策说一声，”梅苏特说，“结婚之前我会再陪你一段时间。不上床，只是一起睡觉罢了。这样你也不必觉得对不起他。等你们结婚我就走。”  
罗伊斯听也听不得，压住梅苏特吻着。  
他吻得狂热，但到底没发生关系。

克罗斯把罗伊斯带出去了，剩下三人在房里。格策来回打量克洛泽和梅苏特，克洛泽看着青春期叛逆儿子似的看着梅苏特，后者端着酒杯，继续说备用人选。  
“其实我还真该从你的朋友里面选——从年纪大的人里面选，免得再闹出这种事来。最好是已经结了婚的家庭，连孩子也有了……”  
克洛泽心想当初把你送到罗伊斯府上也是这个想法，谁知道你会和他们的孩子搞到一起。算了，那时候他和罗伊斯年纪都小，谁也没想到事情会变成这样。  
“诺伊尔结婚了？”梅苏特问。  
“上个月的事。”  
“那我还是不要去当电灯泡……你就没有年纪比你还大的朋友？好多年前就结了婚、孩子也不小的那种？”  
“他们都不在都城。”  
“这就麻烦了，”梅苏特咕哝着，“难道我也要结婚不成？”  
“梅斯，我是认真的，你可以不走的，”格策又道，“不然，这样一来你和马尔科都不开心。”  
“我们确实不开心，”梅苏特放下酒杯看他，“实际上简直痛苦——非常痛苦，但长痛不如短痛，这是为了我们三个人的未来。马尔科喜欢你，他太喜欢你，不能让你受委屈。对我来说离开他没有什么不公平，他对我没有爱情。这和与你的关系是两回事。”  
克洛泽为梅苏特的过分清醒感到头疼。他大可以不必看得这么清楚，将错就错地和罗伊斯、格策生活在一起。这不见得会是个多么好的决定，但至少，他和罗伊斯都不必这么痛苦。  
“我也希望你快乐。”格策低声道，为他自己获得了爱情与幸福感到愧疚。  
“我会的，”梅苏特答道，“我和马尔科、托尼一样，我们都过寻欢作乐的人生。不能给自己找乐子，还不如去死。你不用对我愧疚，就算我没有人选可结婚，大不了还可以嫁给米洛当皇后，到时候再见面你要对我行礼、叫我殿下——所以就别为我担心了。”  
克洛泽险些碰翻酒杯。  
“别开这种玩笑，梅斯。”  
“看情况吧，我可能要赖上你了，”梅苏特一本正经地道，“如果你和拉姆相处不来，我就顶着乱伦的压力和你结婚。”  
“我们没有乱伦。”克洛泽头痛地揉着太阳穴。  
格策对他们的未来很担心，于是梅苏特满嘴不正经地说了一会儿，后来还是转移了话题。  
“你什么时候能放托尼走？拉姆马上就来了，你想让他们俩谁尴尬？一个有名分、没爱情，一个有爱情、没名分，两人都可能变成笑柄——只便宜了你一个人。”  
“还有马里奥在场，你就不能给我留些面子？”克洛泽无奈地道。  
“现在的Alpha真是猖狂，一个个都想左拥右抱，还想指责Omega不忠贞——我也应该给自己多找些情人……人生苦短。”梅苏特说道。  
格策敬畏地看着他。  
他想一出是一出，满口胡说八道，克洛泽头疼极了。但梅苏特或许是心情不好，所以才说这么多，于是克洛泽并没打断他。  
“其实你对托尼的伤害很大，”梅苏特望着门口又说道，“就算你同意让他离开你，你认为他还敢像从前那样生活吗？再也没有情人敢来招惹他了。”  
“那样的生活其实……”克洛泽道。  
“不要评判别人的对错，我们不是神。”  
梅苏特端起酒杯一饮而尽，出去找罗伊斯了。  
他喝多了酒，有点怒气冲冲的。格策忽然担心起马尔科来。  
只剩下他和克洛泽对坐。克洛泽在心里叹着气，把一盘点心推到格策面前。  
“这个味道不错。”  
格策拿起来一块吃了。他不知道和克洛泽有什么好说，抱着糕点碟子一个接一个地吃了起来。  
·  
梅苏特一把拉开门，力气大了些，门板带了一股风，克罗斯和罗伊斯都转过头来。他们就站在门口。  
“你还要什么？”  
他对罗伊斯问道，很生气似的。罗伊斯一时不知如何开口。克罗斯回房里去了。  
梅苏特上前一步，盯着罗伊斯的眼睛，怒气冲冲地道：“我爱你，你还要什么？”  
罗伊斯恨不得一拳将手打进墙里。他要什么？他要梅苏特，他还能要什么？  
“你不能就这样忽然说你要走。”罗伊斯说。  
“我们早晚有结束的一天，你清楚——我们开始的那天你就清楚。”  
罗伊斯清楚，罗伊斯不想承认。他太喜欢梅苏特。  
梅苏特的手搭在他的后颈上。“这是为了我们好。这段时间你会不适应，过上几年，你和马里奥成了老夫老妻，我也和别人结了婚，这些就都是过去的事了。但你对我永远是不同的，马尔科。”  
罗伊斯有种脱水的感觉。这太突然，他还没有心理准备。  
但或许，早在许多年前，他就已经在为今天做准备了。  
罗伊斯垂着头，说不出话。梅苏特握住他的手，两人就这样站了片刻。  
梅苏特还想再说什么，罗伊斯松开他的手。  
“我们该回去了。”  
他刚要去拉门，就听见下人房中摇铃声大作，继而格策冲到门口打开了门，对着正从走廊上赶过来的仆人唤道：“去请医生！快一点！”  
罗伊斯正要问怎么了，梅苏特向门里看了一眼，立即跑到窗边去开窗户。  
克罗斯晕倒了。  
·  
医生很快赶来了。他为克罗斯检查时，克罗斯自己醒了。他累极了，看人也看不清，模模糊糊的。他伸出手去，唤了声“马尔科”，罗伊斯立即过来在他身前坐下，握着他的手，也不管克洛泽会怎么想。  
“你晕过去了，医生在给你检查呢。”罗伊斯道。  
他和克罗斯对望着，如同这房中只有他们两个。  
“托尼没事吧？”克洛泽向医生问。  
“是血糖低导致的。以前也这样过？”  
“没有。”  
克洛泽和罗伊斯一起答道。  
“现在虽然还说不准，但克罗斯阁下的情况，很像是怀孕了。怀孕再加上低血糖的缘故，所以刚刚才晕过去。”  
“您确定？”克洛泽问，他忽然紧张起来了。  
克罗斯和罗伊斯的手握得更紧，攥疼了对方。  
“还不能确定，只是很像。男性Omega怀孕向来不好确定……两位都有避孕吗？”  
克罗斯刚刚还迷糊着，现在忽然清醒了。他向克洛泽望着，眼中是不必掩饰的怒火。  
“我吃药了，他没有。”克罗斯答道。  
“避孕药也并非每次都能百分之百有效，您现在有怀孕的可能，药一定不能再吃了。这段时间两位在饮食起居上都要注意些。”  
一时房中谁也不知还能说什么，医生说着要如何注意身体，克洛泽专心听着，一句句应着，克罗斯与罗伊斯交换着目光，一场谋杀的共犯似的。  
医生走了。没人对他们说恭喜，梅苏特和格策都盯着克洛泽看。他不该让克罗斯怀孕的，克罗斯和他在一起都是被逼无奈，他却不避孕，还让托尼怀上孩子……  
“那我们……今天先回去吧。”克洛泽道，他仿佛已经提前感觉到了初为人父的喜悦，即使见到了克罗斯的不悦，也将那不悦忽略掉了。  
“改天见。”克罗斯利落地起身，对罗伊斯几人道。他拿上外衣穿好，大步走了。克洛泽赶快跟上去。  
回程路上，克洛泽没有像平常那样搂着克罗斯的腰。克罗斯在他平静的愠怒中，这不是激怒他的时候。  
“如果你真有了孩子，就不要走了，”沉默了好半晌，克洛泽说道，“大臣们会给我很多压力，但这件事我无论如何也要为你办到——你会是皇后。从前我就这样想过，但你的脾气……我总觉得你怀孕是不可能的事。现在有了，总不能打掉它、让你伤身体。我们会结婚，托尼。”  
克罗斯没答话。  
“这件事做起来会很难，但我答应了你，就一定会做到。至于拉姆……在都城住一阵子，休息好了就让他回去吧。”  
克洛泽补充道。  
克罗斯只觉得怒火中烧。他想直接告诉克洛泽“我不会是皇后”，但克罗斯此刻没兴趣激怒他。  
“我确实喜欢你，但我并不想留下，这你知道。”克罗斯说道。  
“你既然喜欢我……”  
“我对你的喜欢没有多到那种地步。我喜欢你，但我把自己看得太重要，远比爱情重要。与和你在一起相比，我更想离开，自由自在地过日子。再者，我只是‘可能’怀孕，这件事还没有定数。”  
克洛泽觉得这事八九不离十了。就算克罗斯的避孕药吃得再多，也总会有遗忘的时候，另外，他们上床的次数也实在太多。  
那晚不是谈话的最好时机，他们没再说什么，沉默着回了皇宫。睡觉时，克洛泽如往常一样抱他，克罗斯避开了。

第二天皇宫里的医生也来为克罗斯检查，还是一样的结论，他确实有怀孕的可能，但是否真的怀孕还要等上一段日子才能确定。  
他们还没来得及讨论孩子的未来以及对拉姆的安排，拉姆已经提前到了。  
按照原定计划，拉姆到来后，克罗斯会从克洛泽的寝宫里搬出来——即使拉姆并不会搬进去、而是在宫里另有一个单独的住处，但他毕竟有可能是未来的皇后，克罗斯作为情人，不该继续住在克洛泽的寝宫里。  
克洛泽改了主意，依旧让克罗斯住在他的寝宫里。  
托尼怀孕了，他留心照顾他还来不及，怎么可能放心让他搬走？再者，克罗斯对于孩子的态度很不明朗，克洛泽简直担心一个照顾不到、他就故意让自己流产。  
·  
医生每日都来，克罗斯接受他的检查，等待他告诉自己其实他并未怀孕的消息。  
克洛泽却是心意已定的模样，执意要留下他，执意要让他成为皇后。  
克罗斯不想和他说话，正好克洛泽这几日忙着，于是他们一直没能好好谈谈这件事。而拉姆已经来了。  
克罗斯心绪不佳，终日呆在房中闭门不出，或久久地睡着。拉姆来到宫里那日，克洛泽原本想和克罗斯一起接待他，但克罗斯前一晚没睡好，一直在睡觉，克洛泽只得独自去见拉姆。  
比起克罗斯，拉姆与克洛泽的年龄差小了很多。克洛泽比他大五岁。见到他，克洛泽有种同龄人的感觉——拉姆看起来稳重多了。但若说起来，其实克罗斯也谈不上“不稳重”，他并非是做事毛躁的类型，就只是常常是轻佻的样子，游戏人生似的。  
刚一见面，寒暄之后，克洛泽立即对拉姆说了他的打算，他对拉姆道歉，说事情有变化，他们无法结婚了。  
“白白折腾你跑了一趟，是我没考虑周全。”  
拉姆看上去并不在乎，也赔着笑道：“陛下不必自责，事情有变化也在情理中，我只当做是出门散心就好。”  
“幸好没有对外宣布这件事已经定下来了，”克洛泽很感激拉姆的态度，又道：“如果你有在都城找人选成家的打算，我倒可以帮你。”  
“这些事顺其自然就好，陛下不必费心。”拉姆答道。  
这就是同意的意思了，克洛泽想，如果拉姆有了中意的人或是不想结婚，会直接回掉刚刚克洛泽的建议。这次他也着实猜对了。  
“我本想和托尼一起过来和你见面，但他这几天身上不舒服，到现在还在睡……但我估计晚上他或许会来找你。”克洛泽说，开始觉得头疼。  
“为什么会来找我？”拉姆问。  
“他会来劝你和我结婚，”克洛泽叹了一声，“你不要上他的当。”  
·  
听说拉姆来了，克罗斯忽然打起精神来了。  
他果然去找拉姆了。  
他去的不巧。拉姆赶路赶了半个多月，早就累了，这天提早睡了。而克罗斯在宫里说一不二，就算拉姆睡着，他也完全可以进去“打扰”，仆人们不敢拦着他——除了克洛泽，谁也不敢管他。  
克罗斯悄悄溜进拉姆房里，想看看这人是什么样。  
刚一见到拉姆的脸，克罗斯就觉得有戏。他和画像上的一模一样，这眉眼，这模样，又稳重又可爱，真是当皇后的好料子。  
克罗斯正兴致勃勃地打量着拉姆，那人忽然睁开眼，问道：“你还要看多久？”  
克罗斯吓了一跳，“你醒了？”  
“闯进来一个大活人，我还能继续睡不成？”拉姆从床上坐起来，“你是托尼？”  
“你怎么知道是我？”克罗斯问。在拉姆面前，他忽然觉得自己像个孩子似的。  
“陛下说你会来找我，劝我做皇后。”  
“他最近学聪明了嘛，”克罗斯哼了一声，在床边坐下了，伸出手给拉姆，“你好，菲利普，我是托尼·克罗斯。”  
拉姆打量着他，眼角带着笑。克罗斯也觉得他亲切——他没有办法，Omega就是这样美好的存在，他见了Omega总是觉得喜欢。  
“你还困吗？要继续睡吗？”  
“睡不睡都没关系，”拉姆答道，“陛下说你这几天不舒服。”  
“是啊，他把我肚子搞大了，”克罗斯道，“但还不知道到底有没有揣崽崽，只是医生说有这种可能。”  
“所以他就忽然改主意了？”  
“是啊，这样一来我就惨了，我不想和他结婚，”克罗斯原本坐在床边，但坐在这里不舒服，他爬上床去，向里面坐了坐。  
拉姆来回打量着他，越看越觉得克罗斯有趣。  
这时距离睡觉时间还早，两人坐在床上聊了起来。原本他们还在说结婚这事，说着说着，就变成他们各自的生活了，克罗斯追问拉姆他是怎么这么年轻就成为公爵的（因为他父亲太早过世）、他在家乡的生活是什么样的等等，两人就这样一直聊到深夜。  
克洛泽找过来时，克罗斯已在拉姆的床上睡着了。  
他觉得拉姆和他是一样的，都是外人，都是无依无靠来到皇宫里的，还都和克洛泽有关系，而且又都是Omega，自然对他亲切些。而且这几天他以为自己怀了孕、心情糟糕透顶，却无法对人诉说，拉姆正好成了那个最合适的人选。  
克洛泽敲了敲门走进来。见拉姆半躺在床上看书，克罗斯在一旁呼呼大睡。  
“他果然来了。”  
“我们聊得还挺愉快。”拉姆说。  
“是啊，他一定对我破口大骂。”克洛泽叹道。  
“还好，”拉姆笑道，“托尼很可爱，我很喜欢他。就让他住在这儿吧。”  
“你不要被他骗了，他连Omega都勾引。”克洛泽叹道，“说不定他半夜醒了，心血来潮……”  
心血来潮，眨巴着大眼睛楚楚可怜地向拉姆望着，抱着他的胳膊求他，热乎乎地贴在拉姆怀里要他吻、要他抱……  
克洛泽太了解他了。  
“我还不至于那么没定力，”拉姆说，“陛下放心好了。”  
“我还是小心些吧，”克洛泽拿了件衣服给克罗斯盖上，“醒醒，托尼，我们回去睡。”  
克洛泽觉得他为克罗斯真是操碎了心。  
克罗斯迷糊地睁开眼，见到是他，竟向拉姆怀里钻。克洛泽也不和他废话，直接把他薅出来、抱着就向外走。  
“晚安，菲利普。”克洛泽说。  
“晚安，陛下。”拉姆说。  
“我明天还来找你玩，菲利！”克罗斯说。  
“你给我闭上嘴睡觉。”克洛泽命令道。  
他敢保证，就算真有一个青春期的儿子、也不会像克罗斯这样让他操心。  
克罗斯觉得让克洛泽恼火也没什么不好。他现在过得不爽，正是想拿老年人出气的时候。  
·  
拉姆进宫后，克罗斯的兴致比前几天好些了。他依旧不知道自己是否真的有了孩子，但开始整日向拉姆那边跑。克洛泽要找他，十次里有八次都要去拉姆房里。到了晚上克罗斯也还是赖在拉姆的卧室里不走。有两次克洛泽很晚才结束公务，找到克罗斯时，他已经在拉姆房里睡着了。克洛泽不能对他发脾气，也不想束缚他的行动、禁止他去找拉姆，毕竟他有怀孕的可能，于是只得大半夜的把他抱回来。  
克洛泽要找他，只能去拉姆房里，既然去了，就不可能不和拉姆说话。过了好几日，克洛泽终于反应过来，克罗斯去找拉姆是有缘由的，他仍抱着希望，想让克洛泽喜欢上拉姆，然后他好早早脱身。  
克罗斯大大咧咧地打发着日子，却越来越焦心他的身体状况。一日清早，医生照常来检查，给出了与往日不同的答案——怀孕的可能性更大了些。  
克罗斯呆着，迟缓地问道：“您能说的更具体些？”  
“原来有三四成的把握，现在总有七八成了。”  
克洛泽自然是一脸喜色。医生走了，克洛泽坐到克罗斯身旁搂着他的腰，另一只手摸着他的肚子。  
“我也觉得这次是有了。过些日子就能看出来了。”  
克罗斯呆了好半晌，身上越来越冷。  
“我不能留下它，你知道。”克罗斯答道，“如果真有了，孩子再大些，就不好办了。现在打掉还来得及。”  
他说话时声音轻，态度却很坚决。  
“这是我们的孩子，怎么能打掉？”  
“按照我们原本的计划，现在我应该已经出宫了才对，不过是被这件事给耽搁了。”克罗斯答道。  
“那孩子呢？你宁愿伤了身体，也要打掉我们的孩子？”  
“我现在不想要孩子。”克罗斯答道，想要把身体缩到什么地方去似的。  
克洛泽的手在克罗斯的肚子上摸着。克罗斯执意要打掉孩子，他无法不为此心凉。  
克罗斯没有怀孕。昨天医生已经告诉克洛泽了。今天这些话，是克洛泽让医生这样说的。  
他知道克罗斯会是这样的反应，也知道自己对此会是什么感觉，但克洛泽仍旧这样做了，他想知道是否会有什么不同，克罗斯是否会回心转意。  
为什么要费心这样做？  
为了让自己死心？为了继续被伤害？  
“别说这种话，”克洛泽又道，“就算你不想要孩子，也可以把他生下来再走。别伤害他，也别糟蹋你的身体。”  
“不是我要糟蹋自己的身体，不是我要这样做的，米洛，是你让这一切开始的，”克罗斯答道，“我不会留下它。我说过，我太傲慢，把自己看得太重要，我只能考虑到我自己。这或许不对，但我就是这样的人。”  
“这也是说谎，”克洛泽黯然应道，“你对罗伊斯和莫德里奇都是掏心挖肺，不过是对我没感情罢了。”  
“我不是对你完全没感情……你知道。”  
“如果我执意要你生下孩子呢？”  
克罗斯沉默片刻，答道：“我会做出任何事。让孩子束缚着我，让我被它胁迫，这比杀了我还不如。”  
“这是你的骨肉。”  
“他是你的。我一直在吃药，我从不想要他。”  
克罗斯每说一句，克洛泽都在疑惑他的下一句是否会更伤人。  
他知道克罗斯才是真正受伤的那个，但现在克洛泽也不好受。  
“你一直吃药，可却还是有了孩子……这是神的旨意，托尼。”克洛泽说道。  
“神给了我处置它的权利。”  
克罗斯如此回答。他低着头，并没有顺从的样子。  
“我该走了，米洛。我有我原本的生活，我想回去。”  
“你不会‘回去’，”克洛泽道，“你已经回不到原来的生活了。如果我放你走，你会离开都城，是吧？”  
克罗斯并没回答。  
克洛泽确信他会离开，会逃走。  
“留下来，”克洛泽搂着他，“留下来，我们一起好好生活，我们结婚，你做我的皇后，我们会有许多孩子，你要什么都有，我会保证你父母和朋友们的安全，你什么也不用担心……哪怕你把莫德里奇接进宫里我也同意，只要你们不过分大张旗鼓……托尼……”  
克洛泽在求他。这是他所能说出的最低声下气的话。他连莫德里奇都容忍了，容忍他的皇后和别人发生关系，只为了他能留下。  
“我不能，”克罗斯答道，他开始发抖，知道克洛泽必然会为此动怒，“我不能。”

当天晚上，克罗斯被转移去了另一个房间。他被囚禁在那里了。  
克洛泽简直想把他丢进监狱里。他对克罗斯太好了，让他吃些苦头，或许克罗斯才会低头。但他还是不忍心。  
他没去探望克罗斯，每天让仆人来对他汇报克罗斯的情况。克罗斯安安静静地住着，正常吃东西、睡觉，并没有什么不寻常的举动。  
医生照常去为他检查，做出还不能确定他是否有孕的样子。  
在十几天之前，克洛泽得知托尼并没有怀孕的消息时，他消沉了好一阵子，仿佛失去了一个他和托尼的孩子似的。但同时他也为不必和托尼因孩子针锋相对而松一口气。他实在担心克罗斯会做出过激的举动，比如让自己流产。  
但他们还是走到末路了。

过了半个月，克洛泽去探望他。  
守卫打开门锁，克洛泽走进去，见克罗斯抱着膝盖坐在床上，甚至都没抬起头来。  
这是一间很小的房间，只能容纳一张单人床、一张桌子，另外还有个小小的浴室。房中甚至连衣柜都没有，克罗斯极少的几件换洗衣物堆在床头柜上。  
克洛泽确信，自从克罗斯出生起，他就没住过这样小的房间。当然也从未被人囚禁过。  
克洛泽暗自期盼这半个月的囚禁多少能对他有些改变。  
他走进房中，在床尾站着。克罗斯不看他，神色执拗又倔强，刚刚洗过的金发软蓬蓬的。他脸色不太好。  
“我过来看看你。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯看上去并不感兴趣，他没回话，也没动作。  
“你已经见到权力能对你做什么了，”克洛泽缓缓说道，“我可以把你囚禁在这里，也可以是更糟的地方。避免这一切的方法很简单，只要我们结婚，托尼。结婚能对你有什么损害？”  
“没有什么损害，”他答道。因为太久没开口，嗓音沙哑，“我只是不愿意罢了。”  
克罗斯抬起头看着他，眼中带着些疯狂的笑意，仿佛在质问克洛泽还能把他怎么样。  
“我不想说这些话，但你要知道，我是可以这样做的——如果你不同意结婚，你在乎的人或许会有危险。”  
克洛泽不认为这种胁迫有什么不好——过去这段日子克罗斯一直被迫住在宫里，他（多数时候）不是挺高兴的？克罗斯这人最会给自己找乐子，不会愁眉苦脸，就算有过一阵子不开心，也早晚会好起来。以他父母、朋友的安全威胁他让他留下，不见得克罗斯会为此郁郁寡欢。  
“我不同意。你想怎么做就怎么做好了。”克罗斯答道，嘴角带着笑。  
“我不是在开玩笑，如果你不同意，我真的会这样做。”  
“去做啊，”克罗斯说，“你有这权力，不是吗？你要做一件事，我有什么办法？今天我不想做个好人了，不想为别人着想了，我一心求死，顾不得别人。怎么，你杀了无辜的人，却要怪到我头上？你去做啊，那是你的错，不是我的。他们死了，我也去死——大家一起死好了。这次你用它来要挟我结婚，下次呢？我要被你要挟一辈子？”  
他一开口就气得克洛泽想发火。如果克罗斯愿意，他原本可以说的委婉些，但克罗斯没那个心情哄他。他理解人们的感情和脾气反反复复，但这发生在他自己身上，只让他觉得屈辱——克洛泽可以对他做任何事，宠着他，爱着他，然后把他囚禁起来，让他成为囚犯，做皇帝的禁脔。  
“我提出和你结婚，你就用这样的话回答我。”克洛泽说道，又是恼怒，又是黯然神伤。  
“我有权利说实话，”克罗斯答道，“就像你所说的那样，你也有权力做你想做的事，伤害任何人。”  
“我只不过是希望我们能一起生活。你把事情看得过于严重了。”  
“生活被毁坏的不是你，对你来说当然不严重。你的喜欢没给我带来任何好事，连我从前鬼混的情人们都不如。至少他们不威胁我，也不会干涉我的自由。”  
“我爱你，你却把我和那些人混为一谈？”  
“你的爱有什么用？”克罗斯跳下床站起来，“你如果那么‘喜欢’我、那么‘爱’我，为什么不直接给我一枪、让我痛痛快快去死？这样你就‘得到’我了不是吗？你要我的心，去拿刀来，我剜出来给你！这主意不好吗，克洛泽？反正你也不拿我当人看，杀了我又能怎么样？”  
托尼被他逼疯了。克洛泽感觉他正在注视着一个疯子的双眼。  
“怎么样，克洛泽？现在还有趣吗？你对一个精神病人感兴趣吗？操这样的人舒服吗？你还会喜欢吗？”克罗斯像是感觉到他心中所想似的，如此问道，“不要拿你那些假设来威胁我，我和旁人不一样，克洛泽，我既不高尚，也不卑劣，却比任何人火气都大，与其被操纵，与其被别人压制，我宁愿死——”他笑起来，“我就是这样，宁愿死也不想让你得偿所愿——你满意了吗？”  
“我告诉过你无数次，我爱你。”克洛泽说道，感觉十分无力。  
“我在整件事中无法感觉到爱，我感觉到的只有恐惧，”克罗斯答道，“你可以用权力控制我，做任何事。如果我们一起生活，十年，二十年，我早晚会对你产生感情，毕竟习惯也是种可怕的力量，而我被你控制，无能为力。倘若事情真的这样发展，是不是就意味着你的权力可以控制我做任何事，包括爱？这不恐怖吗，米洛？”  
克罗斯向他靠近一步。  
“如果我那么轻易就被摆布，还好玩吗？你会觉得更有趣吗？你是不是觉得现在的我很棘手、所以更有趣了？我无论怎么做，都被你看做一件可以摆布的东西罢了……一个人有权力控制另一个人……我现在明白了，我已经感觉到权力的甜蜜了。”  
克罗斯露出难看的笑容。  
“如果我站在你的位置上，我或许不会做的比你好。权力太诱人，让人有成为神的错觉……但如果我说，我是我自己的神，大概不会有人表示异议。我拒绝，我不同意，这就是我要说的。”

克洛泽听够了。  
是他瞎了眼，喜欢这样的一个人。喜欢上永远不会明白他的人。  
他忽然不想再见到克罗斯了。  
他喜欢克罗斯，千方百计要留下他，千方百计对他好，换来的却是克罗斯告诉他宁愿死也不愿意和他在一起。  
克罗斯注视着克洛泽。他眼中没有爱情，只有怒火。  
托尼会爱，托尼爱着许多人，他不在其中。  
克洛泽忽然觉得很累。  
他们结束了。

克洛泽向外走，再不想看克罗斯一眼。  
“你没有怀孕，”走到门口时，克洛泽说，“你可以走了。”

克洛泽告诉仆人为克罗斯收拾行装，立刻送他出宫，然后就把自己关在书房里。  
他不想问，不想知道，眼睛却还是一遍遍向窗外望去。  
许久之后，他终于见到克罗斯的身影。他在仆人和守卫的护送下向外走，匆忙上了马车。  
他的步伐很快，心神不宁。克洛泽僵直地在窗内看着他的背影。克罗斯一次也没有回头。  
不过半个小时之前，克罗斯还在他触手可及的地方。他垂着头坐在床上，双手环抱着膝盖，金发软蓬蓬的。他抬起头对克洛泽说话，金色的睫毛上夹着光，眼波在阳光的直射下流光溢彩。  
克罗斯忽然后悔。他不该让克罗斯走。  
留下托尼，他就还能见到他，他立刻就能让托尼到书房里来，乖顺地坐在里间的沙发上等他，任由他吻，任由他做任何事，之后的每一天都是这样。结不结婚又怎么样……  
马车越走越远，转了个弯，终于消失了。

07

回到家里，克罗斯几乎是提心吊胆地嘱咐仆人立刻为他收拾行装。  
他连见罗伊斯一面的时间也没有，只让仆人过去送了个信，告诉他自己会马上前往克罗地亚，等到与莫德里奇会和后再与他联系。没出国境时还有风险，这段时间暂时不同他联络了。  
克罗斯担心克洛泽出尔反尔，一刻也不敢留。他只带了些随身衣物，其他的就都是钱和各种其他财物。仆人为他装了许多容易保存的食物，以防万一。  
平日他要出门去玩、或回父母家中时都有一队人马护送，这次为了掩人耳目，只有一个守卫和一个车夫跟着。  
不到半个小时，克罗斯就收拾好了东西仓皇出发了。而就在马车刚刚要离开庄园的大门时，罗伊斯竟火急火燎地来了。马车暂停一下，罗伊斯跳上车来，在瞠目结舌的克罗斯身旁坐下。  
“你来干什么？”克罗斯惊诧地看着他。  
“我来送你。”  
“送到哪？”  
“送到你出国境。”  
“你疯了！”克罗斯推他，“这至少要一个月，你就这样跟我跑出来……谁知道路上会遇到什么事？你回去，马里奥还在等你。”  
“马里奥没了我一样能活。一收到消息就我告诉他了，我要去送托尼，可能要两三个月才回来，让他安心在家等我。”  
“别胡扯了，滚回去！”  
“我只是去送你，又不是跟你私奔，没有风险，”罗伊斯搂着克罗斯在他脸颊上吻了吻，“把你送出国我就回来了，不然我不放心。”  
克罗斯刚刚从宫里逃出来，心中正乱着，被罗伊斯这一搅更是心神不宁，好一会儿才平静下来。  
“你这人……想一出是一出的。”  
“你不也是这样？说跑就跑了？”罗伊斯笑道，“你都带了什么？”  
“枪，钱，几件换洗衣服，还有些吃的东西。就这些。”  
“肚子里没揣崽？”  
“他做梦，”克罗斯笑道，“我愿意给卢卡生宝宝，可没他的份。”  
罗伊斯也笑，扳过来他的下巴吻他。  
他们还没出都城，这一段路途平坦，两人吻了好久。罗伊斯的手不安分起来，伸到克罗斯的外套里，隔着衬衫搂他的腰，要把他揉进自己怀里似的。这次克罗斯由着他，最后没力气了才停下亲吻。  
“不行了，我今天没吃多少东西，亲一会儿都觉得累。”  
说着话，克罗斯拿出出门时管家给带的糕点盒子，大口吃起来。  
“克洛泽连饭也不给你吃？”罗伊斯笑道。  
“他把我关起来了……越到后期越没食欲。一天天都在屋子里呆着，什么样不做，都不用陪他上床，完全没有消耗体力的地方，于是就更不想吃饭。没想到他今天忽然就放我走了。”  
“他是怎么说的？”  
“我们吵了一架，我把他气了个半死。”克罗斯吃着东西，一面重述他与克洛泽吵架的经过。  
吃过了东西，又说了好半天，克罗斯累极了，很快就靠在罗伊斯身上睡着了。  
罗伊斯抱着他，拿过一件外衣当做被子盖在克罗斯身上，在他的金发上吻了吻。  
他们已经离开都城了。

克罗斯决定出发的前几日赶路速度快些。远离都城之后再减速。于是当晚他们直到半夜才在一个小镇上停下，住进一家不起眼的小旅馆。  
罗伊斯出门时匆忙，什么都没拿就跑出来找克罗斯，连换洗衣服都没有，幸好仆人为克罗斯多装了几套贴身衣物，克罗斯拿了两套新的给罗伊斯，这才应付过去。  
住进旅馆，克罗斯很快睡着了。  
罗伊斯想起小时候他和克罗斯一起住的时候。他们在自己或对方家里，躺在床上一面看星星一面聊天，偶尔还会在夜里偷偷吃糖果。  
这里不同于家，没有宽敞的卧室和大床，也没有点心，旅馆又小又破，墙壁透风，窗户吱嘎作响，还有些倾斜。  
但他们仍旧在一起。过了这么多年，他和托尼还是一样。  
他们是对方的朋友，是彼此的一部分。  
罗伊斯如从前那样抱着克罗斯，偶尔吻他的头发和嘴唇。  
克罗斯这些日子始终提心吊胆，匆忙出逃更是惊慌，这晚却睡得很熟。  
他和马尔科在一起。

接下来赶路的日子，克罗斯和罗伊斯谁都没有时间伤感，克罗斯一心急着想要逃出国去，而罗伊斯就只有要留心照顾他这一件事。  
他们离都城越来越远，路也渐渐难走起来，时常一两日才能见到一个客栈，他们经常要风餐露宿，取决于当晚的地势如何，决定是在马车里睡还是搭帐篷。克罗斯临出门时，仆人带了大量的食物给他，容易保存的黑面包和许多腌制品还有火腿，他们这一行人至少不会挨饿。  
一日中午吃饭时，克罗斯和罗伊斯生火，罗伊斯烤火腿，克罗斯把腌肉拿出来烤。他们的车夫和守卫去找水了。  
烤熟了几片火腿，罗伊斯给克罗斯递过去，后者还在烤腌肉，低着头把火腿吃了。  
“连你挑食的毛病都治好了。”罗伊斯笑道。  
“我们家做的东西好吃。”克罗斯吃着火腿，咕哝着说。  
“还嘴硬，全是腌制的东西配黑面包，还说好吃。”罗伊斯又笑。  
克罗斯把烤好的腌肉分开，将车夫和守卫的各自放好，又把罗伊斯的那一份递给他。  
“喂我。”罗伊斯不接，厚着脸皮凑过来。  
克罗斯切了肉，正要喂给他，罗伊斯忽然改变主意，贴过来吻克罗斯，克罗斯没坐稳，直接被他压在了草地上。  
“你干什么？”克罗斯推他，“一会儿他们回来，看到我们这样……”  
“我只是想在吃东西之前亲亲你。”罗伊斯一副委屈样。  
克罗斯忧心地向一旁望着，仍担心会被人看到。但他没再说什么，于是罗伊斯又亲上去。吻得满意了，这才放开他，大口地吃着肉。  
“你就那么喜欢莫德里奇？”在咽下食物的间隙，罗伊斯问道。  
“我和他的关系和你又不一样，你吃什么醋？”克罗斯问。  
“我觉得你更喜欢他。”  
“我没有‘更’喜欢谁。”克罗斯答道。他对马尔科的感情当然是不同的，可卢卡……卢卡给了他不同的东西。  
“你对他很不一样。”罗伊斯说。  
“你和我是朋友，但你是马里奥的，”克罗斯放下食物，“卢卡不同……卢卡就只是我的。他答应我了，无论旁人有多少变化，他都始终和现在一样……他是不会变的那个。我相信了。”  
而我是改变了的那个。罗伊斯想。他和托尼原本是没心没肺快快活活的两个人，后来婚姻加了进来，他要和格策结婚，而且他喜欢上格策，连与梅苏特的关系也不能保持了。  
克罗斯与罗伊斯其实早知道他们对彼此的定位。他们是朋友，未来各自会有家庭，这其中涉及到取舍——因为他们绝非普通朋友。  
所有人都贪婪，都不想舍，只想得。  
“那我是什么位置？”罗伊斯问，“在你心里？”  
他的语气显露着不满。  
克罗斯惊讶，答道：“我说了，你和卢卡一样重要……我们还没分开，你就已经不相信我了？”  
“我没有不相信你，我是嫉妒，”罗伊斯回答，连克罗斯说他和莫德里奇一样重要他也不相信，莫德里奇声称他完全属于克罗斯，罗伊斯怎么比？  
“你离开我，去找他。甚至还说能为他生宝宝……谁更重要，已经很清楚了。”罗伊斯说。  
“马尔科！我和你不是那样的关系，你少混为一谈！”  
“我只是嫉妒……嫉妒别人在你心里比我更重要。”罗伊斯说，语气示意着这是克罗斯负了他——他实在嫉妒。  
“对你来说难道不是这样？你不是已经有马里奥了？还要指责我心里有别人？”克罗斯气极了，顶着他的话回了一句。  
或许是多日奔波的疲倦，或许是急于逃命的惶恐和即将分离的现实，他们没了平日温和顺利的环境，竟然争执起来。  
克罗斯没胃口了，放下东西走回马车上，只等着下午继续赶路。罗伊斯追上来，坐到克罗斯身旁搂住他。  
“别这样，托尼，”罗伊斯搂住他吻，也不知道能说什么为自己辩解，但克罗斯很恼火，把他推开了。  
两人从没生过气，遇到这种情况都不知道怎么做，各自气恼又不知所措。  
他们奇怪事情怎么会变成这样，正要继续僵持下去，却又同时软了态度，不忍心让对方生闷气。克罗斯伸出手去，罗伊斯再度环住他的腰，两人吻了起来。  
“我不该乱说话。对不起。”罗伊斯说道。  
克罗斯环着他的脖子，头垂在罗伊斯肩上。  
“是我错了，”罗伊斯搂住他吻着，忽然发现克罗斯眼中有泪光，“你怎么了，托尼？”  
“你对我很重要，马尔科，你和卢卡一样重要……别拿这种问题为难我。我不能失去更多了。”  
罗伊斯连连答应着、抱紧了克罗斯。他恨不得抽自己几个耳光。这一年多克罗斯都被克洛泽关在皇宫里，现在两人马上就要分开了，他竟然还对克罗斯问这种胡搅蛮缠的问题。  
“是我胡说八道，”罗伊斯搂着他，“我只是太害怕。”  
他觉得他要失去克罗斯了。而这是他自己的错。是他首先选择了婚姻，是他首先开始了妥协。  
他以为事情不会这么复杂。他以为他能拥有一切。  
·   
下午赶路时，克罗斯多数时候都在睡觉。中午刚刚和罗伊斯吵过架，他心里不舒服，很没精神。睡觉时他始终靠在罗伊斯怀里。罗伊斯搂着他，为他披上一件外套当做被子，道路颠簸时，他就把克罗斯抱得更紧些，觉得这样就能避免克罗斯被惊醒。  
离开都城一个月后，他们终于赶到边境的一座城市。克罗斯陪着罗伊斯一起去雇马车和车夫，买他回程路上需要的各种东西。   
这座城市在两国交界处，因为商贸往来繁荣，规模很大。这里的集市也十分热闹，简直有几分像在都城里。  
克罗斯陪罗伊斯挑选商品时，罗伊斯觉得他们像是回到了从前。  
艳阳天，他与克罗斯在集市上走走停停，选着东西。后来有一次他们遇见克洛泽。  
再然后，他带走了托尼。  
“是不是如果最初没有遇到他，我们就不会变成今天这样？”  
克罗斯刚刚为他选了些易保存的食物，等着对方打包时，罗伊斯问。  
“事情已经发生了，还做这些假设干什么？”克罗斯问，“再说，如果就是命中注定要这样，说不定第一次没有遇见，第二次也还是要在某个地方遇上他。”  
食物打包好了。克罗斯拿过来，又被罗伊斯接过去拎着。这次他们没有仆人跟着，也不能告诉对方送到家里去，只有自己拿着了。  
走了一会儿，罗伊斯又说：“我们要是能结婚就好了。如果一开始知道是这样，我不会见别人，不会去喜欢别人。”  
“你心情很不好，是吗？”克罗斯停下看着他，“总是说‘如果这个’、‘如果那个’。做这些不可能的假设不会让我们更高兴，马尔科。我们是朋友，不是恋人。”  
“你和莫德里奇还不是恋人呢。”罗伊斯说。  
“我和他也是朋友，我们是上床的朋友，”克罗斯笑道，知道这两天罗伊斯对这些话题敏感，他又补充道：“但你是我第一个朋友，我们一出生就认识了，我们已经一起过了二十二年。以后也还要继续见面，我等着你来克罗地亚找我，你要是不来，就是有意要伤我的心了……说起来，克罗地亚还是太远。等到我和卢卡在那边安定下来，我就到奥地利寻个住处，到时候你带着马里奥和梅斯来这里，也不用赶路太远了。我和卢卡就把这里当做是度假庄园好了。”  
克罗斯安慰了他一阵子，对未来的打算说的头头是道，罗伊斯渐渐也不再觉得事情如何绝望了。回都城时，他已经定下来明年春天来探望克罗斯了。  
·  
安排好了一切，两人道别，罗伊斯回都城，克罗斯继续向前走。  
克罗斯越来越担心了。自莫德里奇离开都城后，他就一封信也没收到。他匆忙出逃时对仆人叮嘱过，如果有卢卡的信就立刻送给他。克罗斯说了大致的路线和路上的驿站，只要有信，那么哪怕送信给他的人与他错开了，只要挨个驿站追过来，也不过只是耽搁上两三天的功夫就能找到他。  
可现在，莫德里奇已经杳无音信五个月了。克罗斯越发疑惑，他只是和卢卡的信错开了？还是出了其他问题？  
克罗斯就算担心也别无他法，只能继续赶路，同时期盼着莫德里奇已经抵达萨格勒布，信件只是错开了或被弄丢了。  
越过国境线三四日时，克罗斯终于在一处驿站碰到了来送信的人。对方比克罗斯速度慢些，走一路问了一路的驿站，终于追上他。  
在克罗斯离开都城半个月后，家里收到了莫德里奇的信。而这封信在路上已经辗转了三个月。最开始莫德里奇要托人写信、寄信，就已经费了九牛二虎之力。  
那封信早就破破烂烂，克罗斯稍一碰就扯破了信封。  
莫德里奇被关在监狱里，无法与外界联络，更不可能写信。莫德里奇人在监狱，要打通关系极为困难，好不容易才托人写了这封信寄出去。而信件在路上被转错了地方，于是一直耽搁到现在。  
信上只有寥寥几句：莫德里奇被卷进一场骚动，现在人在克罗斯刚刚离开的那座边境城市的监狱，八个月后要执行绞刑。克罗斯看了眼日期：八个月已过去三个月了。  
克罗斯眼前一黑，腿都软了。他抓着信回到马车上，连食物和水也来不及去采购储备，匆忙回国去救卢卡。  
·  
莫德里奇赶路到边境时，莫名地卷入一场骚乱。他在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，他没做错任何事，就只是运气不好。  
克罗斯赶回那座边陲城市，匆匆忙忙去了监狱。好在他还有亲王世子的身份，好在他还有足够的钱打通关系，于是花了半个下午，他终于在监狱的一间会客室里重新见到莫德里奇。  
他怎么也想不到两人竟会在这种情形下见面。在克罗斯的预想中，莫德里奇早已抵达克罗地亚，买好了庄园，雇好了仆人打理家务，一面筹备他自己的剧团，一面等着克罗斯去找他。  
如今他们真正见面，莫德里奇却穿着囚服，瘦成了一副骨架。他必然病了，面无血色，狼狈又憔悴。  
克罗斯简直不敢相信这是他。莫德里奇站在门口，神色期待又慌张，仿佛认为自己做错了事，有愧于克罗斯。  
他与克罗斯隔着几步，表情愧疚。  
“对不起，托尼。”  
克罗斯鼻子一酸，眼泪止不住地淌下来。“卢卡……你……你怎么变成这样了？”  
他抱住莫德里奇，感觉莫德里奇的骨头都是一碰就要断掉似的。他真的病了。  
“抱歉，托尼，我没能按照计划……”  
“和我说这些话干什么？你脑子也糊涂了吗？”克罗斯不满又心疼，孩子似的对他叫嚷。几个月不见，难道卢卡还要将他当成外人、与他这样见外？  
“你生了什么病？是不是胃坏了？”  
“或许是，但监狱里大家都差不多是这样。”莫德里奇答道。  
“你在吃药吗？有医生吗？”  
莫德里奇摇摇头。克罗斯继续道：“我马上就请医生给你，马上就带你出来，我带了好多钱，这事很快就能解决……”  
“这不是钱能解决的事，托尼，这次会很麻烦。”  
“我不管是什么麻烦，我一定能救你出来。”  
莫德里奇的表情却有些微妙。并非是不相信他……就好像……就好像不愿意见到他这样做似的。  
莫德里奇卷进的案子涉及到一位公爵。他的儿子在这次骚乱中成了残疾，就此瘫痪了。老公爵怒不可遏，对当地法庭施压，所有涉案的人都要严惩，莫德里奇虽全然无辜，但他不凑巧地出现在那里，没有任何人为他作证，何况他又是带着大量财物的外国人，在这种情况下被看做是嫌疑人、又被认定是施暴者之一，简直没有不判重刑的可能。  
要免除他的绞刑、救他出来，只在地方法院里寻路当然没用，还是要从源头上解决问题，也就是去说动那位老公爵。但一来他的儿子就此瘫痪、他或许根本不会改变心意，二来，老公爵人在都城，要求他，就还要再回到都城。  
“我回去，”听过前因后果，克罗斯立即说道，“没时间耽搁了。我回去就要差不多一个月，就算我赶路快些，也要十几天。回去之后还要在都城里办事，更是不知道要花上多久。等到办成了，还要再通知到这里，这一来一去至少需要两个月……”  
莫德里奇仍是神色黯然。  
他在狱中住了四个月，有太多时间让他思考。他考虑到了许多可能性，其中有一件就是托尼要如何救他——老公爵十有八九不会同意，这样一来，没有实权的克罗斯就只有一条路可走。  
去求有实权的人。  
克洛泽。  
“你有没有想过，你可能办不到这件事——凭借自己的力量。”莫德里奇说。  
克罗斯望着他，渐渐明白了他的意思。  
“如果要去求克洛泽才能办成这事，也没有什么，我去求他就好了。他会同意。”  
“用你的自由做筹码，是吗？”莫德里奇问，“从地狱里逃了出来，却要再次跑回去？”  
“我们在讨论的是你的命，卢卡。为你去求克洛泽又有什么？我的自由不值几个钱，没有我的快乐重要——如果你死了，我这一辈都不可能快乐。轻重缓急我分得清。”  
“我不同意你回去，”莫德里奇说，他始终记得克罗斯在皇宫里病入膏肓的模样，他不喜欢那样的克罗斯，“我不要你回去受苦。”  
“你说什么傻话？难道我会对你见死不救？”  
“我也不想见到你过不喜欢的日子，托尼，这是一个道理。”  
“别犯傻了，”克罗斯吻了吻他的嘴唇，额头与莫德里奇的贴着，“我为你做什么都愿意。一件事只要是我心甘情愿去做的，我就不觉得是受苦。”克罗斯笑起来，“你真是瞎操心，都什么时候了，还在乎这点儿事。我今天就回都城，临走前我会让人为你找医生，住的地方也改善一下。”  
“你不用这么做，”莫德里奇用力攥着他的手，“我是认真的。我寄信给你的时候身体还没这样坏，现在觉得你就算带我出去，也不过是救了个死人……或许我根本就没几天活头了。早知道是这种情况，当初就不送信给你了。如果我都没几天好活了，你还为了我去求克洛泽干什么？欠他这笔债干什么？你继续逃，到国外去，另找个地方生活，自由自在的……”  
“你真的病了，”克罗斯笑着看他，像看一个头脑不清醒的孩子，“不是身体，你的脑子病得更重。我这就让人给你找大夫。你不要担心，只管放心等着我好了。克洛泽又怎么样，我被他关了一年，不还是跑出来了？天无绝人之路，别乱想了。”  
莫德里奇却不这样认为。在狱中暗无天日的两个月，他的身体越来越糟，也越来越灰心，更不想再连累克罗斯。  
“你好好养身体等着我。我需要你，卢卡，没有你我是活不下去的，你要看着我死么？你忍心么？”  
莫德里奇说不出话。  
克罗斯攥着他的手拉到身前。  
“你是我的，你不能死。”  
莫德里奇仍旧感觉无望。他在监狱中生了病，身体情况一直在恶化，觉得就算克罗斯救了他也是白费功夫，何况克罗斯还会因此被连累。  
可另一方面，重新见到克罗斯，生的渴望也渐渐出现了。  
“养好身体，等着我来接你。我一定会回来。”克罗斯道。  
他急着救莫德里奇，说着话就要走，莫德里奇拉住了他。  
“等一下。”  
他攥着克罗斯的袖子，又一次拥抱他。莫德里奇抬起头来，像从前那样与克罗斯亲吻。  
他相信克罗斯会回来，却也担心自己的身体状况，唯恐这是他与克罗斯的最后一次见面。  
克罗斯忽然动情，将莫德里奇压到墙上，急不可耐地吻他。  
他的卢卡骨瘦如柴，身上染着病人与囚牢的味道，可这依旧是他的卢卡。  
克罗斯如初次见他那般心动不已。  
这绝非是合适的时候，甚至是错误的时候，但克罗斯还是忍不住，他拉扯掉莫德里奇的衣服，亲吻啃咬着他染病的身体。他如从前那样，拉起莫德里奇的一条腿抬起来，缠到自己腰上，不管不顾地进入了他。莫德里奇在虚弱中热切地配合，瘦得只剩下骨头的胳膊紧搂着克罗斯。  
在眩晕中，莫德里奇的肢体与克罗斯的嵌到了一起。他是活着的，无论病成什么模样，这一刻他都活着，被人需要，被人爱，被人渴望。  
半晌后，克罗斯为他穿上衣服，仍旧依依不舍地在莫德里奇脸上吻着。  
“你千万要好好的，记住了？这次你有可能会怀孕呢。我没吃药，你也没药可吃。”  
克罗斯笑起来，莫德里奇也笑。  
多么荒唐，他竟然在一场性事中更确认了生的渴望。他为什么不愿意活下来？为什么宁愿求死？托尼这样爱他，有什么可值得他去死？  
“早些回来，”莫德里奇吻他的嘴唇，“我等着你。”

与莫德里奇的会面结束后，克罗斯继续在监狱砸钱。他无法让对方放人，也无法操控法庭，但他至少可以改善卢卡的生活环境，并让人为他找大夫、开药——顺带把避孕药也开了。玩笑归玩笑，现在卢卡如果怀孕对身体会是很大的负担。  
做好了这些事，克罗斯立即出发回都城。这次他没有再坐马车。他让车夫和守卫留在这里，托他们每天去探望莫德里奇，确认他的健康和安全，并留下了钱给他们，以备不时之需。

克罗斯在驿站选了一匹马。他决定像信使那样，在条件允许的情况下尽快赶路，每到驿站就换新的马匹，直到抵达都城。  
克罗斯向都城赶路。来的时候坐马车，花了一个月才到国境，回去时他独自骑马，跑个不停，十几天就到了。克罗斯瘦了一大圈，路上还遭了两伙强盗。他食物带的不多、总是到驿站采买，枪和子弹倒是带的很充足，只有他打劫别人的份。  
回到都城，克罗斯匆忙回家，仆人们都吓了一跳。他立即联系罗伊斯在内的朋友、熟人、过去的情人们，终于在中间人的介绍下去见那位老公爵了。  
但克罗斯去的不巧。正在他回来的当天，老公爵过世了，他那已经残废的独生子即将继承爵位，成为新的公爵。  
克罗斯站在公爵府的会客室里，被突然的变故惊呆了。  
如今卢卡危在旦夕，再拖下去就要没命了。可……可也实在没有在人家父亲过世的当日上门打扰的。  
克罗斯只得离开，打算过几天等葬礼结束了再来。但正在他向外走时，公爵府上的人把他叫回去了。小公爵听说他来找父亲，于是代替了父亲和他见面，问他找父亲有什么事。  
克罗斯没办法说他“没什么事”。他们不熟，也不是朋友，没事不可能登门拜访。  
克罗斯只得硬着头皮说了。他知道今天不是最好的时机。最好的时机大概要等到一二年后，在小公爵走出丧父之痛、在他变成残废一事对他的打击不再这样大时。  
但莫德里奇的命只剩下两个多月了。  
听过克罗斯的话，小公爵并不打算改变主意。他不在乎莫德里奇是否无辜。他在暴动中被当成靶子，成了残废，而他甚至还没结婚，如今仅剩下父亲这一个家人也过世了。这种时候他不在乎别人的公平——他自己就遭遇了不公，为什么别人不能遭受同样的事？  
克罗斯费尽口舌，对他提出一切条件让步，以换得卢卡一条命。在克罗斯的条件里，他甚至把自己也搭进去给小公爵了。  
他现在就算成了他妈的男妓也得把卢卡救出来。  
但对方依旧没有让步。  
克罗斯在回家的路上怒气冲冲。他再尝试几天，如果没办法，他就只有去求克洛泽——他都提出要倒贴给小公爵了，与其倒贴给他，还不如去找克洛泽。  
至少他和克洛泽还是有些互相喜欢的。

克罗斯在都城里忙了五天。去找小公爵，去找相关部门的熟人，去找其他位高权重的人，仍旧一无所获。  
不能再耽搁了，他再拖下去，卢卡的死期就要到了。  
克罗斯心一狠，还是去找克洛泽了。  
他特意选了衣服。除了里面一件有花边的白色衬衫，克罗斯通身都是黑色，正式又肃穆。他是去勾引克洛泽的。

08

克洛泽知道克罗斯回来了，听说他在为什么事四处奔走。克洛泽没过问，知道他就算回都城也不是来找自己的，和他无关，他还是不要自作多情的好。  
但过了几天，克罗斯竟来宫里找他了。  
克洛泽去会客室见他。  
见克洛泽进来，克罗斯抬眼望向门口，神色焦急又胆怯。  
克洛泽暗自叹息。  
托尼总是有办法引诱他。  
托尼什么也不需要做，就只是站在那里向他看着，克洛泽就已经心软了。不计较他的冲撞、固执和铁石心肠，将他犯下的所有错都忘了似的。  
克罗斯瘦了许多，苍白又虚弱，脸上带着些病容。他通身黑色，像个守孝的孩子。他看上去无依无靠，只有克洛泽能指望。  
克罗斯没有向克洛泽走去，他神色惊惶，带着示弱的意味。  
克罗斯自己也觉得别扭，离开之前对克洛泽说了那样决绝的话，现在竟又跑回来找他、求他。但他这样做是为了卢卡……这并不丢脸。  
克洛泽不知道他是什么主意，也没开口，向克罗斯走过去几步就停下了。  
犹豫片刻，克罗斯走过来，低着头站到克洛泽面前。  
“米洛……你能帮帮我吗？”  
克洛泽只是看着克罗斯惶惑的样子就已经不忍、已经心软，如今一听到他开口说话，更是觉得无论克罗斯要什么他都会给。  
但克洛泽并没忘记他们的过去。  
他无法热切地、欢喜地、迅速地接纳克罗斯。他做不到。  
“出什么事了？”  
两人在沙发上坐下。克罗斯简述了莫德里奇的遭遇，以及他在公爵府见到的情形。  
听过之后，克洛泽明白莫德里奇确实有可能是清白的，但这事他完全可以不管，推脱说这是地方的事务——或任何其他理由。  
“你能帮帮他吗，米洛？只要你帮他，我做什么都愿意……”  
克罗斯攥着他的手，迫切地向他望着，迫切地求他。  
“从前我太鲁莽，你原谅我，米洛，让我回来……是我错了……”克罗斯软声软气地说着。  
听着这些话，克洛泽的心反而越来越冷。  
克罗斯宁愿死也不愿和他结婚。现在为了另一个人，就什么都愿意了。  
他没开口。  
克罗斯慌了，以为他不愿帮忙，继续说道：“从前是我太任性，现在我都改了，我们可以马上要宝宝，你说结婚就结婚，我可以立刻让人去请我父母过来参加婚礼……不要再生我的气了，米洛，好不好？”  
他求着克洛泽，眼含泪光。克洛泽一时不能分辨真假。  
“你不喜欢我，结婚这些话还说出来做什么？”  
“你又故意为难我，早在舞会上我们就谈得来，那时我就对你有好感，你全忘了吗？我喜欢你，这话我说了不止一次，只是不那么深罢了。”  
“那现在呢？现在你为了别人，可以对我感情更深了？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯一呆，怔怔地看了克洛泽好半天。  
他忽然哭了起来。  
“可是……我、我怎么就不喜欢你了？人难道都是一成不变的吗？你第一次见我的那天，和我们在一起一年之后的感情难道是一样的吗？你可以改变，为什么我不行？你又要为难我！你总是这样！”  
克洛泽吓住了。  
他第一次见到克罗斯失控。托尼孩子似的哭起来，不管不顾，毫无形象可言。他泪水涟涟地重复着“你就是要为难我”、“我一开始就喜欢你”，眼泪止不住地淌下来。  
克洛泽吓住了，也心疼得够呛。  
“你就是不想要我，是不是？”克罗斯一抹眼泪，恼怒地看着克洛泽，“你已经喜欢上别人了，就因为上次我对你大喊大叫，你生我的气，所以你拒绝帮忙，也不要我了——我犯了错，难道还不能改吗？犯人都能改过自新，我就不行吗？我说我喜欢你，难道这句话我撒了谎？你敢说这句话是彻彻底底的谎言吗？”  
他又委屈，又胆怯，又理直气壮。  
克洛泽知道克罗斯着实对他有些喜欢，这句话反驳不得。再者，仔细想想，刚刚他说的话似乎也有道理——克洛泽发现他又被克罗斯绕进去了。  
“哭什么，这么大的人了。”克洛泽拿过手帕给他擦脸。见他哭成这样，克洛泽更心疼了。  
克罗斯还是赌气的样子，自己抹着眼泪。  
到最后，他终于靠到克洛泽怀里让他搂着，还是委屈巴巴的模样，咕哝着些埋怨克洛泽的胡话。  
“我会帮你的。”克洛泽在他身上拍了拍，“好了，别哭了。”  
克罗斯的抽泣立即停了。  
卢卡有救了。  
克洛泽说了他会帮克罗斯，但并未对克罗斯提出任何要求，也没有如过去那般对他表现出喜爱或热切地渴望占有。克罗斯将他伤得太深。  
·   
虽然是地方事务，但毕竟是一桩暴乱相关的案件，克洛泽就算要插手，也要先问清司法系统的工作人员，按照程序重新审理莫德里奇的案子，判他无罪。  
经过种种步骤，最快也要三四天。  
克洛泽将克罗斯托付给他的事安排下去，又去忙他自己的公事了。  
晚上过了六点，仆人敲响了书房的门，说克罗斯找他。  
“让他进来。”  
克罗斯进来了，他的情绪平复了许多，但仍是小心翼翼的。  
“你又忘了吃晚饭，是吗？要不要休息一会儿？”  
“等一下。”克洛泽答道。  
克罗斯在沙发上坐下等他。克洛泽偶尔看他一眼，克罗斯正望着窗外，玩着袖子的花边。  
过了几分钟，克洛泽批阅好了手中的那份文件，合起来放到一旁。克罗斯见状走过去，站到了克洛泽的椅子旁边。  
“我让人预备了晚饭，我们过去吧。”  
他比从前殷勤。过去克洛泽吃不吃饭，克罗斯根本就不知道，更不可能关心，他只自己在宫里玩，除非克洛泽把他叫到书房来陪着。  
克洛泽高兴不起来。  
克罗斯就在他身旁站着，克洛泽甚至没去握住他的手。  
“莫德里奇的事我已经安排下去了，但走流程至少要三四天。”  
克罗斯惊讶地睁大眼睛，“这么快？就是说……这件事我已经不用担心了？卢卡一定能活下来了？”  
“是这样。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯欢喜过头，竟高兴得不知说什么。  
“谢谢你……不计前嫌，又帮了我。”他对克洛泽道谢，仍有些怯生生的，做错事的孩子似的。  
“不用说这些。”  
吃完饭时克罗斯兴致很好，提起这个那个与克洛泽聊天。克洛泽反而有些沉闷。  
现在，似乎只要一句话的功夫，克罗斯就会心甘情愿地与他结婚，克洛泽反而不想这样做了。  
克罗斯因为有事求他，才愿意和他结婚，这与强迫他没区别——本质上都是一样的：克罗斯因为爱情之外的东西与他在一起。  
克洛泽对克罗斯灰心，但这并不意味着他会就此放克罗斯走。  
吃过了晚饭，克洛泽回了书房。夜里他回到寝殿时，克罗斯已在他的床上睡着了。克洛泽并未如此要求，克罗斯自己主动过来的。  
克罗斯穿着他从前住在这里时穿着的白色睡袍，他听见克洛泽进来，略醒了些。待克洛泽也在床上躺下后，克罗斯像只困倦的猫一样凑过来，贴到克洛泽身上抱着他。  
他含糊地说了声“米洛”，就靠在克洛泽怀里睡着了。  
克洛泽感觉要被他折磨死了。托尼就在身边，一汪水似的被他搂在怀里，他可以和自己结婚、养育孩子……却根本不是克洛泽想要的。  
除了爱情，克罗斯什么都能给他。  
克洛泽对克罗斯的感情，与克罗斯给他的，从来都不对等。

第二天克罗斯醒来时，克洛泽听见了。克罗斯蹑手蹑脚下床，洗漱之后又跑回来，拉起克洛泽的胳膊熟练地钻进他怀里。  
克洛泽睁开眼睛。  
“你不用这样，托尼。不用勉强自己。”  
克罗斯轻轻“咦”了一声。  
“我没有勉强自己。”  
“你不必因为我救了莫德里奇就和我亲密。”  
克罗斯抬头看他。“你救了卢卡，而且对我不计前嫌，我为什么不能喜欢一个这样的人？我不能为此更喜欢你吗？”  
“你来找我，和我亲近，还提出要结婚，原因却是我救了你的朋友。我不可能为此高兴。”  
“为什么？那我要因为什么喜欢你你才高兴？”克罗斯问道，“人们喜欢另一个人，都是有理由的，不是吗？”  
克洛泽没回答这句。克罗斯迷惑不解地望着他，“米洛，你想想啊……舞会那天我不知道你是谁就跟你走了，连你长得什么样子都不知道，就是因为我喜欢和你说话，觉得你有趣，又有风度，和你谈得来，但如果我不喜欢你的谈吐，一开始就厌烦和你交流，或者你是又无趣又粗鄙的人，我根本就不会和你回家。难道不是这样吗？”  
每当克罗斯提起舞会那日，克洛泽都有种安慰感。托尼着实喜欢他，在根本不知道他身份的前提下。  
“你再想想，”克罗斯继续说着，“如果我不是现在的样子，假设我不仅粗俗无趣，而且又矮又丑，性格惹人厌，一无是处，你想想，米洛，你有什么原因喜欢我？你能违心说你喜欢那样的人吗？”  
克洛泽不能。他知道容貌会随着年龄变化，性格脾气也会跟随阅历而逐渐改变，但就算未来托尼的模样变了，他也仍旧是克洛泽喜欢的那个人。托尼是克洛泽所遇到的最有趣的人，他天真又世故，自在洒脱，他永远是任性的，永远像个孩子，却圆滑又有棱角，拒绝被人掌控。他有无数优点，也有无数缺点，它们一同组成了现在的克罗斯——还有外貌——组成了克洛泽喜欢的克罗斯。  
如果克罗斯不是现在克洛泽所知道的样子，克洛泽确实不会喜欢他。  
“我喜欢你是有原因的，现在又多了一件，不行吗？不可以吗？”克罗斯追问道。  
“总是你有歪理。”克洛泽答道。  
“今天开始我的歪理就是更喜欢你。”克罗斯小孩子似的宣布。  
克洛泽要穿衣服，被他这句话撩拨得连要拿衣服都没力气了。托尼又在这样做了。对他撒娇，甜言蜜语，有意无意地引诱着他。  
“不要生我的气了，米洛，我认错。”克罗斯搂着他的脖子，主动吻上去。  
·  
克洛泽很大度，不计前嫌地帮他，救了卢卡的命。但克罗斯知道没有人会不求回报地白白付出，他也从不想欠人情、让旁人白白帮忙。他还没那么不要脸。  
克洛泽怀疑他，克罗斯认为这很正常，他伤了克洛泽的心，这是千真万确的事实，克洛泽难免会提防着。但克罗斯提起结婚和孩子并非谎言。为了救出莫德里奇，他已经做好和克洛泽一同生活的打算了。  
那也没什么不得了……这次他是心甘情愿的。  
再者……一件接一件的事，克罗斯愈发认识到权力的重要性。没有力量，就是什么都没有。其实过去他与克洛泽翻脸，也是在拿命换自由，如果克洛泽对他没有感情，杀了他简直轻而易举。  
反正事情已经走到这一步了，克罗斯倒不如换种方式思考。  
与克洛泽结婚也没那么坏。这样一来，克罗斯不仅不会连累朋友家人陷入危险，反而会成为他们的保护伞。  
克洛泽从前有过过分的时候，但克罗斯对他并非全无感情。  
克罗斯醒了，睁着眼睛呆呆地看着窗外。刚刚他与克洛泽上床了，他这些天一直在赶路，原本就累，这样折腾了半晌后，很快就睡着了。  
醒来时，克洛泽正揉着他的头发，轻轻吻在上面。  
克罗斯翻过身，扑进克洛泽怀里。  
“你怎么了？不高兴？”克罗斯问。  
克洛泽摸着他的头发。  
“我的心也要被你揉碎了。”  
“好啦，以后我不气你了。”克罗斯答道。  
克洛泽把被子拉下去，摸着克罗斯瘦了一大圈的身体。他的锁骨与肋骨都比从前更突出。可托尼不是个他该去心疼的人，托尼简直是来折磨他的魔鬼。  
“你瘦了好多。”  
他说道，声音比平常沉重。  
他压在克罗斯身上，吻他瘦弱的身体。克罗斯大睁着眼睛向天花板看。  
其实……和米洛一起生活，也不见得多么糟糕……反正他可以救出卢卡……这样也很好……  
“一会儿我会让人送药过来。”克罗斯正不着边际地想着，忽然听到克洛泽这样说了一句。  
“什么药？”  
“避孕药。”  
克罗斯惊讶极了。“可……你不是想要宝宝吗？”  
“以后再说吧。”克洛泽答道。

克洛泽要怎么样就怎么样吧。  
他说要孩子就要，他说不要就不要，这次全听克洛泽的。克罗斯认了。  
但问题在于克洛泽什么都不说，克罗斯也搞不清他到底在想什么。  
克洛泽心情并不好，因为克罗斯的关系。他在担心着什么。  
克罗斯乖乖地在宫里住着。自克洛泽答应了救莫德里奇，他就放下心来，又恢复了那种孩子气的任性和天真，他缠着克洛泽对他撒娇，要这个又要那个，克洛泽根本硬不下心来，克罗斯要什么他都给。  
克罗斯又开始在书房的里间等着克洛泽了。  
这日克洛泽处理好公务，到套间里来找他。克罗斯躺在沙发上，见他进来也不打算坐起来，躺着叫克洛泽过来。  
克洛泽在沙发上坐下了，克罗斯枕着他的腿，握着他的手玩。  
“你多养一些鸟好不好，米洛？这样我就能从窗户里看到好多鸟飞来飞去了。”  
他躺在克洛泽的腿上向他看。克洛泽摸着他的头发。  
“好，我让人安排。”  
克罗斯笑了，小孩子似的乐不可支，对克洛泽讲他小时候家里养过的鸟。说了一会儿，他坐起来、靠到克洛泽怀里，“你这几天为什么总是不太高兴？”  
“没什么。”  
“是因为我的关系？”  
克洛泽没答话，只是扳过克罗斯的脸吻他。  
“我不会再惹你生气了，我们可以立刻结婚的，”亲吻之后，克罗斯搂着克洛泽的脖子，“你不要不高兴啊，我不想看到你不高兴。”  
“你就只会哄我。”  
“不然你难道还想要我气你？”克罗斯噘着嘴，“米洛又要为难我……我都说了我愿意生宝宝的。”  
克洛泽没说什么，抱着他又吻了吻。  
“莫德里奇的事已经办妥了，”他忽然说道，“明天会有官员带着文书赶去边境、把他从监狱里带出来。”  
克罗斯一呆，问：“他已经安全了？”  
克洛泽点头。  
克罗斯高兴极了，抱着克洛泽主动吻了上去。半晌后，他松开克洛泽，又有些怯生生的。  
“米洛……你能不能让我去接他？我没有别的意思，我只是担心，卢卡他病了，病得很严重，我不放心……从这里赶到边境，最快也要十几天、二十天，回来也要耽搁很久，这么长时间都不能放心，我会受不了的。”  
克洛泽就知道他会这样说。  
“你去吧，我会派一队人马给你。”  
克洛泽答道。  
派遣了一队人马给克罗斯，为了保护克罗斯的安全，为了监视克罗斯的行动，避免托尼救了莫德里奇之后就带着他逃跑私奔。  
克洛泽确实没说他要什么，但也并不是什么都不要的意思，更不能帮克罗斯办了事却被他耍一通。  
·  
抵达边境时，克罗斯比上一次来到这里时更瘦了。  
他在路上折腾得够呛。先是和罗伊斯一起坐了一个月的马车抵达边境，又独自骑马十几天赶回去，现在又带着一队人马花上一个月赶去边境接莫德里奇——人多，赶路快不起来。他担心莫德里奇，在这之前又担心克洛泽是否会救莫德里奇。  
他要是不瘦才有鬼。  
抵达之后，克罗斯与随他一起来的官员立即赶去法庭，花了两天的功夫，莫德里奇终于被判无罪、立即释放了。  
克罗斯长舒一口气。  
他们没有立即赶路回去，克罗斯要原地休息几日，找了家旅馆住进去了。  
他要累死了。  
与莫德里奇一起走进旅馆的房间后，克罗斯的腿都软了。他爬到床上去，骨头早就散了架。  
“你别走，卢卡……你……你哪也别去，我要睡一会儿。”  
克罗斯累得睁不开眼，他迷迷糊糊地说着，一只手解扣子，一只手拉着莫德里奇不放。  
“我不走。”莫德里奇帮克罗斯脱了衣服，和他一起倒在床上。克罗斯抱着他、趴在他身上睡着了。  
克罗斯沉甸甸地压着莫德里奇的肩膀。他立刻睡着了。  
自莫德里奇认识克罗斯以来，他就没这样狼狈过。克罗斯疲倦又瘦弱，他担心着莫德里奇的安危，又忙于赶路，吃不好睡不好，把自己折腾得不像话。他的头发有些长了，眼睛下也多了黑眼圈。明明莫德里奇才是病人，此刻满面病容的却是克罗斯。  
克罗斯抱着莫德里奇，身体热热地贴在他身上。  
莫德里奇从未想过他会这样被人爱着。  
与克罗斯相识之前，莫德里奇就听过克罗斯，他是城中有名的纨绔子弟，也是名声在外的公子哥，情人无数，过着享乐的日子。莫德里奇认为这样的人与自己断然不会有交集，他也不会去想这样的人会有真心。但克罗斯与他开口说第一句话时，莫德里奇的印象就被打破了。克罗斯毫无预兆地喜欢上他，对他着迷，他们成了交心的朋友，然后是上床的朋友，再之后……  
再之后，他们应当在什么地方？  
他们不是情人，对彼此从未有过爱情。  
但并非不存在超越爱情的感情。  
如果克罗斯有了真心喜欢的人，莫德里奇不会嫉妒，他会继续爱着托尼，一如托尼也会继续爱着他。  
莫德里奇庆幸他们的亲密。如果他和托尼，是托尼与罗伊斯那样的关系，那么两人很可能会疏远。  
友情当然坚固，可罗伊斯与克罗斯的友情太不寻常。他们从小一张床上睡着，十几岁就开始亲吻，虽没有情人之实，却有情人的感觉。两人的关系始终纯粹，没有情欲夹在里面，可这种纯粹反而痛苦。  
莫德里奇和克罗斯就不一样了。他们早早地感觉到欲望，早早就乱七八糟地搞到一起……越来越离不开对方了。  
·  
大白天的，克罗斯睡了十几个小时才醒。他的睡姿换了几次，最终还是搂到莫德里奇身上。  
他终于醒来时已经是凌晨了。  
克罗斯疲倦地与莫德里奇接吻，枕回到他肩上。  
“克洛泽没说他到底要怎么样……反正我是走不了了。等你休养好了身体，你还是可以回克罗地亚去。拿着钱，照样去买庄园、建剧团，但我不确定还能不能去找你了。”  
“我不走了，”莫德里奇回答，“你在哪我就在哪。就算结婚，克洛泽不是也说过，可以让我也留在宫里吗？”  
克罗斯对他的回答并不惊讶。他也料到了，如果自己不能去克罗地亚，莫德里奇或许也就不会想回去了。  
“这次他还没提这事，也不知道算不算数了……”  
“反正我不走。不能陪你去皇宫，我也留在都城里，每年总能见面几次。”  
“呸，这样太惨了。要是真这么惨，我就再去求他。”  
克罗斯病怏怏地在莫德里奇身旁躺了半晌，病怏怏地爬起来，跨坐到莫德里奇身上。  
“不提他了，我们先干个痛快。”  
莫德里奇欣然同意。  
·  
回程时他们赶路很慢，花了两个月。  
克罗斯疲倦，莫德里奇大病初愈，两人都要养身体。可他们都拒绝安心修养，在旅馆中每每住上三五日休息时，两人就没日没夜地干个没完，后来他们连在路上也不安分，在马车里也一样干个不停。  
他们什么也不在乎了。克洛泽如果知道就知道了，随他怎么处置。  
莫德里奇骑在克罗斯腰上，在克罗斯射到他体内后自己也射了出来，软着身体伏在克罗斯身上。克罗斯为莫德里奇披上外衣，遮住他赤裸的身体。  
马车渐渐停了。  
这次他们挑选的时机不好，也做得太久了些，刚一停下、还来不及休息、穿衣服，就到了驿站，该吃午饭了。  
“克罗斯阁下，我们到驿站了。”  
仆人在马车外说道。  
“好，我马上出来。”  
克罗斯答道，眼睛笑盈盈地望着莫德里奇，将性覈器拿了出来。莫德里奇满脸潮红。他们已这样在马车里做了许多次，仆人和侍卫都知道他们做了什么。  
克罗斯只要系上裤子、穿上外衣就好，但莫德里奇被他剥了个精覈光，又满身是汗覈水和体覈液，一时半刻根本没办法打理好，更不用说穿上衣服见人。  
克罗斯还要帮莫德里奇擦身体、穿衣服，被莫德里奇推开了。  
“你赶快下车去！别再让人等着……一会儿大家都知道了。”  
“他们本来就知道。”  
“你快出去！就说我睡着了……等下给我带点儿吃的。”莫德里奇红着脸答道。  
“好，好，知道了。”克罗斯笑着过来吻他，下车去了。  
他原想如果有人问莫德里奇先生怎么不下车吃饭、他就回答说卢卡睡着了，但竟没一个人开口问的。果然大家都明白怎么回事。  
众人吃饭也是轮流的，马车、马匹、还有克罗斯送给卢卡的大批财物，于是每次吃饭都是多数人先吃，少数几人在车旁守着，等到有人接替再去吃饭。  
克罗斯不必担心莫德里奇的安危，但他还是很快吃过了饭、拿着食物回到车上。  
“怎么这么快就回来了？你又挑食。”莫德里奇说。  
“我想你，早些回来不好吗？”克罗斯嬉皮笑脸地说。他凑过去亲莫德里奇，就好像刚刚抱了莫德里奇一上午的人不是他似的。  
亲过了，克罗斯摆好食物给他。  
“你不吃药也没事，”吃了会儿东西，莫德里奇说，“如果怀了孕，我就生下来。”  
“你现在身体还没恢复好，不能这么早怀孕，”克罗斯答道，“而且现在我的情况还不确定，万一我的孩子连累你就不好了……再者，我说过了，我来生我们的孩子……有朝一日……或许还是有那个机会的。”  
“谁生不都是一样？也不知道你到底在固执什么，”莫德里奇说，“还说什么‘有朝一日’，说不定一回去你就要和克洛泽结婚了。”  
“没那么容易，”克罗斯回答，“我说我愿意和他结婚，可大臣们不愿意啊。我这种身份，没有实权，名声又不好，和他那些门当户对的人选差了十万八千里。如果克洛泽坚持要和我结婚，恐怕没个三五年根本做不成这事……三五年啊，卢卡，说不定我再当他的情人当个三五年、生了孩子，然后他就和别人正式结婚了。”  
“真能这么容易？” 莫德里奇问，“可你还要给他生孩子……”  
“说不定比这更容易，”克罗斯回想着，“他这次态度很奇怪……说不定已经不想要我了。”

克罗斯回来了。他在半夜抵达都城，半夜就去了皇宫。  
他去找克洛泽。时间不好，克洛泽早就睡了，下人也无法去问他是否要让克罗斯进来，但好在这问题根本犯不着问，克罗斯立即就被请进去了。他是唯一的特例。  
进了寝殿，克罗斯几下脱干净衣服、穿上放在床边的睡袍，然后摸黑爬到克洛泽床上、钻进他怀里。  
克洛泽有些醒了。  
“米洛，米洛，你想不想我？”克罗斯扑到他怀里，搂着克洛泽的脖子，亲密得不像话。  
他对待情人向来动情又用心。  
克洛泽很想他。克罗斯一走就是三个月，去程花了一个月，回来竟花了两个月。他在路上写信给克洛泽，告诉他自己和卢卡身体状况都不好，所以赶路也不快。  
“……以及，出于我自己的私心，”克罗斯在信上说，“以后我和你就要结婚了，所以我很舍不得卢卡，和他略亲密了些。不要生我的气。”  
他说的含糊，但克洛泽明白他的意思。他早就知道克罗斯会和莫德里奇这样，但没想到这次克罗斯愿意做出这么听话的样子，竟还写信给他、汇报自己的情况。  
如今，克罗斯回来了，更知道怎么做出殷勤的样子，天还没亮就来找他，还直接爬到床上来、钻进他怀里。  
克洛泽搂着他吻了一会儿。  
“怎么天还没亮就跑过来了？不陪你的卢卡在家住？”  
“你又吃醋，”克罗斯一条鱼似的在克洛泽怀里扑腾两下，“我陪了卢卡一路，早就想你了，一回来就来找你，你还要挑我的毛病，我可是回来和你结婚生宝宝的。”  
克洛泽笑了。他没有把克罗斯说的当真，但这些话听着实在舒坦，克罗斯这种乖巧的模样也很讨人喜欢。  
夜深了，两人都困，说了会儿话就睡了。  
既然莫德里奇不打算离开都城（更主要是不打算离开克罗斯），于是克罗斯就让他住在自己家里，半夜里他匆忙把莫德里奇送到家，对庄园里惊讶的仆从们宣布从今以后他们要像照顾自己那样照顾卢卡，然后就匆匆忙忙离开、去皇宫找克洛泽了。  
只是，克洛泽依旧没有决定到底要拿他怎么办。  
但这不是克罗斯要担心的事。一旦“摆正心态”，克罗斯在皇宫里的生活还是挺愉快的。  
克洛泽是救了卢卡的人，于是克罗斯认为事事都顺着他是理所当然的，他异常乖巧，又很快乐，克洛泽待他又宽容又宠爱，克罗斯渐渐觉得这样的日子很舒坦、没有什么不好，他不再生克洛泽的气，认为过去的都已经一笔勾销了，他克罗斯也不是那么小气的人。  
于是克洛泽见到了一块软糖似的克罗斯。  
他黏人的时候让克洛泽受宠若惊。克罗斯总是要缠着他，早上醒了也不让克洛泽下床，还要扑在他怀里闹，然后要克洛泽帮他洗澡、为他穿衣服，有时候甚至要克洛泽喂他吃饭。  
他越是这样让克洛泽为他做这做那、做出离不开克洛泽的样子，克洛泽就对他感情越深。  
克罗斯已经决定了：反正要和克洛泽待在一起好几年，让克洛泽多喜欢自己一些没什么不好。  
克洛泽知道克罗斯只是做出这种模样，但他还是愿意继续宠着托尼，陪着托尼。  
这样的时光或许不会很长了。  
如今，克罗斯甚至不用吃避孕药了——克洛泽自己吃药。克罗斯知道后吓了一跳。  
“你……啊……你怎么还转性了？”  
“舍不得让你糟蹋身体了。”  
克洛泽说，一面为克罗斯系扣子。克罗斯呆呆地看他。  
克洛泽废了，他想，克洛泽是真的喜欢他了。  
克罗斯很快回过神来——这有什么？克洛泽吃药不是应该的？克罗斯自己上莫德里奇的时候也舍不得让卢卡吃药。克洛泽不过是做了应该做的，在吃药这事上，克罗斯不必对他感恩戴德。  
但克洛泽为他弄来了六七只小狗，克罗斯高兴坏了。  
克洛泽和大臣们谈完了国事后去找克罗斯，只见克罗斯在草地上追着那群小奶狗，一点亲王世子的形象都没有，疯跑个没完，旁人都看呆了，只有克洛泽见怪不怪，望着克罗斯跑来跑去，眼睛笑得弯起来。  
克罗斯的父母来都城看他了。克罗斯完全不觉得他需要回家去，他让克洛泽把父母接到宫里来，和他们在宫里团聚，高兴得合不拢嘴。  
克罗斯的父母担心坏了。过去的一年多托尼的日子过的乱七八糟，又是被克洛泽关在宫里，又是要逃亡似的去克罗地亚，父母不放心，早就想来看他了。  
虽不知道克洛泽如何安排克罗斯的未来，但见到克罗斯，父母至少暂时放下心来了。托尼与过去一样快乐，一样在他们面前傻乎乎的，他气色很好，完全看不出生过病，脸上依旧肉肉的，甚至胖了些。  
克洛泽待他很好。若非如此，托尼也不会这么高兴。  
克洛泽接待了克罗斯的父母，和他们一起吃晚饭，与他们一起去参加宴会，去剧院看戏。除了没结婚，克洛泽与克罗斯已完全是一家人的样子了。  
克洛泽只字不提结婚——他就算提了也没用，克罗斯清楚。  
克罗斯不参与朝政，也已经得知大臣们的不满越来越多了。克洛泽不娶皇后已经让他们有很多异议了，而他竟还把托尼·克罗斯这种名声差劲的纨绔子弟养在宫里——克洛泽的名声简直要为此毁于一旦了。  
但是……这就是克洛泽的问题了，可不是克罗斯的。  
克罗斯不管烦心事，他只管高高兴兴地在宫里玩，高高兴兴地缠着克洛泽。  
克罗斯的气色越来越好了。他心里对克洛泽没了疙瘩，克洛泽待他也好，他越来越看克洛泽顺眼——他现在真不介意和克洛泽结婚了。  
他们相处融洽，从不争吵，没有任何分歧。  
克罗斯如今快活又洒脱，没心没肺，终日都很高兴。但克洛泽知道，克罗斯不爱他。  
克洛泽延迟着让克罗斯离宫的日子。他知道克罗斯非走不可，他也着实舍不得。  
“你能对我说几句实话吗？”  
一天晚上，克罗斯枕着克洛泽的腿，和他躺在床上聊天时，克洛泽忽然问道。  
“你说吧。”  
“你对我的喜欢，其实还没有到愿意和我结婚的地步吧？”  
克罗斯想了想。  
“感情确实还没到能结婚的地步，但我想和你结婚，我知道你是什么样的人，以后也一定会越来越喜欢你，结婚只是时间问题。”  
“但我把你的好日子打断了，你本来可以一辈子自由自在的。”  
“不谈假设，米洛。可以假设的东西太多，只能迷惑人心，没有任何好处。你忽然说这些做什么？”  
克洛泽也不知道应该怎么解释。  
他对克罗斯的伤害很大——他确信克罗斯这辈子最严重的挫败和痛苦都是他带来的。于是，他无法相信克罗斯会对他心无芥蒂。  
再者，克罗斯的身份也注定了他无法留在宫里。  
克洛泽早晚要结婚，对象只能是别人。他可以让克罗斯住在宫外，做他没名没分的情人……但克洛泽太喜欢托尼。他舍不得。  
“你不能留下……其实你知道，对吧？”克洛泽问。  
“我不知道我能做或者不能做什么，但我愿意和你结婚，你是知道的。”  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，低头望着克罗斯天真的眼睛。其实这小家伙是个人精，却总是不谙世事的样子。  
他的托尼有无数缺点，他比克洛泽见过的任何人都缺乏畏惧之心，他永远都是肆意妄为的那个，他兼具孩子的天真、鲁莽和顽固，也带着成人的世故、顺从和精明。但骨子里，托尼永远是反叛的。  
这样的托尼不能变成君主为人不齿的情人，不能宠物一样被关在郊外的某处行宫里，等待克洛泽临幸，为克洛泽生养孩子。  
“你不能留在宫里，”克洛泽说，“如今的情况，我没办法让你成为皇后。这件事是我能力不足，无法做到。我愿意让你走，但只能给你一定程度上的自由。”  
一定程度上的自由，而非全部。克洛泽依旧有私心，他无法和托尼结婚，但也不愿失去托尼。  
“只要不出国，你可以去任何地方。你想有多少个情人就有多少个情人，但不能结婚。”  
克罗斯惊讶地望着他，一个字也说不出来。  
克洛泽搂住他，脱下克罗斯的衣服。  
或许这是最后一次了……至少，是很长一段时间里的最后一次。

克罗斯一头雾水地回了家。  
离开之前，他迷惑不解地向克洛泽确认，疑惑克洛泽是不是失心疯了。  
“不是我什么时候惹毛了你、你要变着花样收拾我吧？”克罗斯问，“你真的让我走？会不会隔几天再让我回来？”  
“不会，”克洛泽答道，“你出宫之后，要找多少个情人都随你。”  
“唔……”克罗斯望着他，“你听没听过‘一朝被蛇咬、十年怕井绳’？就算你这么说，我也没办法像以前那样玩了。心里不踏实，不知道什么时候就又出了变故。那滋味可不大好受，好好地寻欢作乐，忽然就被关到皇宫里，还被你囚禁似的锁在房间里半个多月……”  
“是我不好，”克洛泽望着克罗斯困惑又不相信的样子，更觉得对不起他，托尼原本不是这样瞻前顾后的人，“你去玩吧，想做什么就做什么，我不会再强迫你了。”  
“噢……”克罗斯答应着，很是迟疑，继续迷惑不解，“那……那等我有空的时候，我来看看你？”他问。无论如何都不相信克洛泽真的就这样放过他了。  
“不用了。如果我想，以后我会去找你。”  
什么乱七八糟的，他不是还是会来找自己吗？克罗斯想。  
克洛泽愿意让他出宫，可没说以后再也不会打搅克罗斯，而且还不能出国……  
闹了半天，还是被克洛泽拴在绳子上。不过是绳子放得长一点罢了。  
·  
克罗斯回到家，发现家里的情况变了。父母依旧住在这儿，只是卢卡成了他们的新儿子，比克罗斯更尽人意地陪着二老，克罗斯简直嫉妒。  
“你们更喜欢卢卡！”他委屈巴巴又愤怒地指出。  
父母都不搭理他的委屈，觉得卢卡就是乖巧又省心，比托尼这个傻儿子好多了。  
“卢卡这么好，你们为什么不结婚呢？”父亲问。  
“您不打算让我攀高枝啦？”克罗斯直言不讳地道。  
“什么时候就有这个打算了？”母亲说，“你也不看看我们是什么人家，谁会看得上？”  
克罗斯正要喝茶，听了这话笑得连茶杯也端不起来。  
虽然克罗斯和罗伊斯家都是不得势的亲王，但罗伊斯家的情况还没有这样不可救药，他们与上一任君主的亲戚关系略远些，而克罗斯家就不同了，他们有钱有名声有地位，可就是没权势，也不会有攥着实权的人愿意与他们结亲。罗伊斯的父亲还能为他寻个公爵家的儿子结婚，克罗斯就别做这个梦了。  
父母并不指望他的婚姻带来幸福之外的任何东西。  
他们觉得卢卡很好，配自己家的傻儿子绰绰有余。  
但克罗斯却一夜之间有骨气起来了。  
“不，我要功成名就再娶卢卡。”  
这次轮到莫德里奇笑了。他没憋住，碰翻了甜点。  
克罗斯一本正经地胡说八道。  
他和克罗斯都知道这是玩笑话，他们不可能结婚。但克罗斯却果真忙起来了。  
他有了新打算，为此筹备个不停。在忙碌的间隙他偶尔会感叹一下，罗伊斯到底什么时候回来。克罗斯原本想去看看罗伊斯，但格策的父亲生了病，他要回家去探望父亲，罗伊斯也跟着一起去了。  
克罗斯为此愤愤不平。  
“他这样简直是重色轻友嘛！”  
“我觉得你们俩半斤八两。”莫德里奇说。他被克罗斯啃得花萝卜似的从床上爬下来。  
莫德里奇要去洗澡，克罗斯照旧厚脸皮地跟进去，洗澡的时候再动手动脚一番，然后趴在莫德里奇身上不起来。  
“我离不开你了，卢卡……以后要怎么办？”  
“我跟着你好了，”莫德里奇笑起来，“你不是说了，功成名就之后要和我结婚吗？”  
两人在浴缸里喝着酒，为这话又笑了半晌。  
“但是说真的，卢卡，虽然不能结婚，但我不会亏待你的，”克罗斯说，忽然又有些心虚，“呃，虽说，虽说我们要先吃苦。”  
莫德里奇不以为意。他吃过苦，更不介意陪着克罗斯吃苦。  
·  
出于对克洛泽依旧保留的一分柔情，克罗斯没有立即离开。一方面他需要时间筹备和打探消息，另一方面，他不希望在克洛泽要他去皇宫时、却被克洛泽发现他早就迫不及待地跑出都城了。  
他还不想又一次伤克洛泽的心。过去的那段时间他们相处得很好，克罗斯也明白克洛泽着实爱他。  
一整个月都没有人来请他去皇宫，克罗斯想或许这次米洛是真的放下了。  
但他听说克洛泽和拉姆的事也告吹了。拉姆现在已经在宫外住了。  
不久后，克罗斯还见到了拉姆，后者托他给自己介绍他认为靠得住的人，克罗斯十分热心，尽心尽力地筛选了名单后，告诉拉姆他觉得施魏因施泰格和默特萨克都很不错，而且这两个人和他都没一腿。  
“施魏因施泰格可以排除了，”拉姆说，“据我说知，他已经有主了。”  
克罗斯的眼睛瞪得老大。  
“是谁啊？我都没听说过这事。”  
“据说是个很厉害的Omega，把你们的巴斯蒂管得服服帖帖，”拉姆道，“我还是不要招惹。”  
于是克罗斯把他介绍给默特萨克了。  
·  
罗伊斯知道克罗斯离开皇宫，立即松了一口气，可没过几天，这家伙送信过来，他似乎又要去其他地方，但目前还没有决定。罗伊斯再度紧张起来，不知道这小祖宗又要搞什么鬼。待到格策父亲身体好转，他立即回都城了。  
到了克罗斯家，他也不用仆人通报或引路，自己快步去了克罗斯的房间。  
推开门，罗伊斯见克罗斯悠闲地靠在沙发上，他手中拿着一卷信还是什么东西，正懒洋洋地看着。  
克罗斯恢复了从前的样子，耀眼，傲慢，不可一世，却十分懒散。  
他不再被迫服从他人，不再被强迫，他不是禁脔也不是玩物，他没有被伤害和侮辱，他是从前的克罗斯……也是更好的克罗斯。  
他向罗伊斯望过来，还没来得及微笑或开口，罗伊斯已快步走来、在克罗斯身旁坐下，同时粗鲁地将他拉过来、狠狠亲吻着。  
克罗斯仍是慵懒的模样，他顺从着罗伊斯的亲吻，温柔地向他迎合，安抚似的抬起手去碰罗伊斯的脸。  
“你又要怎么样？”  
罗伊斯终于停下亲吻，气恼地看着克罗斯。他这两年时常要为克罗斯担心，简直被他吓怕了。  
“我安全了，马尔科，”克罗斯安抚地吻他的脸，嘴唇轻柔的触碰细碎地落到罗伊斯脸上，“你再也不用担心了。”  
“除非你逃去国外我才能不担心，”罗伊斯烦躁地扯开自己衣领的扣子，“只要你还在国内，我就要担心他哪天心血来潮再把你叫去宫里，你倒是说说，我怎么能不担心？你又打算逃出国了吗？”  
“我不能永远远离故土，那会让我心碎，”克罗斯夸张地道，他的食指在罗伊斯肩膀上轻轻戳着，“我们，马尔科，身为国家的子民要为国家着想，要捍卫国家的荣耀。”  
“这种时候你还有心思开玩笑。”  
“——作为报答，”克罗斯没理会他的打岔，继续说道，“国家会保护我的安全。”  
“你在说什么？”罗伊斯忽然听出他话中有话。  
“我要去为国家流血了，”克罗斯缓缓说道，“我要为她流血卖命，遍体鳞伤……作为回报，我的安全会得到保障。”  
罗伊斯惊愕地望着他。  
“作为回报，我会得到权力和荣耀。”克罗斯松开手，那卷信纸掉到地上。  
他捧住罗伊斯的脸再度吻上去。  
·  
先是梅斯，然后是托尼，他们都要走了。  
梅苏特看出了罗伊斯的犹豫不决，于是他首先放弃了。  
梅苏特从不去社交场，现在为了给自己挑选下一个“寄居”的人家，也开始频繁露面了。  
罗伊斯反而在社交场上销声匿迹。一来如果他和梅苏特一起出现，就很像是他在监视梅苏特；二来他出门总是和马里奥一起，三人一同出现，他们都尴尬——梅苏特也或许不会尴尬，他就没生着这根骨头。  
他没有过问梅苏特是否有了人选，不然就好像是催着他走。  
罗伊斯仍在拖着。拖着拖着，发现情况渐渐变了。  
梅苏特有时会彻夜不归。有了情人的那种彻夜不归。  
罗伊斯有种胆战心惊的感觉。梅斯是别人的了。梅斯不要他了。他不敢问那人是谁。或者，是只有一个，还是不同的几个人。  
一天夜里，罗伊斯撞见他出门。  
已经是晚上十点钟了，房子里渐渐安静起来。罗伊斯去书房找东西，他在走廊上走着，忽然有种心慌的感觉。  
梅苏特迎面走来。  
没有舞会在这个时间开始。  
他换好了外出的衣服。这不是去参加宴会舞会的衣服，只是日常的。  
他要去见别人。  
走廊上光芒很暗，罗伊斯忽然心慌起来。他知道他为什么心慌。  
他忽然感觉到他的脆弱与恐惧。他像个孩子，对这世界无能为力。世界上尽管发生各种各样的事，他什么也做不了。  
“你要出去了？”他问，疑惑自己的声音是否颤抖起来。  
梅苏特走到他面前。  
罗伊斯在发抖。他要失去梅斯了，那一天终于来了。  
“明天早上我就回来。我会去看你。”  
梅苏特吻了吻他的脸，柔声说道。  
他温柔的亲吻毫无帮助，罗伊斯紧紧攥着自己的手。他想对梅苏特说不要走。如果他这样说了，梅苏特一定会留下，但这并不能让事情有什么好转。  
“好，你快去吧。”罗伊斯的眼神闪躲着，挤出微笑送他。  
梅苏特明白他，又在他脸上吻了吻才离开。  
罗伊斯在走廊上呆站着。梅斯不再吻他的嘴唇了。

如今，克罗斯坐在他面前，在他怀里，告诉他他要去参军了。  
神以为他还能承受多少种崩溃？  
“你胡说什么？”罗伊斯推开克罗斯，“你——你去军队干什么？”  
“我去不得吗？”克罗斯懒洋洋地笑着。  
罗伊斯一时间瞠目结舌。这不是克罗斯去不去得的问题，这是所有人都从他身边一一离去的问题。  
梅苏特如今时常彻夜不归，已经让罗伊斯心烦意乱，而克罗斯这阵子虽不能常常见面，但至少他还在都城，如今却也要走了。参军就意味着要去边境，意味着最短也要三五年见不到面。边境没有战争，却常年地在起冲突。规模虽小，人们却也每年都在怀疑是否今年就要闹大、就此开战。  
“我不要你走，”罗伊斯说，这句话听起来异常孩子气，“你……你就算走，也不必去参军。”  
“这是必经之路，马尔科。我不要再受人摆布了，我不能继续过着没有权势的日子，我现在只想争名夺利。这还是我这辈子第一次想认真去做一件事。”  
“莫德里奇呢？你舍得和他分开吗？”  
“他和我一起去。”  
“他是外国人！不能进军队！”罗伊斯叫道，几乎气急败坏。  
“现在的规矩和从前不一样了。我专门打听过，”克罗斯说着，指了下刚刚掉在地上的那一卷信，“外国人也可以进军队，只是晋升不那么容易。”  
“你不能这么做。”罗伊斯恼怒又无力，不知还能说什么。  
“这是为了我们，是为了将来，”克罗斯捧着他的脸，在他唇上吻了吻，“我们才二十出头，三五年不长，十年也不长，和一辈子比起来都很短。为了以后的许多年，我必须这么做。”  
“你还不如和克洛泽结婚！”罗伊斯恼怒地道，“他不是说爱你吗？想方设法顶住压力娶你不就行了？你做了皇后，还怕没有权势？跑到军营里去受什么苦？”  
克罗斯的脸色忽然难看起来。  
罗伊斯立即意识到他说错了话，冒犯了托尼。就算心急，他也不该侮辱朋友。  
“可……你知道我能做到更多，”克罗斯呆滞地解释着，心中很不是滋味，“我不是只有依赖别人……才……”  
“对不起，是我胡说……”罗伊斯脸上发烫，赶忙抱住克罗斯解释着，“我只是不想你走。”  
克罗斯的下巴垫在罗伊斯肩上，眼皮耷拉下去，半睁着眼睛。  
“我也不想走，但我没有其他办法……不能参加你和马里奥的婚礼了，抱歉。”  
说着话，克罗斯忽然觉得嗓子发紧，眼睛也湿了。  
“那你现在祝福我好了。”罗伊斯搂过克罗斯的腰，两人又吻在一起。  
这似乎是他们越过朋友关系的最好时机。这念头在两人脑中各自闪过。这正是他们最脆弱、最不堪一击的时候。  
克罗斯马上就要走了，而罗伊斯，他再过一个月就要结婚了。  
房中漆黑，窗口的微光无济于事。  
他们终于要和那段人生告别了。就像在与快乐道别。与童年最后蔓延出来的一段时光道别。  
罗伊斯开始脱克罗斯的衣裳。克罗斯并未抗拒，他自己也不知道他想怎么样。马上就要分开了，似乎怎么样都好，毁了这段关系又怎么样？反正下一次他们见面，也不知道是什么时候。就算这样做了，又有什么损害？  
罗伊斯解开克罗斯的衬衫，把他压在沙发上，骑着他的腰。  
他的手攥到了克罗斯的腰带上，眼中蒙着一层泪。  
“我喜欢你，我爱你，”他向克罗斯望着，狼狈地向他笑，“我本来想……”  
他停了停，眼泪簌簌向下掉着。克罗斯躺在沙发上伸出胳膊，擦掉罗伊斯的眼泪。  
“……但我舍不得。”  
罗伊斯补充道。他松开手，两人各自湿着眼睛。   
克罗斯坐起来抱住他，在罗伊斯脸上、唇上吻着。  
“我会回来的，”克罗斯哄着他，“我会为了你回来，马尔科……到时候，我们就什么都不用怕了。”  
tbc


	4. 09-11

09

到了日子，克罗斯与莫德里奇一起，随同被派去边境的新兵出发了。  
众人在路上走了快一个月，克罗斯的脚破了有半个月。最开始脚只是磨坏了，但包了纱布也没用，第二日更是磨得出血。克罗斯觉得疼，却不知道是出了血，到了晚上才发现血已经粘在了纱布上，连纱布也变硬了、和皮肉黏在一起，揭也揭不下来。  
“喔——”他惊讶地看着脚上磨坏的地方，好像见到了什么很稀奇的东西。  
“我的脚坏了！”他用惊奇的语气对莫德里奇说。不知为什么，还带着一分沾沾自喜。  
“也不知道你高兴什么，”莫德里奇说，“快把纱布揭下来。连磨出血了也不知道……”  
克罗斯龇牙咧嘴地撕纱布，但仍是高兴的样子，不觉得流血是坏事，倒好像很有趣似的。  
但行军并不有趣，苦是一方面，枯燥是另一方面。而带队人则毫不客气地告诉他们，到了边境只有更苦。  
“你听见了吗，卢卡？以后的日子只有更苦，”克罗斯不知为何得意洋洋，“以后啊，我们就是一对苦命鸳鸯了。”  
那时他们正在吃午饭。莫德里奇想了想，咽下食物，答道：“这个词不是这么用的。”  
“啊呀，你还跟我比起德语来了！”克罗斯叫道。  
过了一会儿，他压低声音，贴在莫德里奇耳旁，“苦上几年，我的身体就会比现在更好了，等到可以要孩子的时候，就不用让你受苦去生了，我来生，那时候我身强体健的，要是能生个四胞胎……”  
“吃你的饭，”莫德里奇打断他，耳朵都要红了，“再磨蹭，一会儿又要吃不完了。”  
克罗斯念叨着“卢卡可真狠心呐”，一面继续低头吃东西了。  
“还四胞胎，”过了一会儿，莫德里奇咕哝，“也不知道你在想什么，竟然还想着四胞胎……那怎么可能！”  
“不好吗？”克罗斯把脑袋凑过来，“你不想让我给你生四胞胎吗？嗯？不想要我的孩子？”  
莫德里奇脸上通红。说其他调情话，再露骨些，他也还是很自然，但一说到结婚和孩子，他就总会涨红脸。  
“别说了！赶快吃！”莫德里奇催促道。  
克罗斯继续吃他难以下咽的午饭了。现在他们是在赶路途中，食物难免差劲，据说军队的还会好上一些。  
但莫德里奇还是怀疑克罗斯是否能吃得惯。他太娇生惯养了，就算是与和他环境相似的罗伊斯对比，克罗斯也是被宠坏的那个。他吃东西向来挑剔，只要不是他自己家里的厨子做的，克罗斯就总是觉得不顺口，更不用提如今赶路途中的饭菜了。  
克罗斯连着吐了三天。  
刚吃过饭还好，赶路了一整天，到了晚上他总是会吐。吐过了之后，他一面漱口，一面自己小声抱怨，骂骂咧咧好一会儿，回去啃干面包了。至少这东西不会让他吐出来。但吃的时候难以下咽就是了。  
“你提前怀孕了？”莫德里奇问，“我还没来得及上你，你就怀了我的四胞胎？”  
克罗斯边听边笑，“以后让你上，早晚的事。”  
第二天和第三天，他继续硬着头皮吃军队里的伙食，到了晚上还是会吐，他照样要啃面包充饥。  
吐了三天之后，克罗斯觉得他逐渐适应了。  
“还是难吃就是了。”  
很难吃，克罗斯还是细嚼慢咽地吃着。  
·  
一个月后，他们终于抵达边境，作为新兵开始了训练。  
克罗斯脚上磨坏的地方已经长好，也适应了糟糕的食物，抵达军营之后他松了口气，他终于来到这地方了，赶路要折磨死他了。  
他知道军营苦，但和赶路、每天吃着难吃的东西相比，这里还是要好上不少。  
但也有不好的地方。  
军队有军队的规矩，他没办法和莫德里奇乱搞了。  
“其实我都没那个心情了，”夜里入睡之前，克罗斯对莫德里奇说，“我快要累死了，每天训练结束只想好好睡觉……但这不意味着我不想要你，卢卡。”他忽然摆出严肃的样子，把莫德里奇逗笑了。  
“好，那等你想的时候……”  
“不好，卢卡，不能这样。坏了规矩，我们会被赶出军队的，那我这一路上的苦可就白吃了，”克罗斯说，“我们要等一等，等到我有了头衔，和你就能光明正大了。”  
莫德里奇觉得这样也好。他其实也累，也没体力和心情。  
他们是新人，训练任务更重，从早到晚除了三餐、根本没有休息的时间。  
在负重行军这种需要耐力和体力的训练上，克罗斯是拖后腿的那个，但是在射击和近身战这种需要技术的项目上，克罗斯又成了佼佼者。那些年国内始终对军事有种狂热，这种氛围也影响了父母对孩子的教育和教师的选择。  
克罗斯成年后渐渐有了寻欢作乐的倾向，父母也并不管他。反正在他成年之前，作为孩子已经接受了严格的教育，教育的“苦”已经吃过了，他这辈子再不用做什么，喜欢享乐就玩去好了。  
克罗斯却是没想到，从前学的那些东西竟还有用上的一天。  
这对他来说很新奇。他终于做了些似乎是有用的事，这对他来说倒是种全新的体验。训练又苦又累，克罗斯常会在结束之后抱怨，但还是精力充沛的模样。  
他下定决心要过这种生活，于是对所要做的事绝不后悔，欣然接受，全力以赴。  
他从没有过这样精力充沛的时刻，莫德里奇甚至觉得他有点过于精力旺盛了。从前的克罗斯也同样意气风发，却是懒洋洋的。现在的这个……  
“听我说，托尼，听我说，我觉得你好像疯了。”  
这时候他们开始进行长线巡逻了。六个人一个小队。现在轮到其他人守夜、他们休息时，克罗斯困倦地对莫德里奇胡说八道，莫德里奇摸着他的头发、仰头看着星星，然后对克罗斯如此说道。  
“或许是，”克洛斯笑道，“但我好高兴。”  
他伸手，让莫德里奇低下头来吻他。两人亲了一会儿，克罗斯有些困了。  
“卢卡……你猜怎么着，”他困倦地挥舞着一只胳膊，“我这辈子只想做两件事，第一个，是寻欢作乐，第二个，是争名夺利……现在我完成了第一个，正在做第二个……”  
莫德里奇不以为然地看着他。现在克罗斯困了，他这时候说出来的话，等同于醉话。  
“你不喜欢我这么说，是不是？”克罗斯问，“你想听我说，我的第二个梦想，是为你生小孩……”  
“我可没这么说。”莫德里奇在他脸上掐了一下。  
克罗斯嗤嗤地笑着，很快睡着了。  
·

转年到了冬天，克罗斯带着队伍巡逻时，感觉腿已完全在裤子里冻住了。  
军队里的衣服很厚，但没有什么衣服能厚到冰天雪地一整日都不觉得冷的地步。  
冷得过了头。他的腿不是他的，就只是一部分他能感觉到的肢体罢了，和他本人没有多少关系。  
“雪再大些，我们就要被埋在里面了。”莫德里奇说。  
克罗斯很赞同。“差不多，越走雪越厚，我们连挖坟都免了，直接自己走进去。”  
他们的话语变成白雾，很快消散了。  
他们继续向前走。  
这时候分心不得。虽说多数时候都风平浪静，不会出现任何状况，但“多数时候”不能代表全部。  
克罗斯觉得鼻子要冻住了。  
他在边境呆了一年多，身体果然强健了不少，鼻子冻得要掉下来也不觉得怎么样了。  
至于身体之外的变化，他说不清。  
去年冬天与现在差别不大，去年的雪与冷他都见过，见过雪崩堵了路，见过山林里窜出的熊和狼，见过忽然的冲突，也见过同伴死在眼前。  
至今，克罗斯手上仍旧留着当时的触感。他自己冻得硬邦邦的手，止血包和满手的热血，同伴破损的头颅和脸颊。  
子弹留下的火药味在风中若有若无。  
克罗斯从未想过，第一次体会到“心碎”这一词真正的意味，竟然是在战场上。  
他的心碎得四分五裂，他怒不可遏，他在惊愕与暴怒中忘了害怕。  
当时他正跟随队伍一起在边境巡逻，冲突忽然发生时他还没回过神来。上一秒他还在山路中顶着风雪沉默着前行，下一秒枪声就响了起来。  
事后克罗斯才知道这不可能是一起突发事件。冲突都是有预谋的。  
枪声忽然响起，克罗斯脑中一片空白。  
那时风雪大，他根本无法辨别同伴的方向。但听到枪响，他只能向前冲。他在石块与风雪的掩护下向前匍匐，摸到了同伴的身体，在对方喘着粗气时为他止血。  
他不敢喊队里的医疗兵过来，那样更会暴露他们的位置。况且大家都学过包扎和止血。  
他手上发抖，动作却很快。  
但其实克罗斯知道，对方没救了。  
他把止血包压在同伴被子弹炸开的半张脸上。止血包无济于事地贴着对方血淋淋的皮肉。  
克罗斯为他的死责怪自己。  
他其实知道这不怪他，可无论如何，他的同伴在他面前、攥着他的手死去。他无法改变这一事实。  
事后汇报情况时，克罗斯麻木地听着上司的劝慰，说这不是他的错，让他不必有心理负担。  
“你很快会习惯的。”  
克罗斯正要离开时，上司加了一句。  
他为这句话颤栗。  
·  
那次冲突让克罗斯得到了第一次提升。同伴死去后，他借着掩护向前抢去，在山路、雪雾和石头之间躲避着子弹，率先击中了对方的几名士兵，其他同伴也立即跟了上来，压制住对方的火力。不多久，大队伍闻讯赶了过来。没有命令，他们不能在边境主动挑起争端，于是这次的冲突就此不了了之。  
克罗斯会害怕，但他不认输，他是最厌恶屈居人下的人，刚刚他的同伴在他眼前死去，他所能想到的只有血债血偿这一条路。其实他们并没有很熟，但到了战场上，就只有敌我之分，不是敌，就是我，既然是我这一边的，就是“我的”，是我的同伴，我的所属。  
被侵犯了属于自己的东西，人们都会变得有侵略性。  
克罗斯又向来是心高气傲的那个。  
他得到了晋升，同队人祝贺他时都很有分寸，没有大张旗鼓。他们都是新兵，都没打过仗，也没见过死人，还没轮到他们为死亡和灾难麻木。  
那天的他们的队伍分成两队，克罗斯和莫德里奇分开了。  
“你没见到当时的场景，”过了几日的一天夜里，他和莫德里奇在营地里晃悠，他对莫德里奇说，“我希望你一辈子也别见到。”  
“我还有种奇怪的感觉，”克罗斯又道，“我要见到一个新的世界了，再也回不到原来的那个了。”  
“或许是这样，”莫德里奇看出了他的变化，也有些担忧。  
“你们想的可真多，”一个比他们年长几岁的士兵从他们身后超过，显然听到了他们刚刚的对话，“你们以为亲眼见过死人，就知道一切了？这世界就有变化了？”  
他的语气很讽刺，这话很有冲撞的意味，但两人都被他的话吸引了注意力，一时都没应答，各自想着。  
“可就算是这样，也不能把死亡看做常态吧？”过了一会儿，克罗斯问。  
莫德里奇拉着他向回走。  
“敬畏之心还是要有的。”  
“敬畏什么？”克罗斯追问，“死亡吗？还是战争？”  
“我不知道，”莫德里奇回答，“但在我们之外，总有值得敬畏的存在。”  
“是什么？”克罗斯问。  
“或许是神。”  
“神创造了这样的世界？”  
“或许神有他的理由。”  
“比如什么？”  
“比如让我们经历一切。”莫德里奇答道。  
他们没再交谈，沉默着走回堡垒。克罗斯用戴着手套的手笨拙地握住莫德里奇的。  
·  
第二年的冬天倒确实与第一年有些不同了。  
休息那日，克罗斯主动帮他的部下跑腿，他看对方实在是忙不过来了，于是亲自去把一封信送给今天新来的军长，也算是先混个脸熟。  
克罗斯找到那位新军长的房间，敲开房门，他和对方都怔了怔。  
“啊……真是想不到啊……”  
克罗斯呆呆地感叹。他不知道说什么——因为他忽然忘了施魏因施泰格的教名。原本他们就没有多熟，又不是情人，施魏因施泰格只是克洛泽的朋友而已。  
“托尼！”  
施魏因施泰格却很高兴，赶快走过来拥抱了他。  
“我还正想着什么时候能再见到你，没想到第一天就见面了，真是太巧了。你和从前变化好大——”  
克罗斯还是呆呆的，他想到了梅苏特，克罗斯正要问你跑到边境来、梅苏特怎么办时，施魏因施泰格向里面的那间房叫道：“梅斯，你看谁来了——”  
克罗斯惊讶地望过去。  
梅苏特与过去一样，还是那副精瘦的样子，无精打采的表情。他耷拉着眼皮从房中晃出来，见到克罗斯时，眼睛才因为惊异睁大。  
“你看，梅斯，托尼也在这儿！我还正想能不能见到他呢。你看看他，”施魏因施泰格“咣咣”地拍着克罗斯的后背，“来边境不到两年，气色都比以前好了，米洛一定后悔死了。你来这儿真是没错啊，看看我们的托尼，越长越好看，胳膊还比以前结实了。”  
他在克罗斯的胳膊上毫无顾忌地捏着。  
克罗斯与梅苏特互相打量，仿佛从没见过对方似的。在施魏因施泰格终于说完了话之后，两人才互相问好。  
“你们可以就这样……呃，住在军营里吗？”  
“梅苏特是我的事务官，”施魏因施泰格很骄傲，“其实事务官也不能住在一起的，但你知道嘛……”  
有了头衔什么都好办。克罗斯明白，他自己也是这么想的。  
“你……呃……”  
“马尔科很好，”梅苏特知道他要问什么，直接答道。  
克罗斯看了施魏因施泰格一眼，显然认为在他面前说起这些不合适，但对方两人竟都没有尴尬的表示。  
“你和他不是一直在写信吗？”梅苏特说，“对了，他还让我带了好多东西给你。你最好能尽快升职，不然他给你的东西都要装不下了。过一会儿我让人把东西和信都给你送去。你不用担心他。他好着呢，除了想你。但他和马里奥还是挺愉快的，一天天如胶似漆的。马里奥都胖了。”  
施魏因施泰格笑眯眯地听着，仿佛说到梅苏特过去的情人这样的事也很有趣。  
梅苏特说了好一会儿马尔科的情况给他。但多数都只是社交场上表面见到的东西，还有最近知道他要来军营，罗伊斯让梅苏特给克罗斯捎的话。  
梅苏特说了半晌，忽然停下，问道，“对了，你说要不要告诉他那件事？”  
他看向施魏因施泰格。  
“哪件事？”  
“就是那件事。”  
“那件事是——”施魏因施泰格刚要继续问“哪件事”，看见梅苏特皱起眉头后立刻改口，“哦你说的就是……”他拖着长声，终于在最后一个音节结束时想起了梅苏特指的是什么，“米洛啊……那你告诉他吧。”  
“他要生了。”梅苏特立即转向他说道。  
克罗斯吓得险些晕过去。  
“他——据我说知他是个Alpha——”  
“梅斯的意思是，他的孩子要出生了，当然是别人为他生，”施魏因施泰格补充道，“梅斯说话总是没头没尾。”  
说到后半句，他还笑着向梅苏特看。克罗斯一点也不觉得说话没头没尾有什么可爱。  
“可他不是还没结婚吗？”克罗斯问。  
“他死活不娶皇后，就是不结婚，但顶住了婚姻压力，顶不住子嗣压力。所以就变成这样了。应该还有一个月就是预产期了。”施魏因施泰格说。  
“你都没说到重点，”梅苏特说道，然后把详细情况对克罗斯复述了一遍。  
目前宫里有个男性Omega怀着克洛泽的孩子。但看样子两人对对方都没有多少喜欢，只是朋友似的和和气气相处，据说生下孩子后，那人就会离开、直接去国外，克洛泽会给他很多钱当做是回报和感谢。  
“我看他们没有互相喜欢，”施魏因施泰格说，“要说那人和你像，其实也谈不上，但也是金发蓝眼。”  
克罗斯自进门以后就始终是吃惊的状态。到了这时，才终于缓和了些。  
“他一直想要小孩，”克罗斯笑了，“现在终于有了。”  
他体会不到嫉妒，也不会吃醋。他早将过去的龃龉抛之脑后，只感谢克洛泽给他的真挚的、完整的感情。克罗斯愿意见到他幸福。  
其实克洛泽给他写过信。这一年半里，断断续续，一共有六七封，最近少了。现在克罗斯知道缘由了。  
克罗斯没对任何人提起那些信的存在，莫德里奇似乎猜到了，但并没过问。那些信是克洛泽的感情，是他的诚挚与心意。克罗斯很珍惜它们，不想把他们当做谈资或玩笑。  
他在信里告诉克洛泽还是放弃他比较好，但克洛泽坚称他只是把克罗斯当做朋友。  
于是每一次，克罗斯见到开头的那句“我亲爱的朋友”时都很想笑，觉得这是克洛泽的恶作剧。 

我亲爱的朋友，

我从没提过我们的第一次见面。

你忘了，我知道你会忘。  
那时你醉了，隔着许多人的距离在和别人低声说笑，握着酒杯前仰后合。那样子异常地适合你，但异常地不像个孩子。  
我知道你是谁。你和罗伊斯，你们声名在外，没有人不知道。我在宫里也听过你们的关系，你们各自的朋友和情人，觉得那是与我毫无关系的一件事。两个比我小十几岁的孩子，傲慢自大，一无所知，只知道寻欢作乐。  
见到你时，我才知道那是我的狭隘。  
我从没有过寻欢作乐的生活，甚至连自由自在也没有。对于得不到的东西，让人艳羡的东西，我选择嗤之以鼻，为它扣上不值得的名声。  
我的生活当然算不得是受苦。但是沉闷，复杂。在沉闷与复杂之前，我和我的同伴为了活着，为了政权，几乎付出一切。我无法一一向你介绍我的朋友们，他们死了。在我知道的时候，在我不知道的时候，在我眼前，在他过世整整一年之后，身体完好无损、如同活着，或被火烧成了灰烬，连举办葬礼，都只有一副空棺材。  
葬礼上，我们对着一副空棺材为他送葬。  
那时我还年轻，远比现在年轻的多。我在葬礼上克制着眼泪，回到家后甚至无法爬回床上，关上了门，就跪在地板上。我以为我会哭，但我没有眼泪。身体上的痛苦代替了眼泪，一整个晚上，我无法起身。  
我不敢说这是受苦，我不敢说我见识过真正的痛苦。但这绝不快乐。我经历了它们，无法明白它们为什么要存在，也不认为苦难能带来任何东西。  
苦难没有对错，快乐也没有。  
享乐不是恶。  
我们被教导谦逊，被灌输一切美好的品德。但并非所有被宣扬的美好品德都是真正美好的东西。我们被束缚得太多了。  
不伤害他人的罪行不是罪行。与众不同的人不是异类，自由洒脱不是过错。  
如果可以选择，我希望人们不必过厌烦和痛苦的生活。  
我愿意见到别人的惬意、洒脱和无忧无虑。  
我希望所有人都有选择。

你就是那个人。

我也在恐惧中。轻微的恐惧，漂浮的恐惧。并非每时每刻存在的，算不得是大事。  
但着实存在。  
我得到了王位，仅这一件事就应当让我相信所有美好的东西。但王位与其他东西相比并未给我太多好处。我得到了权力，然后被权力腐蚀。我用权力做过的唯一一件不应该的事，就是得到你。这改写了你的生活，让你痛苦，是我的过失。  
但正如我刚刚所说的，王位并未给我太多好处。扛着一整个国家的负担在肩上，我的应对并不如我想象的那般游刃有余。  
连得到王位都只是这样的感受，还会有什么真正的快乐与洒脱？完全美好的存在与事务或许根本不存在。这不重要，千百年之后的今天，我们依旧对世界一无所知，这种认知并不能改变什么。  
你得到的太多，托尼。你拥有的太多。  
我认识其他的纨绔子弟。出于私心（或是任何其他东西），我并未在他们身上看到我在你身上看到的东西。  
很久之前我就知道你。现在想起来，或许你第一次进入社交场，那时我就听过你了。我听到了，并未留心，直到我见到你。  
其实这只是个俗套的故事罢了。俗套的一见钟情。  
我以为你是个花花公子（你确实是），但你和我想象的不同。  
那时你的成人礼刚刚举办了没多久，我在一场舞会上见到你。你应该想到了，又一场假面舞会，这是我混进人群中的最好时机。  
早听过你的名声，于是我立刻注意到你。  
你被许多人包围，正与他们说笑。  
我知道你没有什么不同。但那个晚上，那一瞬间，我自认见到了从未见过的景象。  
后来我又见过你几次，都是在你不知道的时候。有一次甚至是在街上，我看着你的马车从路口走过。那日幸得是个阴天，没有阳光，玻璃不会反光，我没有将别人误认为你。你独自一人，正要去什么地方。独自一人，意气风发。  
我偶尔谈及你。非常偶尔的时候。朋友们笑我，说那些不过是我对你的美化。  
但爱情不就是这样？  
但现在我们只是朋友，我知道。  
我对自己说，我说这些，不过是为了想让你知道过去的事。可实际上，这只是个俗套的故事罢了。简直像我在为自己的过错找借口（“他怎么还惦记这事儿？”克罗斯咕哝）。  
那时我太喜欢你，连最初喜欢你的缘由都忘了，一心要留下你，将你变成了另一种模样。不快乐的模样。  
但你仍是从前的托尼。  
你说得对，爱是有原因的。我为许多理由爱你。我见到了你的更多面，我为此爱你更多。

你的，  
Miro

·

十四岁的晚上，他和马尔科坐在地板上下棋。外面下着雨。  
棋子在棋盘上轻轻碰着，与外面的雨声回响在一起。  
在罗伊斯思考下一步的空档，克罗斯的头支在下巴上，打起了瞌睡。  
“别睡呀，托尼。”  
罗伊斯揉了揉他的头发。克罗斯睁开眼，见到他贴到自己面前的脸。罗伊斯好奇地望着他，吹气到克罗斯额头上，克罗斯软蓬蓬的金发动了动。  
“我困了。”  
“睡觉吧。”罗伊斯把他从地板上拉起来，他们不小心碰翻了棋盘，棋子撒了一地。  
躺到床上，克罗斯昏昏沉沉地睡着，罗伊斯细瘦的胳膊环住他，就好像他是个大人似的。  
·  
“别睡呀，托尼。”  
克罗斯猛然惊醒。  
他身上一边冷一边热。冷的是背后，暖和的是两边靠在他身上的同伴。他们在战壕里——在泥坑里。不能生火，挨在一起取暖是唯一的热源。  
他们在等待一场黎明时分的突袭。现在还是半夜。  
长夜漫漫。这几个小时长得好像一辈子也过不去。  
白天下了雨，他们的军装脏兮兮的，全是泥点。因为供给问题，他们甚至没有新的军装可换，身上穿的还是之前染了血的。  
克罗斯抱着枪，抬头向没有星星的夜空望着。  
他活动着僵直的手指，算着这个月有几个他认识的人死去了。  
战事进行了四个月。这个月算是最好的。  
至少，他自己的指头就数的过来。  
他的手要不会动了。  
他每天都在想那些名字，脑中重复着他们死了。无意义地重复着，无法停下，甚至影响了他的睡眠。有时候，一整夜他只能睡两三个小时。他知道自己不该再想了，可他就是停不下。  
他总觉得那些人没有死。  
一方面，克罗斯知道他们死去的事实，另一方面克罗斯又感觉难以置信。  
他们是活生生的人，不是吗？他的同龄人，二十几岁，风华正茂，还没来得及经历任何东西，他们还没有笑够、没有哭够，他们没来得及享受，也没来得及受苦，就死在陌生人的枪炮与尖刀之下。  
最开始，克罗斯认为这是他的错。他本该在这里，本该在那里，他要这样做，要那样做。  
他夜不能寐，在睡梦中抓着头发哭着醒来。  
大家都说他会很快习惯的。所有人都是这样。  
四个月。又一次战役进行时，克罗斯没有成为战争机器的一部分，他自己就是机器。  
他在战争进行时无法思考，他不能在战役中继续作为“人”存在。他做不到，那样他会早早地死在战场上。  
他连自己是谁也不知道了。他是谁也不重要。他只要向前冲，他要挨过这一场战役，杀死更多敌人。  
他其实不知道敌人是什么。他只知道他们也是有血有肉的人。  
克罗斯从前对莫德里奇说的话没错，这确实是另一个世界。他不要他爱的人见到这样的世界。  
卢卡，你知道我为什么活着吗？我是说，还活着。  
我并不比谁聪明，也不比任何人更擅长应对战争。我不比任何人更好，我只是走运。  
·  
黎明时分，命令传来，他们要进攻了。  
天空乌云密布，漆黑厚重，像一场醒不来的噩梦。  
他的肢体疲惫，肌肉酸痛，军装脏污，他身上还有未愈合的伤口。但这一切都无关紧要。  
克罗斯踏入战场时，又一次听到莫德里奇在他身后呼喊。  
·  
因为外国人的身份，莫德里奇没有被编入参战的队伍。  
启程奔赴战场那日，克罗斯与队伍离开营地不久，忽然听见莫德里奇的声音从身后传来。最初他以为自己听错了。  
他回过头，看见他的卢卡在不远处望着他，正挥舞着手臂——  
声嘶力竭地向他喊“我爱你”。  
有许多人在向莫德里奇看，仿佛他是怪物。但莫德里奇什么也顾不得，只管满眼是泪地向克罗斯喊着“我爱你”。  
克罗斯脚下一滞，不敢再停。他继续向前走，眼前一片模糊，泪水直灌进衣领。  
·

10

“这需要你批准。”  
又一次，克洛泽在文件上看到克罗斯的名字。  
五年内，克罗斯多次晋升，这一次他成为第九军的军长。根据前线传来的消息，克罗斯如今足以胜任这一职位，虽说对一个参军只有五年的人来说职位太高了，但实际上，这已经是在压制克罗斯晋升速度前提下的提拔了。  
他与上一任君主的亲戚关系太近，压制他的晋升理所当然。  
“终于没办法再压制他了，是吗？”克洛泽笑道。  
“他的军功太多。军有军规，再不提拔他，就太不公平了。三个军团的司令们一致认同他可以胜任军长……年头再多些，他早晚也会成为某支军团的司令。”赫迪拉回答。  
“然后就变成我的直系下属了。”克洛泽摇摇头，难以想象克罗斯的变化竟然这大。他要自己去争夺权势，没想到他竟这样快就做到了。  
他在文件上签了字，批准了。  
赫迪拉拿起文件，又问：“您出发去军营的时间恐怕要提前，马上就是雨季了，如果能早些处理好眼下的国事，还是尽快出发为好，以免耽误行程。”  
克洛泽点点头：“我也是这样考虑的。你让人马做好准备，我会提前至少两个星期。”  
赫迪拉答应后，拿着文件离开了。  
·  
克罗斯的晋升很快。  
现在他不必冲杀在前线，而是要在后方指挥。这并没有减轻他的责任，从前他只负责自己一个人、负责他自己的小队，现在他要负责一支军队。  
几年的征战之后，他的焦虑感终于得以减少，他平静下来，不再为战争惶恐。他有比担心更重要的事情要做，他要负责让他的士兵活着，让将士的血不会白流，让死去的人不会白死，他要让他的军队强大，让他的国家安宁。  
权势改变了克罗斯。他明白了自己是什么样的人，他见到了自己能做出什么样的事。他见到了自己的狠心与强大，也渐渐多了温柔与坚韧。  
他是第三军团中第九军的军长，这样的权势和地位对他来说已经足够了。但克罗斯不满足，他想成为军团的司令，他要踩上最高处。  
人人都见到他的变化。唯有对莫德里奇来说，克罗斯还是过去的样子。  
甚至比过去更不要脸。  
现在他们住在一起了。克罗斯是军长，莫德里奇做他的事务官，相当于他的副手，也要照顾他的生活起居，因为职务之便，也因为确实有这样的自由，他们住到一起理所当然。  
现在克罗斯发火的时候比过去多了些。其实次数并不多，但他过去几乎从不生气，现在为了公事每过两个月都要发发火，命令得不到有效执行，或是出了不应该的错，都会把他气得够呛。  
莫德里奇确信他是几位军长里脾气最大的那个。  
上一战结束之后克罗斯强忍火气回到军队，最后在办公室里揪着第七军军长的衣领险些打起来。  
莫德里奇被匆忙叫过去劝架的时候，他听见克罗斯在办公室里面喊着“那是我的人”“不是给你当替死鬼的”。趁着这件事还没闹到司令耳朵里，莫德里奇赶快闯进去把他们劝开了。  
克罗斯要气死了。他的队伍险些成了为第七军收尾的替死鬼。  
回到房里，克罗斯倒在床上捂着肚子。  
“要被他气死了。”  
莫德里奇解开他的衣扣，把外衣从他身上剥下来，不然被军装勒着很束缚。  
“别生气了，一会儿还要吃饭。”  
“吃不进去。”克罗斯说，还是一脸气闷的样子。  
莫德里奇挂好了他的军装，走到桌边整理克罗斯这两日的文件、信件。克罗斯继续躺在床上生闷气。气了一会儿，克罗斯叫道：“卢卡……你是不是该来安慰我了？”  
“求我。”莫德里奇头也不抬。  
“卢卡——”克罗斯肉麻地叫着，“来啊，卢卡，来安慰我。”  
“接着说。”莫德里奇在文件中夹上一张张便笺。  
“卢卡，我好想你，好喜欢你，你再不过来，我要想你想死了……”他躺在床上看莫德里奇，继续肉麻兮兮的叫着。  
莫德里奇笑出声来。他放下笔和，走到床边坐下，推了下克罗斯的头。  
“越来越厚脸皮。”  
“还可以更厚呢。”克罗斯说着，把莫德里奇向他身上拽，脱他的衣服。  
·  
克洛泽抵达边境军营那日是个阴天。驻扎在边境的两个军团、六支军队的司令和军长一同迎接了他。克罗斯当然也在场。  
克洛泽没有机会仔细打量他，目光也不好在他身上停留过多，于是抵达的当日，他只有在对每个人单独问好时和克罗斯说了句话。  
仅仅是这样仓促的见面，也足够克洛泽看出他的不同。五年没见，克罗斯彻底换了个人，唯独外貌没有多大变化。  
或许是因为他太年轻，或许是他容貌出众，在克洛泽看来，时间似乎停在了克罗斯身上。他永远都是那副模样，不会老去，也不会变化。一个夏天，一整年或是五年，他还是过去的模样。他不会变，他的眼睛停留在二十岁。  
就好像真正的克罗斯不在眼前。他在另一个地方，一座山谷，一片森林，过着他自己的生活。  
克洛泽对此困惑不解。  
如今，克罗斯再不是那个随性散漫的亲王世子，他是第九军的军长，他负责一整支军队。  
现在他是克洛泽手下的军官，未来，他会是克洛泽某支军团的司令。  
这几乎是既定事实了，毕竟最近几年以来他是军功最高的一个，风头无两，前途无量。  
这天克洛泽刚刚抵达，除了接待之外，并没有公务与会议安排，只是半正式的晚宴。克洛泽身旁是两位司令和另外几名军长，克罗斯距离他有些远，一直在与旁人谈笑。  
他是最耀眼的那个，也是在场的人中最随意也最放松的一个。  
毕竟，他见惯了克洛泽，也早习惯了这样的场合。  
克洛泽不免有分失落。  
托尼长大了，有他自己的力量，再也不是那个任他拿捏的小男孩了。现在克洛泽无法再将他禁锢在皇宫里，无法强迫他做任何事，克罗斯有公职，是帝国重要的军官，他有地位，有权势，是难得的人才，凡是这样的人，君主都要留神不要惹恼他们才好，否则若对方叛变或结党营私，后果绝对是不堪设想的。  
克罗斯拥有力量，他比过去更危险。  
甚至在私下，在独处时，克罗斯都变得更恶劣，更会蛊惑人心。克洛泽很快就会知道了。  
接下来的几日都很忙碌，克洛泽要巡视，要开会，与克罗斯见面也都是公事的场合，竟连个独处的时间都没有。  
偶尔他与克罗斯目光相接时，克罗斯脸上始终带着似笑非笑的表情，嘴角带着些弧度、略微勾起些，在对视之后从容移开目光，继续与其他人交谈。  
到了第五天的下午，克洛泽终于有时间了。他去克罗斯的房间找他，在门上敲了敲后，克洛泽推开门。  
他来的不巧。  
克罗斯正热切地吻着坐在桌子上的莫德里奇，他站在克罗地亚人分开的双腿之间、正在脱他的衣服，克洛泽敲门时，克罗斯吻着莫德里奇向后压去，莫德里奇碰翻了水杯，这一声响正好掩盖了敲门声。  
于是克洛泽推开门时，见到的是坐在桌上、衣服被剥到肩膀下的莫德里奇，他的裤子还穿着，但双腿大分，克罗斯站在他双腿之间，吻着他的脖子向下舔。莫德里奇已然动情，手指抓着克罗斯的头发。  
见到是他来了，莫德里奇并未慌张，他在克罗斯耳边说了声“托尼，是陛下”，然后自己低下头拉好衣服，推开克罗斯。  
克罗斯回头，见克洛泽站在门口。  
“陛下。”他转过身来，虽有些惊讶，但还是从容地对克洛泽打了招呼。  
莫德里奇从桌子上下来，走到克洛泽身旁时说了声“陛下”，略一低头，就带好了门出去了。  
“我又打扰你了。”克洛泽走近克罗斯。  
“没有啊，我正想见你。”克罗斯向他笑。  
“吻着别人，却说想见我。”  
“我是真的想见你，”克罗斯望着他，“可你总是不来找我啊。”  
克洛泽以为他会走过来，但克罗斯依旧站在桌旁，靠着桌子，垂下眼睛，等着克洛泽主动走过来的样子。  
克洛泽无意和他在这种事上计较，走了过去。  
他变了好多。  
克洛泽又一次感叹。  
克罗斯忽然变得柔软又强硬。坚韧又温柔。  
克罗斯笑着看他，缓缓抱住克洛泽，做出一副依赖又想念的样子，让人难分真假。  
“这几年还好吗？”克洛泽问。他也不管克罗斯的真假了，现在他无法不为他心软。  
“说不上好不好，在战场上，能有什么好坏。”克罗斯松开他，与克洛泽一起坐到长沙发上，为克洛泽倒酒，“你的两个宝宝都好？”  
“他们很好，”提到孩子，克洛泽的态度更温和了些，“我很想让你见见他们。你会喜欢他们的。”  
两人聊了一会儿，问了问彼此的生活和近况。许久之后，克洛泽还是问道：“你和莫德里奇……你们怎么样了？”  
“还是原来那样。”克罗斯说。  
“没有结婚的打算？”  
“当然没有，我们是朋友。”  
这算是什么朋友啊，克洛泽想。  
“你想不想我，米洛？”  
克罗斯忽然软了声音，向克洛泽问道。  
克洛泽简直无法看着他。  
“你想听我说什么？”  
克罗斯坐了过来，身体与克洛泽的挨着。  
“当然要听你说想我。”  
克罗斯只是挨着他，并没有进一步的接触，但克洛泽还是忍不住了。他揽住克罗斯的腰将他拉到怀里。  
他吻住克罗斯时，克罗斯的嘴唇已经分开了，舌头也乖顺地迎接着挑逗。他依靠在克洛泽身上，没了骨头似的任由克洛泽抱他吻他。  
吻着他，克洛泽一面解他的衣扣，将克罗斯的衣服拉下来，正如刚刚他对莫德里奇做的那样。  
多多少少，那一幕都让克洛泽不快。  
他的手探入克罗斯的衬衫里，从锁骨上滑下去，捏住了乳头。克罗斯很轻地呻吟一声。  
“米洛……停下……”他勾人地叫着，却要克洛泽住手，“现在……还是白天。”  
“你刚刚把莫德里奇压在桌子上怎么没想到现在是白天？”  
克洛泽再次吻住他，克罗斯还是要停下，他却不是推开克洛泽，而是软绵绵地扑在克洛泽怀里，紧搂着他。  
“等到晚上……晚上我去找你。”

吃过晚饭，克罗斯告诉莫德里奇，他晚上要在克洛泽那儿住。  
克罗斯靠在沙发上，莫德里奇横躺着，腿搭在克罗斯的大腿上，克罗斯正揉莫德里奇的腿肚子。  
“啊呀，我终于能睡个好觉了。”莫德里奇说。  
“没良心，我可是马上就要被人睡了。”  
“反正你乐意，”莫德里奇笑道，“说真的，他怎么样——你觉得？”  
“哦，还是干得挺爽的。”克罗斯说。  
“谁问你这个了？我说他这个人。”  
“谁能想到你要问这么无聊的事？”克罗斯说，“他人不坏，以前脑子进水、把我关进宫里，是他不好，但后来他也知错了，还是个挺不错的人的。现在嘛……现在就更好了，他不敢动我。”  
克罗斯得意地笑了两声。  
“我搞不好是个天才。”  
“你还真是，”莫德里奇也笑，“换一条腿。”  
克罗斯开始给他揉另一条小腿的腿肚子。

夜里克罗斯去了克洛泽的房间。他们不必说什么，直接滚到床上去。克罗斯并不讨厌克洛泽，不仅不介意和他上床，甚至觉得和他上床也挺好的。反正他也喜欢克洛泽，和克洛泽做又很爽。  
两人都是迫不及待。  
在克洛泽还未进入，只是为他扩张时，克罗斯就为他的手指呻吟个不停。他伸着手，要克洛泽抱，克洛泽于是俯下身来抱他，搂着克罗斯吻着，一面为他扩张和润滑。  
他实在是天生的情人。  
他们还没正式开始，克洛泽已经后悔了。这天晚上他拥有托尼，可一旦离开军营，就不知下次见面是什么时候了。到那时再想起现在，不知道要有多煎熬。  
情到浓时，克罗斯又是满嘴情话。  
“我好喜欢你，米洛……好喜欢你……”他紧搂着克洛泽的后背，“再进来些……好舒服……”  
听着他的话，克洛泽更停不下。克罗斯大分着腿，热情地缠着他的腰，热情地叫着他的名字。克洛泽因为他的反应发狂。

克罗斯在晚上来找克洛泽，一连来了四天，然后就忙起了公事。  
一天晚上没见到他，克洛泽就觉得受不了，简直不知道过去的五年是怎么过的。  
克洛泽就知道这次来不该和他发生关系。如果没上床，只是想着以前的情分，难耐的感觉也会少些，可克罗斯爬到他床上来，又是挑逗，又是许多难辨真假的情话，撩拨得克洛泽越发难耐，根本无法不去想他。  
他让人去叫克罗斯过来，却得到回复说他们都没见到克罗斯阁下，不知道他在什么地方。克洛泽等到半夜，始终睡不着，还是到克罗斯的房间来了。  
克罗斯的房间空着。  
克洛泽更觉得烦闷，也没立即回去，在城堡中漫无目的地走着。  
走廊尽头传来冷风，那里是露台。克洛泽信步走过去，却渐渐听到了说话声。  
是克罗斯。  
他和莫德里奇在一起。

“还要去做什么，嗯？”  
克罗斯将莫德里奇压在露台半人高的围墙上，一面问一面吻他，“你为了公事，连我都不管了么？这么狠心？”  
说着话，克罗斯继续吻着莫德里奇的嘴唇。后者被他的双臂束缚在怀里。  
“我的公事还不都是照顾你？”莫德里奇说，“这几天就是忙，我有什么办法？”  
“你忙什么？你只要忙着被我干这一件事就好了，其他事有什么可忙，嗯？”  
莫德里奇无法再说话。克罗斯压在他身上，吻得他喘不过气，下体也紧贴在他身上。  
“我们回去……托尼……别在外面……”  
“在外面又怎么了？大家都知道你是我的。”克罗斯回答。  
克洛泽无法再听下去。  
趁着克罗斯还没发现他，克洛泽匆忙走了。  
回到房中，克洛泽感到又恼怒又无能为力。  
这还是他第一次嫉妒一个人。  
过去克罗斯和莫德里奇也是这样亲密，但克洛泽从不觉得有嫉妒的必要。反正莫德里奇是被克罗斯上的那个，而不是反过来，他们立场不同，再者关系也不同，他与克罗斯是情人，而莫德里奇与克罗斯却是朋友。  
可是，什么样的朋友是他们这种样子？  
克洛泽感觉如鲠在喉。托尼喜欢另一个人，托尼与另一个人朝夕相处，对他关怀备至，几年前，托尼还为了救那人抛弃自己刚刚到手的自由，愿意回到皇宫里继续做被克洛泽囚禁的情人。  
而面对自己，克罗斯的表现中带着玩闹和调情。他并非多么虚情假意，只是他喜欢做出这种样子，他觉得有趣……但他绝没有他所表现出来的那样喜欢克洛泽。  
·  
翌日夜里，克罗斯又像什么都没发生似的去找克洛泽，说前几天晚上都有事要做，抽不开身，忙完了公务觉得时间太晚，就没过来打扰他。  
克洛泽没说什么，想表现得对这件事并不在意，但克罗斯还是发现了。  
“为什么你不高兴？”  
克罗斯问。他在黑暗中搂着克洛泽汗湿的脖子，后者压在他身上，刚刚射了出来。  
克洛泽无法回答。他吻了吻克罗斯的脸颊，在年轻人身旁躺下，把他搂到怀里。  
他无法对克罗斯问出“你对我到底有多少感情”。他知道答案，克罗斯对他的爱没有那么多，至少要排在他对罗伊斯和莫德里奇之后。  
可至少罗伊斯与克罗斯从未上过床，但莫德里奇……  
“我没事。”  
克洛泽答道。他问不出口。  
克罗斯看出了他的情绪，凑了过来、安抚地吻着克洛泽的嘴唇。  
此刻托尼温柔又乖顺，他们亲密无间，但克洛泽心中仍旧空落落的。  
他不该让托尼离开的。他应当将他留在都城，做他见不得光的情人。如今他再也不能强迫他了，他无法用任何方式得到托尼……除非托尼心甘情愿。  
但如今，托尼有职务在身，也根本谈不上与他有什么感情发展，而克洛泽很快就要回都城了。  
“你和莫德里奇真的只是朋友？”  
“当然，”克罗斯答道，一点犹豫都没有。  
“作为朋友，你们未免太怪异了。”  
“人与人之间有各种各样的关系嘛……在情人和朋友之外，或许应该有第三种词语来形容我和卢卡的关系，但眼下没有这个词，而我们又绝对不是情人，所以就只好称作‘朋友’了。”  
“你们这种‘朋友’到底和情人有什么不同？”  
“呃……”克罗斯想了想，“大概就是，如果我和别人结婚的话，卢卡根本就不介意，对我来说卢卡如果这样做了，我也不会介意。”  
“真的？”  
克罗斯想了想。“好吧，我以前不介意，现在多少有一点了……毕竟卢卡答应过我，他说他永远不会变——为了我。我当真了。”他想了想，叹道：“这话不该当真的。”  
“或许他对你的感情不是你以为的那样，”克洛泽说，“这话听起来多奇怪，为了朋友‘永远不会变’。”  
“才不是，卢卡和我就是朋友，”克罗斯强调，“他只是爱我，非常爱我。当然啦，我也爱他。”  
“你在我怀里说出这些话，我听着会很高兴？”克洛泽问。  
“我当然也爱你，”克罗斯搂住他的脖子，笑道，“你怎么能和小孩子吃醋呢。”  
克洛泽不知道还能说什么，只得吻他。

与克罗斯的见面是彻底的错误。  
最初认识他就已经错了，这次来到军营里再度和他见面，更是错得离谱。  
·  
休息日的早上，克罗斯睡得滚进了被子里，克洛泽醒来时发现自己胸前被克罗斯的头压着。他拉下被子，克罗斯金灿灿的脑袋露出来。他因克洛泽的动作醒了，睡眼朦胧地看他，睡眼朦胧地对他笑。  
克洛泽只觉得更沉重。  
这是他在军营的最后一天。明天凌晨他就要回都城了。  
“又在想什么？”克罗斯不再继续拿克洛泽当枕头，枕回到枕头上向克洛泽看着，仿佛猜出了他心中所想，“不要不高兴，米洛。”  
“我没有不高兴。”克洛泽握着他的手吻了吻。  
“再过两年我就能回都城了，没有多长时间，”克罗斯轻飘飘地说，“到时候我把敌国的停战协议带给你，把他们的投降书带给你，让你高兴。”  
“说话这么狂妄。事情还不知道怎么样呢。”  
“我说的话就是事实，”克罗斯回答，“我能办到，你不高兴吗，米洛？我把停战协议带给你，让他们对你俯首称臣，在投降书上对你痛哭流涕，哭着求你，说再也不敢来犯。”  
“越说越离谱了。”  
“为了让你高兴嘛。”克罗斯继续笑道。  
克洛泽起身穿衣服。克罗斯还在床上懒洋洋地躺着，打着哈欠对克洛泽胡说八道。  
他当然会这样做。克洛泽想。他当然要让自己高兴。这是克罗斯能为他做到的全部，他可以冒着死在战场上的危险为克洛泽带兵，却不能给他爱情。他不会爱，也不想要。他想要的就只有莫德里奇和罗伊斯。  
说起来，那两个都是他的朋友，连情敌都算不上。可明明不是情敌，却都排在克洛泽前面，让克洛泽不痛快。  
按照规矩来说，停战之后克罗斯确实有回都城的机会，甚至可以常驻都城，但克洛泽不认为那会让他们的关系有什么进展。克罗斯心里没有他。  
再者，两年之后，还不知是什么光景。克罗斯的变化恐怕要更大。到那时，克罗斯很有可能已经从军长变成司令，克洛泽更拿他没办法了。  
这会儿克罗斯也磨磨蹭蹭地下床了，坐到克洛泽腿上，不让他看公文，搂着他吻了起来。  
克洛泽默许了他的干扰和任性。毕竟，他们下一次见面就不知道是什么时候了。  
而回去的一路上，回去之后的一个月甚至是半年，克洛泽都会想着他。  
·  
回到都城后，克洛泽多次听到克罗斯的消息，他立功，他负伤，他险些被俘虏，他打了胜仗。再然后，他失踪了。  
那段时间克洛泽连战报也不敢听，怕听到克罗斯的死讯，他宁愿克罗斯是在躲他，所以才一走了之。但莫德里奇始终都在军营里等着他，证明这确实是意外而非有计划的逃走。  
克洛泽感觉悲哀。连克罗斯是否故意离开这种事，他都要依靠莫德里奇才能判断。  
四个月之后克罗斯才回来。  
克洛泽终于接到边境的消息，克罗斯还活着，而且他刚一回来就与司令们商议开战，克罗斯率军进攻，大获全胜。那一战之后敌军没有立即投降，但也就此埋下战败的种子，没多久就签署停战协议了。  
根据情报所说，那几个月克罗斯是被敌军俘虏了，克罗斯周旋了许久、劝他们将自己当做筹码，但最后还是找到机会跑出来了，敌方一无所获，还被摸清了底细。  
克罗斯这次受了不少折磨，又立了大功，战报上附了一封信，详细提到克罗斯的情况，证实克罗斯既有功劳也有苦劳，理应晋升。那封信是克罗斯所在军团的司令写的，说他落入敌军手中后被折磨过，周身疤痕遍布，几乎无一处完好无损，加之被囚禁期间染病，身体大不如从前。但克罗斯也正是趁着染病的机会逃出来的。  
克洛泽握不住信，几乎想即刻赶往边境。但也只是这样想想罢了。他还有一整个国家要管理，不能轻易离开。  
再者，克罗斯或许也并不怎样想见他。他想见的人就在身边。  
·  
“你杀了我算了。”  
莫德里奇坐在床边，为克罗斯擦脸。  
“我舍不得，我要和你一起死呢。”克罗斯笑道，病怏怏的，却还是嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
刚刚医生来给克罗斯换了药，这会儿莫德里奇在给他擦脸、擦身体。  
他无法回应克罗斯的玩笑话。看着他伤痕累累的身体，莫德里奇已经哭了一场，但没什么用，望着克罗斯满身的伤，他还是难受。  
“我没事了，我回来了，我们还打了胜仗。给我几天时间恢复，再打一场我能逼得他们投降。”克罗斯安慰道。  
“你给我好好歇着。”莫德里奇没好气地说。  
“没事的，卢卡，这仗越快越好，只要我还能骑在马上指挥，只要我还没咽下这口气，他们就死定了。”  
他说的是真的，而且克罗斯已经这样做过一次了。前几天他刚刚逃回来、带着满身的伤躺在病床上，和司令、军长们探讨了作战计划。开战耽误不得，他带伤骑在马上、在后方指挥了战役，打得敌军落花流水。  
“我现在已经好多了，”克罗斯安慰莫德里奇，“下一战怎么也要等上一个月，到时候我早就好了。”  
“你这一身的伤呢？难道也能消失？”  
克罗斯吐吐舌头。  
“这也是没办法嘛……”  
这不是没办法，是克罗斯坚持如此。莫德里奇很清楚。  
“为着权势和争名夺利来的，现在倒好，弄假成真，胜仗比什么都重要，国家比什么都重要，连送命也甘愿……”  
“不会的，不会送命的，卢卡，我不会死，我舍不得你。”  
莫德里奇拧了一条新毛巾为克罗斯擦身体。  
“你倒是说说，以后怎么办？你还要让我担心多久？”  
克罗斯想了想。  
“其实真的很快了。战争一结束我们就能回都城，按照规定，我可以休息很长时间，不开战就不必到边境来。到时候，”克罗斯握着莫德里奇的手，“到时候我养好了身体，就能给你生小孩了。”  
“就你现在这幅鬼样子，连只猫都生不出来，还说什么给我生小孩。”  
“人怎么会生出猫！”克罗斯抗议道。  
“别嚷嚷，”莫德里奇呵斥道，“乖乖躺着，没擦完呢。”  
克罗斯哼了一声，继续任由莫德里奇给他擦身体了。  
·  
11

克洛泽终于收到了停战协议。克罗斯履行了承诺，他终结了战争，也终于回来了。  
重回都城的克罗斯是令人战栗的。  
带着令人战栗的军功，令人胆寒的心狠手辣的名声，与依旧令人心动的勾魂摄魄。  
克罗斯回到都城后先去见了克洛泽。那时正是隆冬，天寒地冻，克罗斯穿着黑色军装，金发从黑色军帽下露出来一些，一双蓝眼透过飘落的白雪向克洛泽望着。  
他军功显赫，按照惯例，君主本应亲自迎接。但克洛泽还是缩减了迎接的规模，没让众臣在都城内外迎接他，只限定在皇宫里。  
这并非是因为他对克罗斯有偏见。只是一来克罗斯太年轻，不能让他恃宠而骄，二来则是如果风头太过、反而对克罗斯不利。  
距离克洛泽还有百米左右，克罗斯下马，向克洛泽迈去。他的眼睛微微弯着，大步向克洛泽走去。  
“陛下。”他低头行礼，抬起头时眼角带笑，却不是真正的微笑，似笑非笑的。  
“一路上辛苦了，”克洛泽答道，望着克罗斯竟有种如鲠在喉的感觉。  
距离他们上一次见面已经有三年了。克洛泽知道这期间克罗斯几次负伤，还大病了一场，但重新出现在他眼前的克罗斯在容貌上并没有多少差别，他依旧年轻，虽然精瘦了些，却意气风发。  
如今克罗斯是第三军团的司令，已到了没办法再升职的地步，与他平起平坐的就只有另外两位司令，而能压的住他的也就只有克洛泽这个君主。  
迎接克罗斯那日，又是接风宴又是舞会，直到夜里，克洛泽才有时间和他单独说几句话——而且也只是说说话而已，按照克罗斯现在的身份，克洛泽想把他留在宫里过夜，也不能这样明目张胆、大张旗鼓，至少要低调些，等上一段日子。  
再者，他还不知道克罗斯如今是什么念头。  
“我听说你最近已经有成家的打算了。”  
那晚两人单独聊了一会儿后，克洛泽说。  
“哦，算不得是成家，只是想要孩子了，”克罗斯答道，“但卢卡的身体情况和旁人不同，不好受孕。我其实提过由我来怀孕，但边境一直不安定，只能让卢卡来……虽说一直没有，但也算不得是坏事，我喜欢卢卡，不忍心让他受折磨，又怀孕又生产的……一开始我就说由我来做这事。”  
克洛泽听了简直头疼。  
“从前你以为怀孕时还嚷着要堕胎呢。”  
“现在和当时不一样了，”克罗斯在沙发上靠着，“我也有想承担责任的一天嘛。”  
克洛泽也没办法再接话。现在总不至于翻出几年前的事来和克罗斯生气。  
“天晚了，你也该回去了。好好休息，过两天我恐怕还会请你到宫里来，你别拒绝才好。”  
“不会不会，但要等我玩儿得高兴了再叫我，不然我要生气的。”  
“什么时候你才能高兴？”  
“我不知道，爽了再说。”克罗斯笑道。  
克洛泽起身送克罗斯向外走，忽然问道：“今天晚上你要冷落莫德里奇了，是吧？”  
克罗斯怔了怔，又笑了。  
“你倒是越来越了解我了。”  
这是他回都城的第一天。他会去找罗伊斯。

·  
见他们的君主，克罗斯泰然自若，漫不经心。  
见他幼年的朋友，克罗斯攥皱了手套，缰绳也要扯碎。  
他惶恐不安，想立即见到马尔科，又怕见到马尔科。那喜悦沉重滚烫，皇宫到罗伊斯府上的短暂路程将他折磨得心力交瘁。  
虽然是半夜，罗伊斯府上却灯火通明，庄园正门大敞四开，两排守卫站在门口等待。克罗斯不必停下，策马而入。  
还未接近宅邸，已有一个人影从房中走出，向他跑来。克罗斯匆忙从马上跳下，向迎来的罗伊斯赶去。  
夜色深，罗伊斯的面容模糊不清。他或许仍是从前的模样，也或许有些变化，克罗斯看不清，他满眼是泪，天旋地转。  
他连罗伊斯的拥抱是否与从前一样也无法断定。克罗斯还没来得及换衣服，他穿着觐见时的黑色军装，衣服沾着雪与寒气，又冷又硬，一柄剑一样包裹在他身上。罗伊斯刚刚离开温暖的室内，他抱着克罗斯，暖他的身体，手指滚烫地插进他冰冷的金发。  
他们拥抱，各自颤栗。罗伊斯死死地搂着他，勒死了他也不要松手。  
他们笨拙急切地接吻，跪倒在夜半落雪的草地上。  
克罗斯抓着罗伊斯的衣服，攥得手指发疼。眼泪洗涮着他的脸，他哭得停不住。  
这没关系，因为没有什么比他的眼泪更不值钱，就像他的血，他的命。  
现在他有唬人的名声了。他战功赫赫，权倾一方，但只有克罗斯知道自己是什么样的东西。他在战场上不人不鬼，他在战场上愿意信奉任何一个魔鬼或神，他背叛了自己的信仰，他有了新的神，他的神是自己，他要为这新的神祗付出一切。  
可他什么都没有。克罗斯知道，他连个活着的东西也算不上。  
许多时候，他觉得他不像个人。但战场上没有稀奇的东西，他也没有什么不得了，大家都是这样，大家都要被打断了脊梁再站起来，被撕碎了身体再拼起来，被碾碎了骨头再缝起来。他们千疮百孔，死去活来。他们为此在庆功宴上大哭大笑，他们的庆功宴像狂欢中的葬礼。  
罗伊斯没去过战场，他对那里一无所知。那可是好地方，马尔科，应有尽有，人人见了都会大开眼界。尸体算什么，断肢残骸算什么，那地方如果是市场，一定是事事贱卖的热闹集市。硝烟与死亡不值一提，血比泥水还不值钱，眼泪与崩溃更是没人要的便宜货，腐烂、蛆虫、残废、生离死别，件件都不要钱，件件都是随人挑拣的免费赠品。你说，马尔科，哪里有这样捡便宜的好地方？当然，还有他们，他们一个个都是疯子，疯子一样重复着过去，重复着生与死。  
克罗斯想笑，他却只有抓着罗伊斯大哭。  
我做到了，马尔科，我做到了一切，为了你，为了我们。  
所有我声称我将会做到的事，那些狂妄自大、听上去天方夜谭的话，那些我宣称我将获取荣耀与权力、夺得地位与力量的话，我都做到了。权力与地位算什么？它们分文不值，它们只是得以保护你我的工具。再不会有人束缚我的自由，再没有人有胆量将我扭曲成另一种样子。  
你要什么，马尔科？你说出来，尽管为难我，我倒要看看这世上还有什么我给不了你。  
他要给罗伊斯一切。无论他要什么，无论他要毁坏什么。没有东西不能被摧毁，没有东西不能被污染，也没有东西珍贵。包括他们的关系。只要罗伊斯想，他可以立即变成他的情人，可以背上偷情的恶名，可以成为他一个人的暗娼，做尽不知廉耻的事。因为名声一文不值，友情无关紧要。还有什么是他没见过的？还有什么是他没遭受过的？敌军折磨他，侮辱他，战争为他留了全尸，却将那颗心千刀万剐。难道他可以把身体送给战争与敌人糟践，却不能分享给他的朋友？  
我宁愿是你，马尔科。  
我愿意。你做什么，我都愿意。  
克罗斯头脑晕沉，身体滚烫。他哭着，异样地露出笑容，咬牙切齿。眼泪流淌到嘴中，与他多年来吞咽下的血水一样甜腥。  
风停了。雪花落在克罗斯耳畔，又被罗伊斯吻去。  
“没事了，”他安慰着，“托尼，没事了。”  
克罗斯睁开通红的眼，向静谧的庄园与雪夜凝望。  
这一刻，他又像个人了。

·  
罗伊斯扯下克罗斯的衣服。他的眼红着，像患了眼疾。  
克罗斯跪在雪地中，再站不起来了。  
他的身体冻僵了，脸上湿冷一片。罗伊斯抱着他，喃喃地哄着他，擦他的眼泪。  
“没事了，托尼……你回来了。”  
·  
雪夜漆黑，幸而庄园中灯火通明，格策能清楚地见到雪地中那两人的拥抱。  
他的小胖脸贴在了玻璃上，挤得变形，眼睛瞪得老大。  
“噢噢噢——马尔科亲托尼了！噢噢噢噢不得了……”  
格策也想见托尼，但不好耽误罗伊斯和克罗斯的见面，只有在房里等着。  
见到那两人亲吻，格策也不觉得吃醋——反正只是亲吻，又没有别的。最开始他来到都城，就是与克罗斯和罗伊斯两人一同见面的，也是一开始就知道他们二人的关系。他还没同罗伊斯恋爱时，就已经见惯了那两人在他面前接吻——甚至在克罗斯教他亲吻时，格策还要求他们两人在他面前吻给他看。啧，格策感叹起来，现在这事怎么听起来这么不对劲？  
那两人吻了半天，托尼更是哭了好久，然后才一同向房子走。格策匆忙下楼，正好赶在大厅里迎接进门的两人。  
“托尼！”  
他像个肉弹似的冲过来，紧紧抱住克罗斯，“我好想你……你变帅了呀！”  
克罗斯双眼通红，笑着吻了格策的脸颊，“我也很想你。”  
格策着实想念克罗斯，抱了他好一会儿才放开。  
“我们上楼吧，”他亲密地握着克罗斯的手，“我陪你待一会儿就去睡啦，马尔科会好好陪你的。晚上你们还住在过去马尔科那间房里，我和马尔科一起收拾的呢……”  
格策的手热，又胖乎乎的，克罗斯握着，觉得很安慰。  
结婚之后，罗伊斯搬到了格策来到家中后一直住的那间房里，原本的房间始终空着。屋内变化不大，只是许多东西旧了，罗伊斯与格策着意换了差不多的东西来代替，让这里保持着过去的样子。  
“连床单也是一样的花色！”格策捏着克罗斯的手，“我好不容易才找到这一种呢！”  
克罗斯答应着他的话，觉得自己也说不出什么，只是在傻乐。他太幸福，他果真回来了。  
克罗斯对格策大为感激。他与罗伊斯是朋友，但这种朋友关系着实怪异，他们亲吻的次数恐怕比许多情侣还要多，而格策竟能不介意，还对他的归来这样欢喜。  
到了罗伊斯过去的房中，格策陪他们呆了一会儿，缠着克罗斯问了许多边疆的事，他还想多和克罗斯聊聊，但还是提早为他们让了地方。  
“好啦，你们聊吧，我还是不要当电灯泡了。”  
他正要走，克罗斯要亲他，格策把脸凑过去，却被克罗斯掰过头，在嘴唇上啄了一下。  
格策惊呆了。克罗斯与罗伊斯却都只平平常常地望着他，认为这不值一提。  
“谢谢你，马里奥。”克罗斯说道。  
格策的脸红了。罗伊斯只是笑。  
“我本来想多亲亲你，但这样不行，你是马尔科的伴侣，他可是要不高兴的。”  
“唔……好吧……”格策被亲蒙了，懵圈地与他们道了晚安，回房去了。  
房中只剩下克罗斯和罗伊斯。  
刚刚克罗斯与格策坐在同一侧，罗伊斯坐在他们对面。  
“我回来了，”克罗斯向罗伊斯笑道，“说点儿什么对我表示欢迎吧。”  
“我爱你。”  
罗伊斯答道。  
克罗斯笑了，垂下眼去。罗伊斯坐到他身旁，揽住他的腰吻他，将他压到沙发上。  
吻了半晌，罗伊斯坐起来，拉起克罗斯。  
“到床上去。”  
他将克罗斯拉去卧室，关门时，竟然把门锁上了。克罗斯回头看了一眼门锁，觉得奇怪，罗伊斯不让他看，挡住他的视线，再次吻他。  
两人吻着，跌到在床上。好半晌，克罗斯推开他，摸着罗伊斯的脸。  
“你变了好多。”  
“我快为你疯了，怎么能不变？”罗伊斯答道。  
克罗斯疑惑地望着他，发觉这话不是形容，竟然是事实。  
“你怎么了？”  
罗伊斯压在他身上，这时将头垂在克罗斯胸前，喃喃地道：“我一直在后悔……我应该和你一起上战场。”  
·  
克罗斯过得不好，罗伊斯也是。  
战报要杀了他，阵亡名单更是将他折磨得死去活来。他胆大妄为，无法无天，只为克罗斯胆怯。许多时候，阵亡名单会分批送来，罗伊斯的折磨更是无穷无尽，看过了第一批名单，确认上面没有托尼的名字，正要松一口气，第二批名单又送来了。并说第三批名单就在路上，明天就到了。  
他要疯了。  
他无数次后悔当初为什么不与克罗斯一同上战场，以免遭受这样的折磨。  
那时罗伊斯根本没考虑这种可能。假如那时他没有和格策在一起，他会毫不犹豫与克罗斯一起参军，可他有了格策，格策是他的未婚夫，即将与他结婚，罗伊斯不能丢下他不管。  
如果能重新选择，他会抛下一切。  
他不要家，不要爵位，不要婚姻，他会在与格策结婚之前取消婚约，然后奔赴战场。  
他与克罗斯一起长大，他们比双生子还要亲密，不分彼此。  
“我们是一个人，”罗伊斯摸着克罗斯的金发，吻他的嘴唇，“我们不能分开。不要再走了，托尼。”  
他看起来像个病人。  
克罗斯看到了罗伊斯的变化，他有些惊讶，但并不反感，更不会抵触。罗伊斯变了许多，但无论马尔科变成什么样，克罗斯都接受，都爱他。  
人不可能不爱自己。  
罗伊斯说得对。他们不分你我，他们拥有同一个灵魂，是同一个人。  
罗伊斯拥着他，久久地吻着，哀伤又疯狂。克罗斯喃喃地安慰着，他们断续地亲吻，眼泪混在一起，沾了满脸。  
·  
罗伊斯开始解克罗斯的衣服。  
克罗斯不做声，由着他解开衣扣，将衣服一层层脱下去。  
他知道罗伊斯要做什么，他不介意。  
克罗斯光裸着上身躺在床上，罗伊斯骑在他腰上，摸着他身上深浅不一的疤痕。  
他想问怎么会这样多、这样深，又怎么会有些伤口看上去被缝合了又撕裂，反复了不知多少次，让他的托尼饱受折磨。  
克罗斯乖顺地躺在哪里，一声不吭。他不觉得痛苦，也不再想肢体上遭受的折磨，他平静地看着罗伊斯，低声说着已经没事了。  
罗伊斯的眼红着，他更后悔。  
如今，他连托尼的身体也不熟悉了。  
他们在还不会说话时就睡在一起，罗伊斯总是要抱着他。克罗斯被保护得太好，连擦伤都少，一次也不曾留疤。他总是被许多层衣服包裹起来，他的身体躲藏在层层衣料下，除了他的情人们，只有罗伊斯能见到。  
罗伊斯熟悉那具身体，而不是现在的。  
“我没事，马尔科。”克罗斯安慰着。  
罗伊斯不听，罗伊斯开始解他的裤子。  
克罗斯有些不适，脸色很不自然，身体也僵硬，但他仍旧没有拒绝马尔科。  
他不会拒绝马尔科。  
最终，他光裸地躺在床上，任由罗伊斯检查。  
克罗斯脸上发红，罗伊斯仍是板着面孔，手从那些伤疤上滑过。  
这些不只是在战场上受伤会留下的。有些伤，完全就是受刑。  
他知道克罗斯曾落入敌军手中，知道他被折磨过。  
罗伊斯没能帮他，没能救他。此刻克罗斯躺在他面前，神色平静，仿佛什么都没发生过。  
但在被上刑，被折磨时，克罗斯几次崩溃，他哭喊着，直到叫不出声。他应当硬气，应当隐忍，应当一声不吭。可他是个人，他无法不作为人、产生人会产生的情感。  
罗伊斯不敢问那些伤是怎么来的，不敢知道他是如何被上刑的。克罗斯也不愿回想。刑室中的他不被当做人看待，他也被折磨得不像个人。  
罗伊斯抱着他，眼泪始终不曾停下。  
从前的托尼不是这样的。从前的托尼拥有另一具躯体。  
他错过了那个托尼。  
·

回到长大的地方，回到家，竟像是一场梦。  
爬上权力的顶端，更是这场梦中最荒诞的部分。  
但唯有权力是真的。  
都城的绮丽与浮华可以是梦，放浪形骸、无忧无虑的日子可以是梦，唯独权力不能。  
权力是唯一真实的东西。一条血与火铺就的路，克罗斯葬身其中，他没有浴火重生，只是灰头土脸地爬起来，在粉身碎骨之后活过来。  
在权力之上，他终于可以随心所欲。  
克罗斯睡着了。他睡得沉，被罗伊斯抱在怀里，这一生从不曾睡得这样安心似的。  
罗伊斯搂着他，无法入睡。  
他比克罗斯更担心这是梦。唯恐睡去醒来后，怀中空空如也，被人告知一切都是他的想象，托尼并未回到都城，托尼已死在了战场上。  
这噩梦已缠了他好多年。  
所以克罗斯的每一封信都变得破破烂烂。仆人提议他将信件放在文件夹中保存，但罗伊斯不想，他要亲手拿着那些信，摩挲信纸上的纹理，一遍遍确认克罗斯的字迹。这是他依旧活着的最好证据。  
此刻克罗斯就在他怀里，而他竟然睡得那样沉，罗伊斯无数次吻他，克罗斯也无法被惊醒，与在信上抱怨无法安睡、有一点声音就会醒来的克罗斯仿佛不是同一个人。  
克罗斯回来了，罗伊斯却依旧胆战心惊。他有无数恐惧，他的恐惧有无数次成真的机会。  
他失去过克罗斯一次，他已经受够了。  
·  
克罗斯是被罗伊斯亲醒的。  
他知道是罗伊斯，于是胳膊一伸搂住了他，被罗伊斯揽进怀里。罗伊斯吻到他唇上，直到还没完全睡醒的克罗斯无法喘气，这才放开。  
“睡好了吗？”  
“就没这么好过。”克罗斯伸着懒腰。  
“我把你家厨房的所有人都借过来了，我家里的人去顶了位置，不至于让克罗斯家上百人吃不上饭，更不会饿到你的卢卡。你放心好了。 ”  
克罗斯躺在床上傻笑。  
“我家里的人来了？我还没和他们见面呢。”  
想起从小照顾他的人们，克罗斯这就要穿衣服起床、和他们见面。被罗伊斯按住了。  
“心急什么，总要先洗澡吧？”  
罗伊斯说罢就要抱着他去浴室，克罗斯挣扎起来。  
“马尔科，总不能这样啊——你让我穿上件衣服……”  
“都要洗澡了，穿什么衣服？”  
“这样很奇怪！”克罗斯嚷道，虽说他们亲密，但被朋友一丝不挂地抱着，还是太过头。他到底指挥着罗伊斯在他身上包了浴袍。  
罗伊斯果真变了许多，过去他不会这样。  
克罗斯并没有同他生疏，但两人过去再亲密也只是朋友，这种情人般暧昧的时刻屈指可数。  
那时他们不必情人似的亲密，那时他们拥有彼此，从不分开，不必做出任何举动证明两人感情中的任何事。  
将克罗斯放进浴缸后，罗伊斯尽力做出不去看那些疤痕的样子，与克罗斯说说笑笑，让他高兴。可他们终究绕不过分离的那几年，绕不过战争。  
罗伊斯坐在浴缸壁上，擦着克罗斯的身体。  
“上战场的那个应该是我。应该是我去受这些苦的……这几年我一直在后悔。”  
“又胡说。有什么可后悔的？你去了，你有了头衔和地位，能碍着克洛泽操纵我吗？我不亲自爬上来，他怎么会忌惮我？”  
“说起来都怪他，我们原本不用分开这些年。”  
“马尔科。”  
克罗斯哄着他，抬头吻罗伊斯，结束刚刚的话题。  
“差点忘了，我给你准备了礼物。”罗伊斯让仆人取东西过来，克罗斯在浴缸里伸着脖子等。  
仆人将东西拿来，克罗斯立即笑了。  
“你竟然送男人首饰。”  
“送你的，有什么不行？”  
那盒子很大，华丽的过分，罗伊斯湿着手打开了，拿出一枚戒指，上面镶嵌着一颗大到荒唐的蓝宝石。  
倘若是其他人送首饰给克罗斯，克罗斯一定会好好嘲笑对方一通，但现送东西的人是罗伊斯，哪怕戒指这样夸张，克罗斯也喜欢极了。  
“和你的眼睛一样。”罗伊斯将戒指拿出来，克罗斯正要接过来看，罗伊斯却将戒指直接戴到克罗斯左手的无名指上。克罗斯觉得这样不大好，拿下来在食指和中指上戴，都不合适，竟然只能戴回到无名指上。  
“这需要改，”克罗斯摘下戒指，“马里奥……”  
罗伊斯把他的手攥住了，不让他摘。  
“马里奥知道，这枚戒指还是他留意到的，他说适合你，‘和托尼的眼睛一模一样’。不要胡思乱想，我送了马里奥好多东西，戒指就有六七枚。指环是固定的，改不了。”  
“可哪有戴在无名指上的？”  
克罗斯摘下来，在右手上试，但依旧只有无名指合适。  
“你和我还要计较这些？”罗伊斯问，“我在宣布我的所属权，让所有人都知道你是我的，你不愿意吗？”  
“我倒是没关系，可马里奥见到了……”  
“他不介意，”罗伊斯停了一下，又继续道，“我和他其实不是你想的那样。”  
克罗斯惊讶地望着他，正要追问，罗伊斯却岔开了话。  
“不要摘下来，托尼，”他攥着克罗斯戴戒指的那只手，“无论发生什么都不要摘下来，你答应我。”  
克罗斯更觉得奇怪。戒指不过是一件东西，马尔科也寄托了许多感情在上面似的。  
“我们是什么样的关系，你还要担心我和你生分吗？”克罗斯说，“好，我答应你，不会摘。”  
“除非某一天你要结婚。”罗伊斯似乎安心了，笑道。  
“我又为什么要结婚？”克罗斯也笑，又去吻他。  
·  
格策正张罗着给克罗斯办宴会。早在克罗斯回来之前，他和罗伊斯就定下了这事。这次的宴会十分盛大，需要时间准备，原本要再等上几天，但格策家中有事，需要他回去，于是格策提前了宴会的时间。  
宴会在罗伊斯家中举办。这场接风宴成了都城中几年来最盛大的宴会，城中的达官显贵都来了，巴不得要与克罗斯攀关系，知道他与罗伊斯和格策亲密，于是连带着对他们也一起巴结。城中更是有不少人想把自家孩子送给克罗斯。哪怕不能结婚，只是情人——以克罗斯的地位而言，做他的情人也是种荣耀。而且克罗斯多情，几年前他还在都城时就有大把的情人，这次回来了，再添几个也很正常。  
只是，如今想做克罗斯的情人，比几年前更难了。在他还没参军时，他与克洛泽走得很近，甚至传出过陛下会和他结婚的谣言。几年下来，两人究竟只是普通的君臣关系，还是藕断丝连，旁人无从得知。于是众人就算有心思要和克罗斯走近，一时也不好轻举妄动，还要再等待一段时间，看情况再做决定。  
而那晚不只是各路显贵，连克洛泽也来了。  
众人见连他也来为克罗斯捧场，更觉得非要巴结克罗斯不可。  
克洛泽来得晚些。他只是三四天没见到克罗斯，竟感觉他变了许多。  
回到都城那日，克罗斯穿着军装，通身黑色，十分肃穆。他在雪中向克洛泽走去，如同直接从战场上走来，令人战栗、心生畏惧。  
可在罗伊斯身边，他就变了模样。  
克洛泽无法不嫉妒。他早就知道，只有罗伊斯是不同的，今天的克罗斯更证明了这一点。  
站在罗伊斯身边，克罗斯甚至像个孩子。他穿着布料柔软的白色衣裳，头发没有用发蜡固定，毛茸茸的，脸上始终挂着笑，漫不经心。罗伊斯站在他身旁，多数时候，他的手臂都揽着克罗斯的腰。在克洛泽看来，就好像克罗斯靠在他怀里似的。  
见到他们的第一眼，克洛泽心中一惊，下意识觉得他们已经发生关系了。  
克罗斯有过很多情人，克洛泽从不在意其中的任何一个，就算是莫德里奇，克洛泽也从不把他当回事，毕竟他与克罗斯一样是Omega，当年他要娶克罗斯，还曾说过不会介意他与莫德里奇继续保持关系。  
只有罗伊斯，他是唯一的威胁。  
他与克罗斯只是朋友，克洛泽就已经十分担心了。假如他们发生关系……  
克洛泽忽然有种恐慌感。  
“陛下。”克罗斯走过来，对他问好。罗伊斯也打了招呼。  
“已经休息好了？”  
“差不多。还是回家好。”克罗斯笑道。  
但他根本没有回家。克洛泽知道，自回到都城，他就一直住在罗伊斯家里。罗伊斯的家对他来说就是自己家……克洛泽想起来了，早在他最初认识克罗斯时候，他就这样说过。  
罗伊斯仍旧揽着克罗斯的腰。克洛泽能感觉到他神态中的敌意，还有占有欲。  
这不可能是他错看。  
再者，克罗斯手上的戒指已经清楚地说明事实了。  
克洛泽刚刚在舞会上已经听说了，罗伊斯送了克罗斯一枚价值连城的蓝宝石戒指，克罗斯戴在了左手无名指上。旁人都觉得这事有趣，讨论着那戒指的罕见和昂贵，谈他们的关系，但没人认为他们有私情——罗伊斯与克罗斯在都城长大，他们各自有许多情人，唯独与对方没关系，多年来始终是朋友，人们早有了这印象，已经根深蒂固了。  
克洛泽却不认为那枚戒指无辜。  
他正奇怪格策如何看待两人的关系，那年轻人自己走过来了，对克洛泽问好，然后孩子般亲密地握住克罗斯的手。  
“您不要很快宣托尼进宫好不好？”格策问，“让托尼陪陪我们，我好久没见到他了。”  
“我不急，你们玩得高兴就好，”克洛泽答道，格策与克罗斯亲密，看上去绝无芥蒂，他转而问起了莫德里奇，“你的副官呢，没有出席吗？”  
“卢卡在我家，我问他要不要来，被他拒绝了，”克罗斯说，“他从前的工作总是要与人应酬，他早就烦了。今天他如果出席，一定整个晚上都不得安宁，不如在家休息。”  
“这也难怪。所有人都想接近你，更有想要沾亲带故的，必然要围着你和莫德里奇不放，”克洛泽说，“今天我至少已经见过了六七个想和你攀亲戚的家庭，想让孩子和你结婚，或是年轻些的，要给你当情人，以后再变成未婚夫。”  
“我可不会结婚。”克罗斯笑起来，手上那枚戒指反射着灯光。克洛泽的目光无法不被吸引。  
那颗宝石极大，十分夸张，颜色湛蓝，深沉又剔透，它与人们所说的分毫不差，同克罗斯的眼睛一模一样。

·

宴会的第二天，格策就匆忙离开、回家去了。临行时罗伊斯与克罗斯一同送他，罗伊斯对他反复叮嘱，要注意安全，要照顾好自己，不要乱吃东西等等，而克罗斯再次吻了格策，说等着他回来。  
“你说你和马里奥的关系不是我想的那样，这话究竟是什么意思？”  
格策的马车远了，克罗斯对罗伊斯问道。  
罗伊斯想了想，道：“简单说吧……马里奥没那么喜欢我。”  
克罗斯瞠目结舌。他始终以为罗伊斯和格策亲密无间，当年他所见到的景象如此，这些年的通信中，罗伊斯也是如此示意的……  
但仔细想想，罗伊斯并没有明确说过这样的话，只是字里行间示意着他与格策过得很不错，并没有具体提起二人关系如何。  
“可你喜欢他，”克罗斯惊讶地看着罗伊斯，“你喜欢他，这不是假的，我看得出来。”  
“我向来多情，你又不是不知道……只是……”  
只是格策天性如此。  
格策没有针对罗伊斯，他只是一开始就打定主意保护自己，不要愚蠢到在爱情中受伤。罗伊斯喜欢他，他也对罗伊斯做出了回应，可他不会付出全部——罗伊斯虽然也没有付出全部，但至少是大部分，可格策不会炙热地、狂热地、不计一切地去爱着一个人，他可以喜欢对方，可以为对方欣喜，为两人结婚快乐，他也可以对罗伊斯很好——但这是他能做到的全部，再没有更多了。  
“他不是针对我，他就算另外有了喜欢的人，也还会是现在的样子。我不是说他凉薄，马里奥不是凉薄的人，只是……他就是这样的性格。”  
格策很快乐，他独自一人时是这样，与罗伊斯在一起也是这样。他总是能找到有趣的事，也会为并不有趣的小事欢喜异常，他每天都有办法过得充实又开心，他比罗伊斯所见过的任何人都像个孩子。  
格策并不抗拒爱情，只是他更喜欢快乐。爱情会带来不稳定的因素，爱情无法只提供给他快乐这一种东西，于是他选择更安全、更喜欢的生活方式。  
罗伊斯渐渐发现了。格策所说的不介意他与别人来往，并不只是口头上说说而已。他确实是这样想的。他不介意，他不在乎——他没有那样爱罗伊斯。  
“这不怪他……可能是我过去拈花惹草太多了，这次轮到我受苦了。”罗伊斯说。  
在他的情人中，有许多人曾对他认真过，虽然罗伊斯一开始就说明他们只是情人关系，不可能有进一步发展，但仍旧有许多人坠入情网。每一次罗伊斯都会及时终止这段关系，他向对方道歉，说是自己的错，让对方竟然认真起来、他却不能回应，他对此万分抱歉，但别无他法。  
现在，“万分抱歉”的那个人成了格策。格策很抱歉，但别无他法。  
格策喜欢他，但喜欢得并不多。他的喜欢让他乐于见到罗伊斯快乐，于是他不介意罗伊斯找情人，甚至支持他这样做。  
他说出那些话时，罗伊斯哭笑不得，心中苦极了，觉得自己遭了报应。  
“你想做什么就去做，马尔科，我没关系的。我喜欢你，”格策热热的手摸着罗伊斯的脸，“我希望见到你高兴。”  
格策总是孩子般的模样，他单纯，但绝不愚蠢。他的心思很简单，但能保护自己不受伤害。他喜欢这样对待感情，他天性如此，没有人能指责他做的不对。  
罗伊斯无法要求他在感情上全心全意付出。一来，这些感情或许已经是格策所能付出的全部；二来，罗伊斯喜欢他，不想见到他受伤。爱情是无法预判的投机，风险太大。他不想见到格策难过。无论是现在与他在一起，还是未来格策心中有了别人，罗伊斯都愿意见到他幸福，而感情沉重，趟这趟浑水不见得有什么好。他自己为感情受苦，不见得别人也要如此。  
于是，罗伊斯也从不提出想要孩子，他自己的父母也从不过问，他们觉得养育罗伊斯这个不听话的儿子已经够累了，罗伊斯自己想不想要孩子都无所谓。倒是格策的父母很热心，他们养育的孩子们都很听话，小时候圆圆胖胖，长大了也个性十足，都是乐天派，父母看着就觉得高兴，认为生儿育女实在是件乐趣很多的事，于是时常催促格策要孩子，格策不听，每日只顾着吃吃玩玩，罗伊斯待他又好，他过得舒心极了。  
·  
当天克罗斯回了次家。他回到都城一个星期，还没和莫德里奇见面。  
“你们在边境的时候整天在一起，现在几天没见，又有什么关系。”  
罗伊斯不以为然，但还是陪克罗斯一起回去了。  
“总不能一回来就把卢卡扔下不管啊，”克罗斯说，“你又在吃醋了。”  
“你倒是给我个理由不吃他的醋，”罗伊斯说，一面向马车外望着，“他陪你去了军队，一起出生入死，这几年一直在你身边照顾你，我呢？离你远远的，只有写上几封无关痛痒的信，不能陪你，什么也帮不上。我怎么可能不嫉妒他？”  
“我都说了这是两回事，我和他、和你是不一样的，别乱想了，”克罗斯劝道，又把手递给罗伊斯，“我戴着你的戒指，你还要怀疑什么？”  
罗伊斯叹了口气，吻了吻克罗斯，没再说下去。  
到了克罗斯家，罗伊斯再次见到莫德里奇。他不愿看到克罗地亚人，但还是不能不注意他与克罗斯的一举一动。  
莫德里奇并未察觉到罗伊斯对他的态度，两人虽不熟悉，但都是克罗斯的朋友，莫德里奇待他也很礼貌。  
现在克罗斯住在罗伊斯家里，而莫德里奇则被克罗斯安排在自己家中住着，成了克罗斯庄园的主人。  
“我正计划着回家去，”他们聊了没几句，莫德里奇就说。  
“回克罗地亚？”克罗斯惊讶地问道，“马里奥才刚走，你也要回去！我还以为能热闹热闹！”  
“我已经好几年没回过家了，多少有些不放心，总该回去看看。”  
“你和家里不是关系不好吗？”  
“也没差到老死不相往来的地步，如果我还是从前的样子也就罢了，现在过的比以前好，回去了，多少也改善下家里人的生活。”  
“哪有这么快就决定的？”克罗斯嚷道，“你这一去至少要三个月，这三个月就要耽搁了——我不趁着现在要孩子，还等什么时候？等到再回边疆吗？”  
“你怀了孕，我却不能在身边照顾你，这样就没问题吗？”莫德里奇问，“你养养身体，等我回来再说。”  
罗伊斯听得呆了。克罗斯从前就在信上说过，他想要孩子，莫德里奇的孩子，但罗伊斯总觉得这件事遥遥无期，现在忽然提上日程，他吓了一跳。  
“我不等，”克罗斯抓着莫德里奇的手臂，“等我怀孕了你再走，这两个礼拜你注意饮食，养好身体，然后我们就备孕。这事不要拖了，夜长梦多。”  
“那么多年都等了，还差这几天……”  
“这不一样，卢卡，”克罗斯振振有词，“都城是个漩涡，不比边境。这里的干扰因素太多了，万一克洛泽搞出些阴差阳错的幺蛾子，吃亏的不还是我？我现在就想要一个满头金发的小宝宝，白白胖胖的，小拳头攥起来像白面包一样，又软又好看，你不把这孩子给我就哪也别想去。”  
莫德里奇叹了一声。他向来都顺着克罗斯，况且这件事他们早就在计划着，于是也只有答应。  
“可等你怀了孕，我还怎么回家？”  
“我都这么大的人了，还有什么可担心？再说家里有上百人照顾我，你有什么不放心的？别想了，这几天不要喝酒，吃东西也要注意，等上个十天左右我们就备孕。”  
“Omega能那么容易让人怀孕吗？”莫德里奇问。  
“不知道，我只知道Omega容易受孕，反正我是没问题，就看你了。”  
克罗斯觉得这事很好笑，开起莫德里奇的玩笑来。这些年来，始终是他上莫德里奇，克罗斯还不知道被他的卢卡上会是什么样。他原想拿这件事再打趣莫德里奇几句，但罗伊斯也在场，这些话不好出口，克罗斯也就没再说下去。  
罗伊斯在一旁陪着克罗斯，已听得呆了。  
tbc


	5. 12-15

12

半醒半睡时，克罗斯抱紧了身上的人。  
·  
他以为这是梦。  
克罗斯染了风寒，无法起身，一连几日都躺在床上。  
他仍在罗伊斯家中，在罗伊斯的房间里。他醒来又睡去，头脑晕沉，身体发热，半分力气也没有。  
他多年没有生过病，这一次却严重起来。头痛欲裂时，克罗斯连意识也模糊了，他不要吃药，不要吃饭，他太难受，他的喉咙无法吞咽。  
可罗伊斯哄着他，他就什么都做了。他不想吃药，药水太苦，药水让他肠胃翻绞，可罗伊斯把药水送到嘴边，克罗斯还是张嘴吃掉了。  
他不要吃饭，因为饭菜最后都会被干干净净地吐出来，他受够了那甜腥的味道，受够了肠胃的抗拒。可罗伊斯劝着他，勺子送到他嘴边，克罗斯万分不情愿，却还是张开嘴。  
就这样过了三天，克罗斯的情况终于缓解了些。那天晚上他有了些精神，断断续续地与罗伊斯聊天，笑个不停。  
原本那时罗伊斯已睡了，克罗斯是夜里醒来的。罗伊斯听见身旁有动静，立即醒了。  
“要什么，托尼？”  
他伸着手向克罗斯那边摸去。  
“你睡你的，我好多了，喝口水。”  
但罗伊斯还是起来了，让克罗斯呆在床上别动，他去拿水给他。  
“饿了吗？要不要吃东西？”  
“不用。”  
罗伊斯在克罗斯额头上摸了摸，终于松了口气。克罗斯的声音听起来也有力气了。  
喝过了水，克罗斯重新躺下，罗伊斯照旧把他揽到怀里，打算接着睡。克罗斯虽迷糊着，却有了些精神，絮叨着和罗伊斯说起话来。他向窗外的夜空望着，一面玩着罗伊斯搂在他腰上的手。  
“边境的星星看起来和这里不一样，”克罗斯说着，醉话一般，“那里地势高，只要伸出手，就能把星星摘下来似的。”  
罗伊斯也向窗外望去。  
“但那里好冷，没有都城暖和，也没有你家暖。”克罗斯又说。  
罗伊斯笑了，把克罗斯搂得更紧。“我身上更暖和。”  
克罗斯去捏他的肚子，和罗伊斯闹了一会儿，很快又累了。  
“赶快好起来，厨房说要煮浆果给你吃呢，现在你肠胃不好，也不敢给你做。”  
克罗斯傻笑着。“我马上就好了，赶快做给我吃嘛……我要放好多蜂蜜的那种。”  
“好。”  
“也要做馅饼。”  
“好。”  
“果酱也要。”  
“好。”  
克罗斯迷迷糊糊地笑着。罗伊斯吻他，亲吻也如浆果一样甜。  
“我爸又写信来骂我了。”罗伊斯说。  
“你又怎么了？”  
“我没怎么，他就是想骂我，他不总是这样吗？”  
两人笑起来，都想起过去他们接到父母的信被痛骂的时候。两人还交换信件，看谁被骂得更惨。  
“我不结婚他骂我，我结了婚他还要骂我，”罗伊斯说，克罗斯在他怀里低声笑着，“骂儿子大概是他生活的乐趣所在。”  
片刻后，罗伊斯又说道：“他现在后悔了，觉得我当初如果和你结婚就好了。过去我们都是不受待见的亲王世子，如果在一起了，反而是互相拖累。”  
“而且永无出头之日。”克罗斯补充道。  
“是啊，谁想到你这么出息，”罗伊斯捏克罗斯的脸，“如果你早几年走到今天这步，我爸就是绑了我也要把我押到教堂去跟你结婚。”  
“那可不行，这不是破坏我们纯洁的友谊吗？”  
两人又笑起来。克罗斯穿着睡衣，罗伊斯的手伸到他的睡衣里，在他身上摸着。  
闹了片刻，罗伊斯压到他身上，连连吻着。  
“要我吧，托尼。”  
克罗斯还在笑，只当这是玩笑话。  
“别闹。”  
他一面笑一面躲，罗伊斯仍在吻他，在他耳边一遍遍重复着。  
“要我吧，托尼……别再走了。”  
克罗斯和他闹了一会儿，又睡着了。  
·  
克罗斯睡得沉，他的身体依旧沉重，需要睡眠来治愈自己。  
他陷入一场栩栩如生的春梦，几乎就像真的一样。  
他病着，身体的反应却很热情，吸紧了进入的异物。有人抱着他，不住地吻着。  
克罗斯不愿醒来，觉得舒服极了。他的腿环到对方腰上，主动吻他。  
这越来越不像是梦了。克罗斯在困意中挣扎起来，他不要醒。他病了好几日，身上始终难受，只有这时才舒服些。  
克罗斯猛地睁开眼。  
这不是梦，这是真的。  
·  
“马尔科……”  
他唤道，喉咙忽然紧了，声音发抖，眼泪不为缘由地溢出眼眶。  
“马尔科……”  
罗伊斯搂着他，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，身下不住顶弄。  
克罗斯推他，但他病着，根本推不开。眼泪越来越多，他也越来越混乱。  
“放开我，马尔科……快放开……”  
罗伊斯抬起头来，看着克罗斯。  
克罗斯看着那双眼，却说不出话了。他偏过头去，不看罗伊斯，试图推开他、躲到一旁去。但罗伊斯不松手。  
“托尼，”罗伊斯哄着，“别拒绝我。”  
克罗斯觉得他要疯了。他原本就病着，这时更是混乱又狼狈，眼泪也止不住了。  
可罗伊斯说不要拒绝他，克罗斯果然就无法再说了。罗伊斯的话是咒语，他的嘴被封住了。他不能拒绝马尔科。  
“别哭了，托尼。”  
罗伊斯吻他，继续在克罗斯身下顶弄。

“我会为你发疯的……我已经为你疯了。”  
罗伊斯的话像柳絮，轻飘飘在克罗斯耳旁滚落。  
克罗斯不能拒绝他，他的眼泪不住地掉着，但胳膊却到底环上了罗伊斯的后背。  
如果马尔科要这样做……  
克罗斯只是觉得不适应。他与罗伊斯做了一辈子的朋友，一时还不能接受他们上床的事实。  
他们从小就常常睡在一起，从不觉得一同睡有什么不对，小时候他们穿着样子相似的白色睡袍，在睡觉之前迷迷糊糊地说话，睡着时两个孩子还牵着手。过不了多久，罗伊斯挤到克罗斯身旁抱住他，像抱着一颗属于自己的、圆圆的果子。他们这样睡着，长大了也依旧如此。  
到了青春期，两个孩子各自分化，但仍旧无知无觉，不认为这对他们的关系有什么影响。他们仍像过去那样时常接吻，后来发觉接吻会引起生理反应，两人都觉得很新奇，更急切地吻成一团，直到克罗斯推开罗伊斯。  
“这不行。”  
那时他们年纪小，其实还不知道会发生什么，只是潜意识觉得不对。  
罗伊斯跪坐在床上，呆呆地看着他。  
“你说的对，这不行。”  
他自己去了浴室。  
罗伊斯又回到卧室时，克罗斯打量着他。  
“你好了？”  
罗伊斯点头。  
“怎么好的？你可别是想着我。”  
“我想着你更射不出来，”罗伊斯说，“我可不要对你解释，这个很私人。”  
克罗斯没再问，免得罗伊斯问他“那种时候”他在想什么——他幻想的时候没有某个具体的人，只是个模糊的场景。  
那阵子他们总有些尴尬。但时间久了，两人各自厚了脸皮，又不当回事了。  
他们照旧接吻，照旧睡在一起，再后来长大些，各自有了情人。  
他们是朋友，克罗斯并未想过他们还有其他可能，但罗伊斯是Alpha，或许想法上终归会有些不同，他偶尔会在克罗斯身上乱摸，开他的玩笑，每次都被克罗斯打开，他可不想擦枪走火，毁了他们的关系。  
如今他们的关系到底被毁了。  
克罗斯睁着眼，他头上是从小就看惯了的天花板，又高又远，花纹浅淡。小时候他和马尔科并排躺着，看头顶的花纹，说哪一个像是动物，或像一棵树，一片云。  
现在罗伊斯压在他身上，克罗斯望着天花板，什么也看不清。他的进入又快又重，克罗斯的身体无法自控，他无法不慌张。  
“没事的，托尼，”罗伊斯连连吻他，“没事的……”  
你是我的，罗伊斯说，你的身体也是我的。  
而我是你的，你早就知道了。  
他低声安慰着，性器在克罗斯身体中插着。他只是略微动一动，也让克罗斯舒服得浑身发颤。  
罗伊斯自己也是如此。  
那些话语成了事实。他们拥有同一具身体，他们是对方的。  
克罗斯失去了对身体的控制权，完全任由罗伊斯摆弄，跟随他的步调感受欢愉和痛苦，身体热切地迎合罗伊斯，从没有另一人让他感受过类似的东西。他从其他情人身上照旧可以得到快感，但罗伊斯与其他人不同。  
于是在他还未准备好、还未接受这件事时，身体就已经高潮了。  
快感过于激烈，克罗斯咬破了罗伊斯的肩膀。他嘴上沾着血，又羞又愧，就此射了出来，身下更是失禁般吐出许多淫水。  
克罗斯从未有过这样的体验，浑身都在发烧。  
而罗伊斯只是吻他，尝到了托尼咬破他时唇上沾的血。  
他们接吻，满嘴都是血液甜腥的味道。  
克罗斯头晕目眩。前一秒他还羞愧得无地自容，现在却只有种迷茫的平静。  
他合着眼躺了片刻。睁开眼时，见到的是罗伊斯埋在他胸前的金发。罗伊斯正在吻他。  
克罗斯的手插进罗伊斯的金发中，眼睛向天花板迷茫地望着。  
他们这样做会毁了一切，他们这样做理所应当。  
这件事没有错，可也不见得多么正确。  
他已经不知道对错了。  
·  
“马尔科……”  
睡了半晌，克罗斯呻吟起来。  
“怎么了？”罗伊斯问。  
“拿出去……”克罗斯哼哼着。  
性事已结束了好久，而罗伊斯一直没有拔出性器，让它在托尼身体中插着，就这样搂着他睡了过去。其实这样罗伊斯自己也不大舒服，但他仍想这样做。  
克罗斯睡了好久，越睡越不舒服，终于醒了。  
听见克罗斯哼哼着说出这话，罗伊斯赶快照办。他搂着克罗斯，将性器小心翼翼地拿出来。  
克罗斯闭着眼，仍皱着眉头，直到身体中的异物被拿出去，眉心这才平了。  
“托尼，你没有怪我吧？”  
罗伊斯问。  
克罗斯太困，无法回答。他翻过身去，罗伊斯搂到他腰上，克罗斯习惯性地握住他的手。  
克罗斯不怪他。克罗斯无法为任何事责怪他。  
·  
那天两人直到中午才醒。克罗斯的病情应该好转了不少，但这时却很虚弱。他不能下床，只能半躺在床上吃午餐。罗伊斯喂着他吃，两人说话不多，似乎都不知道要说什么。  
昨晚发生了关系，按理说本应更近一步，今天却反而像是疏远了。  
午餐刚刚吃了一半，仆人通报说莫德里奇来了，两人当即吓了一跳，被人现场捉奸了似的。  
这时罗伊斯已穿好了衣服，克罗斯在床上半躺着，也穿好了衬衫，下半身虽不能穿什么，但有被子盖着，且莫德里奇只是过来探病，不会久留，按说根本不必担心，但两人仍旧不安。  
莫德里奇来了，与罗伊斯打了招呼，罗伊斯讪讪地从床边起身，觉得应该把位置让给莫德里奇。后者接过来碗和汤匙，继续喂饭给克罗斯。  
“这是怎么了？”他看着克罗斯发红的眼睛，“你哭了？”  
“生病而已嘛。”克罗斯答道。  
莫德里奇见他不想说，于是没再问。  
这日他刚一来便觉得不对劲。罗伊斯与克罗斯都是十分尴尬的样子，克罗斯眼睛发红，身体虚弱，害怕着什么似的，而罗伊斯看起来有些心虚，像是做错了什么，坐立不安。  
“病成这样，还说要怀孕，”莫德里奇说，“让医生过来看看吧，我看现在不是我要养身体，反倒是你……也不知道要养上多久。”  
“你还要回家吗？”克罗斯从他话中听出了其他东西，立即问道。  
“一会儿再说这个。”莫德里奇答道。  
他心烦意乱，觉得克罗斯十有八九和罗伊斯已经上床了。克罗斯的情人多，他早就接受了这事，但罗伊斯不同，他与克罗斯应当只是朋友的。  
罗伊斯在房中呆了一会儿，还是出去了。  
“你们怎么了？”他问克罗斯。  
“没怎么。”克罗斯答道。声音十分缺乏说服力，手在被子上按压着。  
莫德里奇不想拆穿他。实际上，他只要拨开克罗斯的衬衫就能知道答案，但他不想逼克罗斯承认他不想承认的事。  
莫德里奇更觉得烦躁。托尼和罗伊斯睡都睡了，为什么不想承认？他与罗伊斯的关系，难道罗伊斯还会逼迫他不成？  
“我恐怕在都城里待不了多久，”莫德里奇说，“几个月前我收到过家里的信，说祖母病了，但那时还不严重，前段日子我又派了信回去问，现在回信还没送来……或许真的该回去一趟了。这次回到都城，谁也奈何不了你，又有人照顾你，我才放心回去，前几天你提起怀孕的事，我原想按照你说的，再等一段日子，可现在，你虽然病好了，但身体总要养好了再要孩子，没有这么虚弱却要怀孕的，对你对孩子都是负担。”  
莫德里奇没有继续说下去。他其实很疑惑，托尼已经和罗伊斯发生关系，那托尼还会像从前那样想要为自己生孩子吗？  
“卢卡……”克罗斯攥着他的手，很惶恐似的，“你……”他想说让他不要走，但如果他家中有人生了病，没有强留他在这里的道理，何况自己现在一直住在罗伊斯家中，与莫德里奇根本见不了几面，更不能要求他为了自己留在都城里。  
莫德里奇等着他后面的话，但克罗斯想了想，只是说：“如果你要回去的话，提前告诉我一声，也早些回来……我离了你不行的。”  
“最后这句怎么听起来这么没底气？”莫德里奇笑道。  
这是句试探的话，正好戳在克罗斯心上，他慌张地看着莫德里奇，脸色都变了。  
“开玩笑的，慌什么。”莫德里奇吻了吻他，继续喂他吃东西。  
那天克罗斯与莫德里奇说话也不多，莫德里奇并未久留，很快就走了。  
·

克罗斯的病渐渐好转了。  
但即使病着，他与罗伊斯也没休息过哪怕一天。  
克罗斯不怪马尔科，但他需要时间接受这件事。他们做了二十几年的朋友，克罗斯从未想过他们会走到今天这一步。  
别说他了，连罗伊斯也不适应，觉得很别扭。  
但别扭不耽误他继续与克罗斯上床。  
他们第一次发生关系后，克罗斯吃了避孕药。后来的，就全是罗伊斯在吃药了，避免克罗斯身体受影响。  
就这样过了三天，两人连房门也不出。  
他们的性爱痛快，却并不能因此快乐起来。或许三天的时间太短，他们需要更长的时间适应这种变化。  
这几天时常会有公文送到克罗斯手上。他靠在沙发上看公文时，罗伊斯也要把他搂进怀里。  
“你没有生我的气，是不是？”  
“我没有，不要乱想。”克罗斯答道，转头与他亲吻。罗伊斯这才放心些似的。  
两天的功夫，罗伊斯三次问他这问题。  
他们上了床，竟为此焦头烂额。  
罗伊斯不让克罗斯走，想着趁格策还没回来，和他好好相处几天。而克罗斯也不知道格策回来之后他们又要怎么办。虽然罗伊斯说格策对他感情不深，可毕竟他们两个才是情侣，是已经结了婚的。等到格策回来，难道克罗斯还要继续住在罗伊斯家里么？  
他继续住在这里，在格策也在家时，和马尔科发生关系？  
这听起来太可怕。  
克罗斯心里乱作一团。对于他们开始发生关系的事实，克罗斯并不厌恶，却也没有多么热衷，他不想面对接下来的混乱情况，比如去想格策和莫德里奇会如何如何，于是盼望着罗伊斯能停下这举动。他只有盼着，不能说——倘若他拒绝罗伊斯，罗伊斯更要怀疑他们的感情。眼下他已经很担心了。  
一天下午，克罗斯刚刚看过送来的公文，批阅好、让人送回去了。他坐在沙发上发呆，罗伊斯只吻着他，也不说话。  
吻了一会儿，罗伊斯的手伸进克罗斯的裤子揉弄起来。克罗斯渐渐呼吸急促，身上也软了。  
罗伊斯将他压在沙发上，继续亲吻，手也继续在克罗斯身下动着。  
“马尔科……别在这儿，我们去卧室……”  
“别动。”  
罗伊斯继续吻他，把克罗斯的裤子向下拽。  
“到卧室去……马尔科……别在这儿……”  
克罗斯抗拒着，罗伊斯却一味陷在情欲里。正在这时，起居室的门开了。  
莫德里奇站在门口。  
仆人已通报过了，但这日庄园里正在搬运东西，十分嘈杂，两人又正忙着，于是还没听见通报声，莫德里奇已推门进来了。  
克罗斯仓皇向门口望去，莫德里奇面无血色，他僵了僵，并未说什么，转身出去了，甚至很轻地带上了门。  
“卢卡！”  
克罗斯忽然慌了，推开罗伊斯。罗伊斯刚刚只是任性，觉得在起居室中也不会被人看见，而克罗斯这样紧张，怕被人发现，有种偷情的感觉，于是他更不想停下，却没料到被莫德里奇撞见了。  
罗伊斯赶快放开克罗斯，手忙脚乱地为他穿上裤子。克罗斯心急地赶出去。  
莫德里奇听见克罗斯叫了那一声“卢卡”，就没再继续向前走。他呆站在走廊上，直到克罗斯赶出来。  
“卢卡，卢卡，不要生我的气……”  
克罗斯一把抱住莫德里奇，又匆忙松开他，看他的表情。  
“你没有生气，是不是？”  
两人各自心急如焚，可仔细想想，却连个名目也没有。  
莫德里奇和克罗斯是朋友，从不是情人，两人与谁发生关系，对方都不会干涉——从前也确实如此，可罗伊斯是个例外。  
克罗斯和罗伊斯上了床，也没理由对莫德里奇歉疚。可现在两人就是各自难受，一个觉得背叛了朋友，一个觉得被辜负。  
莫德里奇觉得无趣极了。他又生什么气？前几天不是已经猜到事情如此了？克罗斯和罗伊斯关系亲密，也不是一天两天了，就算是走到这一步，他又有什么可惊讶的？再者，他有什么立场不满？  
“我没生气，”莫德里奇答道，“我是来告诉你，我接到了家里的信，要回去了。今天就动身。”  
克罗斯呆滞着。  
他知道莫德里奇近日就会出发，可在他撞破自己与罗伊斯的情况下，克罗斯感觉到的冲击竟增加了许多倍。  
莫德里奇也是心乱如麻，但还是抱住了克罗斯。  
“我会尽快赶路……但再快也要三个月，你千万照顾好自己。”  
说了这话，他就要走似的。克罗斯想留住他，却留也不是，送也不是，这里是罗伊斯家，而且又有刚刚那一幕。可莫德里奇就此走了、三四个月见不到面，克罗斯却连送也不送，他更舍不得。  
“你等等我，我今天回家去，也帮你收拾收拾。总不能不送你……”  
“有什么可送，你留在这儿就好，下人已经帮着收拾妥当了。”莫德里奇说。  
他虽然这样说，却也很舍不得克罗斯。  
“你等我一下，我去和马尔科说一声。”  
“托尼，”莫德里奇叫住他，“不用这样，我会很快回来。你陪着他吧。”  
克罗斯呆站在走廊上。  
莫德里奇到底没让他送。克罗斯也没有强求。这时他们心情都不好，气氛也不对，克罗斯去送他，气氛也只会一直尴尬下去。  
他们心中都有事，但也只能堵在心里。  
·  
莫德里奇走了。克罗斯浑浑噩噩，继续与罗伊斯上床。他们依旧闭门不出，克罗斯连身体也虚脱了——纯粹因为性爱太多。  
罗伊斯却还是觉得不够。  
克罗斯半趴在床上，昏昏欲睡。罗伊斯压在他身上，吻他的肩膀和脖子。  
“你是我的吗，托尼？”  
他问着，一面吻他，手掌扣着克罗斯戴戒指的左手。  
“我是你的，马尔科。”克罗斯回答着，几乎不知道自己在说什么。  
罗伊斯将他翻转过来，吻到他唇上。  
·  
一天下午，克罗斯还睡着，罗伊斯就把他叫醒了，说格策写了封信给他，信封上写着这封信十万火急，务必送到克罗斯手中，请他立即打开。  
和这封信一起到来的，还有两份公文。  
罗伊斯不知道是什么事，但还是叫醒了克罗斯，让他拆开格策的信看。  
“真奇怪，他就算写信，也应该是给我吧。”罗伊斯说。  
克罗斯接过信封撕开。他迷糊着看了几句，猛地坐起来。  
“怎么了？”罗伊斯惊奇地看着他，克罗斯的脸色忽然严肃起来。  
他把格策的信递给罗伊斯，自己匆忙下床，拿来那两份公文看。  
罗伊斯接过格策的信，读过后，惊诧地看着克罗斯。  
“暴动了？”  
克罗斯点头，他已匆忙看过了公文，确认了地方暴动这一事实。“我要去皇宫。”  
他匆忙抓过来衣服穿。  
这是公务，罗伊斯不能拦他。  
可在信上，格策求克罗斯，要他去求克洛泽。  
格策的父亲被卷入暴动中，格策声称他是无辜的，却被当做叛党之一，如今已被关进监狱。  
“……我父亲身体不好，他正病着，现在被关进监狱，恐怕病情更要加重，连命也保不住。求求你，托尼，你帮帮我，把父亲救出来。或者你让陛下通融一次，只让父亲换个地方就好，软禁总比住在监狱要好，他的身体情况实在让人担心。我在这里已经找了许多人，所有方法都试了，可现在形势混乱，只是让父亲换个避免病情加重的地方我都做不到。他病得严重，我没办法，托尼，求求你，帮帮我。”  
格策在信上这样写道。  
公文上也提及暴动一事。但已有地方部队镇压，不必过于忧心。可格策父亲这件事却是十万火急，耽误了，就要出人命。  
把犯人关在什么地方，这不是克罗斯管辖范围之内的事。他也只有去求克洛泽，让克洛泽帮忙。  
克罗斯匆忙换好了衣服，准备进宫。  
“托尼……你要去求他吗？”  
“事情不会像你想的那样，”克罗斯说，“这样的小事，克洛泽不会为难我，更不至于用上床要挟。你不要胡思乱想。”  
罗伊斯担心的不是克洛泽。如今以克罗斯的地位而言，克洛泽已不能再像过去那样随意控制克罗斯、为所欲为。  
罗伊斯担心的是克罗斯。  
托尼对克洛泽有感情。他不是一味厌恶克洛泽的。  
这几天，罗伊斯与克罗斯的关系刚刚发生变化，克罗斯不适应，心情也说不上有多好，这时正应是两人片刻不离、黏在一起的时候，正应是罗伊斯哄着克罗斯、让他适应这种变化的时候。  
正在这时，克罗斯却要走了。去皇宫，去求克洛泽帮忙，去见他曾经的情人。  
“你什么时候回来？”  
克罗斯换好了衣服，正要走，却被罗伊斯拉住。  
“倘若顺利，或许今天就回来了。”  
罗伊斯焦急，不知如何是好。他就要失去托尼了，克洛泽会把他留下……而克罗斯，他会很高兴与克洛泽再次见面。  
“早些回来，托尼……你……你不要让他……不要和他……”  
他将克罗斯按在门上吻着，急切又慌乱。  
“我不会和他睡，”克罗斯说出罗伊斯说不出口的那句话，“你这几天总在胡乱担心。不要乱想了。”克罗斯握着罗伊斯的手，让他摸自己那枚戴在无名指上的戒指，“你相信我，马尔科。我是你的。”  
罗伊斯仍旧慌乱。他搂着克罗斯，与他吻了好久，直到克罗斯不能继续耽搁下去，这才放开手。  
克罗斯进了宫，当晚并没有回来。  
过去了三天，仍旧没有。  
·

无论出于公务还是私心，克洛泽都需要克罗斯来皇宫见他。  
那晚克罗斯来了，与其他几个大臣先后抵达。  
见到他，克洛泽又是一惊。  
他瘦了，脸色苍白，没有血色，带着病容。与上一次在接风宴上那个孩子似的无忧无虑的克罗斯判若两人。他因觐见而来，穿着军装，神色肃穆，却挡不住他的病容。  
克洛泽担心他，但有旁人在场，不好多问。  
那晚因暴动一事，众人一直商讨到深夜，才各自散去。  
克罗斯没走，仍留在书房里。  
克洛泽原本还想要如何留下他，却惊讶地发现他竟然没有立即离开。  
书房的门关上，只剩下他们两人。  
“怎么脸色这么难看？”克洛泽在他身边坐下。  
“这几天没睡好。”克罗斯答道。  
“你病了，”克洛泽摸着他的脸，“你和罗伊斯……你们不再是朋友了吧？”  
克罗斯早就想到克洛泽会猜到，并不惊讶。  
“我们是朋友。”  
“我知道……就算上了床，你们也是朋友。”克洛泽说，手落到克罗斯手上，摩挲着无名指上罗伊斯送他的戒指。  
“米洛，其实——”  
克洛泽不让他说下去，克洛泽揽着克罗斯，吻住了他。  
“这是你自找的，”克洛泽吻了他好一会儿后，说道，“被人吻得嘴唇通红，这副模样……可怪不得我。”  
克洛泽搂着克罗斯将他压到沙发上，克罗斯晕沉地被他吻着，晕沉地张开嘴，被克洛泽挑逗。  
克洛泽说得没错，他病了。  
好一会儿，克罗斯挣扎几下，克洛泽放开了他，却将他拉到腿上来抱着。  
“说吧，你想求我什么？”克洛泽干脆地问道。  
克罗斯就知道他什么都能看穿。  
对其他人，克洛泽或许看得还不准，但他认识克罗斯太久，对他了解得太多，也关注得太多，很容易猜到他的想法。  
克洛泽摸着克罗斯消瘦的面孔。  
“出什么事了？告诉我。”  
克罗斯在他怀中靠着，说了格策父亲的事。克洛泽抱着克罗斯，就这样直接叫人进来，告诉来人给某个人传话，将格策的父亲带离监狱，送到当地某位亲王的府上软禁。这并不涉及审判与放人，就只是换个地方囚禁他而已，没有流程可走，轻而易举就能做到。而将他送去亲王家中软禁，格策自然不用担心他的身体会恶化。  
克洛泽将这件事吩咐下去时，他一直抱着克罗斯，让他坐在自己腿上。来人也不敢抬眼看，军团的司令竟然就这样被克洛泽抱在怀里，这场面多看几眼，都要让人疑心自己会不会被拖出去灭口。  
克罗斯也不觉得丢脸。反正这是为了别人。他如今有权势有地位，不必在意这些。  
吩咐好了，对方关上门走了。克洛泽望着克罗斯，摸了摸他发红的嘴唇。  
“现在满意了?”  
“谢谢，米洛。”克罗斯答道。  
“我不要你谢我，”克洛泽吻着他的嘴唇，“我要你爱我。”  
克罗斯脸皮厚，情话听了一辈子，可克洛泽说出这句，他却忽然脸颊涨红。  
毕竟，过去和情人们鬼混的那些情话，不过是说说而已。真正爱他的人，寥寥可数。  
而作为情人、作为恋人爱他的，只有克洛泽一人。  
“罗伊斯有家室，你和他是朋友，而且刚刚你也说了——你们只能是朋友。”  
克洛泽没再说下去。  
“今天留在这儿，不要回去了。”  
克罗斯也没办法开口说要回去，刚刚求了人，怎么能一转脸就说要走？如果今天会议结束得早，克罗斯说不定还能回去……  
克罗斯没答话，算是默认了。  
这几天他为他与罗伊斯的关系心力交瘁，而且性事太多，身体也吃不消，今天离开了罗伊斯，他甚至……甚至轻松了片刻。  
克洛泽让人拿宵夜来。克罗斯有些病怏怏的，精神也不好，克洛泽趁着这机会哄着他，不让他动手，自己喂克罗斯吃东西。克罗斯不声不响地吃着，克洛泽又喂给他酒，他也喝了，然后很快醉了。  
离开了罗伊斯片刻，克罗斯脑海中也仍旧都是他。  
多好笑。未来他们要怎么样？  
他们更亲密的只有身体。上床之后，克罗斯反而感觉疏远，罗伊斯也没好到哪去，他比克罗斯焦虑，而且惴惴不安，更恐惧克罗斯离开。  
卢卡……卢卡也走了。  
一切都乱了。  
世界轻轻地摇晃着。  
克洛泽将他抱进卧室，放到床上。  
“托尼……”他梳理着克罗斯的头发，“罗伊斯是你的朋友，莫德里奇也是……可他们只能是朋友。”  
他说的是事实。  
米洛说这些，究竟是什么意思……  
他来不及想更多，醉醺醺地睡了过去。

*

克罗斯没和克洛泽上床，但那晚确实是一起睡的。  
克罗斯累极了，又病了几天，身体虚弱。前几天他总是要担心罗伊斯的情绪，这晚才终于轻松下来。  
睡了不知多久，他隐约醒了，克洛泽压在他身上，脱他的衣服，从脖子一直吻到小腹。克罗斯困倦地挣扎着。他不反感和克洛泽上床，只是他答应了罗伊斯不会这样做，再者，他也实在太困。  
“米洛……我要睡觉，米洛……放开……”  
“你睡你的，我不做什么。”  
说着话，克洛泽脱下克罗斯的衣服，把内裤也剥了下去。克罗斯挣扎着被克洛泽抱住。  
这要他怎么信克洛泽的话，都到这种地步了，还说不做什么……  
克罗斯要下床，但他病着，没力气，克洛泽抱着他，不让他动。  
“别动，托尼。”  
克洛泽压在他身上狠狠吻着。克罗斯抵抗了好半天，发现克洛泽没有进行下一步的打算，这才不再挣扎了。  
克洛泽热切地吻他。他们没有进行下一步，肢体却交缠在一起。克罗斯迷迷糊糊地被挑逗着，环抱着克洛泽的后背。  
过了好久，克洛泽才停下。他自己那边躺下了，克罗斯却向他靠去，钻进克洛泽怀里。  
他疲倦地叫着克洛泽的名字，喃喃地说着“我喜欢你”。  
这不新鲜，克洛泽早就知道。  
克罗斯过去也喜欢他，只是被许多其他关系绊住了。  
就算克罗斯喜欢他，这也不意味着什么。他有过许多情人，他也是这样喜欢他的每一个情人的。  
可这仍给了克洛泽片刻的安慰。  
克罗斯环着克洛泽的脖子，在他怀里睡着了。  
克罗斯睡在克洛泽怀里，孩子似的。但到了第二天，他就仍是那个大权在握、肩上负担许多责任的克罗斯。他这天仍旧留在宫里，因为要时刻注意着暴动的进展情况，军队需要克罗斯给出指令，如果有必要，他会亲自前去镇压。  
克罗斯本想送消息给罗伊斯，但这时皇宫内外禁止通信，甚至连人员出入也困难，他虽然有特权，但不好滥用，于是没有立即联系罗伊斯。  
多数时间，克罗斯和其他几位大臣一起，在克洛泽的书房内，讨论眼下的形势和应对方法。到了夜里，他仍和克洛泽一同住。  
许久不见，克罗斯其实很想他。  
克洛泽果然信守诺言，他们并没有发生关系。  
到第四天早上，克罗斯就不得不离开皇宫了。  
一来是地方形势恶化，他会亲自带队前往；二来，则是克洛泽忽然对他提议结婚。  
早上他醒了，不愿起床，躺在床上向灰蒙蒙的窗外望去。克洛泽已换好了衣服，在克罗斯那一侧床边坐下，摸着他的头发。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
克罗斯笑了笑，握着他的手。  
“又说什么胡话。”  
“我喜欢你，我在爱情和权势上都需要你，所以提出结婚。这不是胡话。”  
克罗斯其实不太惊讶。他也听过朝中的传言。如今边境平定了，国内的形势却不好。克洛泽需要巩固势力。大臣们都认为克罗斯是最好的婚姻对象，他是军团的司令，手握兵权，而且战功赫赫，克洛泽与其他任何人结婚，都不会克罗斯这样，让他的皇位与统治这样稳固。  
克洛泽毫不避讳，对他说了实话。克罗斯也不介意。  
他只能拒绝米洛，却不觉得他们需要为这件事尴尬。  
克罗斯坐起来，环着克洛泽的脖子，头枕在他身上。  
“你明知道不行。”  
克洛泽搂着克罗斯光裸的后背，拿来一件衣服为他披上。  
“我知道不行，可我喜欢你，想和你结婚，不能不告诉你。”  
“你知道我的情况。”克罗斯说。  
克洛泽知道。他心里早就有了预判。  
是因为罗伊斯。  
他结不结婚，莫德里奇倒还不会有多大反应。但罗伊斯不同。尤其在他和克罗斯上床之后，他的占有欲更深了。  
“我知道，但你们不能永远都是现在这种模样。”克洛泽吻了吻克罗斯。  
克罗斯没有回答这句。  
“我们不结婚也一样能巩固势力。我不会背叛你。”  
“你只会在感情上辜负我。”克洛泽笑着说道，笑得没什么力气。  
离开皇宫后，克罗斯命人集结兵马，准备亲自去镇压暴乱。  
在那之前，他先回了罗伊斯家，对他解释这几天的情况，告诉他自己就要出发了。  
只是三天，罗伊斯就瘦了。见到他时，克罗斯吓了一跳，他还从没见过罗伊斯这种模样。  
“别胡思乱想，我和他没有怎么样。”  
“没有怎么样？”罗伊斯问，“你们没有住在一起？”  
克罗斯脸色不太好看，还是如实答道，“是住在一起的，但没有发生关系。”  
“他没吻你？”罗伊斯问，“连衣服都没脱？”  
克罗斯的脸白了。  
罗伊斯猜到了。就算不发生关系，克洛泽也不会什么都不做。  
“但我们没上床。”  
克罗斯答道，忽然觉得很耻辱。  
罗伊斯却是更痛苦的那个。他知道他会失去托尼，他知道他不该问这些话，也不该做接下来的事，可他无法控制。这会把托尼推得更远，可这让他实实在在地拥有托尼。  
罗伊斯拉着他进了卧室。  
克罗斯没有拒绝，配合着罗伊斯脱下衣裳。在罗伊斯进入之后，克罗斯仍旧哄着他，让他不要生气，不要胡思乱想，反复说他是唯一的那个。  
罗伊斯生气，但还是不能对克罗斯发火。他舍不得，也不想。  
他害怕。  
克罗斯的腿缠上罗伊斯的腰，在他热切地进入自己时抬起手去搂他，去吻他。  
他忘了被罗伊斯质问时的羞耻感，也忘了连日来的混乱和不知所措。  
马尔科与他越亲密，克罗斯就越觉得舒服。心里的沉重不会因此就消失，却也不重要了。  
他无法对马尔科生气，也无法不爱他。  
·

13

克罗斯安抚了罗伊斯，与他道别后，带领军队出发了。  
当天晚上，他们在路上的一处军营住下。克罗斯刚刚在床上坐好，还没来得及把军装脱下来，就有人掀开门帘进来了。他竟然不说一声自己是谁，而且门口的守卫竟然也不通报或阻拦他。  
克罗斯觉得奇怪，抬头看去，却见到莫德里奇板着脸走过来。生着气似的。  
“卢卡，你怎么会在这儿？你不是回家了吗？”  
“回家？我怎么回家？”莫德里奇大步走过来，骑到克罗斯身上就开打，“我都离开国境了，还是被军队叫了回来，说什么有异动，说什么需要我协助你，呸！这时候怎么不顾忌我是外国人了？用的上我就把我叫回来，我连回家都回不成！连休假都没有，我迟早要被你们榨干！”  
莫德里奇生着气，在克罗斯身上一顿捶，但也没有多疼。  
克罗斯高兴极了，高兴地任由莫德里奇打，然后紧紧抱住他，不要脸地把他向自己身上按。  
“是是是，是我们不对，虽说我不知道他们把你叫回来了，这事也没人跟我说一声……但你都回来了，就别生气了，来，让我亲两口……”  
“不要脸！”  
莫德里奇又开始捶他。  
莫德里奇为不能回家生气，却也为重新见到克罗斯高兴。他们闹了半天才停下。莫德里奇为克罗斯脱下军装外套，拿到一旁挂好了，然后又回到克罗斯身旁来，坐到他腿上。  
克罗斯想他想得不行，抱着莫德里奇亲了好半天。  
他最近过得算不上坏，但是混乱，克罗斯累极了。见到莫德里奇，他才忽然放松下来。  
两人在床上躺着，克罗斯伏在莫德里奇怀里。  
忽然间，好像一切都变好了。  
莫德里奇摸着他的头发，嗔怪他这几天一定在胡思乱想，气色不好，还瘦了些，这么大的人竟然不会照顾自己。  
听着他的念叨，克罗斯也觉得是种安慰。  
“卢卡，择日不如撞日……”克罗斯枕在莫德里奇胸前，“我们今天就把事办了。”  
“什么事？”  
“给我孩子。”克罗斯坐起来，望着莫德里奇。  
“你确定？”  
“别磨蹭！”克罗斯嚷道。  
他心情好极了，扯着莫德里奇脱他的衣服，要他上自己。  
莫德里奇谦让一番，他说不太确定会是什么样的情形。  
“我太长时间没上过谁了，所以不能对我的技术做出保证。”  
“没关系，我会拼了命地勾引你的……挑逗，我的意思是挑逗。”  
克罗斯大义凛然。  
·  
克罗斯后悔了。  
他不该挑逗莫德里奇。  
做完之后，他捶着枕头声泪俱下，对莫德里奇愤怒地控诉。  
“说好的‘不能对技术做出保证’呢？我险些被你干死啊卢卡，你的朋友就这样被你干死了真的没关系吗？”  
莫德里奇给猫捋毛似的用手指梳理他的头发。  
“乖，乖。”  
克罗斯琢磨着，莫德里奇大概是压抑太久了。  
“你以前也这样吗？”  
莫德里奇摇头。  
“果然是压抑太久了，”克罗斯断定，“正好，我帮你好好舒缓舒缓。但不能再试图把我弄死在床上了！”他愤怒地加上最后一句。  
莫德里奇倾身过来吻他。  
“大概因为别人不是你，所以没有这样的感觉，做不到这种地步。”  
他吻着克罗斯的脸颊和嘴角。  
克罗斯罕见地脸红起来。  
·  
克罗斯带领军队赶到事发地，很快就平息了纷争。他去探望格策。格策见到他，竟然激动到哭出来，一把鼻涕一把泪的。  
“托尼！多亏了你！你不知道父亲病的多重，要不是你，他在牢里根本熬不住，我去亲王家见他的时候他瘦了好多，你没看到他的样子，那个惨啊……”  
格策激动地抱着克罗斯，呜呜地哭着，说现在父亲总算是好转了，已经不用担心了。  
“那你还哭什么，”克罗斯在格策背上拍了拍。  
格策还在哭。  
“我就是高兴嘛。幸好有你，托尼……我就知道你最厉害了，你太好了……你和马尔科滚了床单也无所谓的……”  
克罗斯尴尬极了，却不觉得惊讶。格策聪明，或许在离开之前就看出这势头了。  
克罗斯和莫德里奇住进格策的庄园，格策亲热地握着克罗斯的手，带他参观自己家，给他准备好吃的。  
连晚上睡觉都要和克罗斯一起。  
“咳……这个不太方便……但我们一起午睡没关系……”  
“啊，我忘记了，你是要睡莫德里奇的，”格策点点头。  
“咳，其实现在……”  
“嗯？”  
“就是说，我和卢卡……”  
“嗯？”格策看着他，“喔喔喔——”  
格策恍然大悟，明白最近是莫德里奇睡托尼。  
“没关系，那中午我们一起睡。”  
到了中午，格策如约来了。他在克罗斯旁边躺下，安心地呼呼大睡，还让克罗斯摸自己的脸。他脸上热乎乎的，又很软，克罗斯摸了半天。  
睡熟了，格策也会睡进克罗斯怀里。  
他把这看做是亲热的表示，克罗斯也很喜欢。  
再者，他向来喜欢Omega，也喜欢和Omega亲近。除了同性天然的亲近和信任感之外，克罗斯也觉得Omega抱起来软软的，舒服极了，身上的香味也好闻。  
明明是来平定暴乱的，克罗斯却过得爽极了。暴乱早已平息，现在他中午和格策一起睡，晚上和莫德里奇一起睡，还在计划着要孩子。  
除了有点腰酸，简直爽炸了。  
再后来，克罗斯午睡时左拥右抱，莫德里奇和格策还有他三人一起睡。那两人一左一右，克罗斯躺在中间，想抱哪个抱哪个。  
没有Alpha真是太爽了。  
·  
克罗斯抵达后，暴乱很快就平息了。他带领军队继续驻扎一段时间，以防万一。  
这里不是都城，克罗斯就算有空闲，也无事可做。于是这些时间都给了莫德里奇——用来和他上床。  
克罗斯每天都摸肚子，一天摸上几百遍，奇怪到底有没有怀上孩子。  
格策听说他想要孩子，主动负责监督克罗斯的饮食，酒当然不能喝，菜也不许吃有香料的，口味都很淡。克罗斯向来挑嘴，这次竟然没抱怨，非常配合，不该吃的东西碰也不碰。  
从前他上莫德里奇，一天到晚把莫德里奇拉到腿上来坐着。现在他在备孕，于是自己坐到莫德里奇腿上去了。  
“我没办法再抱你了，”克罗斯无辜地解释，“我怕你压着孩子。”  
莫德里奇翻了个白眼。  
克罗斯坐在莫德里奇腿上，胳膊搂着他的脖子，和他吻个不停  
“你想要男孩还是女孩，卢卡？”  
“我想要四胞胎，儿女双全，还翻倍。”莫德里奇说。  
克罗斯大笑起来，笑得前仰后合。  
他笑够了，莫德里奇又掰过他的下巴，温柔地吻他。  
局势平稳后，克罗斯启程回都城，格策与他一同回去，而莫德里奇终于能放假回家去了。  
“这次我保证不打扰你，我已经提前叮嘱过了，谁也不许打扰你休假，哪怕敌国入侵我也要让你放好这个假，”克罗斯信誓旦旦，“就算我怀孕了，也不会折腾你回来照顾。我会写信告诉你进展——你别接了信就回来，我能照顾好自己。”  
“我也能，我也能照顾托尼，”格策从克罗斯身后露出脑袋，“把他交给我好了。”  
于是莫德里奇终于开始他的休假了。  
克罗斯和格策回都城，抵达后，一起回了罗伊斯家里。格策不让克罗斯回家去，说他已经答应过要照顾克罗斯的。  
他们回到罗伊斯家时，罗伊斯正好出门去了。于是克罗斯去格策房里睡。反正这些天他们总是一起午睡，最近在回程路上，晚上他们也住在一起。  
罗伊斯回来之后，尴尬地站在格策房里不知道该怎么办。他的已婚伴侣和他青梅竹马（也是最近上了床的朋友）睡在一起。而且克罗斯还依恋地搂着格策，两个人睡得舒服极了。  
罗伊斯犹豫片刻，正要走，格策听见声音，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看他。  
“你回来了呀，马尔科……我好想你……”  
他伸着手，让罗伊斯过去。罗伊斯走过去了，上了床在格策那边躺下。格策迷迷糊糊地和他说了几句话，迷迷糊糊地亲他，然后睡过去了。  
罗伊斯却睡不着。  
最开始格策还给他一只手让他握着，没多久，格策就翻了个身，和克罗斯新婚夫妇般抱在一起了。  
后来罗伊斯也睡着了。一个人孤零零睡在床边，醒来时，听见格策和克罗斯在说话。  
那时天黑了，窗外夕阳西下，已到了晚饭时间。房中暖，被子里也暖，醒了也不想起床。  
格策滚进了克罗斯怀里，摸他的肚子。  
“你的肚子好软……”他揉啊揉的，“你以后不要结婚，和我们一起住吧，托尼，我能天天揉你的肚子。”  
“有了小宝宝就不能揉了，”克罗斯笑了一声，“我还没想过结婚，承担责任太累了。”  
“不累，你眼里没有责任就不用承担了，就像我这样。”格策笑起来。  
罗伊斯睁眼，歪过头去，竟然见到格策在亲克罗斯的脸。  
亲脸颊也没什么，但他们现在正躺在床上，抱在一起。这一幕非常引人遐想。  
“马里奥！”罗伊斯忽然坐起来，把两人都吓了一跳，“你——你干什么？”  
格策无辜地向罗伊斯回望。  
“你喊什么喔，我亲亲托尼怎么了？你都睡过托尼了，不要当我做不知道！”  
他这么一说，罗伊斯立刻没底气了。  
“这个……确实是这样……”  
“我没怪你，我早说过不会怪你。我这么大的人了，说话还能不算话嘛？你要不要躺在中间，马尔科？”格策说。  
罗伊斯连忙拒绝了。躺在克罗斯和格策中间……这未免太狂妄了……  
他不敢看克罗斯，不知道托尼是否会怪他。  
“怎么这种脸色？”克罗斯问。  
“我怕你生气。”罗伊斯低着头。  
“我不会生你的气，你知道。”克罗斯说。  
他们有一会儿没说话，互相望着。格策来回打量他们两个。  
“你们现在要上床吗？需要我躲出去吗？”格策问。  
“才不是，”克罗斯笑道，把格策拉回来躺着，“我们再躺一会儿。”  
于是他和格策躺在床上，罗伊斯坐着。  
克罗斯和格策你一言我一语地说起来，给罗伊斯讲过去这两个月的事、回程路上的趣事等等。  
罗伊斯看着他们，心中的重量渐渐轻了。  
托尼和马里奥都在这儿，在他身边，他们平安无事，轻松又快乐。他也没有理由不快乐。  
那晚临睡前，罗伊斯去了克罗斯的房间，将他按在床上吻了半晌。  
最后克罗斯推开他。  
“你给我去陪马里奥。”  
“我知道，我马上就去。这不是来看看你嘛。”  
罗伊斯贴在他身上，语气恢复了过去的轻佻。克罗斯听着也放心下来。  
“我有事要告诉你。”克罗斯说。  
“怎么了？”罗伊斯漫不经心，仍压在他身上，吻他的脖子。  
“别压着我，”克罗斯推开他，“我可能会怀孕。”  
罗伊斯一呆，僵硬地抬起头看他。  
“别这么看我。之前我就提过这事，我想要孩子，这次见到卢卡，我们就试了试，也不知道会不会有。”克罗斯说。  
罗伊斯仍旧呆着。  
多奇怪。片刻之前，他还觉得轻松极了。

·  
克罗斯在罗伊斯家里住着，每天与他和格策一起打发时间，虽然是三个人一起，日子过的倒也快活。  
罗伊斯每晚都会过来道晚安，有时他心情不好，克罗斯要哄他一会儿，也有时候他强颜欢笑，装作一切如旧。克罗斯见到他这样的状态，劝也劝不得，心想或许自己该回家去，也免得罗伊斯看见他就胡思乱想、心情郁闷。但他刚一提出来，罗伊斯立即否定，让他安心住在这里。  
过了几天，医生终于确认克罗斯已经怀孕了。三人都不惊讶，他这几天吃什么吐什么，不是怀孕才有鬼。  
但克罗斯自己的猜测只是猜测，听到医生说了，才真正放下心来。克罗斯松了一口气，他早就想要孩子，如今终于有了。  
医生确诊时，格策就坐在克罗斯旁边，他一把搂住克罗斯的脖子，同时谨慎地和克罗斯的肚子保持距离。  
“太好了，托尼！你有小宝宝了！”  
他喜气洋洋的，幼稚又快乐。  
克罗斯心中涌起一阵暖意。“是啊，如果像你这么可爱就好了。”  
格策笑起来，抱着克罗斯亲他的脸。“你的嘴可真甜。”  
他一高兴起来就什么都忘了，竟然还在克罗斯嘴唇上亲了一下。克罗斯笑了。罗伊斯见到也没说什么，他正忙着问医生托尼怀孕的具体情况，胎像怎么样、要注意什么等等。  
三人一同坐在沙发上，他们坐在同一侧，克罗斯在中间。格策挂在克罗斯的脖子上，罗伊斯挨着克罗斯的另一边。  
“前三个月很关键，胎像还不稳，要多注意……”医生说了起来。克罗斯和格策专心听着，罗伊斯拿过来笔和纸，匆匆记下医生的话。  
医生离开后，格策去嘱咐仆人，关于这阵子克罗斯的衣食住行等细节，也留出时间让克罗斯与罗伊斯独处。  
格策走了。两人在会客厅里并排坐着，好一会儿都没开口。  
那天阳光充足极了，过于强烈地照射在两人脸上，连他们的面孔也在光中模糊起来。  
罗伊斯侧过身来，面对着克罗斯。他在克罗斯脸上打量着，然后摸他的肚子。  
“是我的孩子。”罗伊斯喃喃地道。  
“是你的孩子。”  
克罗斯回答。他忽然松了口气，他熟悉的马尔科又回来了。  
罗伊斯搂住他，他们如过去那样亲吻。  
·  
那天是克罗斯进宫去对克洛泽汇报公务的日子，医生走了之后，克罗斯准备出发，罗伊斯也换了衣服，陪他一起去。  
克罗斯并没反对。他希望罗伊斯陪在自己身边，也认为这理所当然。  
他们是坐马车去的，罗伊斯照旧搂着他，胳膊揽着他的腰。他们并不说话，却几次亲吻，没有缘故，也不需要理由，他们吻得异常动情，就好像克罗斯腹中的孩子是他们的。  
事实虽然并非如此，却也差不多。  
他们是同一个人。他们的孩子，自然也是属于他们的。  
前几天罗伊斯还为克罗斯想要别人的孩子黯然伤神，可今天得知克罗斯怀孕，他的想法立即变了。  
事情很简单。托尼怀孕，他就有责任照料托尼，让他舒适地度过孕期，平安生下孩子。  
托尼有了孩子，也意味着他有了孩子。  
·  
克洛泽的下属都知道要留心克罗斯，有他的情况，要时时对克洛泽汇报。  
旁人都是到书房等待之后再告诉克洛泽即可，但克罗斯是例外。从他进宫那时开始，就会有专人向克洛泽通报，这样一来，克罗斯抵达后不必等待，立刻就能见到克洛泽。  
今天下属们也依旧这样通报给克洛泽，只不过多了一条消息。他是与罗伊斯一起来的。  
克洛泽料想一定出了什么情况。否则，克罗斯不会带罗伊斯过来。罗伊斯不在军队供职，他虽然可以陪同克罗斯，但并没有十分充足的理由。而克罗斯不是公私不分的人，从不做这种事。  
克洛泽去了书房，与克罗斯见面。罗伊斯没有公务，在另一间房里等着。  
克洛泽觉得今天克罗斯和平常不同。他神色古怪，又努力隐藏着快乐。  
汇报过了公事，克洛泽递给他酒，克罗斯接过杯子却没喝。  
克洛泽与他闲谈几句，见他一直没喝酒，问道：“怎么不喝？是你喜欢的，知道你来，刚刚拿出来的。”  
“我还是不喝了，”克罗斯放下酒杯，“今天原本也想告诉你这事的，我怀孕了。”  
克洛泽手中还攥着杯子。听了那句话，虽然不能说十分震动，但酒水还是在杯中晃了晃。  
“恭喜你，托尼，”他挤出笑容，在克罗斯脸上吻了吻。  
克罗斯笑了，回了声“谢谢”。  
“多长时间了？”  
“一个月，”克罗斯答道，“今天早上刚刚确定的。”  
克洛泽心乱如麻，又问道：“是罗伊斯的？”  
克罗斯极少脸红，这次脸上竟然有些红晕。他转开头看着一旁的地毯。  
“是卢卡的。我——我过去就想要他的孩子……卢卡很可爱。”  
他不必要地补充着，似乎幸福太多，愧对于旁人，需要多解释几句。  
克洛泽不想再听了。他忽然很烦躁，甚至生气。  
他生气的理由十分荒唐——克罗斯身旁有那么多Alpha，他却要生一个Omega的孩子？不是说Omega有什么不好，只是——Omega自己就能生育，他又为什么上赶着要给Omega生孩子？  
克洛泽向他示好，向他求爱，提出让他做皇后，甚至想强迫他成为皇后，克罗斯都不同意。  
然后，他和一个没地位、没权势的Omega搅在一起，是个注定不会成为克罗斯靠山的外国人——而且他们甚至都不是情人。  
克洛泽做了一切，软的硬的手段都用了，却不如一个Omega。  
克洛泽脸色难看，克罗斯不好就这样一走了之，问道：“你生气了，米洛？”  
克洛泽难看地笑了笑。他放下酒杯，做出从容的样子，笑道：“我只是不明白，我是怎么输给一个没权没势的Omega的。再者，我待你，我为你付出的，并不比他少。”  
他笑着，说起话来似乎心不在焉，但他和克罗斯都知道他对此有多在意。  
“你没有输给任何人，”克罗斯抬头望着他，“我想要卢卡的孩子，甚至都不是因为爱情——这你是知道的，我和卢卡是朋友，不是情人。我要他的孩子，也不为了什么……只是我的任性罢了。我想这样做，我能这样做，而且能承担后果。就是这样。”  
克洛泽看着他。克罗斯湛蓝的眼睛与他对视着。  
克洛泽还是问了出来——考虑到他的身份，考虑到他在这段关系中不确定的地位，他其实不该开口。  
“你爱我吗？”  
克洛泽问。他紧盯着克罗斯，那语气对情爱来说过于严肃，甚至有压迫感。  
克罗斯并不迟疑。  
“我爱你。”他轻声回应道。  
他无法继续与克洛泽对视。他腹中有其他人的孩子，他没办法坦坦荡荡地对克洛泽说爱。  
可他说的是实话。  
克洛泽将他拉起来，楼进怀中。  
他想说些什么，但最终，也只是吻着克罗斯的头发。  
他任性，那就让他任性。他想随心所欲，那就让他随心所欲。  
·  
克罗斯接到边境告急的消息时，他已经睡了。  
如果克洛泽可以插手这事，他或许不会让这消息立即送到克罗斯手中。这其实不符合规定，但克洛泽有权力更换人选——尽管这绝非明智之举，对他，对克罗斯都不好。  
军务与政务不同，克洛泽没有这犹豫的机会——克罗斯是总司令，他必须知情，而且是第一个。  
深夜，罗伊斯庄园外集结着一波军队。克罗斯的属下在半夜走进罗伊斯庄园，声称有要事与克罗斯商谈，必须立即见他。  
罗伊斯与格策被惊动、赶去克罗斯房中时，克罗斯已经下了床，他穿着睡衣、披着一件外衣读了信。  
初看时克罗斯有些惊讶，但立刻就不再觉得意外。战争总是会随时开始。他作为军队的统帅，更比其他人明白这道理。  
“立即让军队做准备，今天夜里就陆续出发。我先去对陛下汇报，今晚也会动身。让我的队伍在皇宫等我。”  
部下领命走了。克罗斯脱下睡衣，开始换衣服，把军装从衣柜里拿出来。  
罗伊斯大吃一惊。克罗斯怀着孕，这种时候，还要上战场吗？  
“你要去边境？在这种时候？”罗伊斯不可置信地问。  
“你还怀着孕呢，托尼，现在还不到三个月，正是要好好休养的时候。”格策也说。  
“打仗可耽误不得，”克罗斯笑了笑，“再者，我是司令，不必像过去那样冲锋陷阵，只要在后方指挥就好。如果连在后方指挥这样的事我都做不到，还有什么脸当司令。”  
罗伊斯自然是死活不想让克罗斯这时候上战场。可切换到军队统领身份的克罗斯无法被任何人阻拦。  
“我陪你去，”罗伊斯走到他身旁，“你这样独自一人，我不放心，怀着孩子，总该有人照顾你。”  
“军队里没有这样的规定，马尔科，你不能和我一起，而且你不是军队的人，”克罗斯快动作穿上军装，“会有事务官照顾我，再者现在孩子月份还小，还没到行动不便的时候。我看重这孩子，不会让它有危险。”  
“你说得容易！万一……”罗伊斯着急，气得脸色也变了。  
格策也劝着，“你还是好好想想，托尼，毕竟你现在情况特殊。”  
“有了孩子，我也一样是司令。怀着孩子我也一样能百战百胜。放心吧，Sunny。”克罗斯学着罗伊斯的样子叫他，还在格策脸上掐了掐。  
罗伊斯和格策根本不能放心。  
克罗斯没机会和他们再解释，他和两人仓促道别，换好军装就去皇宫了。  
罗伊斯和格策甚至反应不过来——他竟这样快就离开了。  
·  
克洛泽接到消息时已经睡了。读过了信，他立即清醒过来。  
这次敌军来势汹汹，边境军队抵挡住了前两轮进攻，但无法对后续战事做出保证。  
边疆的将领在信中请求国内军队支援，请求克罗斯司令亲自带队前往。  
“……这两战形势凶险，而近年来边境作战都由克罗斯司令指挥……”  
就算没有这封信，克罗斯因为他司令的身份，也无法不前往。克罗斯如今有孕在身，此时可以不上战场——这种情况有过先例。但克洛泽了解克罗斯，知道他绝不会因此退缩。  
克罗斯太傲慢，也太狂妄。他有傲慢和狂妄的资格，他说漂亮的话，也把事情办得漂漂亮亮。交给他，克洛泽实在没有什么不放心。  
但这次，克洛泽担心他的身体。这是克罗斯第一次怀孕，而且胎儿还不到三个月。  
这让克罗斯处于弱势。  
他正忧虑时，克罗斯来了。  
他穿好了黑色军装，踩着军靴大步踏进克洛泽的书房。军帽压下他的金发，那双湛蓝的眼睛也藏在阴影中。  
纵使知道他有孕在身，克洛泽也无法说此时的克罗斯处于弱势。他神色严峻，身上带着压迫感。他是帝国的军队统帅，无论他身体状况如何，这一事实都无法更改。  
克洛泽原本还想劝他这次不要去边境，可见他这种模样，那些劝慰的话连说也不必说了。  
克罗斯简洁汇报了他所知道的情况，并说他会立即启程。  
“这次你非去不可，是吧？”  
克洛泽叹息着问道。  
“军队需要我统率，”克罗斯答道，“我会为国家带来胜利，也为您。”  
“我知道，我只担心你的情况。爆发战争，你没有理由不上战场。但路途遥远，战事凶险，你务必小心，不要影响身体。”  
“陛下多虑了，”克罗斯答道，“没有任何事能阻止我将胜利带给您，有了孩子也不能。”  
克洛泽觉得简直无法与这时的托尼交谈——穿着军装的克罗斯。  
“你把军装脱了，我还有几句话要说。”  
克罗斯依言脱下军装，仍笔直地站在克洛泽面前。  
克洛泽原本想叮嘱他，说几句体己话。可看着克罗斯，他又什么都说不出了。  
克罗斯望着他，等着他开口。  
克洛泽迈到克罗斯身前，忽然吻住他。  
克罗斯的睫毛扫在克洛泽脸上，痒痒的。  
这孩子，注定是派来折磨他的。从前的种种还不够，现在他有了身孕，竟然还要上战场……不为他焦虑，怎么可能？  
“你不知道我有多担心，”半晌，克洛泽停下亲吻，仍旧拥抱着克罗斯，在他耳旁低语，“我知道你能照顾好自己，可战场上，谁知道会发生什么……孩子还只有两个月，这太冒险了……你为什么要去参军呢，托尼？”  
到最后，克洛泽苦笑道。  
他知道答案，这句也不是问克罗斯原因，只是哭笑不得。  
他进了军队，成为司令，克洛泽为他骄傲，甚至忌惮，却也要担心。  
克罗斯笑了。  
“因为我是您最所向披靡的将领，因为我要把您所有的敌人都碾碎。”  
“这时候还说这种话。”  
克洛泽叹道。他也不知还有什么可说，又吻克罗斯，手掌放在他的小腹上。  
那里是托尼的孩子，它必然也和托尼一样……一个漂亮却强悍的存在，一个一意孤行、不为所动、却出类拔萃的孩子。  
克罗斯没有时间和他继续卿卿我我，当夜就出发了。  
·  
14

白天行军时，克罗斯只有司令这一个身份。他专注于军队，也如旁人一样留意着身体，不要让自己过度疲劳或生病。  
每晚行军结束后，他才属于孩子。  
克罗斯的医生为他计划好每日的饮食，克罗斯从不多吃、少吃一点儿东西，永远遵从医生的话。  
他已过了孕吐的阶段。虽说身上还有很多其他的不适感，但至少不像孕吐表现得这样明显，不至于被旁人看见。  
他时常头晕，肌肉酸痛，疲劳不已。肚子渐渐大了起来，更觉得身体重，行动也不适。  
克罗斯度过了有生以来身体状况最差、感觉最糟糕的几个月。  
如果他在都城，克罗斯可以想象自己会如何任性，他自己要发脾气，还要把旁人都支使得团团转——他身上难受，干什么不能发脾气？  
但来到军队，他反而没那么多毛病了。一切都以军队为主，只有胜利才重要，他个人不要连累军队就不错了，根本不必做梦去想任性或者发脾气。  
克罗斯刚抵达边境时，他们便与邻国打了一仗。那一仗克罗斯其实觉得准备的并不完全充分，但竟也是一场大胜。克罗斯的到来让军队士气大振，敌人被打得落花流水。  
克罗斯知道这一战胜得侥幸。这一次敌国拉拢了其他国家，军队规模远胜从前，这次敌军的准备也不充分，否则战况很难说。  
克罗斯不敢掉以轻心，一面练兵，一面为下一战做准备，与军长们商讨接下来的作战计划。  
而忙碌过一整天后，施魏因施泰格会来他房里看看他，不知怎么，施魏因施泰格觉得他怀孕这事很好玩。  
克罗斯回到房里就倚着靠垫半躺着，他侧过身来，把肚子“放在”靠垫上，不让胎儿的重量一直压着自己。施魏因施泰格来了之后，他们会一起吃饭，在食物送来之前，施魏因施泰格要和他胡扯上好一会儿。  
梅苏特这次没来，克罗斯觉得他是闲得慌。  
但施魏因施泰格也有他的好意，他毕竟也关心克罗斯。  
“说真的，你这次不来军队也行，毕竟大着肚子不方便，将士们看见了——”  
“看见我大着肚子还来战场，我看他们还有谁敢给我打败仗！”克罗斯白了施魏因施泰格一眼。  
“你的副官呢？他不是孩子的爹吗？总不能没有亲近的人照顾你吧。”  
“哦，说到这个，”克罗斯露出猫一样的狡黠笑容，“我给卢卡写信了，告诉他就算是打仗，也不必赶回来，继续休假就好。而且，我告诉他最近几个月他都不能进入国境——我特意对边境嘱咐了，不放他进来。免得他不放心，忽然千里迢迢赶来战场。休假嘛，就要好好休息，是不是？”  
克罗斯笑起来，很得意似的。  
施魏因施泰格对他刮目相看。  
“你这人，定下来的事就说一不二的，连孩子的爹都不让他过来照顾。”  
“你不知道卢卡想回个家多不容易！几经波折才回去的，我可不要再折腾他了。”  
克罗斯正说着，小腿忽然抽筋。施魏因施泰格要帮他揉，克罗斯摆手示意不用，自己下了床。  
他小腿抽筋时，总是下了床就会很快好转。  
然后他再度躺回到床上，肚子又成了一个小山。  
晚饭还没送来。  
施魏因施泰格打量着他鼓起的肚子。  
“你是怎么洗澡的？”  
“性骚扰，闭嘴。”  
“我就是好奇——”  
“属性性别不同，不能好奇。”克罗斯再度拒绝。  
施魏因施泰格盯着他看了一会儿。  
“你这人可真死板。”  
“我又不想勾引你，对你犯不着有趣。”  
施魏因施泰格哭笑不得。克罗斯说的有理，可他这样说话也太直接了，一锤子砸到人胸口上似的。  
晚饭送来了，两人边吃边聊。  
“梅斯怎么没来？”  
“他不想来。”  
啧，克罗斯瞟了施魏因施泰格一眼。说到梅苏特，就只是提到他的名字，施魏因施泰格也满面柔情。  
“我还听见谣言说他在都城养胎。”克罗斯坏笑道，“你是不是想隐瞒这事？”  
“没有，”施魏因施泰格答道，“我们不要宝宝。”  
“唔。”  
“因为梅斯就够好了。”  
“你闭嘴。”  
克罗斯觉得酸死了。  
虽说属性性别不同，但克罗斯觉得自己和施魏因施泰格一起打发时间时，总有种奇特的直男氛围。两个人都一样的傻，一样不解风情。  
吃过了饭，施魏因施泰格还会叫来其他人，和克罗斯一起打牌。克罗斯也宁愿有些事打发时间，至少这能转移注意力，身体的不适感也不那么严重了似的。

如此过去了几个月，克罗斯和施魏因施泰格的直男兄弟情更坚固了。甚至在克罗斯为某次命令没得到执行而吃了败仗、大发雷霆后，施魏因施泰格担任了原本莫德里奇的角色，一个劲儿劝他冷静，怕他生起气来对胎儿不好。  
这次两人再度一同参战，朝夕相处，经过又一番战争的洗礼后，竟然果真如兄弟一般了——一丁点暧昧的元素也没有，就只是感天动地的直男兄弟情。  
克罗斯也没个孕妇的样子，也不像个Omega，他照旧练兵，照旧上战场、在后方指挥，照旧把敌人打个落花流水。施魏因施泰格有时会觉得蹊跷：米洛看上他什么了？托尼凶巴巴的，说起话来直接得可怕，怀着孕也一副能随时让别人灭国的样子……这年头的Omega真是难以捉摸。  
两人在一起的时间久了，施魏因施泰格养成了个坏毛病。他和克罗斯说话时常常坐在他身旁，这倒没什么，关键是他的手觉得不摸克罗斯的肚子就难受。克罗斯又因为腰酸时常半躺着，施魏因施泰格把手放在他身上，就好像把他鼓起的肚子当成桌子一样。  
有一次施魏因施泰格签文件，还放在克罗斯的肚子上签。  
克罗斯当时竟然没感觉，还在和施魏因施泰格说这份文件的细节。  
签完了，克罗斯后反劲起来：这家伙刚刚是不是在我肚子上签文件了？  
克罗斯当即抽出身后的靠垫去砸施魏因施泰格。施魏因施泰格被他打得呆了，还问他怎么了。  
都不够克罗斯翻白眼的。

有施魏因施泰格和他一起打发时间，克罗斯也不觉得如何无聊了。  
尽管如此，怀孕的苦也不会为此减少。  
克罗斯有着异于常人的傲慢与狂妄，即使怀孕有许多不适，他仍旧能保持极好的心态——世上有他这样想法的人或许只是少数，不能用他的情况来看待其他人。  
月份大了些，克罗斯整天都难受。白天肚子是累赘，晚上也让他睡不好，拖了好多个铅块在身上一样。  
他怀孕时绝对算不上一帆风顺。身体几次出问题，医生一遍又一遍来为他诊治，告诉他要如何继续养胎。克罗斯并没做什么不应该做的事，只是身体情况如此。  
有时克罗斯难受得整晚睡不着觉，他也会心烦，自己发一阵脾气也就算了，然后对肚子里的孩子说起话来。  
“你像谁呀？像卢卡吗？卢卡小时候这么能闹腾吗？我刚刚在睡觉啊，宝宝，把睡着的人一脚踢醒是什么道理？算了……你八成是像我，爸妈也说我小时候不老实……养宝宝不容易吧？幸好没让卢卡来干这事，不然我多心疼？心疼却还什么忙都帮不上，只有嘴上说心疼，有什么用……”  
他又累又难受，折腾到凌晨，终于睡过去了。  
自月份大了开始，克罗斯外出时就始终穿着军队的黑色斗篷。斗篷宽大，把他的身型完全掩饰起来，根本看不见他肚子的轮廓。  
于是旁人见到的克罗斯，就仍是过去的样子。没有人知道他因怀孕浑身酸疼，夜不能寐。克罗斯也无意让任何人知道。  
众人知道他是总司令，知道听从他的指令能取得胜利，这就够了。  
·  
到了克洛泽需要巡视军队的时候，他见到克罗斯时，心中也是一惊。  
那时天寒地冻，军队里的众人或是穿着斗篷，或是厚重的大衣，克罗斯披着斗篷也不觉得有什么不对。  
他完全没有怀孕的样子。他率领一众军官以及军队迎接克洛泽，他通身黑色，面色严峻。上一战才结束两天，他身上甚至有种寒冷的杀意。  
在欢迎仪式结束后，克洛泽又同众位军官一同吃饭，畅谈了半晚，之后才回到自己房中。  
克洛泽回到房里等了一会儿，立即去找克罗斯了。  
他走进克罗斯房中时，正巧见到施魏因施泰格那个不解风情的和克罗斯在说公事。  
施魏因施泰格和过去一样，手搭在克罗斯的肚子上。克罗斯早就习惯了，浑然不觉，和他讨论得正激烈。  
“供给部队过不来，我们不会去接？让我的将士饿死吗？”  
“现在这情况接都不知道去哪接——”施魏因施泰格说。  
“那我们就拖着？现在还不安排人出发，拖上几天，真要饿死了！”  
“没有饿死那么严重……”  
“你给我抓紧办这事！还跑来跟我说，有什么好说，现在就派人去找，多派几队——可别是有叛徒混在里面把我们的队伍给端了……啊，米洛。”  
两人讨论得正激烈，听见门口的声音一转头，才见到克洛泽走进来了。  
还有施魏因施泰格在场，克罗斯本应该称呼他陛下，但他和施魏因施泰格正说得热闹，见到克洛泽还没来得及多想，直接叫了名字。  
“还在忙着？”  
克洛泽走进来。施魏因施泰格起身，克罗斯也要站起来，克洛泽立即走过来按住了他。  
“已经安排好了，”克罗斯说。  
他看了施魏因施泰格一眼，施魏因施泰格和克洛泽匆忙说了声“回头再聊”，赶快出去布置队伍了。  
克洛泽在克罗斯身旁坐下，望着刚刚关上的门，脸上不大好看。  
克罗斯握住他的手，笑道，“你又在乱想了。”  
“我乱想什么？”  
“看你那样子还不清楚？一定是以为我和巴斯蒂有一腿。”克罗斯轻轻地道。  
他嗔怪克洛泽，却一面向克洛泽怀里靠。  
他怀着孕，可还是能触动克洛泽。  
克罗斯也不听克洛泽再说什么，抬起头要他吻。克洛泽半年没见过他，这时克罗斯主动，他根本无法拒绝。  
“你可不要总到我这里来，被人看见你常常和我走近，说不定要影响士气。”  
克洛泽哭笑不得。“你主动靠到我怀里亲我，却要我和你保持距离。”  
“陛下是来打趣人的，看我怀了孕就欺负我。”  
克罗斯作势要从克洛泽怀里挣脱，立即又被克洛泽搂住了。  
“好了，不欺负你了，”克洛泽说，虽说他根本没欺负克罗斯，但克罗斯爱调情的毛病是改不了了，“好好坐着，让我抱一会儿。”  
克罗斯果然安安静静靠在克洛泽怀里。  
孩子现在月份大了，克罗斯刚刚和施魏因施泰格说了半天，早就累了。这会儿躺在克洛泽怀里一动也不想动，话也不想说。  
“累不累？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯低声答了一句“累”，转头就抱住了克洛泽。  
他几近温顺地倚在克洛泽怀里，闭着眼，竟然觉得困了。  
“不听话，总是逞强。”克洛泽低声说道。  
克罗斯在他怀里睡着了。  
克洛泽把他抱到床上去，克罗斯搂着他不放，克洛泽于是陪着他睡了。  
半夜，克罗斯醒来，又觉得不舒服，翻来覆去的。  
“怎么了，托尼？”  
“不舒服。”  
“哪里不舒服？”  
克罗斯笑了，答道：“想你，好想你，全身都不舒服。”  
“还来撩我。”克洛泽道。  
“不能撩你吗？”克罗斯迷糊地笑着，“我还以为你喜欢被我撩呢。”  
说了两句，他们半醒半梦地接吻。克罗斯又靠在克洛泽怀里睡了。  
·  
这一生，克洛泽从没有过比克罗斯更难缠的对手。  
现在克罗斯怀了孕，大着肚子，却也要大着肚子勾引克洛泽。  
克洛泽被他引诱，却做不到最后一步，难受得不行，可也只能继续顺着克罗斯，由着他，哄着他，让他高兴。  
克罗斯舒服了，靠在他怀里心满意足地睡着，克洛泽倒睡不着了。  
他拥有托尼，就算托尼和罗伊斯上了床，有了莫德里奇的孩子，可托尼也仍旧愿意属于他。克洛泽确定自己是克罗斯目前唯一的情人，也是唯一被他看做是恋人的那个。  
但这对克洛泽来说远远不够。  
他要更多。他习惯了拥有特权。他想要托尼，并愿意为此付出几乎任何代价，而托尼却不留余地且几乎是没有理由地拒绝他。至少在克洛泽看来，那些理由都站不住脚。  
可同时，克罗斯也着实爱他。  
·  
最近克罗斯心情很好。战事大有平息的倾向，克罗斯不必担忧战争，但仍旧要提前做战斗准备，他每日召集他的军长们，制定各种方案来应对可能的突发情况，又盯着练兵和巡逻，每天都没多少闲暇时间。  
克洛泽想让他放松些，把公务交给别人，被克罗斯严肃拒绝了。  
“不要插手军务，陛下。”  
“这本来就是我的军队，托尼。”  
“但现在不是非常时期，一切都要按军队原本的计划进行，不能随意更改。”  
“我担心你的身体。”  
克洛泽扶着他，克罗斯挺着大肚子，在沙发上小心翼翼地坐下。  
“我每天有事忙，反倒好一点。医生说我和别人体质不一样……精神也不一样。闲下来我就难受。”  
他坐下了，靠进克洛泽怀里舒舒服服地躺着。过一会儿，他身上这里那里不舒服了，就开始抓克洛泽的衣服，抓他的手。  
克洛泽也不说什么，任由他抓。克罗斯很累，但睡不着，只想被人抱着。  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，低声对他说话，讲些有趣的事给他解闷。  
孩子是莫德里奇的，但对克洛泽来说，也没关系了。他只想克罗斯高兴，再者，克罗斯也没有义务要为他生养孩子。克洛泽养育着双胞胎，他已经很满足了。  
“你的孩子要和莫德里奇姓吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯闭着眼，含糊地答道：“我辛辛苦苦生的，当然跟我姓……如果未来卢卡怀上我的宝宝，他也可以……也可以让那个孩子跟他姓，我又不会介意……Omega可真厉害。”他笑起来。  
克洛泽也觉得自己多余问。克罗斯当然会让孩子继承他自己的姓氏，他原本性格就如此，再者，他如今是帝国的司令，克罗斯这姓氏意味着荣耀与权力。  
眼下，罗伊斯的处境也好了许多。因为他与格策的婚姻，也因为他与克罗斯的关系。  
倘若未来，克罗斯与罗伊斯双方的孩子结亲，他们的地位就更稳固了。  
克洛泽想到这儿，觉得有些别扭。克罗斯与罗伊斯是发生过关系的，他们双方的孩子如果结婚……听起来好像有些不合伦理，却又说不出什么。  
躺了一会儿，克罗斯歇过来了，又有了精神，开始摸肚子玩儿。  
他已到了快生产的时候，却还是不能适应自己现在的模样。  
“真奇怪，人的肚子竟然会变成这样，里面竟然还有小宝宝。”  
他捧着肚子，若有所思，像一只严肃的猫。  
克洛泽叹道：“说出这样的话，会让人以为你连生理常识都没有。”  
“可这真的很奇怪，”他继续摸圆滚滚的肚子，“而且你看啊，米洛，肚子这样一点也不好看，又大又鼓，还有纹路，非常不可爱……”  
“没有人在怀孕的时候还在乎肚皮可不可爱，托尼。”  
“我在乎啊，”他坐起来，“我的肚子一直都很可爱，你不是知道吗？”  
克洛泽被他逗笑了。  
“是，你的肚子很可爱。”  
“万一以后它总是这种样子可怎么办？”克罗斯问。  
“你介意吗？”克洛泽问，“我倒是不介意，觉得挺好。但我可以问问医生，想想办法。”  
克罗斯摸一件玩具似的摸自己的肚子。  
“我也不介意。肚子变成什么样，我都是你们所向披靡的托尼·克罗斯。而且还非常可爱。”克罗斯补充道。  
克洛泽竟然笑出声来。  
“你当然可爱，除了双胞胎，我还没见过比你更可爱的人，”克洛泽说，“现在你有了自己的孩子，我也不会强迫你怀孕，你能考虑和我结婚了吗？”  
“怎么又说到这儿了？”克罗斯笑着，“你这人真是的，就是见不得我随心所欲。”  
克洛泽叹了一声。“和我结了婚，难道会耽误你随心所欲吗？我哪里就能管得了你？”  
“人不必结婚也还是能生活嘛，”克罗斯搂着他的脖子，“人不吃饭就要饿死，不结婚可不会。”  
“又是这些没道理的话。”克洛泽掐了掐他的脸。  
“我爱你，这事实还没有一纸婚书重要吗？结不结婚，这虚名对我们又有什么用？”  
“我想要你做我的皇后，就是这样。”  
“你又在说这些话了，”克罗斯轻声道，“但我不能被束缚，这你知道。”  
“人总是要结婚的，托尼。”  
“我就是不想嘛。”克罗斯笑道。  
克洛泽摸着他的头发，向窗外望去。  
“自由是什么，托尼？就那么重要？”  
“不是什么，”克罗斯笑着，“就只是一件我想要的东西罢了。我要它，它就重要，我不想要了，它就一文不值。”

·  
克洛泽启程的日子近了，而此时距离克罗斯的产期还有一个星期，他眼见着赶不上了。克洛泽也没办法，日期不能随意更改，他只能按时回去。  
克洛泽原本就不用担心，军队的医生医术精湛，治疗团队也都是顶尖的。他只担心到时克罗斯没有个熟识的人的陪伴他。  
正在这时候，克罗斯却说他父母忽然赶来了。因为通信不方便，他也是刚刚知道。  
亲王夫妇惦念孩子，知道他怀了孕时就想过来探望他，但他们赶到都城后，克罗斯已经出发去边境了。他们在都城等了又等，以为克罗斯能在预产期之前回来，没想到战事拖延了这么久，他们实在不放心，于是干脆启程到边疆来了。  
克洛泽还从没和亲王夫妇正式见过面——在他和克罗斯开始来往之后。这次克罗斯的父母来了，克洛泽就算知道结婚的事没多少指望，但还是可以借此机会和托尼的父母好好相处。  
但亲王夫妇抵达那天，克洛泽立刻知道，他不用抱着这指望了。  
因为身份关系，克洛泽不好去迎接亲王夫妇。于是克罗斯的父母抵达那天，克洛泽呆在自己的房间里，从窗户向下看。  
那时候是下午，天气很好。克罗斯在自己的房间里等了好半天，等到侍卫过来说车队来了，克罗斯再出门去接。他披着件薄薄的斗篷，喜气洋洋地看着车队越来越近。  
马车从军营的一个侧门走进来。马车停下，仆人打开车门时，克罗斯的表情忽然呆滞起来。  
克洛泽更惊讶。  
车门打开，一个身着黑衣的年轻人从车上走下。  
因他的出现，众人的目光都望了过去。  
克罗斯顾不得怀孕、大步向他迈去，几乎要跑起来。  
罗伊斯立即迎上去，克罗斯扑到他身上。  
罗伊斯拥着他，在他耳畔说着什么，亲吻不断落到克罗斯脸上。  
克罗斯的父母这才从马车上走下来。见两个年轻人这样亲密地拥抱在一起，也是见怪不怪的样子。亲王夫妇笑着，打量小孩子似的打量他们，觉得很有趣。  
过了一会儿，克罗斯才松开罗伊斯。他挽着罗伊斯的胳膊，走到父母身旁，生涩地拥抱了他们，对于自己怀了孕、挺着这样大的肚子很难为情似的。  
克洛泽呆滞地看他们。  
他时常认为托尼是他的，但也始终都知道，在克罗斯心里，罗伊斯与莫德里奇更重要。  
克罗斯不同于常人，连脑子也不同——克洛泽觉得自己这样说甚至有些贬低的意思——可哪有人是这样的？哪有人将朋友看得比爱人还重要的？  
这些话，他对克罗斯说了也没用。对克罗斯来说，他的世界就是如此，一切都如此进行，再正常不过。  
他认识克洛泽也有七八年了，但他与罗伊斯却是几乎出生开始就认识了。  
克洛泽听着克罗斯这通“道理”，觉得一点也说不通。  
“那莫德里奇呢？你认识他，最多也只比认识我早一两年。”  
克罗斯呆了，他望着克洛泽，竟忽然扭捏起来，要撒娇似的。  
“卢卡他——卢卡很可爱嘛！”  
他就是这样回答克洛泽的。  
克洛泽能怎么说？他当然没有什么“可爱”的地方，和克罗地亚人比不了。  
克罗斯就是偏心，却要强词夺理。  
他还要努力说服克洛泽，他的“强词夺理”都是有道理的。  
“世界上就是有各种各样的人嘛，很多人认为爱情比友情更重要，也一定有人认为友情不见得就比不上爱情的。这样的事也是存在的嘛。虽说多数人都和恋人一起生活，但就是有人喜欢自己生活、或者和朋友住在一起呢。”  
这次轮到克洛泽惊了。  
“你还打算和朋友一起生活？”  
“我还没决定——我干什么要想那么远的事！我有了宝宝，就带着她住在我家，不好吗？有空的时候马尔科和卢卡可以来看我，当然啦，你也是……”  
他赶快补充，加上克洛泽。克罗斯不是故意要忘掉他，而是他最近和克洛泽朝夕相处，已经很习惯他、不觉得要特意提起似的。  
克洛泽心力交瘁。可又怨不得谁。  
他因为托尼与众不同喜欢上他，如今，当然也只能接受他的与众不同。  
他不是没想过改变托尼——他尝试了，然后输得彻彻底底、导致了今天的局面——克罗斯为了不被控制与改变，他进了军队，浴血奋战多年后成了司令，现在，连克洛泽都要忌他三分。  
·  
父母和马尔科都来了，克罗斯十分惊喜。他的预产期近了，最近越来越觉得肚子重，时常没精神，这天却高兴得不得了。  
父母习惯了他行事随心所欲，知道他忽然怀孕，也不吃惊。克罗斯什么事都对他们说，他们也早就听克罗斯提过他要孩子的打算。但莫德里奇不在这里，反而是克洛泽最近在陪他，让父母很惊讶。  
但父母也不打算问这些，只顾着问克罗斯的身体情况。父母检查了他的生活环境，把许多东西换掉了，最后没什么可改，也把他的枕头靠垫拍得更松软。  
罗伊斯也在帮忙，帮克罗斯做这做那，陪克罗斯的父母聊天，就好像他才是孩子的生父似的。  
那天到了晚上，父母回房睡了，罗伊斯自然而然地留下了，亲王夫妇竟然也见怪不怪。  
门刚刚关上，罗伊斯就走到床边，急切地与克罗斯亲吻。  
克罗斯和他一样心急，紧搂着罗伊斯不放。  
“这么狠心，扔下我不管……不要我了么？”罗伊斯问着，一面脱克罗斯的衣服。  
他们顾不得说话，吻作一团。罗伊斯好久没吻过克罗斯，想他想得发疯。克罗斯也是如此。他们亲吻过无数次，只有这一次，异常迫不及待，唯恐吻过一次就少一次似的。  
罗伊斯吻得他喘不过气。克罗斯顺从地张着嘴，舌头与罗伊斯的纠缠，几乎要被罗伊斯吞下去似的。他们吻得忘情，甚至狼狈，津液从嘴角滚下，从脸颊上流淌下去。  
罗伊斯脱下克罗斯的衣服，将克罗斯翻转过去，从身后吻他的肩膀，然后是后背，克罗斯等不及，转过身来抱他，再度迫切地吻他。  
过了好久，罗伊斯按着克罗斯，吻他的锁骨，又在乳首上吸着，将乳头吸得又红又肿。  
他的手还在向下。  
克罗斯却抓着毯子遮在肚子上。  
“马尔科……别看……”  
“你什么样子我没见过？怀孕又怎么了？”罗伊斯要把毯子向下拉去，他不觉得这有什么不行，克罗斯却很抗拒。  
“就是不行，马尔科，不许看，”克罗斯伸出胳膊搂他，紧紧贴到罗伊斯身上，“难看死了。”  
他紧挨着罗伊斯，两人的嘴唇几乎贴到一起。罗伊斯于是吻了吻他，又问：“给我看看能怎么样？难道我还会嫌弃你？”  
“我知道你不会，但就是不想让你看见。不好看。”  
“克洛泽一定见到了？”  
“别人都能看，只有你不能。”克罗斯说。  
罗伊斯想了想，明白过来，又拉过克罗斯吻着。  
他没有上床的打算（这情况也上不了床），他只是想念托尼，想得不得了。  
他们吻了好久，吻得没力气，罗伊斯才终于松手，克罗斯躺在他怀里，放松地枕在罗伊斯肩上。  
他的手搭在罗伊斯身上。无名指上仍是罗伊斯为他戴上的、过大的那枚蓝宝石戒指。  
“上战场的时候怎么办？”罗伊斯看着那戒指。  
“能怎么办？不嫌麻烦地用带子缠上喽，”克罗斯说，“等有空了，再把带子解开。有时候连着好多天也没空，就一直缠着。有时候带子脏了都顾不上换，有时我的事务官会提醒我，但多数时候也注意不到这么多。”  
克罗斯怀着孕，肚子越来越大，这时候怎么躺都不舒服。但那晚他始终和罗伊斯拥抱着，就好像他们才是羊水中的婴儿，亲密地拥在一起。  
·  
克洛泽提前嘱咐过，克罗斯父母抵达后，当天不必急着来见他，他们好好团聚就行，第二天来问好也不迟。  
到了第二天，克洛泽见到的不仅是亲王夫妇，还有随同他们一起来问好的罗伊斯。  
过去罗伊斯觉得克洛泽霸占了托尼，对他很抵触。这一次罗伊斯却对他低眉顺眼，仿佛担心得罪了他、于是牵连托尼似的。  
克洛泽与罗伊斯始终不喜欢对方，但又不能把对方怎么样。克洛泽虽然是君主，但他管不着罗伊斯，也犯不着和罗伊斯过不去。  
克罗斯陪着他们一起来的，几人聊了半晌，客套过了，大家先后离开，克罗斯留下了。  
“你又要变成罗伊斯的了，是么？”克洛泽把克罗斯抱到腿上问。  
“陛下又打趣人。我可不是别人的。”  
“看到你和他一起出现，你不知道我多嫉妒。”  
“您怎么能吃醋呢。”克罗斯嗔怪道，把嘴唇贴过去吻克洛泽。  
克洛泽更感觉怅然若失。  
克罗斯吻他，仿佛都是因为罗伊斯的关系，怕他对罗伊斯生气、才这样主动热情的。  
“我永远都拿你没办法，是吗？”  
“当然不是，”克罗斯答道，“我现在心里想着你，放不下你，你不是已经赢了？能做的我都做啦，米洛，我已经非常喜欢你啦。”  
他亲热地搂着克洛泽的脖子。克洛泽也不再问了。  
终归，他对托尼毫无办法。  
克罗斯的预产期提前了几天。  
那时克洛泽已经离开，罗伊斯与父母陪着他。  
那天克罗斯没受什么罪，很快就生下了孩子，医生也很惊奇，很少见到这么顺利的生产。  
生下孩子后，克罗斯睡了很久。醒来时，罗伊斯坐在床边的椅子上，他等得久了，于是伏在床上，下巴也搁在被子上，双手握着克罗斯的左手。  
发现他醒了，罗伊斯抬眼看他，向他笑，克罗斯也笑。  
两人都没说话，莫名地微笑着，然后罗伊斯眼中湿了。  
“这是干什么……”  
克罗斯忽然有些慌，伸手去摸罗伊斯的眼睛。  
“就是很高兴，”罗伊斯说，未拦住的眼泪从眼中滚下来，“我最好的朋友，有了宝宝啦。”  
他低声说道，眼泪竟更多了。  
“你哭什么，傻死了。”  
说着话，克罗斯自己也喉咙发紧，没出息地和他一起淌眼泪。  
罗伊斯在眼睛上胡乱抹了抹，坐到克罗斯身前抱住他。  
又不是生离死别，两人却紧抱着对方，莫名地淌泪。  
“你不会离开我。”罗伊斯说。  
“我不会离开你。”克罗斯紧抱着他。他低着头，眼睛在罗伊斯衣服的肩膀处留下湿漉漉的印痕。  
他不会骗马尔科。这是真的，世上没有哪句话比这句更真。  
人们会说这荒唐，没有人会和朋友共度一生。但没有人是神，没有神规定不能如此。他做惯了荒唐事，他未来会做更多。  
他们亲吻，泪水沾了满脸。  
有了孩子，克罗斯洋洋得意。  
他喜不自胜，抱着艾米丽不松手，简直都舍不得给父母抱。但他这时身体虚弱，不好总是抱着女儿不放。  
父母也高兴极了。托尼在生下孩子时并未受苦，艾米丽也健康，两人只有高兴的份，连着好多天都喜气洋洋的。  
“不得了了，爸妈有了孙女，要把我忘了。”  
克罗斯偷偷对罗伊斯说。  
罗伊斯正坐在床边，挖水果泥给他吃。那水果泥是罗伊斯亲自做的，各种红色的浆果混在一起，又甜又软，克罗斯这几天只想吃这个。  
“有我呢，我宠你，今天开始你就是我儿子。”罗伊斯说，一面喂浆果给克罗斯吃。  
克罗斯捶他——嘴里吃到了东西才去捶的。

孩子夜里会吵，晚上一直和乳母一起住。克罗斯不必管她，却有另外要操心的事。  
比如涨奶。  
孩子吃不了那么多，于是只有罗伊斯帮他。  
这事也只有罗伊斯做起来，克罗斯才不觉得尴尬。面对莫德里奇，他还有最后一点羞耻心，唯独面对罗伊斯时没有。虽说，克罗斯还是不让罗伊斯看他的肚子。  
关于罗伊斯帮他缓解涨奶这事，两人都对此毫无感觉。克罗斯躺在床上，“哎哎呀呀”地让罗伊斯轻点儿或慢点儿，罗伊斯吸上一会儿，又帮他揉揉。  
“好没好点儿？”  
“一点吧，”克罗斯叹道，“搞个孩子可真不容易。”  
“你非要生，谁管得了你？”罗伊斯说，然后又趴在他身上帮他吸。  
克罗斯过去受伤、上刑的时候也不喊疼，这时候却受不了，“啊啊呜呜”地叫着。  
罗伊斯有些生气。  
“好端端地非要生什么孩子！找个Omega帮你生不就得了。”  
“你还凶我！”克罗斯推了他一把，“马尔科你还是不是人？老子刚生了孩子，你竟然凶我！”  
“我错了，我错了小祖宗，我接着伺候你还不行吗。”  
罗伊斯又伏到他身上，专心解决克罗斯的涨奶问题了。  
他这样子，也看不出到底哪里像个Omega。罗伊斯暗想。但克罗斯现在这模样倒是非常引人遐想。可罗伊斯与他竟恢复了从前的关系似的，全然感觉不到欲念，他们就只是朋友——会彼此亲吻的朋友。  
无法被人理解的朋友。  
·  
15

莫德里奇终于结束休假、来到边境时，罗伊斯已回都城了。  
他去见克罗斯时，克罗斯刚刚结束巡视。他骑着一匹黑色的马，遥遥地向莫德里奇看。看清了来人是谁，克罗斯丢下缰绳、跳下马去，跑到莫德里奇面前一把抱住他。  
“你还好吗，我的司令？”莫德里奇问。  
“你还有脸问我好不好！我生了你的孩子，你却晾着我、这么久才回来，好狠的心。”  
“不是你把我挡在边境外不让我回来的吗？”  
克罗斯还是笑，在莫德里奇身上捶了好几下，抱着他吻起来。  
这时边疆已平静下来，克罗斯每日只需盯着队伍的训练与巡逻即可，不必再为战争费心。  
他的生活和过去没多少区别。孩子很听话，也不爱哭闹，克罗斯有空时就和莫德里奇一起逗孩子，要么，他就去“逗”莫德里奇。  
“真奇怪，你怎么会是怀孕的那个，”莫德里奇摸着小腹，“被你射得满肚子都是，我该怀孕才对。”  
“当然是因为我舍不得你受苦。”克罗斯笑嘻嘻地道。  
“干我的时候也没见你手软。”莫德里奇叹道。  
克罗斯贴上去抱他，鼻子埋在莫德里奇肩膀上。  
“我喜欢你，我有什么办法。”  
莫德里奇哼了一声。  
“对克洛泽，你也这么说吧？”  
克罗斯一呆，抬起头望着他。  
“你吃醋了？你竟然吃醋了，卢卡！”  
克罗斯高兴极了，压在莫德里奇身上亲他。  
他们闹了好一会儿才停下，莫德里奇望着他，目光意味不明。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
“你最近总是很奇怪。你在想什么，卢卡？”  
“我不知道……没什么。”莫德里奇推开他，披上浴袍去浴室。  
克罗斯呆呆地坐起来，看着浴室门关上了。  
最近卢卡很奇怪。  
他与自己和从前一样亲密，却似乎在担心着什么。  
克罗斯努力回忆究竟是什么事让莫德里奇忧心，却想不到任何东西。  
现在他们有了孩子……这是个很大的变化，说是人生开始了一个新的阶段也不夸张……莫德里奇似乎因为这件事，想的更多了。  
但他绝不愿给克罗斯添麻烦，就算克罗斯问了，他也不会说什么。  
克罗斯拉过浴袍，磨磨蹭蹭地穿上了。  
卢卡不高兴了。而他想让卢卡高兴。

莫德里奇关上浴室门。  
他的生活越来越奇怪了。他有了孩子，却不知道自己的未来会是什么模样。  
或许没有人不关心自己的未来，莫德里奇同样在意，可他向十年、二十年之后望去，却什么都见不到。  
莫德里奇知道，这孩子更多是克罗斯的，她被克罗斯的意愿带来。莫德里奇的父亲身份，并不能加深他们的连结。  
他当然不是想要争夺孩子的归属。  
他喜欢的是托尼。可如今好多年过去，他也不再是与托尼初遇时，那个二十几岁的年轻人了。他理应为未来操心了。  
莫德里奇站在花洒下。水有些热，烫得恰到好处。  
他有了女儿，却并未成家，也没有恋人。托尼连他的情人也不是。他们竟然是朋友。  
而他比托尼大了五岁。  
也不知未来会是什么样子……  
浴室的门悄悄推开了。声音太小，完全被水声盖过，莫德里奇并没听到。  
克罗斯从他身后忽然抱住他，按着莫德里奇将他压在墙上，吻他的脖子。  
“你又在胡思乱想什么？”  
“没有乱想，你快出去。”莫德里奇推他。他们刚刚做了半天，可这会儿克罗斯贴在他身上……又硬了。  
“不出去，我应该进去才对，”克罗斯舔着他的耳朵，握着性器就要向莫德里奇身下塞去，“你这次回来变得好奇怪……在外面有人了？”  
“别胡扯。”莫德里奇支吾一声，好半天没再说话，克罗斯已经插进去了。  
“你要去找别人了，是不是？你不要我了，你就这样狠心……”克罗斯插着他身下，手也不老实，在莫德里奇的乳头上掐着。  
“没有别人！”莫德里奇又羞又恼。克罗斯说得可怜巴巴，动作却一点也不知收敛。  
“你不要去找别人，好不好，卢卡？只给我一个人干，”克罗斯搂着他的腰，在莫德里奇的耳朵上吻着，“求求你了，卢卡……”  
克罗斯又在说调情话，莫德里奇从脖子红到了耳朵尖。  
“没有、没有别人……别说了……”  
克罗斯还是抱着他，干得舒服极了。  
“想不想结婚，卢卡？”  
他忽然问。  
莫德里奇猛地睁开眼睛，身体竟然一颤。  
“我说真的，不是调情了……你想结婚，我们就结。反正克洛泽现在管不了我，马尔科和我是朋友，不可能结婚……你要是想，我们回都城就办婚礼。”  
他说着求婚的话，一面调整了角度，插得更深。  
莫德里奇根本无法回答，只有呻吟声违背意愿地流淌出来。  
“说啊，说你答应我，卢卡……我爱你，我要你，一辈子都要你，”克罗斯向他身体中狠狠干着，却忽然软了声调，“你不能丢下我，卢卡，求求你……”  
“你——你忽然说结婚干什么！”  
“干什么？当然是为了让你高兴。”  
他舔着莫德里奇耳后，说着调笑的话，对他求婚。  
·

在克罗斯有机会与莫德里奇谈结婚的打算之前，敌军忽然卷土重来。  
这次情况特殊——过于特殊了，克罗斯不能只是在后方指挥。  
毕竟，他眼看着要输了。  
·  
雪下得越来越大。  
克罗斯跪在雪中，用长枪撑着自己，支撑着站起来。  
他几次尝试，几次摔倒在雪中。  
这怨不得他。他的小腿在流血。  
大腿也是，腰腹和肩膀都是。伤口太多，他几乎不知道身上还有什么地方是完好的。  
终于，克罗斯得到了一场彻底的溃败。  
精疲力竭，弹尽粮绝。  
他站不起来，跪也跪不住，用枪撑着自己却还是摔回到雪中。  
血与汗在身上结了冰，又湿又冷。  
肩膀上的那处伤口撕开得尤其大。这不致命，可这会让他没力气与敌人厮打。  
厮打……弹尽粮绝，除了拎着长枪厮打，还有什么办法？  
战斗究竟进行了多久，他早记不清了。他自己又身在何地，克罗斯也不知道。  
他只知道一件事。他要死在这里了。  
他的队伍被打散，士兵被打死，他自己也受了重伤，周身血流如注，然后血水被严寒冻住。  
他趴在地上，又一次试图爬起来。  
他不能死，不是今天。他要找到他的队伍，他要撤军……还有下一战……他们输了，不能再顽抗下去……  
可他的队伍在哪？  
克罗斯早就没力气了。可仍有敌人不断冲过来，克罗斯抡起长枪。  
他听见枪托沉重的撞击声，然后那撞击声在他自己身上响起。有骨头断了，身体中忽然又疼又热。  
是血，和破裂的五脏六腑。

·

莫德里奇简直要疯了。  
把“简直”去掉，也没有什么不对。  
他疯了，因为找不到克罗斯，因为发现他被俘，因为发现他半死不活地逃出来，命已经没了大半。  
终于将他救回军营，克罗斯却久久地昏睡着。  
莫德里奇又哭又笑。如果克罗斯无法醒来，他也不想活下去。他们一同来到边境，他自己因外国人的身份无法上战场，可他知道，自己本应和克罗斯一起的。本应在克罗斯打每一场胜仗、败仗时都在他身边，和他一起在泥泞中跋涉，和他一起在积水的战壕里被冻得手脚生疮，和他一起迎着风雪前进，跪倒在泥坑和尸体旁，再爬起来，去战斗，被俘虏，被拷打，然后体无完肤。  
然后一同死去。  
他疯了。他连他们的孩子也无法考虑。如果克罗斯死了，他也一定会跟着死去。这是他的命，托尼为他付出一切，尊严也不要，自由也不要，命也不要……他也做得到。

在发疯与死去之间做出选择前，莫德里奇的祈祷终于得到回应。  
克罗斯醒了。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，困惑地看着周围的人们。  
医生立即拿水拿药，过了好半天，克罗斯才能勉强开口。  
他疲倦地看着围在自己身旁的人，问他们是谁。

莫德里奇就只有高兴。就算克罗斯什么也不记得，连他也忘了，莫德里奇也高兴，只要他活过来就好，只要托尼平安就好。  
克罗斯连自己是谁也不记得，他发现自己身处军营，有些疑惑，也有些害怕，担心地对旁人问他是不是逃兵。  
“你是我们的司令，”莫德里奇坐在床边，给克罗斯搅着汤，“帝国的三个军团都听你号令。”  
“那怎么可能。”克罗斯惊讶地看着他。  
莫德里奇拉开他的袖子，露出上面深深浅浅的疤痕。  
“为什么不可能？你为国家付出了一切。没丢掉命，只能说你是最幸运的那个……当然，你也是最有头脑的那个。”  
“你这样说只是要让我高兴吧？那不可能。”克罗斯说。  
“这是事实。以后你会想起来的。”  
克罗斯刚刚醒来不久，还不能接受太多消息，莫德里奇没再多说，让他好好休息。

几天后，医生找了一种新药来，说是特效药，但克罗斯吃了之后总是昏睡，也看不出什么效果。  
过了三四天，克罗斯终于有些清醒后，倒把之前几天的事记糊涂了。  
那天他很早就醒了，嘴里不清不楚地说着什么，莫德里奇赶快在床边坐下。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
克罗斯迷糊地摇着头，咕哝着一个词。  
“什么？”  
“……马尔科。”  
莫德里奇呆了呆，克罗斯又问道：“我……我是马尔科，对不对？”  
莫德里奇神色怪异，摸着克罗斯的头发安慰着。  
“你是托尼，托尼·克罗斯。”  
克罗斯头痛欲裂，抓着头发在枕头上蹭着。  
“那马尔科是谁？”  
“他是你的朋友。他在都城，离这里很远。”  
克罗斯更用力地抓着头发，脑袋埋到枕头上。  
“我要马尔科……”他低声呜咽着，身体也在颤抖，像是药有了副作用。莫德里奇赶快让人去叫医生过来。  
医生匆忙过来了，他对克罗斯问了一通，发现他只是记得“马尔科”这个名字。  
医生认为这是新药起作用的结果，继续对克罗斯追问他是否还记得什么。而克罗斯神志不清，蜷缩着哭了起来，喃喃地说着他要马尔科。  
莫德里奇见克罗斯竟然哭了，更是吓得够呛，赶快拦着医生让他不要再问了。  
“您要吓着他了，这样下去说不定有反效果……”  
“我也不想吓到司令，但您想想我的压力……治不好司令，我还有没有命可活了？没事，您让我再试试……”  
医生坚持如此，并把其他医生也叫来，继续对克罗斯提问，强迫他想起来更多。  
但治疗效果太差了，克罗斯越想越头疼，孩子似的大哭起来，哭着要马尔科。  
最后还是施魏因施泰格来了，把忧心忡忡的医生们都劝出去了。而克罗斯已经哭红了眼睛，神志不清地蜷缩在床上。  
“没事了，托尼……我已经写信给马尔科，他会尽快来看你的。”  
莫德里奇抱着克罗斯安慰，克罗斯头晕脑胀地被他抱在怀里，任由莫德里奇擦他的眼泪。  
折腾了半天，克罗斯终于睡着了。  
莫德里奇忧心忡忡地在床边陪着。  
施魏因施泰格没走，在一旁不做声地坐了半天。  
“谁能想到托尼会变成这样，”他叹了一句，“以后他好了，告诉他他今天这幅样子，他一定不相信。”  
“我也没见过他这样。那种新药大概不适合他，医生们也在研究要不要换掉。”莫德里奇说。  
“他还说要结婚呢，这模样还结什么婚。”施魏因施泰格忽然说。  
莫德里奇惊讶地看着他。  
“他说了结婚？”  
“你怎么也这么惊讶？你总该知道吧？”施魏因施泰格问，“上一次开战之前，有一天他对我说的。只是聊天，忽然就说到这儿了，托尼得意洋洋的，说他要和你结婚了，那样子好像他觉得所有人都该嫉妒他似的。”  
莫德里奇呆了。  
克罗斯对他说起求婚那天，他根本没敢设想这会成真。未来事情会变成什么样，他又怎么能确定？托尼有那么多情人，又怎么会就这样随意地选了自己和他结婚？说不定，结婚那话，过些日子他就忘了……  
可现在，他果真“忘了”。什么都不记得……除了罗伊斯。  
见到莫德里奇脸色难看，施魏因施泰格劝道：“你不要多想，他和罗伊斯认识的时间更长，会想着他也正常。但朋友是朋友，你不一样，你们是要结婚的。”  
莫德里奇点点头，就算是接了这话。但实际上他和克罗斯也是朋友，不是情人也不是恋人。  
多奇怪，上床的朋友，还有了一个孩子……竟然还谈到要结婚。  
假如克罗斯一直不恢复记忆，对他说这些话，他会相信吗？  
他现在就只记得罗伊斯了。  



	6. Chapter 6

罗伊斯赶到军营之前，已经在路上奔波了好多天。他还没见到克罗斯，还不知道他究竟伤势如何，可他就是会哭。夜里短暂休息时，他躺在路旁旅馆不甚整洁的床上，只一闭上眼，眼泪就要向下滚，拦也拦不住。他觉得难受，觉得疼，就好像他和克罗斯不是朋友而是双胞胎，感受到同样的痛苦。  
哭过了，第二天他照常在天还未亮时出发。他骑着马，穿过峡谷与荒原，被风与树枝割破了脸颊，被缰绳磨坏了手。有时路上连旅馆也没有，他就只能在野外过上一夜。他的随从们只能勉强跟上他，勉强又仓促地照料他。  
罗伊斯抵达军营时是下午。他风尘仆仆地被人带去克罗斯的房间，感觉身上的每一块骨头都要碎开。  
看见克罗斯时，罗伊斯还是崩溃了。  
克罗斯在哭。他坐在床上，趴在莫德里奇肩上哭个不停。而当他抬起头看向门口时，他添了伤痕的面颊仿佛年轻了许多，看上去年轻又无辜。  
他茫然地望向罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯忽然觉得身体中一阵痉挛。而他甚至不知道那痉挛发生在什么地方。  
这不像他知道的托尼。托尼从未这样无助过，托尼不会这样哭泣。  
他走过去，走得很慢，同时克制着表情，不要大哭大笑起来。  
莫德里奇立刻就要站起来，克罗斯却很害怕，抓紧了莫德里奇的衣服，后者看了眼克罗斯，有些为难地对罗伊斯解释：“他最近吃了药，情绪很不稳定……托尼，是马尔科啊，你不是一直念着要见他吗？”  
克罗斯呆怔地向罗伊斯看着。  
罗伊斯走来，在床边坐下、握住克罗斯的双手，将它们捧在手中吻着，话也说不出。他这一生还从未这样愚钝过。他努力忍着眼泪，同时一个字也说不出。  
那时是下午，日头正大，落进窗户里，将整个房间都抹上一层金色。克罗斯不明所以地看了他好久，似乎无法把“马尔科”这名字与任何人联系起来。  
罗伊斯试着开口，却还是不知要说什么，连一旁的莫德里奇也为难起来，在旁边看着都替他觉得窘迫。他好像哑了，又好像从没有人教过他说话。  
“他整天念着你呢，”莫德里奇试着解围，又转向克罗斯，“说些什么啊，托尼。”  
克罗斯却只是看着他，神情渐渐变了，似乎身上什么地方难受，却说不出。他原本脸上就挂着泪，现在多了这种说不清道不明的疼，又抽泣起来。  
莫德里奇忙抱住他，在他后背上轻轻拍着，哄着他说没事了，是马尔科来了，你不要难过。  
罗伊斯就坐在克罗斯身前，克罗斯却要别人哄他。  
他握着托尼的手，简直不知道要不要继续握下去。莫德里奇还在试着劝他。  
“他只记得你，可能是忽然见到了还不敢相信吧，过几天应该就好了……”  
克罗斯趴在莫德里奇怀里哭着。而他根本不知道他为什么要哭。  
罗伊斯坐在旁边，鼻子酸着，喉咙也紧。但他不想哭，咽回了眼泪，垂头在克罗斯身旁坐着。  
莫德里奇哄了克罗斯好半天，又对罗伊斯道：“你说些什么吧，或许托尼会想起过去的事也不一定。”  
克罗斯不再哭了，莫德里奇哄着他，说自己很快回来，让他和罗伊斯单独待一会儿。克罗斯没有拒绝，只是犹疑地向罗伊斯望着，像望着一个陌生人。  
莫德里奇关上门走了。罗伊斯在床边坐着，不知他能说什么。刚刚忍了半晌的眼泪、咽下去的眼泪忽然涌出。他低着头，不看克罗斯，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地摔落在雪白的毯子上。克罗斯不敢说话，也不敢碰他，仍是呆滞地向他望着。  
罗伊斯抹了抹脸，擦掉眼泪，他仓促地笑了一声，似乎是想安慰克罗斯。但这并不成功。他的笑容立即消失了，笑声也转瞬即逝，眼泪在转瞬间又浮了上来。他头痛欲裂，身体中每一处都在疼。他无法思考，眼泪就着那笑容簌簌而下。罗伊斯抬起手臂，搂住克罗斯吻了上去。  
最初罗伊斯什么也不知道。他不知道自己在做什么，也不知道克罗斯的反应。托尼拒绝他了吗？托尼在抗拒吗，还是呆滞？托尼很惊讶吗，还是害怕？  
他什么也不知道。罗伊斯所知道的全部即是他又湿又冷的亲吻。泪水沾在他和克罗斯的脸上，他吻他，长久地感觉到一种痛苦。  
许久之后，克罗斯被他亲吻着、抬起了手掌。他环着罗伊斯的腰，顺从地被他压倒在床上。  
莫德里奇正是在这时回来的。门没关严，他刚刚推了个门缝，就见到在床上吻做一团的罗伊斯和克罗斯。莫德里奇没有立即关门离开，他对自己说这是为了确认克罗斯是否是自愿的，虽说他第一眼就见到了克罗斯绕在罗伊斯腰上的手臂。  
他仓促地向房间内注视几秒，心慌地关上了门。  
他要走，却又站住了。他必须留在这里，保证任何人不会闯进房间打扰他们。

莫德里奇在黑暗中坐着。好久之后，属下来对他汇报一件事，他才发现自己忘了点灯。  
那之后，他又在房中呆坐了半晌。不知过了多久，他正出神时，克罗斯悄悄从房中走出来了。  
“你怎么在这里，卢卡？”克罗斯走过来，在莫德里奇身旁坐下，亲热地张开双臂抱住他。好像他们分别了好久。  
他忽然变了。莫德里奇诧异地发现了这一点。  
克罗斯看上去轻松了很多，又很快活。  
“没什么。”莫德里奇答道。  
“马尔科睡着了，”克罗斯说，他停了停，趴到莫德里奇耳边又道：“他亲了我。”  
莫德里奇这才抬头看他。  
克罗斯像个小孩子似的，快乐又兴奋。  
“我和他过去也这样，是吗？”他向莫德里奇问，似乎自己心中已经早有答案了。  
“你去问他。”莫德里奇说。  
“我觉得是，”克罗斯小声说，“他哭了好久，我也哭，不知道为什么。”  
莫德里奇在克罗斯的手臂上拍了拍，作为安抚。  
“卢卡。”  
“嗯？”  
没听见克罗斯回话，莫德里奇抬起头来，克罗斯忽然凑过来，捧住他的脸开始吻他。  
莫德里奇吓了一跳，但他只是惊讶，并没有要拒绝的念头——也没有拒绝的理由。  
克罗斯入了迷似的，捧着莫德里奇的脸吻着，又抱住他，整个人向他身上压。  
“还是和过去一样。”  
罗伊斯的话语打断了他们。莫德里奇匆忙推开克罗斯，克罗斯迷茫地向罗伊斯望去。  
罗伊斯手中拿着杯水喝了一口，他走到克罗斯身边，在他头上戳了两下，“你和从前一模一样，简直不知廉耻。”  
“为什么这么说？”克罗斯无辜地问道。他跪在沙发上，向罗伊斯看。  
“刚刚和我亲过之后，就跑去亲别人，这不是不知廉耻？”罗伊斯笑道，在他们对面的沙发上坐下。  
克罗斯困惑不解。  
“这是不行的吗？”  
罗伊斯笑起来。  
“也不是不行，只不过大多数人会认为这很有问题。”  
克罗斯思考了一下，“那你和卢卡是大多数人吗？”  
“不是，”罗伊斯笑道，“我们是少数包容你、纵容你、还和你有一腿的人。”  
克罗斯好好想了想这句话是什么意思，然后小孩子似的扑到莫德里奇身上。  
“是真的吗，卢卡？我和你有一腿吗？”他小声问。  
莫德里奇觉得不好答话，脸皮忽然薄了似的。  
“有，”罗伊斯说，“你喜欢他喜欢得不得了，连命都不要了。”  
“真的吗？”克罗斯忽然兴奋起来，抱着莫德里奇的胳膊，“是真的吗，卢卡？可你说我们只是朋友啊。”  
罗伊斯又在笑了。他刚刚抵达时还像霜打了的茄子一样，只不过一个多小时，就忽然容光焕发。他看上去和克罗斯一样轻松。他们并没发生关系，看样子只是在亲吻后睡了一会儿。这也难怪，他没日没夜地赶路，正需要休息。  
“以后再说这些。”莫德里奇说。  
“那就是真的了！”克罗斯嚷道，高兴地去吻他。  
在罗伊斯面前，莫德里奇有些窘迫地接受了克罗斯的亲吻，就好像自己抢了罗伊斯的人。


	7. Chapter 7

罗伊斯来了，理所当然占了克罗斯。莫德里奇心中有些奇怪的感觉，却并不反感。克罗斯不记得任何事，他需要代替克罗斯与其他军长做决定，原本就忙碌，再加上要照料克罗斯，每日都很疲倦。现在有罗伊斯陪他，莫德里奇反而轻松了些。  
罗伊斯不怎样会照顾人，都是克罗斯的手下帮忙，罗伊斯就只管陪着他，早早晚晚地和克罗斯腻在一起，有时他对克罗斯讲过去的事，有时他们没什么可说，就一直吻个不停，或克罗斯靠在沙发上让罗伊斯抱着，两人向窗外望去，无所事事，有时也一起哄克罗斯的宝宝艾米丽。艾米丽不爱哭闹，总是很听话，克罗斯很喜欢陪她玩，虽说他完全不记得自己生过孩子——这似乎也可以理解，他认识了罗伊斯二十几年，与罗伊斯一同生活了二十几年，孩子却只是最近一年的事，还没来得及在他的世界里留下深刻的印记。  
过了一阵子，他们开始练习射击了。克罗斯没进军队时就请过老师学射击，他一直是用枪的好手，如今虽失忆了，但用起枪来还是一样地顺手。他去靶场时，其他士兵都看着他。众人知道司令病了，可见到他射击起来百发百中，心中都很惊讶——他们这些身体健康的竟然还比不过病人，司令果然不是常人。  
后来克罗斯也开始去打猎了，罗伊斯陪着他去。边境有许多森林，动物泛滥，吃也吃不完，他们打猎一整天，精疲力尽，回军营的路上，克罗斯简直要睡着了。  
“你如果睡着，就要从马上栽下去了。”罗伊斯提醒道。  
克罗斯困倦地眨眨眼睛。  
“我真困了，马尔科……”  
“我们上过床。”罗伊斯平地惊雷般丢出这句话。  
克罗斯吓得一抖，立刻就清醒了。  
“你是故意这样说吓我的？”  
“这是事实，”罗伊斯道，“我其实也犹豫要不要说，但是……不管怎么说都是真实发生过的事。”  
即使失忆，克罗斯也隐约察觉到这件事有些不对头。  
“为什么你是这种语气？这是不应该的吗？”  
“算是吧，”罗伊斯说，“我们不上床，所以一共也只有那几天才是这样……是我一意孤行，然后你默许了我。”  
克罗斯觉得这话听起来有些沉重，身体中也果然有种异样的沉重感似的。但他马上理解并接受了这事实。如果是罗伊斯想要这样做，他确实会默许。  
“现在呢？”克罗斯问，“现在你还想和我上床吗？”  
“应该不会了，”罗伊斯耸耸肩，“我已经没有失去你的恐惧了——其实我还是担心你出事，但是……不知道怎么，心里平静下来了。”  
克罗斯若有所思地点点头。  
“你真的很爱我，是吗？”  
“是，”罗伊斯回答，“就像你爱我一样。”  
克罗斯彻底不困了，想着罗伊斯，想着他们的关系，想着他竟然如此幸运。  
“我为什么能拥有这么多呢。”克罗斯咕哝道。  
“说出这种话，你可不像过去的托尼了，”罗伊斯笑道，“没有为什么，因为许多事都既不公平也没有道理，你就是拥有这一切，你对此毫无办法。”  
克罗斯迷茫地想了想。  
“可是——我竟然还是司令，这太奇怪了。”  
“不奇怪，你为国家流血卖命，死里逃生，还被折磨得死去活来。”  
说道最后，罗伊斯说不下去了。自从去了边境，罗伊斯所知道的克罗斯就仿佛换了躯壳。明明还是那个人，明明还是同样的魂魄居住在那具躯体里，可从战场上下来的克罗斯浑身是伤。他在战争中负伤，也在被敌军俘获后折磨过。从战场回来后，他的身体就好像被人在上面作画似的，为他的灵魂套上了一副伤痕累累的皮囊。  
“卢卡说我打了很多胜仗呢。”克罗斯留意到罗伊斯忽然变化的情绪，于是转移了话题。  
“是啊，说起来还挺奇怪，你竟然有带兵的天赋。”罗伊斯说。  
两人骑在马上，又走了一会儿，克罗斯问道：“可是，我为什么会参军呢？”  
“啊——”罗伊斯感叹一声，露出意味深长的笑容，“这个话题可是很有趣的。下面我要开始说克洛泽的坏话了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你是被他吓得，才跑来参军的。”  
“那多丢人啊！”克罗斯提高声音。  
罗伊斯笑了起来，对克罗斯讲述他如何为了不再受克洛泽控制、如何为了争权夺势而选择参军一事。  
克罗斯听着，眼睛瞪得老大，觉得新奇极了。  
“有一阵子你是要逃去国外的，但你还为了救莫德里奇，又冒险跑回都城、回去找克洛泽……”罗伊斯又讲起参军之前的事，“你说，你是不是疯了？”  
克罗斯琢磨着，答道：“可是，我又不能不管卢卡嘛……”  
“哼，失忆了，也还是一根筋。”罗伊斯说。  
“卢卡真的很可爱……”克罗斯说道，过了一会儿，他以一种犯难的语气再度开口：“我其实最近总想着和卢卡上床，但又觉得这话不好说出口。”  
罗伊斯忽然笑起来。  
“不要脸，我建议你直接对他说。反正你那么厚脸皮，他一定早就习惯了——再者，他也喜欢你。”  
“我也觉得他应该会同意，”克罗斯摸了摸脸，“卢卡也说我以前厚脸皮，但最近我觉得脸皮薄得很。”  
“你如果真的脸皮薄，早上醒来就别顶着我。”  
克罗斯嚷了一声，抗议起来，挥着手里的鞭子作势要打他。  
“我是不想卢卡误会我，才向你那边靠的！”  
“我倒是不介意，”罗伊斯笑道，“但是，你还是让他知道比较好。”

那天晚上，莫德里奇其实已经猜到事情会怎么发展了。罗伊斯今天没和他们一起睡，住到另外一间房里去了。  
在莫德里奇换睡衣时，克罗斯坐在床上看着他，呆呆地说道，“卢卡，我可以和你睡吗？”  
莫德里奇一怔，从刚套上的睡衣下露出来眼睛看他。  
“可以。”  
克罗斯却更惊讶了。  
“真的吗？你……你这么快就同意了？”  
“当然是真的。”  
克罗斯欢喜极了，扑过去抱他，搂着他亲了又亲。  
“等一下，我先去洗澡。”  
莫德里奇脸上忽然红了，匆忙进了浴室。  
克罗斯在床上等了一会儿，越等越心急，终于等不及了，直接进了浴室。  
莫德里奇脸红得厉害。他们过去经常上床，可现在克罗斯忘了从前的事，感觉就像个陌生人一样。  
他们站在花洒下，他把莫德里奇压在墙上，向他身体里挤。  
“托尼……这不行，”莫德里奇握着他的手向自己身下摸，“进不去的，你太心急了……”  
“我就是心急，我要急死了，”克罗斯笨拙地为莫德里奇扩张，一面焦急地吻着他，“我早就想要你了……我刚醒来的那几天，我还什么都不知道的时候就被你撩得难受——”  
“我什么时候撩你了！”  
“你没撩我，你什么都不用干，我就想上你……我连自己是谁都不知道，每天脑子里都是一团浆糊，可我就是想上你……”  
过了一会儿，做好了扩张，克罗斯终于进去了。他盼了太久，感觉又太好，他险些一瞬间就射出来。但他忍住了，抱着莫德里奇狂热地顶弄着。  
两人离开浴室，回到床上。克罗斯还是一样地狂热，抓着莫德里奇的脚踝干着。莫德里奇脸上的红潮就没褪下来过，他也感觉很好，可眼前的克罗斯毕竟不记得任何事。  
“卢卡……卢卡，我好喜欢你，”克罗斯干着他，一面动情地说着，“我要舒服死了，你里面好紧……要死在你身上了……”  
莫德里奇的脸开始发烫。克罗斯失忆了没错，可克罗斯在床上说的话倒是和过去一样。  
克罗斯干着他，自己却要哭出来似的，他压在莫德里奇身上，没命地向他身体里操着，说话时却带着哭腔。  
“我好喜欢你，卢卡……不要离开我，不要给别人干，好不好？”  
“你说什么！”莫德里奇的耳朵都红了。  
“我在求你啊，”克罗斯趴在他身上干他，一面可怜巴巴地求他，“你不要理别人，不要走，一直和我在一起，好不好？我们、我们结婚吧，卢卡，求求你，和我结婚吧……”  
莫德里奇简直想骂人了。  
这绝对是他认识的那个克罗斯没错——说着一模一样“要死在你身上了”这种话，然后同样在上床的时候求婚，干得人浑身发抖，性器还插在对方身下，却做出一副可怜的样子。  
“现在别说这些！”  
“答应我，卢卡，答应我，”克罗斯继续操干着，眼睛红红的，要哭了似的，“我好喜欢你……你夹得好紧……”  
“你闭嘴！”莫德里奇忍无可忍地道。他已经没办法更脸红了。

那晚克罗斯终于消停下来之后，莫德里奇刚刚翻了个身，克罗斯就立即贴上来，紧紧抱着他。  
“我们过去就是这样吗？”他问。  
“简直一模一样。”莫德里奇说。  
克罗斯闭着眼，在莫德里奇的脖子上吻了吻，又问：“真奇怪，那怀孕的应该是你呀，为什么我是生孩子的那个？”  
“你说你不想让我生。”  
克罗斯想了一会儿，答道：“也对，这倒也挺容易理解的，生小孩那么累，怀孕也很麻烦，我当然不想让你受累……再者呀，如果你生了宝宝，可能在床上的感觉也不一样了，就不会像现在这样夹得我这么紧了……”  
“克罗斯！”莫德里奇吼道，“闭嘴，别说了，睡觉！”  
“别生气嘛，卢卡……”克罗斯不说了，贴到莫德里奇脸上胡乱吻着。

睡了莫德里奇，克罗斯心满意足，第二天一整天都是春心荡漾的模样。好不容易熬到了晚上，他早早地把莫德里奇按到床上，又搞到了半夜。  
接下来的几天都是这样。到了休息日那天，克罗斯更是大清早开始就黏着莫德里奇，也算不清他们那一天里做了多少遍，到了晚上，莫德里奇已经吃不消了。  
“我累了，晚上好好睡觉。”莫德里奇说。  
“喔——”克罗斯凑过去抱他，“那我问你一件事，卢卡……我这几天晚上都说让你和我结婚，你怎么不同意？”  
“没有人因为上床合得来就结婚。”莫德里奇说。  
“可是——你不喜欢我吗？”  
“我当然喜欢你，但这和结婚是两回事。再说，你现在还什么都不记得。”  
“可过去我们也是朋友啊，还有一个小孩呢——”  
“没有人和朋友结婚。”  
克罗斯呆呆地想着人为什么不能和朋友结婚。他知道结婚的应该是恋人，那他对卢卡究竟是不是恋人的喜欢？  
“爱情又是什么呢？”克罗斯困惑地问，“我喜欢你，也喜欢马尔科，但显然你和马尔科不同，我不会想和马尔科上床，但我想和你上床，下半辈子的每天都想，一天睡不到你我都忍受不了……”  
“你犯不着为了这个就和我结婚。结不结婚我都和你睡。”  
“可是——如果这样的话，那我们就更应该……”  
“以后再说吧，”莫德里奇说，“至少要等你恢复记忆之后。”  
克罗斯又开始进行了痛苦的思考，想要搞清楚到底是怎么回事。他喜欢卢卡，卢卡也喜欢他，为什么不能结婚呢？又为什么一定要想起过去的事？难道想起来了，他就会不愿和卢卡结婚吗？


	8. Chapter 8

养病的下午克罗斯无所事事，他躺在沙发上、枕在罗伊斯胸前和他聊天。聊着聊着，两人自然而然地开始接吻。片刻后，罗伊斯抬起头来，在他腰上捏了一把。  
“心不在焉又春心荡漾，在我怀里你还能想着别人。”  
他一眼就看穿了。  
克罗斯无意隐瞒，仍旧躺在罗伊斯怀里，蔫蔫地说道：“我是真的喜欢卢卡。”  
“这不新鲜。”  
“我想和他结婚，他还不同意。”  
“为什么不同意？”罗伊斯问。  
“他说要等我恢复记忆之后。”  
“别管他，直接把事办了。”罗伊斯说。  
克罗斯抬头看他：“为什么？你的态度好坚决啊。”  
“免得克洛泽再和你纠缠不休，”罗伊斯说，“这两年你在军队里的地位越来越稳固，权力越来越大，朝中有不少人改了说法，提议让克洛泽和你结婚呢。”  
“卢卡也提到克洛泽了呢，他说我还有喜欢的人，不想我未来后悔。”  
“这两个人你都喜欢，”罗伊斯说，“但是在我看来，你喜欢莫德里奇更多——我说的可能不对，但我就是这么感觉的。再者，我对克洛泽有偏见，我就是没办法喜欢他。但他和你在一起的时候应该还是不错的，至少后来他都改了，不然你也不会对他有好感。”  
“喔……”克罗斯想了想，决定轻率地相信罗伊斯的感觉和偏见，“我不想要别人，只想要卢卡。”  
“你去求他，”罗伊斯说，“只要你对他哭哭啼啼、死缠烂打，他就会心软、同意和你结婚。”  
“这么方便的吗？”克罗斯惊讶地盯着他。  
“绝对管用，”罗伊斯说，“他爱你。”  
“我也爱他，”克罗斯说，“我现在就想娶卢卡。”  
莫德里奇开门进来，正好听到这句话。他呆了一呆，装作没听见似的，又退出去了。  
“卢卡！”克罗斯跳起来去拉门，“干什么躲着我！”  
“我没有——我要去……”  
“你哪也不去，你来看我，”克罗斯笑嘻嘻地黏在他身上，“别走啊，进来嘛，我们聊天呢。”  
他把莫德里奇拉了进来。因为知道莫德里奇对结婚这话题很敏感，罗伊斯又在场，于是克罗斯没再提。

克罗斯不好每天都对莫德里奇提起结婚的事，但他根本控制不住，憋了好几天后，一天夜里，克罗斯在性事之后趴在莫德里奇身上，哭哭啼啼地求他。  
“你不爱我吗，卢卡？为什么不和我结婚？万一、万一你和别人跑了怎么办？万一你看上别人了怎么办？”  
“不会的，我只有你。”莫德里奇摸着他的头发。  
“我不干，我不要，我们必须结婚，”克罗斯还在哼唧，“我就是要这个名分，我就要你嫁我，哪怕以后我死了、你转头就找了别人，你也和我结过婚、也给我做过一天半天的寡妇——”  
“你在说什么啊！”  
“我就是要你嘛！”克罗斯嚷着，“如果我死了，你一天都不用为我守寡，立刻去找别人，立刻就开始新生活——可我就是要这个名分，就是要你和我在一起！别问我为什么，我不知道为什么，不然我还用说这么多花言巧语嘛！”  
“……你不记得过去的事，连带着脑子也坏了。”莫德里奇说。  
“真的吗？如果是过去，我就不会对你说这些话吗？”克罗斯问。  
莫德里奇不说话了。现在的克罗斯和过去没有区别——在希望和莫德里奇结婚这件事上。  
但莫德里奇有自己的顾虑。他总是认为自己无法做克罗斯的伴侣，他们的关系也奇怪。现在似乎已经是他们关系与感情的顶峰，如果更进一步，是否就是得寸进尺？是否就会从顶峰开始滑落？  
他从没想过要什么，他要的从来都不多。认识托尼，与托尼成为朋友，后来又与他发生关系，整个过程中，莫德里奇始终不曾奢望任何东西。他有了朋友，他被人看重与认可，这对他来说已经足够好了，他不奢望更多，无论感情还是其他。  
可托尼一意孤行，偏要塞给他许多。  
这当然不是坏事，只是这所有事都在莫德里奇预料之外。他从不知道他能获得那样多。  
“我们是朋友吗，托尼？”  
“我不知道，我就是喜欢你。我不知道你是我的朋友还是恋人，可我就是喜欢你，”克罗斯闷闷地说，他把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在莫德里奇胸前，“你要我，你要我嘛，和我结婚嘛……我好喜欢你的……”  
他原本只想装哭，可抽泣了几声，竟然真的哭了。  
心底有什么东西摇晃起来。像过去那个世界里的沉淀，过去那个自己想说出口而没有来得及说出的话。  
他什么也不记得，什么都不知道。但克罗斯感觉得到，他是爱着莫德里奇的，他不敢说那种爱如何深刻，可它存在，克罗斯不能失去它，克罗斯需要它，那种感情联系着他和莫德里奇。他多么幸运，他遇到卢卡，得到卢卡；他多么幸运，他爱上卢卡，卢卡也爱他。  
“我很爱你，是不是？”克罗斯哭着，趴在莫德里奇怀里，“我不记得，可我能感觉到，我真的爱你……好难受啊，卢卡，我好喜欢你……”他大哭起来，“……过去的我和现在的我都爱你。”  
莫德里奇抱着克罗斯，呆滞地向窗外那轮明月望着。  
“我知道，我也爱你……我们结婚。”  
克罗斯并未因为这句话欢欣雀跃，他仍在哭着。他感觉到爱，而爱带来并不刺痛的眼泪与痛苦。胸口被什么东西沉重地敲打着，快乐又遥远。现在的他与过去的他似乎是两个人，他们两人的愿望都实现了。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

莫德里奇同意了结婚，克罗斯立即开始研究婚礼。  
莫德里奇以为他们只要在小礼堂里举行个仪式就好，从头到尾不过几分钟的事——这还有什么可研究的？  
“为什么？”克罗斯疑惑地看着莫德里奇，“和我结婚很丢人吗？我不要偷偷摸摸，我要大张旗鼓。”  
这倒也不是丢不丢人的事，只是莫德里奇习惯了低调。单单是和克罗斯结婚这事，他已经很惊讶了。  
“我可是司令呢，”克罗斯说，“这事我得和大家商量商量。”  
你什么都不记得、商量个什么啊……  
“你要商量什么？你要让大家都知道吗？”莫德里奇问。  
“当然了——为什么不？我们是光明正大的，这可是——这可是明媒正娶！”  
莫德里奇觉得这个词很好笑。他没拦着克罗斯，也不想总是拦着他做这做那，于是由着他去乱搞了。  
莫德里奇还有公事要处理，克罗斯于是和罗伊斯商量。  
“我也赞同办得热闹些，规模大一点，知道的人更多，这样克洛泽也不好拆散你们——其实他倒也不至于这样做，我对他的偏见实在是太多了。”罗伊斯说。  
“你们在休息日办吧，”施魏因施泰格提议，“正好那天是个节日，原本军中就要庆祝，你和托尼在那天结婚，将士们都能跟着热闹热闹，大吃大喝，放松一下。按照规定，司令举行婚礼，军队是有补贴的，数目不小，但仔细算算，如果你们要大办，酒水、宴席的花费只靠这些钱还不够。”  
“我来，”罗伊斯靠在沙发上懒洋洋地说，“这钱我出，反正我是个没用的亲王世子，这次终于能有点用处了。能出力犒劳将士们是我的荣幸，也算是我送托尼的结婚礼物。”  
克罗斯惊讶地看着他。  
“这么大方的吗？”  
“我们有钱，托尼。”罗伊斯歪着嘴笑道。  
“那再好不过，”施魏因施泰格说，“婚礼在大礼堂办吗？”  
克罗斯赶快点头，“我要让所有人都知道卢卡和我结婚了。”  
“没问题，我让人早些开始准备，”施魏因施泰格说，“只是我们没有神父，要提前去请一个来……”  
“不用，”罗伊斯说，“我要做见证人，我要为他们主持婚礼。”  
施魏因施泰格和克罗斯都看着他。  
“这样可以吗？”克罗斯问施魏因施泰格。  
“虽说从没听过，但也没有什么不行……你和卢卡这几天先把手续办了，我们有部门负责这个，给你们盖了章、他们做好登记，你们就是合法的婚姻关系了。至于婚礼，不过是个仪式，不用神父来也可以。”  
克罗斯听得眼睛发亮，当天就抓着莫德里奇去军营的登记处办了手续。

休息日那天，婚礼在军营的大礼堂中举行了。罗伊斯得意洋洋地做了自己童年好友的结婚见证人，得意洋洋地为他们主持婚礼、宣布他们是合法的婚姻关系。  
那场婚礼被整个军营见证，一整日热闹非凡。将士们敬重克罗斯，知道他为国家打了数不胜数的胜仗，如今虽然病了，但还是与多年来的伴侣结了婚，众人真心实意地为他感到快乐，敬酒的人一拨接一拨。克罗斯不记得他们，但还是来者不拒地与他们痛饮起来，有些与他相识多年的将士们在来敬酒时红了眼睛，莫德里奇介绍说他们是同一批进军营的、有些则是他最初的队友等。克罗斯见别人落泪，自己也抱着他们哭，为人们如此在意他、为他快乐而心生感激。  
结婚的是克罗斯，罗伊斯却觉得心满意足。  
他揽着克罗斯的肩膀和他大喝特喝，还说等到克罗斯恢复记忆之后，他要为他们两个人在都城补办一场婚礼。  
“然后我们再喝一场！”罗伊斯说。  
克罗斯同意了，然后继续和他灌酒。  
克罗斯理所当然地喝醉了，他刚刚回到房间，就倒在婚床上昏睡过去。莫德里奇来给他脱衣服和鞋子，还没脱完，克罗斯就醒了，抓住莫德里奇的手。  
“你不是已经睡着了吗？”  
“我醒了，”克罗斯说，“我、我闻到你的味道就醒了，因为我喜欢你……”  
这是个什么前因后果啊。  
莫德里奇低下头亲他，立刻被克罗斯按到床上。  
新婚之夜的克罗斯异常亢奋，婚床也跟着吱嘎吱嘎响个不停。莫德里奇觉得这声响还好，还不算很大，外面走廊的守卫不至于听见，虽说他自己有些受不住了……  
他正这样想着，忽然一声轰然巨响，克罗斯重重地压在他身上，也插得更深了。  
“托尼！”莫德里奇猝不及防，被碰了里面的一处，立即喊了起来。  
他们做塌了床。  
床是木头的，上面铺着很厚的床垫，所以就算塌了、让两人都吓了一跳，以及让房间外面守夜的士兵也吓了一跳，但并不影响这张床的功能，他们还是能继续。于是克罗斯根本就没停，在塌了的床上继续干他。  
莫德里奇可没有他这样的好兴致，那声轰然巨响，走廊里守夜的士兵一定听到了。这种事，第二天就会传得满军营都是……  
莫德里奇越想越尴尬，身体也因此越来越敏感。  
“卢卡！卢卡不要这样，太紧了——”克罗斯嚷道。  
“你给我闭嘴！”莫德里奇骂道，浑身都滚烫滚烫的。  
克罗斯立刻委屈起来。  
“你不能对你的新婚丈夫这样说话，他会很悲伤的！”  
“你哪来的悲伤！闭嘴！”  
克罗斯继续委屈，一面说着“卢卡好凶啊、卢卡凶我”，一面干得莫德里奇死去活来。

新婚第二天，克罗斯堂而皇之地去度蜜月了。他和莫德里奇有婚假，加上过去没用的假期，所以婚假一共有二十几天。距离军营不远处有个小镇，施魏因施泰格在那里有熟人经营着一个酒庄，克罗斯于是去那里度蜜月了，不只是他和莫德里奇，还有保姆和女儿，以及罗伊斯。  
莫德里奇很高兴罗伊斯和他们一起度蜜月。对于他和克罗斯结婚这事，他总有些不好意思，罗伊斯来了，还能中和一下新婚的浓郁氛围。再者，如果让他每天都独自面对克罗斯，他毫不怀疑他们还要做塌好几张床。

克罗斯的精力像是用不完似的，莫德里奇没体力整天陪着他，正好罗伊斯分担了这任务，白天，罗伊斯和克罗斯一起打发时间，他们在酒庄里逛，去附近的小镇，或去打猎。莫德里奇平时公务繁忙，这时正好休息休息，白天也不必做什么，晒晒太阳，无所事事。过不多久，克罗斯回来了，带着他刚刚捕到的猎物或买来的东西，献宝似的给莫德里奇看，缠着他说情话或各种下流话，或者他们一起陪孩子玩。  
夜里，克罗斯来缠着莫德里奇了，他们早早地回了房间，然后到了半夜也不睡。克罗斯在结束后也不放过他，仍留在他身体里，贪恋地抱着莫德里奇。  
窗帘只拉了一般，月光倾泻进来，像流淌的云朵铺在身旁。他抱着卢卡，莫名地，忽然快乐又哀伤。  
“神存在，是吗？”克罗斯问，“他把你给了我。”  
莫德里奇笑了。  
“我不知道，但无论神怎么安排，我都想要你。”  
“喔，你会和别人结婚、然后和我偷情嘛？”克罗斯笑道。  
“我当然会，我爱的只有你，”莫德里奇也笑，“我会让你爬到二楼的阳台，跳进窗户和我私会，还要对你抱怨我那不知哪来的丈夫。”  
“可我嫉妒他，”克罗斯说，“你为什么和他结婚、为什么不要我呢？”  
他委屈地问，好像那设想已经成真似的。  
“那一定是你的错，”莫德里奇说，“我从没想过和别人在一起——我答应了你：我不会变，我永远都在这里。”  
克罗斯回味着，掂量着那句话的重量。  
莫德里奇对他讲了些过去的事，提到过这句话。克罗斯希望一切都永远如此，他与马尔科，他与卢卡，他的生活，他的快乐。莫德里奇轻而易举地如此承诺，他不会变——为了克罗斯。  
人们为什么会为另一个人做出这样的承诺呢？  
人们又为什么要为另一个人做某些事——任何事？  
为什么卢卡在乎他？自己又拥有什么了不得的品质、让卢卡爱他、为了他永远如此、永远不变？  
他为什么又能拥有这一切？  
克罗斯想着，困惑又哀伤。  
忽然，一段记忆涌入脑中。  
克罗斯眼前是沉默行进的队伍，所有人都迈着沉重的步伐，他们背着枪，背着行囊，在阴霾下前行，赶赴战场，去流血，去拼命，不知是否还回得来。  
然后，他听见卢卡的呼喊。  
在他走向战场时，因异国人身份不能参战的卢卡追出营地，他喊克罗斯的名字，声嘶力竭地喊着“我爱你”。  
克罗斯记起了那一日，记得那声音。直至此刻，想起那时的卢卡和他的呼喊，克罗斯脑中仍旧被激起一阵阵眩晕与震颤。  
……他就是这样被爱着的，卢卡就是这样爱他的。  
“托尼？”莫德里奇察觉到他似乎失神，连忙唤他。  
克罗斯无法回应。那片段在脑海中反复，卢卡在他身后呼喊，而克罗斯连头也不敢回，咽着眼泪走向战场。  
他们相爱。他们是疯子，他们不顾一切地爱着彼此。  
克罗斯开始发抖，他浑身冰冷，大哭起来。  
原来，在他们声势浩大的婚礼之前，他和卢卡早就大张旗鼓过。上万人见证了那一幕，上万人听到了卢卡的呼喊。  
“我爱你，”克罗斯发着抖，崩溃地伏在莫德里奇身上，重复着那一日卢卡对他说过的话，“我爱你。”

克罗斯终于恢复了第一段记忆，罗伊斯为此欣喜若狂，他高兴到把克罗斯抱起来转圈，但只转了一圈就赶快把他放下了，怕自己不小心摔了他、再把托尼摔傻了。  
医生特意从军营里赶来，到他们度蜜月的酒庄里来为克罗斯诊断。克罗斯只记起来这一件事，其他事仍没有印象，但医生十分满意，说这是个好兆头，其他事也会一一记起来的，未来会继续给克罗斯服用现在的药物。  
莫德里奇高兴极了。自克罗斯醒来后，这还是他第一次见到卢卡这么高兴。  
只有他们二人在场时，克罗斯附到莫德里奇耳边，又对他说起下流话来。  
“我想起来的是和你有关的事，一定是因为和你做得多——但又不够多，以后你多让我上几次，说不定我就都能记起来了。”  
“好啊，”莫德里奇面不改色，“你来啊，让你上，什么都让你干。”  
克罗斯有些困惑。  
“你怎么不害羞了？”  
“我太高兴了，”莫德里奇笑道，在克罗斯脸上吻了吻，“你要说到做到。”  
克罗斯反而有点不好意思。

·

克洛泽收到了军营这个月发来的汇报。  
在军务之外，报告的最后一页提到了他们的司令：

另，本月12日，总司令托尼·克罗斯与其事务官兼第九军副指挥官卢卡·莫德里奇完婚。

克洛泽伸出手，在那行小小的词句上摸了摸。  
他拿着信呆站着，说不出心中是什么感觉。  
他并不如何难过，也不吃惊，他早知道托尼异于常人的脾气秉性。他与莫德里奇是朋友，却有了孩子，而且他又那样喜欢莫德里奇，他们会结婚，似乎是迟早的事——反正他和罗伊斯不能结婚，而因为自己君主的身份、他又绝不会选择自己，莫德里奇几乎是唯一的那个人选。  
克洛泽在椅子上坐下，手中仍攥着信。  
如果他不是君主，或许托尼会选择他。托尼喜欢他，他是托尼唯一一个以恋人的方式真正喜欢的人，不是情人，不是朋友，就只是恋人。但身份从最初就注定了他们的结局，托尼的性格注定了他们的结局。托尼不愿被束缚，为此他逃离都城，逃离自己，去了边疆，上了战场……  
他宁愿伤痕累累，宁愿损坏身体、失去记忆，也不愿做皇后。  
克洛泽向窗外望着，忽然笑了。  
他没有看错。

在窗外，克洛泽早已长大的双胞胎正和伙伴们玩闹追打。他们还不能去军营，却一定要穿上类似于军装的衣服，然后装作自己是军团的总司令——那个为国家打了无数胜仗，战无不胜的克罗斯司令。


	10. Chapter 10

克罗斯终于能回都城了。  
边境安稳，克罗斯不必再留在军营，可以休息了。  
克罗斯与莫德里奇、罗伊斯还有孩子一起回了家。但他刚到家中，皇宫的人就来传话，让克罗斯今天就进宫。  
时间还早，来传话的人也说陛下没有要求他马上过去。  
“只是陛下想见您，如果您不忙，能早些过去当然最好，我们也好交差。”  
来人恭恭敬敬，克罗斯也从不想为难谁。他回到家里，却像是去别人家似的，谁也不认识，谁也不记得，还要罗伊斯来帮他介绍自己的父母是谁。但克罗斯的父母和他一样心大，见孩子平安无事，立即放下心来，也不在意他失忆——反正托尼平安健康，记忆那劳什子不要也罢。  
克洛泽宣他进宫，父母催促他去。他们最近对克洛泽放心得很，克洛泽时常请他们进宫，视为座上宾，又常常送来些礼物，但更重要的，是克罗斯手握大权，克洛泽不敢把他怎么样。再者，克洛泽着实喜欢托尼，托尼应该有些回应的。  
“你去吧，我们在家陪艾米丽。”爸妈催促道，高高兴兴地去逗孩子了。  
克罗斯有些迷糊。  
“他们真的是我爸妈吗？”克罗斯问。  
“和你一样心大，正好证明了你是亲生的。”罗伊斯说。  
爸妈喜欢卢卡，也喜欢艾米丽，他们一家四口在家里共享天伦，罗伊斯送克罗斯去皇宫了。  
“每天都要让人带信给我或者莫德里奇，别忘了。”罗伊斯嘱咐道。  
但其实他现在也不担心克罗斯了，克洛泽不会把他怎么样。

克罗斯进了皇宫，被人带去一间会客室。他在那里等了等，几乎不到一分钟，克洛泽就来了。  
克罗斯在窗边站着向外望，克洛泽忽然走进来时，克罗斯吓了一跳。他以为自己会等上好一会儿，没想到他们的君主这么快就来了。  
克罗斯不记得克洛泽，但只是刚一见到，他心中就忽然别扭起来，又是欢喜，又是扭捏。  
“托尼——”克洛泽匆忙走过来，握住他的手，“你还好吗？”  
克罗斯点点头，简直不敢抬头看他，又忍不住要偷偷看。  
“我很好。”他小声说。  
“你不记得我了，是吗？”克洛泽问。  
“不记得，”克罗斯说，然后抬起头打量他，又赶快移开目光，同时觉得自己的脸开始发热了。  
“你怎么了？不舒服？”克洛泽问，同时把手贴到克罗斯的额头上。  
克罗斯赶快摇头。  
“我没事。”  
克洛泽忽然反应过来自己的唐突，托尼不记得他，他却冒冒失失地和托尼这样亲近。他赶快收回手。  
克洛泽和他在沙发上坐下，问他最近的情况，身体如何，孩子是否也好等等。  
“我还让人准备了孩子的衣服，”克洛泽又道，“也不知道艾米丽穿了合不合适。还有些其他孩子用的东西，毯子、玩具等等一应俱全，我已经让人送到你家去了。以后她长大些，你送她到皇宫里玩儿，我们都会宠着她——双胞胎崇拜你，也会喜欢她的。”  
克罗斯对他道谢，忍不住偷偷看他。  
“怎么了？”克洛泽问，他还从没见过克罗斯这种模样，这时的他一派天真，还有些害羞，“你想问什么吗？”  
“我觉得你很好，”克罗斯低声说，“想象不出我们以前怎么会有争执。”  
“争执？”克洛泽笑道，“那哪里是‘争执’，根本就是冲突——当然，错都在我，我罔顾你的意愿，我们当然会有冲突。”  
克罗斯困惑地望着克洛泽，觉得无法想象这个人和自己生气的样子。  
“然后你为了不被我控制，跑去参军，跑去边疆，”克洛泽叹息道，“一躲就是好多年。”  
他这样说着，克罗斯却并未在他眼中看到落寞。正相反，克洛泽看起来……好像很骄傲。  
“你看起来并不难过。”  
“当然不，我喜欢的人这样出类拔萃，我为什么会难过？”克洛泽答道。  
克罗斯被那双眼盯着，脸上再度滚热起来。  
“陪我在宫里住几天，好吗？”克洛泽问。  
克罗斯点点头。他连要含蓄一点也不知道，立刻就同意了。虽然他只是刚刚见到克洛泽，可他对克洛泽很感兴趣，也并不反感留下。

夜里，他们果然是一起睡的。  
克罗斯早知道会这样。  
克洛泽回来得晚些，他还有事要处理。于是他回到卧室时，克罗斯已经困了。他知道克洛泽回来了，但困得动也动不了，只迷糊地看着他。  
“我……我困了。”  
“睡吧，宝贝。”  
克罗斯笑了，把头埋进枕头里。“你……你以前也这样叫我吗？”  
“我不记得了，”克洛泽说，“你太久不在我身边了。”  
克罗斯没来及再说什么，已经迷糊地睡了过去。  
克洛泽躺下了，看着睡着的克罗斯。他毫无困意，也根本不想睡。  
这一次，克罗斯可以留在都城了。边境战事平定，只要没有万一，克罗斯就不必再长久地留在军营，可克洛泽不敢确定“万一”是否会发生。  
他早已放弃了与克罗斯结婚的打算，再者，现在克罗斯已经和莫德里奇结婚，他更没有拆散那二人的道理。但他爱托尼，爱无法改变。  
他唯一能庆幸的，就是克罗斯与莫德里奇的奇怪关系——他们是朋友，就算结了婚，也仍是上床的朋友而已。而克罗斯在没有失去记忆之前就喜欢着自己。这绝非克洛泽的臆想，这就是事实。  
克洛泽叹息着，叹息着拥抱他，叹息着吻他。  
多么荒唐，他与托尼，实际上竟是相爱的。

克罗斯在宫里住着，每天只顾吃吃喝喝玩乐，日子过得舒坦极了。  
克洛泽每天都会有很多时间和他呆在一起。克罗斯越来越喜欢和他相处。克洛泽吻他时，克罗斯动也不敢动，心脏“砰砰”地狂跳个不停。  
原来他这么喜欢克洛泽……克罗斯偷偷想道。他喜欢卢卡不假，但对克洛泽也同样喜欢——另一种喜欢，像对恋人那样。  
双胞胎听说克罗斯进了宫，一定要闹着来见他。克洛泽提前对他们说了，克罗斯司令因为负伤失忆，不记得过去的事，所以不要问他从前的事。双胞胎听了，更对他肃然起敬，觉得他为国家付出得这样多、还得了这种奇怪的病症。  
他们不能问过去的战事，于是就问他军营是什么样子。这些事克罗斯当然知道，他告诉双胞胎他们如何练兵、军营各处如何运作，双胞胎听得津津有味，恨不得马上去参军。

克罗斯在宫里住着，每天写信让人带出去给罗伊斯和莫德里奇，告诉他们自己一切都好。  
就这样过了几天，一天夜里，克洛泽又过来和克罗斯一起睡时，克罗斯挤到他怀里去，小心地吻他，一面看克洛泽的表情。  
“你想这样做？”克洛泽确定道，“你是认真的？”  
克罗斯点头。  
“可你什么都没想起来，不是吗？”  
克罗斯脸上发热，“我什么都没想起来……可我喜欢你。”  
克洛泽呆了。  
这一次，他是真的可以确定了。克罗斯喜欢他——克罗斯忘了一切、也会再度喜欢上他。

克罗斯在宫里住了几天，邀请他的朋友们来了。于是罗伊斯、格策、莫德里奇还有他的女儿一起进了宫。皇宫已经成了克罗斯自己的家，他带着朋友们在这里随心所欲地又玩又逛，连大臣们听说了也不觉得有什么不妥——克罗斯说不准什么时候就恢复记忆了，他可是帝国的司令，惹恼了他可不好，陛下让他在宫里随心所欲是应该的。  
克罗斯高兴极了，他白天和朋友们一处玩着，晚上和克洛泽一起睡，每天都舒坦得不得了。  
罗伊斯见他这样高兴，也不怎样计较过去的事了。  
“你和他睡了？”罗伊斯问。  
克罗斯点点头。  
他们在外面野餐，罗伊斯坐在草地上，克罗斯躺着，枕着他的大腿。  
“为什么？”  
“看他很顺眼……”  
莫德里奇也坐在旁边。克罗斯回答了罗伊斯后，又小声对莫德里奇说道：“卢卡，我和米洛睡啦。”  
“嗯，我听见了。”莫德里奇回答，连头都没抬，还在逗艾米丽。  
“你不生气吗？不嫉妒吗？”克罗斯问。  
“当然不。你和他、和我是不一样的。”说着，莫德里奇还在他嘴唇上吻了吻。  
克罗斯虽然有些困惑，但他其实也预料到了——否则，他也不会和克洛泽睡了。

夜里，克洛泽不知怎么醒了。他伸着胳膊去摸克罗斯，身旁却没人。他睁开眼，见克罗斯在床边坐着，睡袍穿了一半，带子松松地系着，正在出神。  
“托尼，你怎么了？”  
克罗斯转过头看他，眼睛瞪得老大，就这么盯着克洛泽看了半天。  
“托尼？”  
克罗斯对着他一顿暴捶。  
“坏人！”他嚷道，“竟然还把我关起来！”  
克洛泽被打了，却万分惊喜。  
“你想起来了，托尼？想起来多少？”  
“全想起来了！”克罗斯嚷着，“坏人！把我关起来，还让我又爱上你一次！老奸巨猾！”  
“是真的？你都想起来了？”  
“当然是！我全记起来了——都是你不好！都是你的错！”克罗斯抓着克洛泽一顿乱打，过了好半天，他终于松了手，跌进克洛泽怀里，眼泪扑簌簌地掉着。

克罗斯哭着，那些回忆在他脑中翻来覆去，好像又发生了一遍，好像他又活了一遍。  
他曾以为忘却的痛苦都回来了，在心上碾压着。他真实地再度感受到当时的疼痛与屈辱，他的感受是真的，他的经历是真的……他的成长与蜕变也是真的。  
世界在寂静中摇晃。  
他躺在克洛泽怀里，紧拥着那个伤害他又爱着他的人。  
爱情竟然是这样奇妙的东西……人生竟然是这样奇妙的东西。  
他曾是都城里名声在外的纨绔子弟，曾是帝王的玩物，也是国家的统帅。  
克罗斯发着抖。战场上的冰雪涌了过来，铺天盖地。他统率千军万马，他在狂暴的风雪中寻找他负伤与散落的军队。那天的大雪一直下到了现在，是雪，然后是冰冷的雨……他刚刚加入军队，不过是个无名小卒，可国家需要他，他是为权势来的，可他也决不允许敌人进犯他的国家。  
所以他来了，到军营里，到战场上，他要权势地位，也要守护国家……纨绔子弟也不都是废物，看看他，竟然能走到这一步……  
敌军俘虏他，子弹像雨一样从他身上穿过；敌军医治他，将他千疮百孔的身体缝合起来，然后拷打、软硬兼施，诱使他做叛徒……他不做，他嘻嘻哈哈地拒绝，然后被折磨得更惨，骨头的碎裂声也要寻常起来。他觉得疼，也觉得委屈，可更多的，他感觉到的只有愤怒。恨意超过一切，怒火超过一切，他不会投降、不会叛国，他宁愿死，他很高兴死——他妈的就算他死了，国家还能追封他呢，就这么投敌了岂不是晚节不保？他打了那么多胜仗，有功劳也有苦劳，干什么就要败给这些想要诱使他屈服的异国人……  
后来克罗斯假意屈服，然后趁机逃脱。可他早就被折磨得不成人形，连心也被折磨坏了。他逃了出来，却终于崩溃，连自己是谁都忘了。  
记得自己的身份太痛苦了，记得国家与军队的一切都会为他带来实实在在的痛苦——他就是因为这些饱受折磨，生不如死。  
他到底还是活下来了。  
克罗斯还未醒来时，就见到莫德里奇坐在他床边。他感觉到有人抱着他，克罗斯不知道那是谁，可他条件反射地依赖那个怀抱，他不要离开那个人。后来，有时他感觉到那个人在哭，抱着他哭，他的身体因为哭泣一抽一抽的，克罗斯感觉到一种相同的痛苦，他在无法醒来的长梦中抓紧了那个人的手。  
现在他记起来了。那是卢卡。  
克罗斯从不觉得自己有什么好，他的情人们和他都只是玩玩而已，谁也没有如何死心塌地地喜欢谁。可卢卡是个意外。卢卡那样好，却爱着他，克罗斯甚至觉得自己不配。他有什么可让卢卡喜欢的呢，他只是个游戏人间的公子哥罢了，可卢卡爱着他，不知为了什么一直爱着他。  
卢卡愿意为他活，为他死。而他们根本不是从小一同长大的朋友，也没有十几年、二十年共度的时光，可他们就是选了对方，莫名地成了生死之交。克罗斯记得他在边境那座小城监狱里见到卢卡的时候，他骨瘦如柴，病怏怏的，既见不到活命的希望，也不想活下去。克罗斯用几近流氓的办法求他活着，他和卢卡在监狱里来了一发，他把卢卡按在墙上，抱着他瘦骨嶙峋的身体冲撞，不知廉耻地对他说要他怀上自己的孩子。  
后来，他们果真有了孩子。  
但怀孕的不是卢卡，是他自己。  
他生下孩子时，马尔科像个傻瓜一样坐在他旁边，眼睛红红的。他看着克罗斯笑，然后说“我最好的朋友，有了宝宝啦”。  
再度想到这句话，克罗斯仍会眼中盈泪。  
他和马尔科是同一个人。

克罗斯终于有了些困意。他躺在克洛泽怀里，忽然动了动，迷糊地说道：“我好想你啊，米洛……”  
“我也想你。”克洛泽说。  
克罗斯闭着眼，睁都睁不开似的。  
“我、我结了婚，可我还是爱你……你知道吗？”  
“我知道，”克洛泽吻他的头发，“我明白，我也爱你。”

第二天清早，已经恢复记忆的克罗斯准备回家了。克洛泽觉得没关系，反正托尼就在都城，他们可以随时见面。  
不仅如此，克洛泽还为克罗斯带了一车的礼物，都是些吃的，新送进宫里的水果、糕点，宫里做的熏火腿，还有烤猪肘。克罗斯带着一车的礼物高高兴兴地回家了。  
他坐在车上，快乐又雀跃地想着过去发生的那些事。现在想来，它们像是个全新的故事一样。可失忆后的他和失忆前的其实没什么区别，他仍旧知道自己想要什么，想做什么，也依旧如从前那样选择了他喜欢的人。  
他还结婚了呢……真好。  
天气好，风像是在唱歌一样，清爽又凉快。  
克罗斯坐在阳光从玻璃投进来的马车里，一面向外望去。他要回家了，他从小就认识的朋友正在那里等他，他将会一同度过一生的朋友也在那里等他，还有他的父母、他的孩子、以及从小就照顾他的那些人，只要马车顺着这条路走下去，他就能见到他们所有人。  
克罗斯望着窗外熟悉的景致，懒洋洋的，又意气风发。就好像他回到了二十岁，刚刚从一场舞会脱身，正要赶去下一场。

END


End file.
